The Rise of a Dragon
by Plasnix112
Summary: Natsu was raised by the Azure Dragon Venigon. Smarter Natsu! Adventure ensues! Bonds will be made! Follow Natsu as he takes Fiore by STORM! Rated M for swearing and possible romance. I do not own fairy tail or the characters.
1. Im Found

**_ Chapter 1: I'm Found._**

"WAHHHHHH!"

A crying voice could be heard in the middle of the night, as a small 5 year old, pink haired child continued to weep. All alone, no where to go, and eventually he would not last long in the state he was in. Blood dripped from his face, as he held a hand over his left eye. He continued to wail for what seemed to be a endless night. Just then, the boy felt the ground shaking.

"Huh?"

The boy stopped crying and looked around, his vision blurred from what might have been blood loss, as he tried to focus on the source of what sounded like foot steps. BIG foot steps. The vibrations and sounds were getting closer and closer as the child scrambled to get up.

_"Whats...going on?"_ He thought as he slowly was trying to get up, but with the ground shaking, it was making him lose his balance as he fell face forward on the ground. "Ow! Ugh, that hurts." He moaned as he grabbed his left eye. It was then he realized that the earthquake had ceased. He looked around but he could barely see, his vision was blurred, it was dark, and to top it all off, he felt like he was about to faint.

Just when he was about to close his eye and pass out, he heard what sounded like a mighty voice from a god right behind him.

**"****_Well, what have we here?"_**

The boy jumped at the sound as he spun around. And what was in front of him was...something big? "Huh?" Was all the boy said as he looked at the large form in front of him. He tried to get a good look as his eye adjusted to the dark. He made out what looked like a large long neck, clawed feet, and 2 tails that seemed to be wrapped around itself. It was then he realized what he was looking at, as his eye grew.

"WOW! I've seen lots of geckos before, but your the BIGGEST I've ever seen! And you even got wings!"

The large "gecko" did not sound pleased as he yelled at the child._**"WHAT?! YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME, THE GREAT AZURE DRAGON, VENIGON?!"**_ The child was confused as he looked at the enraged dragon. Did he say something wrong? It had a tail, and it was on all fours, and had scales covering his body. If it wasn't a large gecko then what else could it be?

"So...not a gecko?"

**"****_NO! How could you compare me to something on that scale!?"_**

"Well I've never heard of a "dragon" before, so I thought maybe you were like a giant winged gecko of some kind."

The dragon just stared at the young human with a look of bewilderment. Sure he has had times where people would run or scream at the sight of him, even call him a monster or something similar, but a GECKO of all things? The human race has gotten strange indeed he thought. But he realized something else, the child wasn't doing any of those things. As a matter of fact he just stood there looking innocently like a lost puppy.

_**"Hmph, you amuse me child. What is your **__**name**__?"_ The boy blinked a few seconds before finally answering.

"Natsu."

_**"Natsu, hm? And what brings you out here to my mountain? I was deep in slumber before I heard what sounded like a dying beast."**_

Natsu then held his eye as a bloody tear came out of his left eye." I was running away...the..village...everyone..it's gone." He began to sob. **_"Hmm, so you are alone I take it? _**Natsu nodded his head as he tried to wipe away his tears.**"Natsu,"** He began, as Natsu looked up at the dragon._**"How would you like to come with me?"**_Natsu looked at the dragon as his face lit up.

"Really?! You mean it!?"

_**"Of course I do. As a matter of fact, I was looking for someone to take as a student."**_

"Student?" Natsu said confused. He suddenly felt like he was at his limit as he began to fall backwards, only to be caught by the large hand of the dragon._**" Rest Natsu. For when you awake, I will begin to teach you a power that is as mighty as I am."**_

After that night, a certain pink haired boy would be reborn as something that would change the fate of all of Fiore.

A Dragon Slayer.

**My first FanFic, hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Lets Start With a Bang!

**_Chapter 2 _**

10 years have passed since Natsu was found by Venigon. He has become a mage of fine caliber, and has earned himself a reputation as the wondering fire wizard "Salamander". We now find our young mage getting off a train in Magnolia. He wore a black jacket with silver trims with a silver checkered pattern on the sleeves, he wore a black zipped up vest under the coat with the same silver trims. White baggy cargo pants, black sandals, finger-less gloves, his signature scarf, and he wore a eye patch with a silver cross on it. He got out looking like he was about to fall over from fatigue. When in reality, his motion sickness was his reason for nearly falling over.

"Ugghh, ok..next time i'm gonna wal-urk!" He felt like puking his guts out, as his face was pale until he managed to walk off of the ramp and finally set foot on the ground. He instantly fell down kissing the ground rejoicing,"OH sweet earth! I will never take another form of transportation as long as I LIVE!" Everyone stared at Natsu with confusion as he got off the train.

"Whats with him?" A passenger asked

"I don't know, maybe he's delirious?"

"He looks a little strange."

Natsu turned around glaring at the people on the train."HEY! It's not like I have a choice! If people didn't build their towns hundreds of miles away, we wouldn't have to ride this damn thing over and over!" He said as he slammed the door shut."Tch, what the heck is their problem? Ah, who cares?" He sighed, and began walking towards the town square.

* * *

><p>"Huh, so this is Magnolia?"He thought as he looked at the town around him."It's not too bad here, compared to the last town." He looked at the fountain, and the children running around, and the merchant trying to trade with another person, and the group of girls saying Salamander-sama in the flesh, the guy drinking himself to-.<p>

"Wait what?" Natsu realized that he overlooked he was being shouted over by a group of girls. Except they were shouting to the wrong person.

"Who the hell is using my alias?" He walked toward the group, pushing each crazy fan-girl out of the way to see who were they calling "Salamander".

"Now now ladies, one at a time. Their is plenty of me to go around." A tall man said, with blue hair and a cape, with a really sly looking grin.

"SALAMANDER, PLEASE SIGN THIS!"

"CAN I SHAKE YOUR HAND?!"

"NO WAY! I'M FIRST IN LINE!"

Natsu made his way to the center, as he saw who this "Salamander" was.

"Hmm? Can I help you boy?" He said with a wink.

"Ok one, never do that again, two, who the hell are you?"

"What are you talking about, can't you see? I'm Salamander!" He struck a pose as all the fan-girls began to squeal.

"Yeeeaaah, I don't think so." Natsu said as he began to leave, only to be jumped by a swarm of angry fan-girls.

"How dare you say that to Salamander-sama?!"

"We'll never forgive you for that! Apologize to Salamander-sama!"

Natsu was being mercilessly beaten, as the girls continued their assault.

"Now girls, I'm sure the kid didn't mean it. Here kid, take this as a gift from me." He handed Natsu his auto-graph.

"Ahh, Salamander-sama is so nice." one girl said.

Natsu just looked at the piece of paper before crumpling it up and throwing it away. Which didn't go unnoticed by the girls as they trounced him again.

"How dare you do that!"

"We won't forgive you!"

"Now girls, I must be off." They all took a break from beating Natsu into the ground as they whined for their celebrity. "I must head back, but i'm throwing a party at my personal yacht tonight, and your all invited!" All the girls screamed in delight as they chased their idol as he flew away with _**Red Carpet**_. Natsu slowly getting up from their ruthless assault grumbled at the way he was treated.

"That Poser, next time I see him i'm gonna kick his ass to the other end of town!" Natsu grumbled as he got up and dusted his jacket off.

"Um,excuse me?" Natsu turned to the voice, and saw a blonde standing right behind him."Now look I don't care if your a girl, if you so much as touch me, I WILL send you flying!" Natsu was not in the mood, he already got done with the beatings, and he was sure as hell wasn't going to fall prey to another one.

"W-w-wait! I'm not gonna do anything! Rather, I wanted thank you for saving me." The blonde didn't seem to be a threat so Natsu regained his composure."So, you fell prey to that stupid ring too huh? I can't believe that guy! Using something like that for getting hoards of woman to follow him!" Natsu said in disgust.

"Oh, so you do know about that, I guess you are smarter than you look."

"You trying to to start something?" Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean it that way! Um, anyway thanks again, I totally gotta make it up to you. Hungry?" Natsu's stomach growled at the thought of food. He nodded and the two left to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the restaurant<span>_**

"Thanks a ton for the food!"Natsu said as he began to chow down on the food. Lucy was amazed of how much he was eating."And their goes the money I saved up." She sighed as she checked to see how many jewels she had left."So, your Natsu right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Your Lucy right? Nice to meet ya!" He said as he held his hand out. Lucy looked at his hand with a look of disgust, leaving Natsu with a confused look.

"So, what brings you here Natsu?"

"Hmm, well nothing really, just looking around I guess you could say. What about you?."

" Me? Well I was looking for a special kind of key that was supposed to be here. Oh, you may not have noticed but i'm a mage!" She said proudly.

"Oh? What kind?" Natsu said as he took another large bite of meat.

"A Celestial spirit mage, I summon spirits with these keys." She held up a key ring that had silver and gold keys. She then explained about what each key was for and how she used them.

"Huh, not bad (Burp)." Natsu patted his stomach with satisfaction after finishing his meal."I really want to get into a guild, but the guild I want to get into is really famous! Ah, maybe I should explain, guilds ar-" "You don't need to bother, I know about guilds." Natsu cut her off as he began to get up and brush the crumbs off his jacket."Well listen, I hope you get into the guild your looking for. Again, thanks for the meal."

"Ah, your welcome!" Lucy said as he was nearly out the door."_He's a a real straightforward guy, but he seems alright."_ Lucy smiled as she got up and paid the bill and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few hours later.<strong>_

"(Yawn) I really need to go find someplace to sleep soon." Natsu said as he walked down the road. As he was walking by he noticed a boat out in the sea. In the distance it looked like a yacht or a small boat, he than remembered the man from earlier saying he invited all the woman in the square to a party."_Hmm, It's probably just a guess, but why is he heading out to sea?"_ Natsu stood their thinking a bit.

"Sigh, it's probably nothing but you can't be to sure."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>On the Ship<span>_**

"You guys aren't part of Fairy Tail!"

"No of course not, I just said that so you would come on my ship."

"Take me back to coast right now!" Lucy demanded. The Salamander had tricked her and began to drug the other woman and said that the ship was a slave trading vessel."Now, just come quit-" Salamander was cut off, as the entire ship came to a halt."What the hell?! Why did we stop?!" He shouted. One of the crew then came down.

"Bora! We gotta problem!"

"You idiot! I thought I told you to not call me that!" Salamander said as he freaked out by the mention of his real name.

"But boss, somehow we're heading back to shore at high speed!" The panicked henchmen said.

"What?! Who's steering the ship?!"

"No one is! Everyone on deck was knocked out cold when I went to go check, then the ship-" The henchmen was cut off when the ship hit land and tossed everyone around. Then suddenly an explosion was heard on the ship and in came Natsu landing right between Bora and lucy. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted, as she rushed to his side.

"You ok?" He asked, Lucy nodded then turned her attention to Bora.

"Natsu! This guy isn't Salamander! He's just some slave trader, he tricked every one to just get them on the ship an-"

"I know." Natsu said with a serious look in his eye.

"Huh? But, How di-"

"Let me clear this up. First of all, "Salamander" was a name given to the mage that used fire magic. Secondly, While it is true he used fire magic, you forgot something vital."

"Oh yeah?! And whats that you damn brat?!" Bora said as he was now pissed at what the kid had done. Natsu then smirked which gave Bora the chills for some reason.

"My flames are azure color." He said as his body burst into blue colored flames which suprised Lucy as well as Bora who backed away at the sight of the kid in front of him who looked like he was on fire, but at the same time he looked ok.

Y-you think just cuz you can set your self on fire im gonna run?! dream on! _**"Red Skull!" **_Bora shot a large skull-like fireball at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy cringed as the fireball headed they're way expecting it to hit them and possibly kill them. She waited...but nothing happened.

"N-no-no way!" Bora shouted as he looked in terror at Natsu. Lucy opened her eyes and looked and nearly gawked at what she was seeing. Natsu was eating the flames!

"Ugh, what the hell did you put in this thing? It tastes nasty!"

"Bora! Th-that kid! I think I recognize him. The black coat, the pink hair, the eye patch. He's gotta be the real one!"

"Huh? You mean YOUR Salamander!" Lucy couldn't believe it. She was standing next to one of the most famous mages in Fiore.

"Y'know.." Natsu began walking towards Bora. "I don't really like people ripping off my name and using it for stuff like this. So as a reward," A blue magic seal with a dragon head on it appeared in front of his hand. he then disappeared and then appeared in front of Bora who was now cowering in fear of the pinkette."I'LL GIVE YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO OBLIVION! **_"Azure Dragon's Fist!"_**Natsu then punched Bora with a blue flaming fist and Bora was sent flying through a building and into the town bell.

"I-incredible! He beat him in one hit!" Lucy said. Natsu then spat on the ground, happy that poser got what he deserved, but no sooner he had done that, he then panicked when he heard what sounded like a ton of people coming in they're direction."Ah, crap! The army!" Natsu panicked as he saw soldiers in the distance closing in." Hey luce! We better get going!" "Huh? W-wai-t!" Lucy didn't have enough time to say anything as he picked her up and started running for their lives.

"H-hey, where are we going?!" Lucy said as she was hanging on to Natsu.

"Anywhere but here!"Natsu said as he smiled

Lucy was wondering how he could smile at something like that but decided to leave those questions for later as they continued down the road with the army behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. So THIS is Fairy Tail

**Thanks for taking your time to come and read my story! Ill try to make each chapter longer, so stick with me!**

**I might make this harem, but we'll see how the story goes!**

* * *

><p>It was now morning. All the citizens in Magnolia were out and about acting as if what transpired last night had never happened. Well, except for the land lord who was very upset about their being a giant hole going through his beloved hotel. He continued cursing the fool who had the nerve to do such a thing. That said fool, happened to be sitting on a bench not to far away as he sat on a bench eating a piece of fried meat on a stick. "Heh, Your lucky I didn't blast that cheap ass building sky high." Natsu said with a menacing grin. That remark got him a smack across the head from a familiar face he met from the day before.<p>

"Don't joke like that! We're lucky nobody saw us last night! We'd be criminals on the run after the stunt you pulled!" Lucy said as she lectured Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, I was just joking. And secondly, I think we did the right thing last night."

"How do you figure?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"We saved the girls who were about to be abducted, we kicked the bad guy's ass, we got away before anyone saw us, and finally, we did the world a favor and put a nice hole through that terrible looking building there. I mean who wants to stay in something that looks like a prison? Ugh, I get the shivers just looking at it."

"Whats this "we" business!? You did all of that! And that last one didn't sound right!"

"I know, you couldn't have had a better plan!" Nastu said giving her a thumbs up.

"IT WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH, AND WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" She yelled at Natsu who started to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?!" Lucy said with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ha,ha, ha, your so funny, I'm glad I went out there when I did." Lucy then made sound of surprise, as she blushed a little at his comment."W-well thank you for that..."

"Mm! Anytime!" Natsu said as he flashed his grin at Lucy."Oh yeah, you said you wanted to get into a guild right? Which one were you referring too?" Lucy then realized she forgot what she was saying back then."Oh yeah, Fairy Tail! I really want to get into that guild! They're like the most famous guild in Fiora!" Natsu then stopped and started thinking._"Fairy Tail? Where have I heard that name before?"_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she looked confused.

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing!" He said as he smiled. "Well lets go." Natsu said as he began walking.

"Huh? Where to?" Lucy asked.

"Where do you think? Fairy Tail!"

"B-but..." Lucy said as she sounded a little depressed."Whats wrong?" Natsu asked as he stopped and turned towards Lucy.

"The thing is, I'm not really that strong. I mean, Fairy Tail has lots of famous and strong people in it, but i'm not that great with magic. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"BAKA!" Lucy jumped at the surprise of Natsu's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about?! Your just gonna stop here? You've gotten this far haven't you? Just because your not strong now, doesn't give you a reason to give up! The road to being mage doesn't matter what kind of magic you have, or how strong you are. What matters is whats in here." Natsu put his fist over where his heart is. "As long you have the will to keep going, and you don't quit no matter what, THATS what being a mage is all about!"

Natsu proclaimed, as Lucy stared at him in awe of his speech. Natsu then put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and looked right into her eye. "As long as you believe in yourself, you'll be top notch mage material in no time!" Lucy felt reassured, as she was now filled with hope from Natsu's words.

"Mm, your right. I don't know why I second guessed my self. Thanks Natsu!"

Natsu nodded "Anytime! Now lets go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail building...<strong>_

"Woooow, so is the the guild's building huh?" Natsu said as he looked at Fairy Tail. "I was expecting something more..uh..big?" Lucy was already in her lost world, as she began remembering all the the things she read about. "Oh, this is so exciting! I'm finally going to be a member!"

"Hey luce, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, wait up!" She was right behind Natsu as he reached towards the the big door handle then stopped_ "Wait...is someone fighting in there?"_ Lucy asked Natsu what was wrong and he replied.

"Um, listen," He began."I'm not sure whats going to happen on from this point, but, just think positive thoughts ok?" He nervously chuckled. Lucy had a confused look on her face as to Natsu's words, but decided to just focus on making a good impression. "Ok, 1,2...3!" He opened the large doors. No sooner had he done that, a wooden chair was sent flying in they're direction."Luce! DUCK!" Natsu shouted. Lucy almost had no time as she was inches away from the object.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed, as he then karate chopped the chair in half as both halves went passed Lucy.

"AAHHH! Huh? Was tha-" Lucy then was gawking at the sight before her. It looked like a mass bar fight of some kind. Drinks we're flying, dishes getting broken, tables getting smashed, it was pure chaos.

"OHHHH, YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELF A MAN IF YOU CAN'T WIN ALL FIGHTS!"

"ILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

"YOUR GOING DOWN, GRAY!"

"HA, YOU IDIOTS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

"HA HA HA! YOUR ALL IDIOTS!"

Natsu and Lucy were shocked as they had they're jaws wide open as they watched the sight before them."W-what the hell is going?" Lucy said as she dodged a barrel heading in her direction. She dove behind the counter to try to take cover from the brawl."This is insane!" Lucy said trying to catch her breath.

"No, actually this is quite normal for us." Lucy turned to see young girl with short white hair and a blue dress in the same position as her. She smiled at Lucy as she introduced herself. "Hi there, My name is Lisanna, I'm the bar maid here. Whats your name?"

"I'm Lucy, and what do you mean this is normal?"

"Oh don't worry, these little things only last for a bit, the master should be coming down in a minute."

"LITTLE!? I ALMOST WAS TAKEN OUT BY A CHAIR, AND..Wait, I forgot about Natsu!" Lucy then peeked over the counter to see if she could spot the pink haired, but he was no where in sight._"Did he leave?! Well I could understand why, but he could have at least took me with_ _him_." Lucy was trying to find a way to escape, but she then heard a booming voice.

_"WILL YOU BRATS CALM DOWN!?" _

Everyone stopped as a giant was now standing in the middle of the people who were fighting.

"_HONESTLY, THEIR I_S no helping you people." He began to shrink until what revealed a short old man with a wooden staff,and a white cape with the fairy tail insignia on the back. "How am I supposed to concentrate on filling out this paper work if you can't even behave yourselves for more then a few minutes." He then showed them a large stack of papers from behind him. "I've been getting so many complaints about you morons that I can't even count! Gray! You did fine on that last job, but you started running around the town naked, and stealing other peoples clothes!"

Elfman! You managed to get the item from that request,but You were scaring the client!

Cana! You stole some of the wine from that rare collection you were supposed to guard! And the list goes on and on and ON!" He said throwing the papers out to the people he named.

"But,"

Everyone was waiting to here the rest of the what the master was going to say."SCREW THEM! We're Fairy Tail! We don't care at how much the council complains, cause whats important is that we get the job done!" He threw the stack of paper in the air as everyone cheered and went back to normal. The master then noticed Lucy and began walking towards her. "Well I've never seen you before, who are you?"

"_Oh boy, he's the master right? Ok, Lucy, it's now or never. Make a good impression!"_ Y-yes you see my name is Lucy Heartphilia, I was looking to join your guild!" She managed to get out, and then bowed.

"Hmm," The master looked deep in thought as Lucy was praying that she would get to be member. But then she felt someone touch her from behind, and looked to see the master groping her butt.

"EEIYA! Pervert!" Lucy then back slapped the master away from her.

"Hehe! Your a feisty one!" The master grinned.

"Geez, can I join or not?!" Lucy said with a annoyed tone.

"Sure why not, we're always looking for members. Lisanna?"

"Ah, sure thing. Ok Lucy, time to get your stamp." Lucy walked over to lisanna as she pulled out the stamp marker.

"What color do you want it, and where?" Lucy thought a bit before answering.

"Pink, and on my hand please." She held out her hand, and lissana stamped the top of it and smiled," Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy looked at the mark and smiled. She had finally had gotten in to the guild of her dreams! She was so happy that she wished Natsu was around to see it. Speaking of which, where did he go?

"Way to go, you did it Lucy!" Lucy heard the voice of Natsu, and everyone looked up to see him sitting casually on the chandelier above them clapping.

"Natsu? You were still here?" Lucy thought he had left because of the brawl earlier.

"Yeah, I was just making sure you were doing ok, you seemed a little a nervous but it looks like everything worked out ok." He smiled.

"Huh, who's that?"

"I've never seen him before, is he a new member?"

"Look, he has pink hair."

Everyone including the master were wondering, as they failed to notice Natsu hanging about during Lucy's becoming of a guild member.

"Hey Pinky, who the hell are you?" A young man who didn't look any older than Natsu with raven black hair and was wearing next to nothing but boxers said, as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"Pinky? That's a new one. Oh yeah put on some clothes already you stripper."

"Huh?...Crap! when did I-!" He realized he was half naked and then ran off to find some clothes. Natsu then jumped down which startled a couple people and began walking towards Lucy and the master."Lets see it Luce." Lucy was confused for a second but then realized he was talking about the guild mark and showed him her hand.

"Hehe, looking good Lucy!" He said as flashed his cheesy grin.

"Mm! Thanks for helping me get here."

"What are you talking about? I just showed you the way, you did all the work." Lucy was really happy she had met Natsu when she did. She felt her heart skip a beat when she thought of him.

"Well, guess I better get going." Natsu said as he began walking towards the doors. Lucy then felt her heart sink a little after what he said, it's true that she only knew him for a little while, but he was one of the nicest guys she had ever met."W-wait! Y-your leaving?"

"Yeah, why, did you forget something?" He said as turned his head slightly back showing his eye patch. "N..no it's just tha-"

"I'M BACK!"

The mood suddenly was killed when the half-naked guy who left to find his clothes came bursting in.

"Did that Pinky leave yet?" He said looking around but spotted him. "Ok, what was your name Pinky?"

"It's Natsu, and stop calling me Pinky already!"

"Heh, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I heard on the street that someone using the name "Salamander" was spotted coming in this direction. Thats you right?" He said pointing at him.

"What of it?" Natsu said with a narrowed expression.

"The rumors say that your strong. So, how bout it? Wanna' fight?" Gray said smirking tossing away his shirt.

Natsu just stared at Gray for a few moments before smiling."You sure? I can't promise you'll get off with just a few scratches." Gray's smirk grew as he readied himself."Now, we're talking! I'll show you what a Fairy Tail mage can do!"

Everyone watched as Natsu and Gray were about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AAaaaand CUT! So next chapter will be Natsu vs Gray! I'm having a blast writing this, so keep an eye out for my next chapter! I plan on first <strong>

**introducing each female character to Natsu one at a time and after they all have been revealed, I'll decide to weather to make it Harem or not!**

**So untill then keep on reading, and Ill keep on writing!**

**Later! **


	4. Natsu vs Gray

**Hey everyone, whats up! I'm glad I got so many views from all of you! Some of you might be wondering how strong Natsu is in this story, **

**the truth is, Natsu will be stronger, but not in a way you think at first. Yes, he will struggle in some fights, but that just makes it all the more interesting! Don't want your MCs to be TOO powerful, because it just makes it plain boring when you know if they're going to win, so, yeah! That's how this will play out! But, enough said, lets get straight to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

The atmosphere was tense, as everyone in the guild watched as both Natsu, and Gray were getting ready for they're fight. Gray was smirking in anticipation, as he was waiting for his opponent to begin. Natsu on the other hand, was just standing still with a emotionless expression as he stood there 20 feet away from Gray with his eye narrowed at him. To be honest he looked like he showed little interest in his opponent.

"Wow, they haven't done anything for a few minutes and it feels so tense." Lucy said with a little nervousness in her voice. She knew that Natsu had taken out Bora in one hit at that time, but his opponent wasn't some thug who was over confident, this was a fight between a Fairy Tail wizard and the Salamander, how would this end she wondered.

_"Natsu should do ok, I mean he did rescue me and beat that Bora jerk, but...this is entirely different, they both look like they're really serious. Ok that Gray guy's stripping habit is strange, But..."_She then glanced over at Natsu and felt a little worried._"I can't help but get this feeling..."_

"Lets take this outside." Makarov said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the guild...<strong>_

"Hey Pinky, you ready!" Gray said getting in a battle stance.

"Sure, but first things first..." Natsu said as then extended his arm forward and opened his hand.**_"Re-quip."_**He said, as a glow of light appeared in his hand, he then reached into the light and pulled out a katana in its sheath, the handle was black with a white crisscross pattern and had no handle guard, it also had a long red string with what looked like a small silver dragon head with curved horns tied to it.

"No way! He's uses the same magic as her!"

"Is this guy the same?!"

Natsu was curious as to what they were talking about. _"Is using __**ex-quip **__that big of a deal?" _Natsu thought as he looked at his sword.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Lucy said in astonishment. This did not go unnoticed by the master as he was curious to what the girl meant.

"What do you mean? Does that boy know some other kind of magic?" He asked Lucy.

"Uh, yeah. He used some sort of fire magic I've never seen before, I thought he only did fire magic because of his nickname, but I guess not."

Makarov **(OK I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna start using they're names!) **was even now more interested. How could someone so young know two kinds of magic, and was he hiding anything else? Only time would tell as everybody watched, eager to see the two mages in action.

"A sword huh? It's fine, I don't need a weapon, I'm confident in my skills alone "Pinky"." Gray taunted as he smirked and then pounded his fist.

"That's good, cause if you hold back it wouldn't be any fun, "Fairy Boy"."

"Heh, your cocky for someone who's about to get they're ass kicked."

"You say that, but we'll see if you can put your money where your arrogant mouth is you stripper!"

Natsu and Gray were constantly throwing and taking each others trash talk, that everyone was wondering if they were going to do anything other than insult each other.

"OK, your going down Pinky!" Gray then made a fist in the palm of his hand and a magic seal showed up right in front of him.

"Hm?" Natsu was curious, as he watched Gray focus his magic power in his hand.

**"****_Ice Make: Lance!"_**Gray then shot out a barrage of lance-like ice projectiles at Natsu. His eye widened as he side-stepped out of the way of the lances, as they all stuck into a wall behind Natsu.

"Ice?" Natsu said looking at the lances behind him.

"Yep, I use **Ice-Make** magic, I can mold pretty much mold or freeze anything I imagine into solid ice!" Gray smiled while he explained to Natsu.

"Anything?" Natsu said with a surprised look on his face.

"Heh, yep! Like this! **"****_Ice-make: Hammer!"_** A giant hammer made of ice then appeared right above Natsu. Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"Natsu, look out!"

"Tch!" Natsu then moved his sword over his back, and then swiped forward as he cut the giant hammer clean in half. Everyone stared at him including Gray and made a noise of surprise.

"No way! He just sliced that hammer clean in half with his sword still sheathed!"

"That guy is putting up a better fight then I thought!"

"It takes a MAN to cut through that hammer!"

All the spectators were amazed, even Gray looked a little surprised.

"Tch, don't get cocky just cuz you stopped my hammer! The real fight begins NOW!" Gray stated, as pounded his fist again.

_**"Ice-Make: Floor!"**_He then touched the floor and it began to freeze, as the the whole floor rapidly turned to ice. Gray figured he couldn't dodge well if the ground was slippery.

"_Hm, he wasn't kidding. He can actually mold, or freeze anything." _Natsu thought as he looked at the now frozen floor.

"Lets see you try to dodge this! **"****_Ice-make:_**_** Knuckle!"**_ The ground glowed below Natsu. He looked down and a bunch of giant ice fists came and struck him and sent him in the air.

Gray was continuing his assault, as he jumped in the air,_**"Ice-make: Grappling Hook!"**_He shot a chain of ice out on to a roof as he got above Natsu.

"I'm not done yet! _**"Ice-Make: Saucer!" **_Natsu watched as a wheel-like object started spinning and shot forward heading straight for him. Everyone watched as it slammed right into Natsu and sent him crashing into the ground which kicked up some smoke.

"Natsu!" Lucy was worried that Gray might have actually hurt him badly.

"Ah Shit, Did I over do it?!" Gray cursed as he thought he might have seriously hurt the guy.

"Geez Gray! You didn't have to go that far!" someone shouted, angered at the ice mage.

"He was just a kid, you could at least have gone easy on him!"

Makarov just stood there with a calm expression, looking at the area that Natsu landed. He then smiled._ "Your still in this, right boy?"_

"No way..Nat-" Lucy and everyone was startled as a large blue shock wave was shot out of the smoke as it headed straight for Gray.

"What the-AAAGH!" Gray unprepared, as the shock wave slammed right into him sending him flying into a building, hard. Everyone was shocked at the sudden spike of magic over where Natsu was. Gray was on one knee panting from the sudden attack.

_"The hell was that!? It friggin' burns!" _Gray cringed as he touched his arm. It felt like somebody just went and took a burning metal pole and pressed it onto his arm. Gray looked up towards the area Natsu had crashed. His eyes were wide open as he looked at Nastu, who appeared to be unscathed.

"You gotta be kidding..!"

"He doesn't have a scratch on him!."

"Whats this kid made out of?!"

Everyone couldn't believe that Natsu was alright. Lucy felt a wave of relief as she saw Natsu in one piece.

"Hey.."

Everyone looked at Natsu to see what he was going to say.

"I finally figured it out.." Natsu had a sinister looking smile, as his eye was glowing red.

"W-what?" Gray said as he felt a cold sweat. Since when did he feel cold? Natsu radiated what looked like a aura of a Dragon behind him, ready to mercilessly destroy all who dared to come near him.

"Your.." His smile grew more wicked looking as he pointed his still sheathed sword at Gray. Everybody was backing away. What was he going to do? Was this the same Natsu? Lucy wondered as she felt scared of her pink haired friend. Everybody was bracing themselves.

Gray felt a little scared, but he would never admit that. He got up and braced himself for whatever Natsu going to do next.

"...NEW NICKNAME!" Natsu shouted. A few moments had gone buy as everyone tried to process what just happened.

"EEEEEEEEEEHhh!?"

"Huh?" Gray was as surprised as everyone else.

"Nickname?"

"Did I hear him right?"

"What is this guy? A comedian, or a monster?"

Natsu ignored their comments as he rested his sword on his shoulder, smiling.

"The entire time I was trying to come up with a good comeback, but I didn't know what to call you until you started using magic. So, I figured, something insulting that went with your magic. So from now on, you are the "Ice Princess"!"

"Y-you mean that you were thinking of THAT, the entire time?" Lucy asked as she stood there flabbergasted at Natsu.

"What's wrong? Don't like it? I thought it pretty clever." Natsu stood their with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Ah, I got it! Snowcone! Wait that sucks, uh...Snow Angel! Wait, uh...The Strip-inator! Hold it, er..."

Gray could feel tick marks on his head as he was bombarded by Natsu's "Nicknames". "SHUT IT YOU JACKASS! I WAS AN IDIOT FOR WORRYING ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh, you were worried? I thought you were leaving yourself open on purpose."

"On purpose!? I thought I seriously hurt you!" Gray shouted annoyed at the fire mage

"Now i'm insulted. I thought we were just warming up." Natsu smirked which pissed off Gray.

"You-! Shut it! And what the hell was that from earlier? My arm feels like it was roasted." He said as showed Natsu his arm. It looked like blue-ish burn marks.

"Ah, THAT. That was an attack from my sword." He said holding it up. "It's pretty simple really. Basically, I build up magic in it, and I swing it in any direction to fire off a shockwave. Depending on how much magic I put into it, determines how much power is in it, here watch." Natsu then held the sword back-handed, and it began glowing. Then after a few moments, He swung upwards, as the shockwave started to fire off at the tip. **"**_**Azure Fang!" **_Natsu shouted, as the shock wave then fired towards Gray, this time faster, but smaller then the last one.

"Hey, watch it!" Gray nearly got hit as he rolled to the side. The Fang then collided with a building behind him, slicing a slant-shaped hole through it. Gray glared at Natsu.

"What the hell you sword-freak! That one nearly sliced me in half!"

"Oh relax, It's not like it would have cut off anything you couldn't have reattached." Natsu said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"COULDN'T HAVE REATTACHED?! YOU BASTARD, IM GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BOR-Urk!" Gray was still feeling the nasty burn from earlier. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't mold anything without both arms.

"Here." Natsu reached into his pocket, and threw a small bag towards Gray."

"And whats that supposed to be?" Gray said slightly annoyed.

"It's a special kind of herb, it'll get rid of the burns in a few days." Natsu said. He then walked over towards Gray, who picked up the bag and stood up.

"I think we'll stop here for now. You probably should take care of that arm first. Thanks for the fight Fullbuster, it was a great match." Natsu extended his hand towards Gray. Gray then took the initiative and shook on it.

"Heh, not bad Pinky, next time I won't go so easy on you." Gray smirked.

"Lookin' forward to it!" Natsu flashed his toothy grin. And from that moment on, a rivalry was born. Everyone cheered for both wizards. Lucy felt very happy that no one was seriously hurt...well, except for Gray's arm, but everyone seemed happy.

"That was a good fight young man." Gray and Natsu turned to see Makarov walking towards them. "I've seen lots of young'ns in my guild fight, but you were pretty good."

"Heheh, I just keep my training in check is all!"

Makarov nodded as he examined the boy."Strong and noble, those things are hard to come by a mage nowadays."

"You flatter me to much, i'm actually probably more crazier then noble." Natsu chuckled as he re-quipped his sword and made it disappear.

"_You can say that again."_ Lucy thought, as she sweat dropped.

"So...Natsu..right? Do you have any plans for the future?" Makarov asked.

"Hmm, not too sure to honest." Natsu said as he was thinking about it for a few moments.

"Then, why not join Fairy Tail?"

"Join...your guild?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes. You aren't already part of a guild am I right? I think you would like it here. We may not be too flashy, but we are always looking for someone to join our family. So, how about it Natsu?"

Lucy was both excited and filled with joy of Natsu joining the same guild as her. Gray was about as happy (even though he didn't show it)as Lucy. Having another strong rival in the guild sounded like a great idea.

"Hm..."

Natsu was considering his options as he was thinking about what he should do."_Should I join? They seem ok, for a guild anyway. I've been mostly just traveling, not having a clear goal in mind...maybe i'm just hoping to run into "him" again. But..."_ He then looked at all the guild members including Lucy._"...ah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look. And if I don't like it I can just leave."_ Natsu then nodded, having made up his mind.

"Hey old man.."

"Hm?" Makarov was waiting to hear the boy's answer.

"I'll tell you what, I'll hang around for now to get to know your guild a little more. I'll make my choice then, is that ok?"

Makarov found the idea reasonable, he would not force the boy to join if that's what he wanted. " Very well Natsu, for now, consider yourself welcome to Fairy Tail. I look forward to your answer soon."

"Hehe, sure thing!" Natsu smirked.

Lucy was happy now that Natsu was going to be around longer, if only temporary. "Lucy?" She turned to see Natsu a few feet from her which caused her to blush."Wh-w-what is it?" She stuttered. "Lets do our best!" Natsu flashed his grin. Lucy then smiled, ready for whatever the future held for them and Fairy Tail.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>On a train headed for Magnolia...<em>**

"I wonder how everyone's doing at the guild" A female voice said to herself as she stared out the window.

"Uh, ma'am? We will be reaching Magnolia station in 30 minutes. Please ready your uh...luggage."

"Thank you, I shall be ready when we reach the station."

The sun out the window revealed a young woman with red hair, wearing Heart-Kruz armor. A familiar guild mark could be seen on her arm.

"I'll soon be back...at Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAhhhhh...finally we'll be getting somebody else in this story. I think we all know who, but until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter.<strong>

**P.S. I still wanna keep people guessing how strong Natsu is. He will have a decent fight soon though. You may have already noticed, but Natsu is sort of different in this story. I'll try not to make his character too different, but some aspects I JUST FELT THE NEED TO CHANGE! I may also not include some parts that were in the Main story. **

**Once again, thanks for taking your time to read this, and i'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. First Day

**Just a quick note, the reason this story is progressing a bit faster, is cause i'm trying to get all the girls in the story, then I can Make Natsu SUFF- ,er, I mean, I can get the ball rolling on the Harem. This story will not be following the Main one but their will be similarities. I'm glad your still sticking with me for this. SO ONWARD, TO CHAPTER 5! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Fairy Tail Building...**_

"So, yeah. I guess I'll be here for a little while, or not, so...nice to meet you all!" Natsu nervously said as he got down from the table after introducing himself to the guild, it has been a day since Natsu became a "temporary" member of fairy tail, so as to see if he was interested in joining or not. Makarov had decided one of the first things Natsu should do is introduce himself to the rest of the guild.

"Alright you brats, I want you all to make Natsu feel welcome in this family. Treat him as you would normally treat each other, and show him how we do things around here. Thats all!" Natsu sat down, feeling relief once he was done introducing himself. Lucy came over to see how he was doing. "Nice job Natsu. I think you made a good impression!" She said smiling.

"Yeah? I felt a little nervous. I don't really like being the center of attention that much." Natsu stated as he had a sigh of relief. He then just sat down near the table. He looked around with his one eye at the activities of the other guild mates. One caught his eye as she made her way towards him.

"Um, Natsu right? I'm Levi, Levi Mcgarden. Master said I should introduce you and Lucy to everyone here."

"Ah, nice to meet you too Levi, we'll be in your hands then!" Natsu grinned. Levi felt a sense of comfort as she felt him make the atmosphere easier to talk in.

"Ok, then lets start wiiiith...Lissana. She's the bar maid here, she''s a really nice person, so go to her if you need help."

"Lissana..., got it!"

"Next up is Elfman. He's a guy who thinks he is the manliest man in fairy tail. He is also the brother of Lissana"

"WRONG, I AM "THE" MANLIEST MAN IN FAIRY TAIL!"

"Rrrright..." Natsu said as he and Lucy sweat dropped at Elfman's response.

" Next is Jet and Droy, they're my teammates, and together we form Team Shadow Gear!

Next is Cana, She's..."

"AHHHhh...hey Pinky, nice to meat ya'. Listen, can ya' hand me that barrel next to you (hic)? " Cana sheepishly said as she started chugging a large barrel of booze.

"...She's...Cana."

"...Got it."

And the rest is , Nab, Bisca, Alzack,Loki,Laki..." She went on till she got everyone currently in the guild. "So, that does it for everyone here, did I forget anyone?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, you gave me enough names to try to remember for one day, hahaha.." Natsu chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, alright then, if you need anything come talk to me!" She said with a smile and then walked off. "she's a nice person." Natsu said as he smiled. "Yeah. I guess everyone here isn't so bad." Lucy agreed as she looked around the guild hall.

"Why Master? He could be in trouble!"

"Your annoying Romeo, your father is a mage of fairy tail, I'm sure he's fine!" Natsu and Lucy looked over to see a a small dark haired kid arguing with the master over something about his father not coming back.

"Are you doubting your father? just go home and wait for him to come back." Makarov said as he took another drink from his mug. Romeo then went and punched and knocked over Makarov from his seat as he ran away screaming" YOU JERK!" He ran out of the guild as everyone stared, then started talking among them selves.

"Ahh,that boy. He doesn't think his father can handle it." This caught Natsu's attention."Hey, Old Man!" Makarov looked over to Natsu after getting back up to his seat. "What was that kid's problem? Did something happen to his dad or something?"

"Ah, that was Romeo. He's the child of one of the members here. Recently he took on a request to exterminate some Vulcans At Mt. Hakabe. But its only been a day and that boy is thinking that his father can't handle himself. " He said taking another sip of his mug. Natsu was quiet for a few moments then got up." Hey Luce! Lets go." He said and started walking towards the entrance. "Huh? Where are we going?" "Oh, nowhere special. Just felt like going on a walk. A _Loooong_ one that is." Lucy then realized what Natsu was going to do.

"Natsu." Natsu stopped and turned the side of his head that had the eye patch towards Makarov.

"I know what your thinking, but Macoe can handle himself."

Natsu then smirked and said,"Why Master, what ever are you talking about? I heard Mt. Hakabe is great this time of year, and if I just so happen to run into that mage you were referring to, I'll tell him you said hi." He then waved and headed out through the door with Lucy. Everyone was smiling a little as they chuckled at Natsu's behavior. Some were saying that he's an interesting guy, while others say he was reckless, but everyone knew that Natsu could take care of himself, he is the "Salamander" after all.

"Oh, Natsu you are strange one indeed." Makarov said as he took another sip from his mug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside...<strong>_

"Hey, kid!" Natsu called out to the young boy who was sitting by himself on the side of the road sobbing.

"What do you want? You want to make fun of me too? I'll have you know my dad is a mage of fairy tail! He'll kick your butts if you make fun of me!"

"Whoa, easy! I'm not gonna do anything to you, actually, I wanna tell you something."

"What?" He said looking up at Natsu. "I'm gonna go get your father and bring him back." He said as smiled.

"W-wha? Really?"

"You bet! So, you just wait here and I'll be back with your father before you know it!" He grinned at Romeo. Romeo felt like he could now trust this guy,whoever he was. He couldn't understand it, but he just felt reassured as Natsu said those words.

"S-sure thing! Thanks Pinky!" Natsu then flinched at those words. "N-no not "Pinky", Natsu, ok?"

"Really? Gray has been telling everyone that you go by Pinky, I thought that was your code name or something." Natsu was stunned at what the child just said. Has Gray been telling everyone that THAT, was what he went by?

"Ah...I see...so that's why..everyone around town was looking at me weird..."

"Na..Natsu?" Lucy called Natsu. She then felt a chill up her spine when Natsu called her name.

"LUCY?"

"Y..yes?"

"When we get back..." He then turned around looking at Lucy with the most sadistic grin she had ever seen, making hey cringe in fear. The fact that his eye was also glowing red wasn't helping.

"IM GOING TO BRING GRAYS COLD, PALE,DEAD, BODY, TO THE UNDERWORLD."

"SH..SHINIGAMI!" Lucy and Romeo screamed, as "Natsu" has left this world has been replaced with "Death Natsu".

* * *

><p>"If I new it was going to be this cold, I would have brought a jacket at least" she Moans" Lucy was inside Horologium, as they were on the slopes of hakabe. Natsu was walking in the blizzard while Lucy, and her spirit, were behind him. They were looking around for any sign of the mage that was last sent there.<p>

"What part of "Mt. Hakabe" did you not understand? IT'S A FREAKING MOUNTAIN, YOU CAN SEE THE SNOW FROM TOWN!" Natsu shouted, which echoed through out the blizzard.

"But I thought that the carriage would take us as far as the last mage had gone.I didn't think we would have to walk,She says."

"_That clock, is by far, the most annoying thing I have had to listen too...Ok, relax Natsu...your just having a rough day is all, you we're walking around town under the assumption that you were some kind of creep..You found out that bastard Gray decided to blab to the public that your nickname was Pinky! Now that I think about it, Salamander was doing me good these past few years. But PINKY?! Their is no way in hell I could pull that off, its like being called a creep, or something worse..oh geez...I just want to find this guy and go to_ sleep. Hey luce, i'm not sure how much longer we can look in this area so we're gonna-" Natsu stopped as he realized Lucy's scent was fading. He spun around and saw nothing, no sign of Lucy...or that annoying talking clock.

_"Damn! Did I lose her?! No_ wait.."Natsu sniffed the air very intently. he then looked up.

"Not good." Natsu narrowed.

* * *

><p>Lucy was waking up, she remembered she was following Natsu, then all off a sudden she saw a giant...ape?" <em>huh?...where am I? <em>Lucy slowly got up as she looked around to find out some clue as to where she was.

"GIRL!" Lucy turned around and saw a giant white ape staring at her with lustful eyes.

"GYAHH! A perverted ape!"

"GIRL!" The creature then was about to grab her and do unspeakable things to her, but then suddenly, the ceiling exploded, and in came Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"MAN?"

"Good grief, this is not my day.." Natsu said as he scratched his head. He then looked at the Vulcan.

"MAN!"

" Ah, good, you saved me the trouble of having to look for it." Then he looked at Lucy with a strange look. "Even though your methods are a bit dirty, I guess as long as we find the mage its ok."

"I NEVER WAS LOOKING FOR IT! IT CARRIED ME AWAY WHEN YOU WEREN'T WATCHING, AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIRTY METHODS?!" Lucy shouted._  
><em>

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" Natsu said with a thumbs up.

"LIKE I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU IMAGINING!?" Natsu ignored her as he looked at the Vulcan straight in the eye.

"Ok, Vulcan, I'm looking for another man that came through here recently, tell me where he is."

"OH, MAN!" He then made gestures pointing to the large hole in the wall. Natsu looked at the hole and then looked at the Vulcan.

"He's back there right?" He walked to the hole. The Vulcan then snuck up behind Natsu and pushed him out the hole, where he fell down the mountain...at least that was what was supposed to happen, the Vulcan was a few feet behind Natsu. His hair shadowing his eyes, he smirked, and spun around with a glint in his eye, shouting"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA BE PLAYED A SUCKER, FOR A 3RD TIME, YOU GOTTA ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU DAMN, DIRTY APE! _**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"**_Natsu's hand became engulfed in blue flames, as he slammed it into the Vulcan's gut, sending it flying in to the wall, knocking it out.

"HE KNOCKED IT OUT!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, looks he was useless for inf-huh?" Natsu and Lucy watched as the Vulcan began glowing, then it shrunk. It stopped glowing And both Lucy and Natsu made a noise of surprise. Before them, was a middle-aged looking man.

"No way! HE was that perverted monkey!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hm, I wonder if he fell victim to to the Vulcans Take-Over." Natsu said, as he tried to lay the man down. "Take-Over?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I heard that Vulcans have an ability that lets them take over a hosts body in order to get stronger." Natsu then started slapping the old man trying to wake him up.

"Oi..oi,wake up will you? I need you to answer some questions."

"DO YOU HAVE A HEART!?" Lucy then got out a med kit and was applying first aid, as Natsu sat down watching. A few minutes later the man started to stir, and finally, he slowly opened his eyes."Uhhhh..I'm so pathetic...I only beat 19 of them...and the last one took over me."

"No way! He took on 19 of those things."

"I take it then, that means your Macoe."

"Y..yeah,...how do you know my name?"

"Your kid sent us out here." Natsu then had a serious look as he glared at the man.

"Look, I don't care what you thought you could accomplish by coming here, but that doesn't give you the excuse to just leave your son in order to make him proud! The important thing is for you to stay with him! It doesn't do you any good to get yourself killed trying to make him happy!" Natsu shouted at the man, Lucy looked at Natsu in bewilderment, she never expected him to lose his cool over something like this._"Did something happen to him?"_Lucy thought.

"C'mon I'll carry him, don't wanna get caught on this mountain when it gets dark."

* * *

><p>Romeo was standing, waiting for Natsu and his father to return. He was about to give up and go home when he saw 3 figures coming down the road.<p>

"DAD!" Romeo yelled as he jumped into Macoe's arms.

"Hey Romeo, sorry I worried you, I guess I bit off more than I could chew, heheh."

"I don't care about that anymore! I'm just happy your back!"

they continued to hug each other before Macoe put his son down and smiled as he said,"Listen up Romeo, if any of those kids say that your dad's weak, tell them I bet they're dads couldn't take down 19 Vulcans, on they're own!"

"Yeah!" Romeo said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy tail,<strong>_** night...**

"I'm pretty sure gramps said to come back at night for something." Natsu said as he walked towards the entrance. he swung open the doors and before he knew it a chair was sent flying in his direction!"WHOA!" Natsu shout as he karate chopped it in half as it went past him. "_Wow,deja vu."_

He thought but, this time he looked to see a sign hanging above saying, "WELCOME" He then saw everyone there including the master.

"Natsu, welcome! as you can see were having a party for Macoe's safe return. We also wanted to thank you, so tonight enjoy yourself to the fullest! Now...LETS PARTY!" Everyone then began cheering and drinking and having a good time, Natsu just smiled and headed straight towards them.

_"Heh, this place ain't so bad after all!"_

* * *

><p><strong>OK! NOW, THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HAREM CANDIDATE NUMBER 2, IS ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! STAY TUNED, I'LL CYA'LL AROUND!<strong>


	6. Woman are Scarier, Then Swords

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Fairy Tail bulding...**_

It's now morning, everyone in the guild was sleeping off the party from last night. Most of the members were still passed out, except for the Master and Lisanna who had gone back to they're homes, and came back the next morning to find everybody passed out on all over the place.

"Hehe, looks like everyone had a good time!" Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah, they sure look like it." Makarov said as he started walking around people. But he didn't see Natsu anywhere. He then walked up to Gray, who was snoring, while laying on the floor in nothing but his boxers." Hey, Gray! Get up!" He said as he poked Gray with his staff.

"MMMmm...M..Master..?" Gray moaned, as he slowly got up, he had a large headache.

"Where is Natsu? I don't see him any where?"

"Uhhh...Pinky?...Yeah, he should be over there." He said as he raised his finger to a table where him and Cana were passed out. On the table, he could see a stack of mugs right in between them. It looked like Cana had challenged him to one of her drinking matches. Makarov made his way towards Natsu, who was sleeping face down with his arms on the table.

"Heheh,looks like they did a real number on you, boy." Makarov chuckled. He then looked toward Lissana as he was about to say something," Lisanna, I'm going to be attending a meeting with the other guild masters, so Ill be back in a few days." "Ok Master,I'l be sure and tell everybody, you have a good trip!" Makarov then headed out the doors to Magnolia's train station. Lisanna then began cleaning up. A few minutes later, the guild doors suddenly opened and in came Lucy.

As Lucy came in, her eyes widened, as she looked around the guild hall. "Did EVERYONE sleep here?" She asked as Lisanna noticed her.

"Yeah, but that just means the party was lots of fun! They really enjoyed getting to know Natsu." Lisanna said as she looked at the sleeping pink-haired."Cana, challenged him to a drinking match, but I guess Natsu had out did her." She said giggling, as she remembered last night, how Cana kept saying she could keep on going untill she passed out on the table.

"By the way," Lisanna then looked towards Lucy. " how did you and Natsu meet? Is he like a long time friend of yours?" Lucy made a noise of surprise as she tried to remember. "Well, I actually met Natsu here a day before I joined, you see.." She and Lissana sat down at the bar, as Lucy told her about the events with Bora, and how he rescued her." Then after that, we just ran until the army couldn't catch us."

"Ho..sounds kinda romantic, being carried off into the sunset by Natsu." Lisanna teased as Lucy then started turning red. "B-Bu-But I..its nothing like that! He just helped me a lot, he's just a friend!." She was in a mess as she tried to denied it. "_But he's not so bad."_ She thought.

"Oh, well that's good..." Lucy turned to the voice coming from a orange hair-colored boy, wearing a green coat, black pants and glasses as he approached Lucy.

"Ah, Loke, your back." Lisanna said as she came out of the kitchen.

"So, that guy isn't your boyfriend, in that case, how would you like to be with me, beautiful?" Loke said as he got near Lucy.

"Sorry, but I've already got a spirit who's a pervert, I don't need another one." Lucy said as she flat out rejected him.

"W-wait, your a Celestial spirit wizard!?" Loke said stepping back in shock." Ah, i'm sorry! We can't be together, my love! Farewell!" And with that, Loke sped out of the guild not looking back.

"What the heck was up with him?" Lucy said.

"Loke has always been that way around certain people, sometimes he'd just start randomly running from them."

"Huh." Lucy said as she was curious as to why Loke acted that way.

"I don't quite get it either." Gray said as walked over to Lucy and Lisanna.

"Ah, morning Gray, how was the party?"

"It was pretty good, that guy really knows how to make it wild around here, heh." Gray smirked as sat down.

"Yeah, Natsu has that effect on people, I guess." Lucy said as she watched Natsu sleeping on the table.

"Y'know, I should ask him for rema-"

"EVERYONE WAKE UUUP!"

Gray was cut off from Loke who was panting after running. Everyone was slowly getting up from annoyance, as they were trying to figure out who woke them from they're sleep.

"Arg..Loke, what are you shouting for?"

"A MAN needs his sleep."

"Loke, would you stop yelling? I was having a wonderful dream counting flying barrels of booze."

Everyone was getting up, as Gray was asking Loke why he suddenly burst in."Loke, whats the deal? At least wait till my head ach-"

"ERZA IS COMING!"

Everyone was silent for a for few moments then erupted into panic.

"Oh, crap! RUN!" A guild member shouted,and ran and jumped out the nearest window.

"This isn't good!"

"We're screwed!"

"Zzz..." Everyone except Natsu was awake and panicking.

"Um, who's Erza?" Lucy asked, as she was confused as to why every one was acting like it was the end of the world.

"Erza is one of the strongest woman if not THE, strongest women in Fairy Tail." Gray said as he was also running everywhere, looking for his clothes.

"Yeah, everyone in this guild is scared of her and my sister. Except Erza is more strict with everyone."

"Really? She must be some kind of monster if everyone is afraid of her." Lucy said imagining a giant wreaking havoc.

"I..I wonder." Lisanna said sweat dropping at Lucy's image. The Doors then swung open to reveal a young beautiful woman with red hair, with a armored chest plate and gauntlets, a blue skirt and black boots, as she could be seen carrying a massive horn on one arm.

"I'm back." She said as she dropped the horn on the floor.

"E-Erza, what is that?" A guild memeber asked.

" Oh this, it's a trophy from a monster I subdued, the villagers gave it to me as a gift. Why is it a problem?" She said with a stare.

"N..no, not at all."

"Welcome back Erza." Lisanna greeted her, as Erza began walking towards her and Lucy.

"Thank you Lisanna. Is the master or your sister here?"

"Nope, the master left for a meeting, and my sister won't be back till tomorrow."

"I see." Erza said. She then turned to Lucy, which startled her a little.

"You must be the member I heard about from master. I'm Erza Scarlet, please to meet you."

"Uh, Yeah, same here. Im Lucy Heartphilia." She said as she introduced herself.

Erza then looked around , and started getting annoyed as she began shouting.

"GRAY! Put on some clothes!"

" Y-yes!" Gray said, as he continued his search for his pants.

"CANA! NO drinking so much in the morning!"

"EEhhhh? But I can't live without it!" Cana said as she hugged the barrel of booze.

"ELFMAN! The request from last week, you were scaring the client to much!

"B..but, he was saying that strength wasn't what made a man." Elfman said sadly.

LOKE! You were hitting on the mayors daughter again!

NAB! Stop Just looking and pick a request already!

WAKABA! Go smoke outside, your cigarettes are all over the place!" She continued, as she shouted at all the members, Lucy watched as she went from normal, to like a reprimanding queen. . After a while she calmed down.

"You people are hopeless."

(Snore)

"Who was that!?" Erza glared at everyone, as they shook they're heads no, for fear of they're life.

(Snore)

"If no one shows me who that is I'll punish you all." Her glare was enough to get them to reveal the source. Erza looked passed them, as she saw a boy with pink hair, a black jacket, white cargo pants and sandals sleeping peacefully on the table.

"_Who's that?" _Erza thought, she had never seen him before. Was he a new member? No, the master would have said something. She began walking towards Natsu as everyone backed away from the table Natsu was at.

"Oh no, he's so dead."

"Poor kid, I really liked him."

"HEY! Wake up Pinky! Your gonna die!" Gray tried to wake up Natsu but it was in vain, as Erza had already walked up to the table. Erza cleared her throat, as she was about to speak.

"Excuse me."...no response.

"Uh, excuse me!"...still no good. Erza was starting to loose her patience .

"Hey! Wake up!"..Wow, this guy is a sound sleeper.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Erza shouted angrily as she was about to punch him. Everyone was about to stop Erza, but it was to late, for her fist was already headed for Natsu's head.

"HEY! GET UP PINKY!" Gray shouted. Natsu's arm then raised and he grabbed Erza's wrist, stopping the blow. Everyone in the guild had they're jaw hit the floor, as they were gawking at the fact that Natsu had stopped her.

"_What? He stopped me." _Erza's eyes widened to the fact that some random person just went and stopped her, without even so much as looking.

"...Bastard.." Natsu mutterd, he then was slowly turning his head towards Erza. She made a noise of surprise, as the pinkette glared in her direction.

"I'll friggen' slice you in half, you stripping piece of...huh?" Natsu then realized something. Since when did Gray get so...girly? Erza pulled back at once as she pulled her hand away from Natsu and jumped back.

"Who are you?" She said gripping her sword, her eyes narrowed.

Natsu just looked at her, then yawned. He then got up and stretched his arms. He then looked at Erza...then he looked at Gray.

"Who's the Ginger head?"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor for the second time, as they looked at Natsu like that was the dumbest thing he said. Gray didn't know weather to answer,or get the hell the outta here before she started destroying everything.

"Those words are taboo!" Gray shouted.

"Only one person alive has had the guts to say that to Erza." Cana said nervously.

"A MAN who values his life, wouldn't say that!" Elfman said as he cringed in fear.

"Uh, Natsu? Thats one of our S-class mage's..." Lisanna nervously spoke up.

"S-class?...Her?" Natsu said pointing at Erza as if he was confused.

"H..how..dare..you.."

"Huh?"

Natsu made a noise of surprise as he was looking at Erza. For some reason she looked like she had a very angry aura about her. Natsu's eye widened as she then jumped towards him.

"I AM NOT A GINGER HEAD!" Erza shouted. She charged with her sword drawn. "Natsu, look out!" Lucy shouted as the red head was about to take a slash at Natsu.

_**"Re-quip!"**_

He then summoned his sheathed sword, as he barely blocked Erza's strike with it. "_What? He can Re-quip?" _Erza thought which surprised her. _"Holy crap! She's freaking strong!"_ Natsu thought, as he gritted his teeth trying to hold off Erza.

"Tch, don't get cocky, Ginger head!" He then pushed her sword and her back about 20 feet, as she slid back holding her sword tightly.

"No way! He just pushed back Erza!" Gray exclaimed as he and everyone was still shocked.

"_Damn, this guy's stronger then he looks!" _Erza thought as she held her sword up at Natsu.

"Heh, your pretty good. Whats your name? Or do you prefer Ginger head?" Natsu smirked as put his sword over shoulder.

"My name is Erza Scarlett, and what about you, do you have a name to go with that mouth of yours?"

"The name's Natsu, Natsu Dranigon."

"So that's his last name." Lucy said as she remembered she didn't ask for it.

"So, whats the big idea? I was sleeping off a nasty headache, the next thing I know is that I feel the urge to kick ice boy's ass, then when I think it's him, it's some red head about to pond my noggin through the table."

"Your welcome, Pinky." Gray said in an annoyed tone.

"I was merely trying wake you up, but you kept ignoring me, then you grabbed me, and I thought that you were going to attack, am I wrong?" Erza said still pointing her sword at Natsu. They stared at each other for about a few minutes before Natsu let out a sigh.

"Sigh, geez, if you wanted to wake me up, you could have done it with a nudge, instead of a full powered fist." He said as his sword vanished. Erza, not feeling that he no longer wanted to fight, regained her composure, as she lowered her sword.

"If your not trying to fight then why did you strike back?"

"You were coming at me with a sword, excuse me for not wanting to lose my head!" Natsu said in annoyance.

"You're too suspicious, what are you even doing in Fairy Tail?" She questioned.

"Hmm,...I guess you could call me a temporary member." he said. Erza raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Temporary?"

"Yeah, I was trying to decide weather to join this guild or not, so the Old man and I came up with an idea, I would spend some time here to try to get to know the guild some more then I would make my decision." He said as he folded his arms.

"Old man? You mean master?" Natsu nodded. She then turned to Lisanna. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Master had decided on it so he's been coming here for a few days." Erza thought about it for a bit. She then sheathed her sword then bowed at Natsu who was surprised.

"I apologize, I was in the wrong here and acted foolishly, please hit me!"

"Huh?" Natsu said with a even more confused look as he sweat dropped.

"Uh, its her way of saying sorry to people, ahhaha." Lisanna chuckled while scratching her head. Natsu thought about it for a bit, until finally he said,

"...Ok."

He then began walking towards her till he was about a foot away from her. She only looked down, as she notice Natsu's hand raised to where she couldn't see it. She braced herself as she was waiting to be hit. She then was surprised, as she felt a flick to the forehead, as she raised her head putting a hand to where Natsu thumped her. She then realized that Natsu was looking right into her eyes as he was smiling.

"That makes us even." Erza then blushed a little as she then regained her composure. "Ahem, thank you for accepting my apology."

"Anytime!" He said with a toothy grin. She then smiled as she was now certain that he wasn't as bad as she first thought.

Everyone was still trying to figure out what was going on, as they were confused. One minute they were about to start a fight, now they made up before they even began to fight.

"Whew, I thought for a minute their they were gonna destroy the guild." Gray said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Erza then turned to Gray.

"Wh..what?" He said nervously.

"Well, had a favor to ask you, I need some help." Everyone was surprised yet again.

"Erza needs help?"

"I think I drank to much last night."

Erza glared at everyone so they would shut up." Anyway's, you will help right?" Erza said as she stared at Gray.

"What?! But I want to stay an-" He was cutoff as Erza's glare intensified.

"H-hai.." He said obediently. Erza then smiled satisfied by his answer. "Good, meet me in front of the train station that leaves for Oshibana, at 1, O'clock tomorrow."

Erza then left as she walked back through the entrance.

"Ah, this is just great, who knows what it is?!" Gray said in an annoyed tone. "But, if she is asking for help, it must be serious."

Gray, and everyone else were wondering what Erza needed Gray's help with, of all things.

"Hey Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she called her out. Lucy came up asking what was it.

Natsu was silent as he looked deep on thought. He then made a grin as he just thought of something.

_"Oshibana, huh?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magnolia Train Station<strong>_

Lucy and Gray were at the train station as they were waiting for Erza to show up.

"So..why are you coming again?" Gray asked Lucy as he yawned.

"Well..Lisanna said it would probably be good way to gain experience." Lucy said as she recalled yesterday.

"Well, I don't mind, but are you sure? It could be life threatening, especially if it's with Erza." Gray said as he looked worried at the red heads request.

"L..life threatening?" Lucy was starting to have second thoughts about this, but it was too late to change her mind as Erza was seen coming in they're direction, with a large cart in tow.

"W-wow, that's a lot of stuff. _We're only going to be gone for a day or 2 right,?!"_ She thought.

"Sorry for the wait. Oh Lucy, are you coming with us too?" Erza said as she smiled a bit.

"Ha-hai. Lisanna said the best way to get experience is to come with you guys."

"Its great that your coming with us Lucy, I heard that you took down a giant gorilla on your own."

"Huh, that wasn't me it was-" Lucy didn't get to finish as the train whistle was blowing, giving the signal that it would depart soon.

"Come on we better hurry." Erza said ignoring Lucy.

As they finally got onto the train, a figure from the shadows was sweating nervously as he looked at the train.

_" ...I forgot about the train."_ He took one more look at it as it was about to depart and he growled in defeat._"DAMN YOU, TRANSPORTATION!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd they're we go! What could Erza need Grays help for? Will Lucy live through this?Who was the mysterious figure at the train station? Only <strong>

**time will tell, next time, on Rise of a Dragon. Cya then!**


	7. Eisenwald! Gotta Stop Em!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Train, bound for Oshibana...**_

It was midday, as the train carrying our 3 mages was bound to they're location. Lucy was sitting next to Gray, who was just staring off into space, Erza, sitting across from them, sat normally as she had her hands on her lap.

An anonymous passenger was sitting right behind Erza as he held his stomach. It would appear he had a terrible case of motion sickness. Lucy only noticed him, as he kept asking for a bucket. She felt a bit sorry for some reason, as he was like that for the past hour.

"I think its about time I tell you two why I need help." Erza said as Gray and Lucy paid attention.

"We are going after a dark guild known as Eisenwald. They are a guild that specialize in assassinations, I'm not sure what they're true aim is, but it has something to do with a magic called lullaby."

"Lullaby? you mean like a nursery rhyme?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, let me explain things in order, it happened when I was coming back from my last job."

_Flashback..._

_Erza was sitting at a bar eating strawberry cheese cake, when she heard some men over by a nearby table shouting._

_"Hey, when can we get are drinks here?!" A large man with green hair said in annoyance._

_"This had better be worth it, we managed to track down lullaby only to find out we can't undo the damn seal!"_

"_Alright I'll go." Another men said as he got up._

"_Eh? You sure kage? Erigor won't accept failure."_

"_You head back and tell Erigor that I will be back in 3 days to retrieve it."_

_End of flashback..._

"The fact that it was sealed away, mean that it was powerful magic."

"And those guys were also from Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but like a fool at the time I didn't realize the name Erigor."

"Erigor?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Eisenwalds ace, he only accepted assassination requests, thus earning him the name, Erigor the Reaper."

"SH-SHINAGAMI?!. Lucy said in fear.

"The council had outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald only thought about money, which got them kicked out of the official guild league, but they still remain active."

Lucy was sweating so badly that Gray noticed a puddle under her.

"Uh, Lucy? Are you ok?"

"Its sweat." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm such a fool!" Erza gritted her teeth as she slammed her fist on the seat.

"If only I had realized Erigors name, I could have punished them on the spot and made them confess!" She said with a fist.

"S-scary." Lucy said as she cringed.

"Anyways, I don't think I can take on an entire guild by myself, so that's why I asked you to come with me."

"Heh, sounds interesting!" Gray said as he smirked.

"I think I should go home.." Lucy said crying. The person behind Erza then grinned.

_"Heh, so that's why! I thought I had great feeling about th- _Urk!" The strange passenger then keeled over as he felt the train jerk a little as he felt like he was about to barf._"DAMN IT, I MEANT THE PART ABOUT EISENWALD, NOT YOU, YOU STUPID TRAIN! GRRR! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YESTERDAY!" _The person mentally cursed, as they tried to open they're window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oniban station...<strong>_

Erza, Gray and Lucy we're now walking away from the train station, as they got out and unloaded they're things. The train then started to leave.

They were discussing they're next course of action, as some guards had come up to them.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen this man?" He held up a picture of a man with the name Kageyama. Erza grabbed the paper as she realized the man who was in it.

"We are looking for this man, we are wizards from Fairy Tail." Erza said as they showed they're guild marks.

"Ah, wizards, you might be able to help us. We have reason to believe this man is currently on the train to Oshibana."

"CURSES!" Erza shouted as she gritted her teeth. She then ran back towards the train station, with Gray and Lucy behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back on the train...<em>**

"Damn it! I missed my chance..." Natsu said as he sat back down. He planned on following Erza and Gray and Lucy, but that back fired before he could get off the train.

"Why do I even get myself in these situations? I swear..Fairy Tail is one pain in the rear sometimes." Natsu said out loud.

"Ah, so your from Fairy Tail. I'm jealous it must be nice to be part of an official guild." Natsu turned to see a man with a strange look talk to him."

_"Who's this weirdo?" _Natsu thought. The man then kicked Natsu in the face, keeping his foot there.

"You know what we call you guys? Flies! Don't think your better then us, you Fairy fly!" The man continued to plant his foot in Natsu's face.

"Buddy, I'm gonna give you to the count of 3, before I snap your freakin,leg in half." Natsu said as he glared at the man.

"Ho,? A mere fly tends to fight back? Do you have any idea who your messing with kid? I'm Kageyama, part of Eisenwald, you better be careful who you talk back to, you fly!" Kageyama said.

"1.."

"Huh?"

"2..." Natsu then grabbed Kageyama's leg, which surprised him. Even if he was on the urge of puking his guts out, he sure as hell wasn't going to let this jerk get away with it.

"3-" Natsu was interrupted as the train suddenly came to a stop, pushing back Kageyama, and knocking Natsu on the ground. A wooden flute then flew out of Kageyama's coat, as it landed in front of Natsu.

"Huh? The hell is that thing?" Natsu said as he got back up.

"Huh? Why'ed the train stop?! Tch, no matter, I'm not gonna let you go now that you've seen it, you punk!"

"...YOUR not gonna let me go?..heh..he..hehehe." Natsu started chuckling as Kageyama felt a little creeped out as he backed away.

"YOUR LUCK RAN OUT WHEN THIS TRAIN STOPPED MOVING, YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu shouted as he burst into flames. Kageyama was surprised, as Natsu remained unhurt, even though he was on fire.

"Wh-what the hell? You think I'm running? Take this! "_**Shadow knuckle!"**_

Kageyama's shadow headed towards Natsu, as it took the form of a fist.

_"That looks like Ice boy's move. Heh, well it's not gonna work this time!"_ Natsu thought as he began sprouting out more blue flames. The shadow, as soon as it got close to Natsu, caught fire and vanished after a moment.

"W-what?! It burned my shadow away! What the hell, Fire magic can't do that, can it?!" Kageyama was shocked as Natsu smirk grew bigger.

"Sorry pal, but if you think something like that is gonna stop my Azure Flames, then you got another thing co-"

_"Attention all passengers, we apologize for the delay. We will be moving soon, thank you for your patience." _A voice from a speaker announced.

"...NO! I WILL NOT, BE SUBJUGATED TO THIS STEEL ABOMINATION ANY FURTHER!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the nearest window. Kageyama was confused as to why he did that. He was about to pursue Natsu, but the train had started moving again.

* * *

><p>"Erza! Slow down! Your gonna crash us!" Gray shouted. Apparently, Erza had pulled the emergency brake back at the station, and now, she was in pursuit of the train on a magic 4-wheeler.<p>

"We have to hurry! That man might have lullaby with him, we've got to-" Her eyes widened, as she saw someone braking out of one of the windows on the train, and was heading straight for him.

"WHAT THE-?!" Was all Natsu got out before Erza hit him with the vehicle, and sent him flying behind her.

"OW! Oof! DAHG! GHHG! AWGGH!" Natsu yelped out, while he skipped along the ground before landing face first on the ground. Erza immediately pulled over, and her and Lucy and Gray got off to see if the pinkette was still alright.

"Hey, are you alr-Wait, I remember you from the guild." Erza said as she came to a stop in front of Natsu.

"Huuwwwwhaa?" Natsu moaned as he tried to stand up. He was dizzy, as the collision with the magic vehicle had nearly knocked his brains out, as Erza tried to catch him as he fell forward.

"Natsu?" Lucy said in surprise.

"Pinky?" Gray said realizing who it was.

"Natsu? What were you doing on the train, and why did you jump out of the window?" Erza asked as she tried to help Natsu regain his balance.

"uuugh, lets see uuhh...I was secretly following you guys...cuz I wanted to see what you and Ice boy were up too. Then I saw Lucy with you guys, so I figured it had to be something interesting..urk, Bleeeeagh." Natsu then pushed Erza away as he barfed. He had been holding it in for sometime, he figured now would be a good time as any to let it all out.

"Ugh, do that someplace else away from us Pinky." Gray said in disgust.

"I CAN'T-Ugh...(gasp) I can't help it! I have really bad motion sickness. Any form of transportation is a deathtrap for me." Natsu finally was getting his grip on things as he stood up.

"Wait...YOU were the guy behind Erza who kept asking for a bucket on the train?!" Lucy exclaimed remembering earlier.

"But what were you doing on the train just now?" Erza asked.

Natsu took a deep breath before answering.

"You guys were talking about some dark guild called Eisenwald, right?" Erza nodded as he continued.

"Well, I ran into that guy Kageyama..." Erza then grabbed Natsu and began shaking him violently.

"WHAT!? He was there?! What was he doing? Did he have something called lullaby on him?"

"O-one-a-at-a-t-ti-me-STOPP!" Natsu shouted as he managed to push himself off of Erza.

"Look, he just said who he was, alright? The guy was just being a jerk. I was THIS close to sending him packing, but then the train started moving again. So, before I was about to die from motion sickness, I jumped out of the nearest window. Next thing I know, I see red hair, a moving vehicle, then stars."

"I-I see, I apologize, please hit me!" Erza bowed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we better go stop what ever those goons are up too."

"Your right, once those guys get a hold of lullaby, who knows what will happen." Gray said in a serious tone. Everyone agreed, they were heading back to the magic vehicle when Natsu stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Erza said as she hooked herself up to the vehicle.

"Wait, you guys said he had lullaby on him right?" They nodded.

"...Would it happen to look like a wooden flute with a skull with 3 eyes?"

"The hell? that sounds creepy." Gray said.

"Wait, I remember now," Lucy said as all attention was on her now.

"That's exactly what I read about in a book. Lullaby was a dark magic item that was used by Zeref, the most evil dark mage in history! It's said when someone plays it, anyone who hears it's tune will die, thus naming it, Lullaby!"

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Then we have no time to waste! Natsu, your with us!" She said as she yanked Natsu's arm up on the vehicle.

_"Ah,shit. First a train, now a magic 4-wheeler, whats next, a giant walking city?!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsewhere...<em>**

"Kageyama, you fool!" Erigor yelled as he kicked Kageyama down.

"You allowed those Fairy flies to see the flute, not only that but you let them get away."

"It-it couldn't be helped, besides, it's not like they know our plans..." Erigor then struck his scythe down towards Kageyama.

"I want you to be certain. Some army fools have been sent in from earlier. Deal with em'.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oshibana...<strong>_

Erza your gonna burn out the SE plug!" Gray shouted, as the gang sped through town.

"What happens if you run out of magic when we need it?"

"Then I'll just use a stick, Either way, we can't let lullaby be played. Just the sound is fatal enough to kill a person!"

"H-hey, Erza. Whats that?" Natsu said as he slowly pointed towards the station. It looked like it was smoking.

"We've got to hurry!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Station...<strong>_

Many people gathered in front of the station as they, were wondering, what was happening.

"I heard some bad people took over the station."

"Whats the army going to do?"

Erza then came to a stop in front of the station, as everyone got off. Natsu was doing his best to run, as he was getting used to ground again.

Erza then ran up to one of the officials.

"Whats the situation inside the station?!"

"Huh? Who are-" The poor man didn't get to finish, as she knocked the poor man out with a headbutt, she then moved on to the next man and then asked him. Unfortunately, he didn't respond fast enough either, as she then headbutted him , and moved on to the next one.

"Wh..what the hell is she doing?" Natsu said dumbstruck.

"Now, do you see how she is?" Gray said.

"What happened to your clothes?" Lucy said staring at Gray.

"C'mon, they sent a small army unit inside, but those guys are up against mages! They may be in trouble!" Everyone followed Erza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the<strong>__**station...**_

The group came to a stop as they saw Erigor floating above his men.

"He can fly?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'ts wind magic." Natsu said as he finally caught up to the group, his stomach finally calmed down.

"Heh, whats up flies!" Erigor said as he smirked and came down.

"Erigor! Whats your aim with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"What? You mean you don't know?" He said as he cackled.

"I'll give you a hint, what does every station have?" He said as he floated over a speaker.

"You couldn't mean-?!" Gray said shocked.

"Their are lots of noisy people outside. No, if I turn the volume all the way up, maybe the entire TOWN will hear it!"

"You would use lullaby to kill hundreds of innocent people?!" Erza shouted.

"People who remain oblivious to the cruel world, don't deserve to live!"

"Your insane! These people haven't done anything, your just mad just because you ignored the rules and got kicked out of the official guild league"! Lucy protested.

"We don't care about rules, all we care about is power! And with that power we'll shape this world's future!" Erigor smirked.

"Sorry flies, but you won't be alive to see the ages of darkness!" Kageyama's shadow then shot towards Lucy in the form of large fists as they closed in on her, as she cringed. But, before it hit her, a wave of blue flames swept past and burned the shadow to nothing.

"D-damn it! It's you!" Natsu began walking forward, as everyone watched him, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"_**With the flames of destruction in my left hand..."**_ Natsu's left hand began flaring up with blue flames.

"_**And the flames of destruction in my right hand..."**_His right hand then burst into flames. Everyone then surprised, as the flames then came together and enveloped Natsu.

_**"The two become one, then the one became.."**_Natsu then raised his arms as a giant fireball was now above him.

_**"Azure Dragon's..."**_Natsu then threw his arms forward as the giant fireball then was sent flying towards Eisenwald's men.

_**"Raging Inferno!"**_The fireball, then made a large explosion in the middle of Eisenwald's men, as most of them were sent flying into the air.

_"Wh-what power!" _Erigor said, as he watched wide eyed, as half his men taken down with one attack.

"Ho..holy shit.." Gray was shocked as he stared at the destruction of that one fireball.

"I-incredible. I've never seen such destructive fire magic before." Erza looked at Natsu in amazement."_ Natsu Dranigon, just what are you?"_

"Heh, you got some guts threatening innocent people Erigor." Erigor then glared at Natsu.

"You..who the hell are you!?" He shouted in anger.

"Heh, you want to know? I guess it would be rude to not introduce myself.." He then looked up smirking, as the men in Eisenwald backed off in fear as they thought they saw a dark blue scaled, two tailed, and red eyed dragon behind Natsu. Natsu then got into a fighting pose as he smiled and said,"

"I'm the Azure Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dranigon! And i'm sending you all, on a one way ticket...TO OBLIVION!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know what the catch phrase is, lol! Hoped you enjoyed it! Keep on checking this story out when you can, I really <strong>

**appreciate that a noob writer like me is getting lots of views!**

**As always, thanks for again, and Ill see you all in the next chapter!**

**Later!**


	8. Time to Rumble With The Reaper!

_**Chapter 8**_

"D..Dragon Slayer?" Erigor said as he repeated what Natsu had said.

"Did I stutter?" Natsu said grinning. Everyone was still in shock at the sudden display of power Natsu had unleashed.

"H-hey, that kid said dragon slayer, right?" One of the Eisenwald wizard's said.

"Aren't those guys supposed to be really strong?"

"N-no way, this kid is a monster!" They were talking among themselves, then Erigor shouted at them.

"What are you fools doing!? So what if that punk is a Dragon Slayer, he's still no match for all of us!"

Natsu had a confused look on his face, he then turned to Gray, Erza and Lucy." Did I say something weird? Did I mess up in my introduction?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that you got your point across, WHEN YOU BLASTED PART OF THE STATION TO KINGDOM COME!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Huh?" Natsu turned and saw the entrance gone as many of the onlookers from outside were gawking at the fact that the station's front entrance was destroyed. They all then looked at Natsu."What?...I was uh..." Natsu pondered on this for a few moments, before getting an idea. "... Merely making an escape route."

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, that's not important now." Natsu said now focused on Eisenwald. " We need to get Lullaby back from these guys."

"Heh, don't underestimate us, just cause you got off a lucky shot, you fly! GET 'EM!" Erigor shouted, as his men charged the 3 mages.

"You scum..I'll punish you all! "_**Re-quip**_" Erza then became engulfed in light as her armor disappeared.

"OOOWAHH! She's taking her armor off!' The Eisenwald guild members watched lustfully as Erza transformed.

"_**Heavens Wheel! Blumenblatt!"**_She was in a new set of armor now, as she had a number of swords circling her.

"Dance, my swords!" And with her command, the swords were sent flying towards the the Eisenwalds guild members, taking out another chunk of them.

"Now's my chance to help out! **_"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"_**

Lucy used one of her keys to summon one of her spirits, and out came a man that looked like some hip hair dresser, as he held two scissors in each hand.

"You call,_Ebi'_?" He said.

"Yeah! I need to take care of these guys!"

"Not your hair, _Ebi'?_"

"No just please take care of these guys attacking us please." She said as she sweat dropped.

"Roger that! Leave it to me _Ebi'!" _Cancer then dashed through the mages as he cut through the remaining members. The last of them were defeated as they cried,

"My sword!"

"My clothes!"

"My hair!"

"Alright, Nice job, Cancer!" Lucy cheered.

"Anytime, call me when you need me,_Ebi'!"_ He then disappeared as Lucy sighed. " I wish he would stop calling me that."

"Nice job Lucy, you handle your self really well." Erza said, as she had re-quipped back to her Hearts-Kruz armor. Lucy grinned at Erza's praise.

"Now all we have left is..Huh? Where did Erigor go!?" Erza said as she looked all over. She looked over at Natsu who was sitting with his legs crossed. He looked like he was bored.

"Natsu, did you see where Erigor went?" She asked him.

"Hm? Oh, the stripper said he could handle it, and told me to hang back." He said.

"What?! Gray can't take him by himself! We need to go-"

"AGH!" Gray came crashing through a wall as Erigor came out smirking.

"Is that all you got, fly?" Erza and Lucy ran over to Gray as he was now panting and on one knee.

"SEE!? I told you he was stronger than you, but noooo, you just had to run off and get your ass kicked." Natsu said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ah, shut it flame brain..I'd like to see you take-Urk!"

"Gray, don't move, your injured!" Lucy said as she tried too help Gray lay down.

"_This isn't good! I'm already low on magic, and Lucy won't be able take him on...that only leaves..." _Erza looked in Natsu's direction. He then noticed her staring and got up.

"Don't worry Erza, I got your backs!" Natsu said with his toothy grin. Erza then felt for some reason a bit of relief, she hadn't even known him that long, yet...It felt like she could trust him.

"Very well, be careful Natsu."

"Mm!" Natsu then glared towards Erigor, and started walking towards him.

"Ho? Whats the matter, mad cause I defeated that weakling? That fly didn't last a minute against me, what makes you think you can?"

Erigor said with confidence. That all quickly crumbled, as Natsu vanished from his sight.

_**"Azure Dragon's.."**_Erigor then looked up as his eyes shot open as Natsu was heading straight for him with a large fire formed fist.

_**"Burning Knuckle!"**_The large fist collided with Erigor as he attempted to block it with his scythe, but knocked him back to the ground. Natsu landed as he tried to see if his attack had done anything.

_"He's fast! And strong too!" _Erigor then put both his hands close together and faced both his palms at Natsu.

_**Magic Wind Palm!"**_Wind spun around his arms, and then shot it out towards Natsu. Natsu's eye widened as the wind magic hit him and sent him back as he slammed into a wall.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"I'm alright! That was just a lucky shot there." He then got back up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm just getting started! "_**Storm Bringer!"**_He made several gestures with his fingers then a tornado spun up under Natsu and began carry him up.

"Grrrr!" Natsu growled, as he felt like he was being cut in all directions.

"_Heh, now's my chance!" _Erigor then flew out the building as fast as he could leaving everybody to contend with the tornado Natsu was in.

"Natsu! Can you here me!?"

Erza shouted while staring at the tornado Natsu was in.

No answer.

"Natsu!"

Erza was more worried for the pinkette as she tried to get close to him, but kept being blown away by the wind.

"Natsu! I thought you said you'd be careful!" She was now on the verge of tears, as she kept calling out to him. She felt more and more guilty as she thought she might have got a future guild mate killed because of her recklessness , and a nice one at that.

"_No way..Its because I chraged in with out thinking that I got Gray hurt, and Natsu probably killed." _

"Natsu, your still alive right?!" She just watched as pieces of his clothing came floating down with blood on them. She felt so shocked that is reminded her of a certain memory, for some reason.

"Natsu..." She then had a tear come down her eye.

Still no response...

"NATSU!" Her eyes widened, as her worries were then gone when a blue flame started to grow bigger and bigger.

"ERrrrrRAHH!" Natsu shouted as his flames were now mixing with the wind, and after a few moments, the tornado disappeared, and down came Natsu as he landed on his feet, he was cut up all over as his jacket was nearly shredded.

"That...sucked." Natsu said as he looked at his clothes." Ah, geez now I gotta find a tailor when I ge-Oof!" He was then tackled to the ground by Erza as she hugged him, which surprised him.

"I..thought you were dead...You fool." She said as she felt a tears coming out of her eyes.

Natsu made a noise of surprise.

"_She was really worried about me, eh?"_ he felt bad about making her sad. So, he just did the only thing he thought was right. He hugged her back. Erza was surprised but, didn't care. Natsu and everyone was ok, that's all that mattered, as she hugged him tighter.

"I must of gave you a scare. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said with a little sadness in his voice. Erza continued to hug Natsu for a few moments, she then let him go slowly, as she said with red cheeks,"Just..be careful from now on. I don't want to lose someone else..again."

_"Again?"_

Natsu was curious as to what Erza meant, but decided to shove those question back, as he rubbed Erza's head, as she looked up into his green onyx eye."Don't worry, I won't die on you. It's a promise!" He said with a toothy grin. She then felt a warm feeling in her heart that she didn't feel there for a long time. They continued staring at each other, until they heard a rock being turned over, and immediately got up while Nastu got up and brushed himself off, Erza was still blushing a little at the small moment they had.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy said as her and Gray got out of a Ice dome he made to protect them from the cyclone.

"You still alive Pinky?" Gray asked.

"And well enough to kick your ass." Natsu said annoyed.

"What was that Flame-brain!"

"You heard me, Prince Strips-A-lot!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it!"

Erza felt a tick mark on her head, as she couldn't believe these two."WILL YOU TWO FOCUS!?" Erza's voice shut them both up, as she glared at them.

"We have to go after Erigor! He still has lullaby on him!" Erza said.

"But where the hell did he go?" Gray said as he looked around.

"Hold on..." Everyone looked at as Natsu began sniffing the air.

"Uh..Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked confused at her friend behavior.

"Dragon Slayers have enhanced human senses, I could sniff this guy out from a mile away."

"The hell? That's creepy.. " Gray said.

"Don't question my methods, Frosty." Natsu said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Gray, enough. Which direction do you sense him in, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Behind us..wait, no. Now he's in front of us..Huh?" Natsu was confused. He picked up the sent behind him, then in front of him now, it's like he was all around them.

"Which is it?" Lucy asked.

"_Somethings, not right. Why do I smell him around the station? It's almost as if he's..." _Natsu then turned toward the exit, his eye widened. Everyone was surprised at Natsu's reaction.

"Natsu, whats wrong?"

"GUYS! WE GOTTA GET-" It was too late, as they felt a gust of wind pick up. And in a few short moments, a large tornado had enveloped the entire station.

"Wh-what is this?" Lucy said closing her eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! I got you now, flies!" They heard Erigors voice as they looked to see where it was coming from.

"This is my _**Wind** **Wall**_**_,_** If any of you try to so much as try to go through it, you'll be shredded to pieces!" Erigor cackled.

" Damn you, Erigor! You plan to kill us along with everyone?!" Erza shouted back angrily.

"HAHAHA, you really are a fool Titania! You still haven't figured it out yet? Very well, our plan is to use lullaby on those old fool, guild masters!"

Everyone was shocked.

"You bastard! So thats what your aim was?!" Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"GAHAHAHA! Well, I must be going now, ah, but don't go anywhere, I'll be back after our plan has been complete! GAHAHAHAHA!" Erigor left as his voice faded.

"Well, shit. This could be a problem. Now that we know what they're true aim is, he took measures to make sure we don't get out of here." Natsu said as he looked around.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is all my fault." Erza said as she got on her knees and pounded the ground. " If only I had thought this through some more, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"It's ok Erza, we couldn't have known any of this would happen." Gray said.

"Yeah, we're in this together, till the end!" Lucy said smiling.

"Gray..Lucy.." Erza felt herself smile as she looked at her two friend. She then looked at Natsu, who then looked at her.

"Well, if your back to normal I guess we can leave then." He said smiling.

"But how, the tornado is keeping us from leaving." Lucy said as she looked at the Wind Wall.

"Heh, leave that to me!" He said he then walked towards the Wind Wall.

"Hey Pinky, what are you going to do?" Gray asked a bit confused.

"Cover your ears." He said.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"ARE YOU DEA-..Never mind, just shut up and stay back." Natsu said. He then planted his feet into the ground, as he leaned back and took a deep breath. A magic circle with a dragon head on it appeared, as he then shouted,"_**Azure Dragon's...Roar!"** _Natsu then shot his head forward as his mouth let loose in a massive stream of azure colored flames.

"WHOA!"

Gray shouted as he watched the flames collide with the Wind Wall, sending a strong wind in they're direction. The flames then began mixing with the tornado, until it looked like a blazing cyclone. It soon began to die down, as the current of the wind was getting weaker.

_"Just a little more!" _Natsu thought, as he continued to breathe fire, until the Wind Wall completely vanished. He then fell to one knee as he panted.

"Woooo...been a while since I let that much magic out. I should do this more often, hehehe!" He then turned to see some shocked expressions, as they looked at Natsu in awe.

"W-what?" He said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You..you just breathed fire. A LOT of fire!" Lucy said as she shouted at him.

"Tha-that was an impressive display of magic Natsu, it was even enough to take down the Wind Wall." Erza said.

"Why didn't you use that on Erigor? You could have probably took him out with that!" Gray shouted.

"Hmmm...well I guess I can let you guys in on a little secret." Natsu said as they walked up to him.

"The reason I was able to take down that barrier, is because of my Azure Flames."

"Is their something special about them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you see, normal fire magic, would have just bounced off, but my flames have a special trait to 'em." He said as he held his hand up and lit a small fire to show them.

"My flames have the ability to burn down ANY magic it comes in contact with. I guess you could say they slowly burn magic down to the last bit till their is nothing left but what the magic was based off of. Take Erigor's wind for example," Lucy interrupted Natsu.

"So, if their is no magic in the wind, it just becomes.."

"Wind." Gray finished.

"Excactly!" Natsu said as he smiled.

"So thats how you were able to get out of that tornado." Erza said recalling what happened.

"For the record, that was nothing, I could have escaped anytime I wanted too. I was just playing around with him, to see what kind of magic he used. Kinda lame actually, wind is one element that my fire is strong against." He finished

"Well, I better get going, I gotta find Erigor before he gets Lullaby to the Masters meeting."

"Wait, what if you need back up?" Erza said as she grabbed Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. You guys just focus on warning the masters, I'll take care of that blowhard!" Natsu said with confidence. Erza reluctantly let go of Natsu. She still wasn't sure about Natsu going by himself. But he was right, they needed to warn the masters of the coming danger. And with that, Natsu waved back at his friends as he then ignited his feet, and blasted of towards wherever Erigor was headed.

"Everyone get on the vehicle. Natsu is right, we have to hurry before Erigor gets there." Gray and Lucy nodded as they then ran and got back on the magic vehicle. Erza looked where Natsu had flown off to as she clenched her hand on the handle."_Remember what you promised, Natsu."_ They then sped off out of town.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desert Canyon...<em>**

"Heh, thanks to that distraction I put at the station, no one one is gonna stop us now!" Ergor snickered. But, he heard something in the distance. No sooner had he turned around, he was met with a flying kick to the face, as he then crashed into the ground.

"D-damn, what the heck was...WHAT!? How did you get out of my Wind Wall!?" He shouted angrily at a smirking Natsu who landed away from him.

"What are you talking about? That weak ass barrier isn't enough to keep me entertained. I hope you make up for it!" He taunted.

"You arrogant punk! Don't look down on me!" Erigor then swung his scythe down and a wind blade was heading straight for Natsu.

**"_Re-quip!"_** He then summoned his sword, and swung it upwards as a blue fiery shockwave was sent from his sword.

The two magics collided, but Natsu's overpowered Erigors in almost a instant, as it headed for him.

"_**Wind Mail!"**_Erigor then spun his scythe, which generated a lot of currents of wind to encircle him until he was completely covered in wind. Natsu's Fang, had struck the barrier, but it disappeared.

"Sorry fly, but flames can't beat wind!_** "Storm Shred!**_" Erigor shouted. As he fired of a barrage of wind blades. Natsu dodged and slashed them out of the way, as he jumped back and dodged the last one. He looked up and narrowed his eye at Erigor.

"Well then, I guess I better kick it up a notch!" Natsu said as he grabbed his sword by the string and began spinning it rapidly in front of him.

"_**Azure** **Twister!**_" Natsu then fired a large spiraling blue, shock wave toward Erigor, this time it collided and pushed him back, out of his Wind Mail.

"Grr, don't think your going to win that easily fly!" He then made a x shape with his fingers, as he smirked.

"Lets see you stop THIS! _**"Emera Baram!"** _A large torrent of wind was then fired at Natsu, but he didn't move as he stopped spinning his sword and grabbed it.

"Gladly,_**"Azure..."**_Natsu sword began glowing blue, and his entire body erupted into flames.

"...**_Wave!"_ **Natsu then swung his sword downwards, as a large wide shockwave then was sent over him and at the wind. It just burst through, as Natsu's attack was headed straight for Erigor, and exploded, sending Erigor falling to the ground.

"S..so..this is.. the power of a Dragon Slayer." Erigor said before he passed out. Natsu looked at Erigor for a few minutes. He then suddenly began to panic.

"AH, CRAP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE THAT MUCH POWER! HEY, PAL! YOUR STILL ALIVE RIGHT!?" Natsu noticed his chest moving, he then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. For a minute they're I thought I didn't hold back enough." Natsu then began to search Erigor for lullaby, but found nothing.

"It's not here? Then where the hell is it?" Natsu looked around to see if Erigor had dropped it during their fight. He continued to look for a few minutes before finally deciding to give up."Well, so much for this guy having it. Guess I better head to that meeting." He then began to walk off towards a forest he saw in the distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the<strong> **Forest...**_

"I am so lost." Natsu groaned.

Natsu had been walking around for hours, trying to find the place where the guild masters were meeting. He couldn't even find Erza or anybody else, as he continued trekking through the forest.

"Man it's getting dark out here. If I don't find a way out of here-" Natsu then stopped as he picked up a sound as he turned around.

He heard nothing. He then started walking...

He heard it again.

"I know your out here! You might as well just come out!" He shouted.

...No response.

He took a look around, and saw something that caught his eye.

"Blood?"

Natsu looked around, he then found strands of hair through the brush. He was about to look some more but, he heard something else in the distance, like explosions and yelling.

"Wait, that sounds like Ice boy and Erza! Finally, some good news!" He then started running towards the sounds, then stopped and looked back.

_"I don't know who is out here, but they need some help. Maybe I'll comeback after I see whats going on with the rest of the gang." _He then started running again towards the sounds as fast as he could run.

In the bushes, not to far from where Natsu was, a person poked they're head out of a bush. As the person watched the retreating figure of Natsu till he was out of sight. the person then stood up while holding they're leg, as it was bleeding, and started walking.

Right before the person went deeper into the forest, they looked back and said under they're breathe.

"...Pink."

* * *

><p><strong>OH THANK GOD! I've been waiting for this chapter to get done, FOREVER! Next time, what is happening to Gray and Erza,what happened to <strong>

**Lullaby, and who was the mysterious person in the woods!? I want say it,I WANT TO SAY IT! BUT I CAN'T! It's so PAINFUL, waiting till you can **

**write the next chapter. But, that's the way it is! So, thanks for sticking with me for this long! I'm getting excited just writing this!**

**I'll hopefully post soon, so until then, see ya in the next chapter! **


	9. Your Not Alone

_**Chapter 9**_

"Gray, attack it from the side!" Erza shouted.

"Got it!" Gray said as he was jumping out of the way of a giant wooden hand. Erza and Gray, were locked in combat with Lullaby's true form, as it went on a rampage, after its death song failed to play, due to the fact that it had holes in it's body from they're constant assault.

"_**I'll crush you and snack on your souls!"**_The giant wooden monster bellowed, as it tried to crush Gray and Erza.

"_**Ice Make: Lance!"**_Gray then shot out several lances and pierced Lullaby.

_**"Re-quip! Black Wing armor!"**_Erza was wearing a revealing armor that had large bat wings, and black armor with silver lines. She also had a large sword, as she jetted by Lullaby slashing it.

"Tch! This thing can sure take a lot of hits!" Gray said as he readied another attack.

The spectators, were watching Gray and Erza fighting, while talking among'st them selves.

"You sure got some good mages in your guild Makarov." Goldmine said as he smiled.

"Ohh, the Gray boy is doing so well, I think he's my type!" Bob said as a heart floated above him.

"Mm, they're good for brats." Makarov said as he watched his children.

Lucy was also watching with Kageyama. He apparently didn't know about the whole, Lullaby changing into a monster thing, as he did nothing but watch, as the Fairy Tail mages, kept fighting on. At some point the monster had gotten pissed at the fact he couldn't so much as catch the two humans buzzing around him.

_**"GRAHHH! Stop flying around you damned humans!"**_Lullaby then started flailing, around as he started uprooting trees and sending boulders flying. One was headed straight for Lucy and Kageyama.

"Shit, we gotta move!" Kageyama said, but he couldn't move due to the fact he suffered an injury from Natsu's attack from the station. Lucy then ran up to Kageyama and tried to drag him out of harms way.

"Wh..why are you helping me? We're supposed to be enemies, right?" He asked, confused at the blonde's actions.

"That doesn't matter now! Right now we need to get somewhere safe!" Kageyama stared in awe of Lucy. Why go so far for someone who she barley knew, let alone the fact he tried to hurt her. He then began to try to walk as Lucy, and him tried to get away. Unfortunately, A large boulder was sent flying in they're direction, as they turned to see it heading they're way.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she tried to get over there, but she was too late, as they were too far away to help as the boulder got closer.

"Get out of there!" Gray shouted. Lucy then covered Kageyama as they waited for the impact. Seconds away from being crushed, a figure then dashed at a blinding speed as it then slashed the boulder in half, as it split, both ends of the boulder flew past Lucy and Kageyama. Lucy then slowly opened her eyes, and then she saw the back of someone with pink hair, and an out stretched arm behind they're back, holding a sheathed sword, was standing in front of her.

"Geez, that was close. This is starting to become a habit eh, Luce?" Lucy felt herself smile, as they're was only one person who came to mind who had had called her that, and had pink hair.

"Natsu!" He then turned and flashed his toothy grin.

" Yo! Sorry i'm late. I got lost trying to find you guys."

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, as she landed next to them. Gray then ran up to the two.

"Nice entrance flame-brain, what took you so long?" Gray said as he smiled.

"Oh, a little problem with a certain self proclaimed Grim reaper, that guy really was blowhard!" He said with a smirk.

"I see, so you defeated him then?" Erza said now glad that he was now back with them, alive and well.

"Yeah, I didn't find Lullaby though, he must have gave it to someone else." Natsu said as he frowned.

"It was Kageyama, he accidentally undid the seal, and it turned into that huge monster that's attacking everything." Lucy said as she pointed to the rampaging Lullaby."

". . . . NANI!?" Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the monster. "How does something go from a stick to...A FUCKING TREE MONSTER?!"

"I know right? I couldn't believe it either." Gray said.

"We were trying to stop it, but it just won't go down." Erza said, as she frowned a little.

"Well, then. I guess we just have to keep pounding it till theirs nothing left!" Natsu said with a smirk. He then jumped up to the nearest tree, and began shouting towards Lullaby.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Lullaby then stopped and turned towards Natsu.

"_**Who the hell are you!?"**_Lullaby demanded, as it got closer to Natsu.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA SEND YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO OBLIVION, YOU...wait,...what was it again? I'm sure it had something insulting to do with giant, rampaging trees."

"Theirs actually something like that?" Lucy sweat dropped at Natsu's comment.

"Is that guy an idiot or something?" Gray said.

"Gray, you clothes." Erza said pinching her nose.

"Huh!? How did I-?!" Gray said, while frantically looking everywhere.

_**"SILENCE! I'll devour your soul**_** first!"** It then brought down a fist at Natsu, as he jumped up and landed on Lullaby's arm. He then began running up him and jumped at it's face.

"Devour THIS!_** "Azure Dragon's Burning Knuckle!"** _He shouted, as a large flaming fist slammed right into Lullaby, knocking it down and crashing into the ground.

"Oh, is that one of yours Makarov?" Goldmine said as he watched Natsu knock down Lullaby.

"Ohhh, his pink hair just gives me the tingles just looking at it." Bob said, while hearts were coming out.

"Not really. Natsu is just surveying Fairy Tail, he's not an actual member." Makarov said.

"Ho? interesting." Goldmine said as he smiled.

_**"Wh..what are you, a monster?!"** _Lullaby said as it slowly got up.

"Tch, like YOUR one to talk. I'll turn you into a bonfire!" Natsu said as he decended on Lullaby. _**"Azure Dragon's Claw!"**_His foot then ignited as he landed an exploding kick on Lullaby, kicking it in the head. He then jumped and landed away from Lullaby, as it was pushed back.

"This should be far enough. "Natsu then grabbed the handle of his blade as he got into a quick-draw stance. **_"Secret Dragon Slayer Art.."_**Natsu closed his eye for a moment and exhaled...his eye then shot open, as his sword began to start emanating a cool blue light.

_**" Blue Tempest: Shimmering Cleaver!"**_

Natsu then drew his sword at lightning speed, as a long blue shockwave comprised of blue shining flames, were approaching Lullaby at a jet like speed, went straight through it. At first, nothing happened. But after a few moments Lullaby began to feel it's self come apart.

_**"Wha..WHAT!? N..NO! IMPOSSIBLLLLLLEE!"** _Was the last thing Lullaby said as it then split in half, and exploded. A few minutes after the smoke cleared, Natsu was standing holding a glowing blue sword, as he breathed again.

All the spectators were shocked.

"W-wow, that kid has some talent." Goldmine said, impressed at the power Natsu had displayed.

"Ohhh~that boy has some power. It just makes him more appealing!" Bob said.

"_That was an impressive display Natsu. Your really full of_ surprises, _aren't ya?_." Makarov thought, as he smiled.

Over to where Erza's group was, they too, were amazed at Natsu's display.

"Wow, he really is powerful." Lucy said, as she stared at him in awe.

Gray was too stunned to say anything, as he stood they're with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Erza just stared as she felt a cold drop of sweat. She knew Natsu was strong, but this was on a completely different scale then what he had shown them earlier. She didn't know if it scared her, or amazed her. But one thing was for certain, Natsu was no pushover.

Natsu stood there, looking at the destruction he caused from where he was standing, to where Lullaby exploded. He then looked at his sword as he held it up.

"It's been awhile since you came out, huh?" He said as he smiled a little at the blade. The light emanating from the blade reminded him of certain memory. He felt a tear come out of his eye, as his expression was now more sad. He felt another tear come out as it dropped and splashed on to the handle.

"Why are you crying, Natsu?" Natsu looked up in surprise at Erza who was now standing a few feet away from him.

"..My..father gave me this sword...right before he died..." Natsu said with a little sorrow in his voice.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to.." Erza tried to apologize, but he cut her off.

" It's fine. I guess I just feel a little sad when I think about what he said to me that day."

Erza looked at the sword, and felt a warm blue light coming from it. Time seemed to stop, as she felt comfort coming from the blue blade , as it glowed in the night.

"May I..ask what?" Erza bit her lip, feeling a little guilty asking such a personal question.

"He said..." Natsu felt himself breaking down a little. "This blade carries all my expectations and hopes for you, for I have failed as your parent, and protector. But.." the tears started coming down faster.

"B-but even though I can't be with you in this life, remember, my spirit will always remain inside you." Natsu's hand was shaking as he thought more about "that" day._"If only I was stronger..."_

Erza frowned as she stared at Natsu. He was now starting to sob. She then came forward and wrapped her arms around him. For some reason she didn't want to see him like this, she wanted the reckless fool, who always laughed, and was always smiling, no matter what situation he was in. Natsu made a small chuckle, as he wiped his eye.

"heh, I must look like an idiot after everything that's happened." Erza then hugged him tighter, which surprised him. She then whispered to him.

"Your not alone, Natsu. Even if you were left with nothing in this world, Fairy Tail would happily welcome you as a family.."_Just like me."_ Erza said, as she thought the last part.

"Family, huh? That sounds...pretty nice." Natsu said as he smiled. He then felt better as he and Erza let go, and smiled at each other.

" Lets go." Erza said.

"Yeah." Natsu then slowly sheathed the sword as the light faded, until it was completely sheathed, and then disappeared. They were heading back, but they noticed something.

"Why are they running in this direction?" Natsu asked.

"Wait, look behind them." Erza pointed out. It would appear Gray, Lucy and Makarov were being chased by what looked like an angry mob.

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR?! RUN!" Gray shouted as the group of people were right on they're tail.

"Get 'em!" One of the people chasing them said.

"You destroyed our village, you think we'll let you escape?!" Apparently that last attack destroyed a nearby village when Lullaby exploded. Now the villagers were out for whoever was the cause.

"Crap, we better run!" Natsu said to Erza, as she nodded. They started running, although Natsu stopped as he then remembered something.

_"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..._You guys go this way! I'll split up and meet you guys back at the guild!"

"Huh? Natsu!" Erza shouted, but didn't have enough time to ask, as the villagers were closing in.

"Where is Natsu going!?" Lucy asked, as she was running.

"He said he would meet us back at the guild! I guess he forgot something!" Erza shouted.

"What could Flame-brain have left back there that he has to go back for it?!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"I don't know, we'll ask him at the guild!" The group then ran off into the forest with the villagers in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"_I'm sure it was around here.."_ Nastu thought as he continued to look around. He had remembered that he saw someone's blood in the forest before he ran into Erza, Gray and Lucy. So he went back to investigate one last time. At last he found the spot, as he saw some dried blood shining, as it reflected from the moon light.

"Ok, this is where I was standing...then I heard the noise over there." He continued tracking the person when ever he saw something like a snapped twig, a stepped on plant, anything. As he kept following the trail, he noticed something strange.

"Why is they're no foot prints? Did this person just float by or something?" He said to himself. Normally you would find one, or two foot prints if you were tracking someone in the woods...unless that said person was covering they're tracks.

_"So, they're running, and covering they're tracks? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."_ Natsu frowned. He continued going through the brush, he then walked into a clearing, but it was a dead end, as he couldn't find anymore signs of the person.

"Oh great, where'd they go now?" He looked around the clearing, and saw nothing at first, but then he saw something reflecting of the ground from the moon light, if not barely. He walked over to it and bent down as he picked up a thin strand of of hair. He examined it for a few moments, before recognizing the color.

Red.

"_Is this Erza's? No, I would have seen tracks of her's and the others by now, and it wouldn't make any sense. Why would they just cover they're tracks if they were in a hurry?..This has to belong to someone else." _Natsu then got up as he stood still. He then closed his eye, and began listening intently. At first, he heard the crickets chirping, an owl hooting, then a howl from a coyote. He listened..and listened..._"C'mon, even if its for a split second...Wait." _Natsu then listened as he thought he heard shallow breathing.

_"Over there!" _Natsu then opened his eye, as he turned in the direction he heard the sound of it in. He then walked into the dark brush, as he pushed and snapped everything out of the way, as he made his way deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of going through a nasty sticker bush patch, he finally got out of the brush, and into another clearing with large trees around him. He stopped and listened again..._"They're close. I'm guessing maybe, around one of these tree's."_ He looked around, as he cautiously swept the area.

"_Ok, where the hell are you!?" _Natsu getting annoyed of this game of cat and mouse, decided to just call out.

"Hey! I don't know if you can hear me, but i'm not here to hurt you! Rather I want to help you!" Their was no response, as he looked around, he could hear his voice echo through out the woods. He then sniffed around to try to locate the person nearby. _"They're definitely close. Should I just call out again?..._Look, I know you don't trust me, but I found some blood earlier, if your injured I can help you." He said, but their was still no response.

"_Ooook, guess I'll just wait until they come out." _Natsu sighed in defeat. He then noticed a stump, as he went over and sat on it. He then ignited his hand and flicked fire on a pile of branches, until it started a blue campfire. He then just leaned forward with his hands between his legs as he stared at the fire. A few moments had gone by, and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wrapped piece of bread. He then got up and walked over to the other side of the campfire, and put it on a big flat rock. He then walked, then sat down back on his stump. He then called out.

"Look uh, I'm not very good at this sort of thing but, I think it's best if I introduced my self. My name is Natsu, I'm a wandering mage. So, uh..ya."

It was still quiet as Natsu continued talking to himself." I was out looking for my friends earlier, then I noticed your presence. I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier, but my friends were in tight spot. So I decided to comeback after I was done helping them." He continued his story as he gazed at the fire.

"You must have gotten hurt pretty bad, you looked like you were running away from someone, were they chasing you?"

No response.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Natsu said as he picked up a twig and tossed it into the fire."Look, I don't know who you are, or what happened to you. But I promise you, I won't do anything to you. And to prove it," Natsu then turned away from the fire." I will not look in your direction unless you say so."

After a few minutes nothing happened, but then he heard rustling in the tree's as it got closer, then stopped. He then heard the sound of crunching, as he then smiled."Guess we're getting somewhere huh?" Natsu said his back still facing the fire.

"Soo, whats your name?" Their was no answer, only sounds of pieces of bread being eaten. it then stopped. as he heard the wrapper fall on the ground.

"Ok, you don't have to talk unless you want too. You must have been hungry, if you want, I got another piece of bread with me, here see?" Natsu reached inside his coat pocket, and then held another wrapped piece of it, as he reached behind him, careful not to look back. The last thing he needed was this person to runaway. But if he didn't break the ice soon, he was gonna run out of bread before he could get any answers.

He then felt the bread lifted from his hand, as the person then started unwrapping that piece and began snacking on it.

"Well I guess if you don't feel like it, I guess I'll just keep talking. The reason I followed you is because I thought you were injured, but I guess your doing ok, considering you covered your tracks well, although I found it weird I couldn't find your foot prints. I'm also guessing the strands of hair were also yours, right?" No response, as the person continued eating.

"Ah, yeah I forgot, you only talk unless you feel like it." Natsu said with a chuckle. " You must have been through a lot, if you don't trust people that easy. Well, I won't ask about it, everyone has things they don't like to bring up. I mean, I have things I don't like to talk about too." Natsu frowned, as he remembered earlier events, with him and Erza.

"But, I found out today, that it's nice to talk to someone, cause when you keep it all inside for so long, it just eats away at you until you finally just let it out." He continued, as he smiled sadly."I understand what it's like to be alone in this world. You can't trust anyone, you wonder if you'll see the light of day tomorrow, or if you feel like you don't belong anywhere." Natsu noticed that the person behind him stopped eating, as they listened to him.

"But, a few days ago I met some people, at first I thought they were just like anyone else in this world. But," He then smiled as he looked up at the stars and moon, hanging in the sky, shining brightly.

"Theirs something special about them that interested me. They treated me like I was one of them, like a family member, we laughed, we fought, got to know each other, and next thing you know, they're asking me to become one of them. Of course, I told them I needed time to think about it, but as I watched them, I noticed how they cared for they're friends, fought with each other, carried each others burdens. I thought, they're not so bad."

Natsu remembered how he first came to Magnolia, met Lucy, then escaped and went to Fairy Tail, where he met Gray, and then Erza. He smiled as he once again thought how they became his friends.

"Ah, well I don't know what I'm saying, this probably isn't very interesting coming from someone who just followed you here, ehehehe." He chuckled.

"P...pinky?" Natsu made a noise of surprise as heard the feminine voice of the person behind him. They had finally spoken up after listening to Natsu.

_"Finally! I was waiting for this chance!...BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE PINKY?! SHOULD I JUST CHANGE THE COLOR OF MY HAIR, WOULD THAT MAKE THEM STOP?!"_ Natsu was glad that he got a response from the person , but it wasn't the kind he thought of, as he felt like crying.

"Y..you promise not to do anything?" The person said shyly. "Yes, whatever you say, just please don't call me Pinky." Natsu said as he looked down in gloom.

"Th..then you can look over here." Natsu then slowly turned his head towards the voice. His eye then popped wide opened as he looked at the person in front of him. It was a young women, wearing a red ripped dress, nearly revealing her chest and legs, but the most notable thing was her hair. It was red and it went down to her legs, even though it was braided. She then looked up, her eyes were also red , but had bags under them. Natsu felt a little creeped out, but that changed quickly as he noticed her leg bleeding, and a bit more pale then the other one.

"A-are you ok?" he asked.

"I hurt it while running from the bad people." she answered.

"Bad people?" Natsu asked confused.

"Th..they tried to do things to me. So, I attacked them, then ran away. But I fell down on a rock, and was walking all day, that's when I saw Cherry-hair." She said shyly again.

_"C-cherry hair now? Oh, geez if Gray heard this..._Well, do you mind if I take a little look at it? I might be able to make it stop bleeding." Natsu asked.

"I..I don't mind, but don't try anything funny..o-or I'll fight you too." Her hair then started waving as it began to move towards Natsu in a threatening manor."

_"Is that magic? This would explain why I found her hair everywhere. She also must have sweeped her tracks to avoid being found.." _Natsu slowly moved closer to her as non-threatening as possible, as he got down and looked at her leg. Sure enough, it looked like it hit a sharp object and left a gash in it."_I could probably heal it if I burned the wound shut, but..." _He looked up at her, then her hair._ "Oh, boy I really hope she doesn't freak out."_

"Listen, uh, whats your name?" He asked.

" ...Flare.." She said quietly.

"Flare? That's a nice name. Listen, I can help you but it will probably hurt a lot."

Flare then felt a little agitated at Natsu's comment as her hair started flailing a little violently. "Wh..what are you going to do?" She asked.

"The wound is going to get infected, and to stop that, I need to burn it, before I can wrap it." Natsu said in serious tone, as he waited for the red head's reply. They stared at each other for a bit, before she finally answered,

"..Ok."

Natsu made a noise of surprise, he thought she would resist a little or at the most see him as a threat.

"A-are you sure? It will hurt a lot." He warned her.

"..It's fine..just get it done with." Her hair calmed down, as it stopped moving and went down behind her back.

"Ok, I'm gonna wash it first, then i'm gonna do it ok?" Flare nodded a little. Natsu then Re-quip'ed his canteen , as he poured it on her leg. He then ignited his hand."I'm gonna start now ok?" Natsu said as his hand got closer to her leg.

"Wait!" Natsu was startled by her sudden outburst, as the flames disappeared.

"W-whats wrong?" He asked.

"Coul...y..and." She mumbled.

"What?" Natsu said trying to listen to her.

"Cou-could I hold your hand..till it's over?" She asked. Her cheeks were a little red, as she held her hand out towards Natsu. Natsu then slowly grabbed her hand.

"Sure you can." He said with a smile.

"D..don't let go, ok?" She said as she shyly looked downwards." I won't, I'll hold on till it's over, kay?" Natsu said with his toothy grin. He ignited his hand once more, as Flare gripped Natsu's hand tightly. " I'm gonna count to 3 then i'm gonna do it, ok? 1...2...3!" Natsu then pressed against her leg, as she she closed her eyes, she could feel the wound burning.

"Urrrgh! AhhhHHH!" She screamed in pain. It pained Natsu, but he had to finish closing the wound. After a few moments, he took his hand away from her leg, and tore off a loose rag of cloth from his jacket, as he then wrapped her leg in it.

"Flare? It's over." Natsu said. Flare had lost her balance, and fell on top of Natsu.

"Oof! Ah, Flare, you ok-" Natsu was then surprised when she had her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He then noticed that she was sobbing.

"Don't..let go...please. It still...hurts." Natsu then sat up with Flare, as he then put his arm around her, and whispered in her ear.

"I promise." Those words stuck with Flare as she buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes, Natsu noticed she fell asleep. He then smiled as he laid her down near a tree, he then took off what was left of his jacket, and laid it on top of her. He then zipped up his vest, as he then sat down near her, leaned back on the tree and looked up in the sky.

_"I don't know whats gonna happen, but one things for certain," _He then looked down at Flare as he watched her sleep peacefully. _"I won't leave anyone behind...not even if it kills me." _His eyes then felt heavy as he felt tired, and eventually he closed his eye and went right to sleep, waiting for the warm light of the morning to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter 9 is done! I'm going to be busy with school, for the rest of the month, but<strong> **I'll be checking in from time to time to see what your guys thoughts are on this story. But, I will return, so please keep an eye out for next chapter!****  
><strong>

**Until next time! See ya!**


	10. Back To Magnolia

_**Chapter 10**_

It was now morning, the sun had started rising over a distant mountain, as it shined a ray of light through out the forest. Natsu was stirring in his sleep, as he felt the warmth of the sun on him and...something else?

"_Huh? is it morning already? But, why do I feel so..heavy?" _He slowly opened his eye and the first thing he saw was red hair, he slowly looked up and there was Flare, currently sleeping peacefully on top of him. He then realized Flare was laying on him, as his eye shot open. He then felt his face get hot, as he blushed at the position they were in.

"_Wha..what the hell is going on here!? When did she fall asleep on me?An-and "They're" touching me." _ Natsu felt Flare's chest pressed against his, as he blushed even redder. He then shook his head trying to focus, as he tried to wake her up..

"H-hey, Flare? It's time to get up." Flare was moaning sleepily, as she heard Natsu's voice.

"H..huh? Cherry hair?" She slowly looked up until her and Natsu's eyes met. She then realized the position they were in, as she quickly blushed. They stared at each other for a moment, before they're faces were matching color.

"Ah, s-sorry." Flare was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh, d-don't uh, worry about it, rather, why did you fall asleep on top of me?" He stuttered as he asked her.

"Y-you were shaking a lot in your sleep, so, I... tried to calm you down, but you grabbed me and wouldn't let go." She said as she sat up, while holding her hand over her mouth."Did I...do something wrong?" She asked with a little depression in her voice.

"N-no, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have noticed it." Natsu said trying to reassure her.

"Anyway we should, uh..." Natsu said while trying to get up.

"Oh! Sorry!" Flare said as she quickly got off Natsu. Natsu then sat up, as he then scooted his back to the tree, as he looked around.

"Well, I guess we better get moving, Erza will kill me if I don't get back." Natsu yawned, as he got up and started stretching.

"What about you Flare? You heading someplace?" He asked as he looked at the red head.

"Uh,um...n-no." She said as she shyly shook her head."Actually, I was told by my village that I should go out and see the world, but I got lost." She said as she frowned."I thought the people from before would help me, but they were just trying to..." She then grabbed her arms, as she was recalling a bad memory. Natsu then noticed she was trembling a little. He then walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, she then looked up, and into his onyx green eye, as he smiled.

"Don't worry Flare, as long as I'm here, I won't let ANYONE hurt you, kay?" He then flashed his toothy grin, she then felt tears coming out her eyes. Natsu noticed this and he immediately took his hands off her, and began waving his hands as he tried to calm her down.

"A-AH, sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad, I just wanted to..." Flare then shook her head and said.

"No it's not that, I'm happy...your the first person who has been nice to me since I started traveling." She then looked up and smiled a little. Natsu watched as the sun lit up behind her as she was now happy, he then smiled.

"Hehe, well I'm happy to have met you too." Natsu said as smiled and blushed a little.

"C..we...ds" She mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers. Natsu didn't quite hear her.

"Say what?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"C..can we b-be fr...friends?" She asked. She closed her eyes as she waited for his reply. She then felt a hand brushing through her hair as she opened her eyes to see Natsu petting her on the head smiling.

"Mm! I'd be happy to be your friend." She then felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Natsu. She then felt more comfortable now, as she smiled at Natsu.

"Th-thank you." She said happily.

"Mm!..Oh yeah, you can probably take off the wrapping on your leg." He said pointing to it.

"Huh? But it just stopped bleeding." Flare said confused.

"Here let me show you." Natsu then got down on one knee and slowly unwrapped the wound. Flare's eyes widened as she looked at her leg. The wound was gone.

"Huh? B-but how..?"

"It's an effect from my flames." He explained." Normally, they would leave a scar or burn mark. But, I used a special kind of healing flame called **_"Heaven's Fire". _**At first, it burns on contact, but gradually it restores whatever I touch to the way it was before." Flare nodded and looked at her now healed leg.

"But.."

Flare then looked at Natsu." I never expected you to heal THAT fast. Normally it would take a week at least for a normal person, you healed in the exact amount of time I normally do." Natsu was thinking, he had never encountered anyone who had healed that fast from his magic.

_"She couldn't be a..._Hey Flare." Natsu asked. "Are you a...Dragon Slayer?" Flare looked a little confused.

"N-no, whats that?" she asked.

"It's someone who is trained in the way of Anti-Dragon magic. Normally your taught directly by a dragon, but I've heard that some people had dragon lacrima implanted into them to get Dragon Slayer magic." He explained.

"No, I haven't been trained, or had lacrima implanted into me, I got my magic from our village protector." She said. Natsu was now more curious, as he closed his eye and began thinking.

_"Hm, well if she's not a dragon slayer, maybe that guardian is a...No, that wouldn't make sense...Ah, it doesn't matter, it's not like me to dwell on these things." _Natsu then nodded, deciding to focus on the now.

"Well, I'm gonna be heading back to Magnolia, what about you Flare? You have anywhere you plan to go?" He asked the red head.

"Um..could I travel with you? I don't know much about the world, other then stories." She said as she nervously fidgeted.

"Sure! I would be happy to show you the world, I'ts kinda boring traveling by myself anyway, so another person would make it a lot more fun." He said as he grinned. Flare then smiled, as she was now happy that she met Natsu, she would be able to face the outside world now, now that Natsu was with her.

"Alright, next stop, Magnolia!" Natsu proclaimed as he and Flare began walking towards the rising sun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Magnolia, Fairy Tail<em>**

"Hey master, when do you think that Natsu will be back?" Lisanna asked, as she was wiping down the bar, with Makarov sitting there taking sips from his mug.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure, he said he would meet us when we got back to the guild, but ever since we got here we hadn't heard anything." Makarov, Erza, and her team got back before Natsu did, and they were waiting at the guild hall ever since then, waiting for they're pink haired companion.

"Geez, whats taking Pinky so long? I wanted fight him as soon as we got here." Gray said in a bored tone.

"Maybe he got lost in the forest or something. It was pretty dark when we ran. Lucy said sitting at the same table.

"You might be right Lucy, but Natsu is very resilient, i'm sure he'll be back soon." Erza said sitting next to her and Gray. She had looked forward to seeing him again for some reason. They were all waiting for him, as they sat and waited. The doors suddenly opened, the 3 then got up,and were expecting Natsu to come through those doors.

"YOU KEPT ME WAITING YOU PINK HAIRED CYCLOPS!" Gray was all ready to pound some sense into Natsu as he was inches away from punching the person. But, then suddenly, Gray was sent flying backwards and into a wall as he looked knocked out already. Everyone looked at the door and they're eyes were wide open, as they recognized the person who sent Gray into the wall.

"Hhhuh!? Who the hell you calling a cyclops Gray? You sure got balls, attacking me as soon as I get back."

"I-is that who I think it is?" A random guild mate said.

"Oh shit, if she and Erza are here.."

Erza narrowed her eyes at the person, as she gripped her sword.

"Mira."

"Heh, guess who's back, Ginger head!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magnolia, Town Square...<strong>_

"Ahhh, finally!" Natsu lifted his hand in the air as he stretched. He and Flare had just got into the middle of town, as they stopped to catch a break.

"So, this is what town looks like." Flare stared in awe, as she never had been to a town full of so many people. Natsu watched in amusement, as he watched Flare stare at every thing like a little kid.

_"She wasn't kidding, she must have never been in a place like this." _Flare then looked at a stand where a man was selling some ice cream. She watched as the kids were begging they're parents for one. She started wondering if it taste good, should she go and get one? But she doesn't have any money. She then frowned. Natsu then noticed this and smiled.

"Hey, wait here."

"H-huh?" Flare watched as Natsu walked over to the stand and bought two ice cream cones, he then came back and handed one to Flare. She looked at Natsu, then the ice cream. "Go ahead, that ice creams not gonna eat itself." He said, Flare looked at the ice cream a little confused as she looked over it.

"Flare, could it be that you haven't had ice cream before?"

"No, t-this is my first time." She said.

"Really? Ok, in that case I'll show you. Lick it like this." He said as he demonstrated for her.

"L-like this?" She asked, she began licking it, then started sucking on the top and then licked it again. She failed to notice a group of men watching her, as they watched her erotically eat the ice cream. Natsu noticed this and sent a terrifying glare in they're direction, causing them to immediately stop, and run away. After a few minutes, Flare had managed to finish the cone, as Natsu stood there making sure no perverted eyes were watching her.

"That was...good, very good." She said as she smiled.

"Yeah, it's good to eat one during hot weather." He said as he put his hand on his head and looked at the sun.

"Is they're anything else you want to try?" He asked her. She then looked around, and spotted a jewel store. She pointed to it, Natsu then nodded, and off they went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later...<strong>_

Natsu and Flare had visited almost all the stores in Magnolia, as they walked down the street. Flare had a great time as she happily walked with Natsu.

"AHHhhh, I'm beat. I guess I better head back to the guild to let them know I'm back." Natsu said as he thought out loud.

"Um, who are the people your talking about?" Flare asked.

"Ah, I guess you could call them my friends. We split up right before I found you, so they're probably back by now." He said recalling. "Ah, I almost forgot," Natsu said as he stopped. He then held out a red bracelet to Flare. She then looked, as her eyes widened.

"You were looking at this when we were in that jewelry shop earlier. So..uh, well I figured you'd like it as something to commemorate your first time shopping." He said as he scratched his head while looking to the side. Flare felt a surge of happiness, as she walked up and hugged Natsu as he made a sound of surprise.

"F-Flare?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said. Natsu then rubbed the top of her head, awkwardly smiling.

"Heheh." He nervously chuckled. His eye then opened as he heard a explosion. He let go of Flare as he turned around to see the source of the commotion.

"What the hell was that?" He said looking over towards a smoking building._"Wait, isn't that the guild hall? Why is it smoking, is someone fighting?"_

"N-Natsu..?" Flare asked a bit concerned.

"Ah, um, listen. You know that hotel we passed by?" Flare nodded.

"Go there, and order a room, this should be enough." He then re-quiped a few jewels, as he handed it to her.

"B-but what about you?" She asked, as Natsu ran towards the sounds.

"I'll check on you later, right now I gotta go see whats happening at the guild." And with that he ran off. Flare then looked at the bracelet in her hand and held it to her chest, as she watched Natsu run past everyone towards the guild hall.

_"Please, hurry back...Natsu."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail...<strong>_

"Ginger Head!"

"Demon Woman!"

Erza was currently in a clash with a silver haired girl, who wore a revealing gothic like outfit. As they fought, many of the guild members were taking cover behind overturned tables, as they watched in fear of the two mighty women.

"When are they gonna stop?!" Gray said, he had came back to his senses as he remembered that the person he attacked, was not Natsu, but. . . .

"Mirajane Strauss!?" Lucy said peeking over the bar with Lisanna.

"Yeah, she's the one I was telling you about, my sister." Lisanna said as she ducked to avoid a plate flying towards them.

"No way, she's nothing like I've seen in Sorcerer's weekly!"

"That's, a little different..." Lisanna said chuckling a little.

"Heh, your slow as ever, did you get weaker in the one week I was gone?!" Mira said as she smirked as she was wrestling with Erza."

" Nonsense! Your the one who's going to get they're butt kicked!" Erza replied.

"Oh brother, they've been at it for 3 hours now."Makarov said sitting on the railing of the second floor. "I'd guess I better-" He was cut off, when the guild doors were suddenly opened and in came Natsu.

"I saw the smoke, what in the world is goi-"

"IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gray shouted from his table, as he tried to warn the pinkette.

"Huh? What the hell are you blabb-" Natsu was now in between Erza and Mira, as they charged at each other, unaware of Natsu in the middle of they're fight.

"Your finished you bitch!" Mira said as she charged forward.

"Bring it on, you silver haired freak!" Erza said as she lounged with her sword drawn.

"Natsu look out!" Lucy shouted.

"_Oh, shit!"_ Natsu mentally cursed as they closed in on him. The two collided with Natsu, as a dust cloud kicked up, no one could see the result of the match, or poor Natsu. They waited for the dust cloud to disperse. When it did, it revealed Natsu in between Erza and Mira, blocking both of they're attacks, his sword was drawn, as he blocked Erza's sword with it, and the scabbard in his other hand blocking a transformed demon arm from Mira. All the spectators were shocked. Not only did he stop Erza, but Mira too.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Mira asked, confused.

"Natsu?" Erza said, wide-eyed at the fire mage's sudden appearance.

"Get..the..." Natsu felt like he was going to be crushed by the two women if they didn't stop pressing on him. He then had tick marks on his head as he gritted his teeth."..HELL OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!" He then made a spinning motion, as he knocked the two back away from him as they slid back. Natsu then fell to one knee, as he felt like he was out of breath.

"Son of a bitch, I thought I was gonna be killed!"He panted as he slowly got up.

"Natsu, are you ok? I didn't see you..when did you get back?" Erza then put her sword away, as she ran up to the pink haired.

"J-just...give me a minute. I think my life flashed before my eye's there for a bit.." Natsu said as he held a hand up to Erza.

"Hey," Natsu looked up, and saw Mira as she walked up to them.

"That was pretty good, normally no can stop my punches. What's yur' name?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"Natsu. I'm a temporary member here." He said as he got up and sheathed his sword, it then disappeared.

"Natsu huh? Your not too shabby. To be able to stop me and Ginger, you must be a pretty good fighter. So, your the one I heard about from master. So, what do you think of Fairy Tail?" Natsu then shrugged.

"I'ts pretty interesting, never a dull moment, even when you walk in." He then groaned at the last part. "Ah, sorry about that, I was about to land the finishing blow, but you came up out of no where. I've never seen anyone use re-quip faster then Erza." She noted, as she remembered the last few seconds before the two attacks hit.

"I guess it was the motivation of two strong pretty women about to pummel\eviscerate me." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Mira then blushed a little as she made a noise of surprise. Erza also was a little red from Nastu's comment, but she did well to hide it.

"I've only been coming here for a few days, but I think everyone here is pretty nice." He said as he smiled, he then looked around."_Why are they hiding?" _He wondered.

"Heh, your a pretty straight forward guy, aren't ya?" She said smiling a little."Tell you what, I think I'll give you a personal tour of Magnolia." She said, as she grabbed his arm and began heading towards doors. They were almost out, before Natsu felt his other arm tugged back, Erza was holding on to him." Wait Mira, as senior member of this guild, I'm more qualified for this, you should go rest since you just got back." She said as she tugged him back.

"What are you talking about you red head? I feel fine, and what are you talking about your more qualified? We're the same rank, so i'm just as qualified as you are!" Mira said as she tugged him back.

"Huh? You mean your an S-class mage too?" Natsu asked as he looked a little surprised.

"Yep! I'm the strongest of the two of us, don't let red trick you." She said as she grinned at Erza. Now Erza was pissed.

"That's a lie and you know it! Natsu, me and her are perfectly even. Although, I have come closer to beating her." She said as she made a smile at Mira, which seemed to really make her mad.

"Shut up! I'm clearly stronger, and prettier then you in more ways then one!" She said as she jerked Natsu over to her.

" Really? I don't see you walking around with a boyfriend!" Erza fired back as she jerked him back. Natsu felt like his arms were gonna be ripped off.

"Where's YOURS!? Oh yeah, that's right, you can't get a guy to talk to you for more then 5 seconds cause you scare them away waving your sword around like a lunatic!"

"Take that back, Demon!"

"Make me, Armor freak!"

The two continued to argue as they forgot about Natsu, who was being forced to one side or the other as they continued to fire insults at each other. Lucy and Gray were watching them, they wanted to help Natsu, but it would mean certain death if they got in between the two girls.

"Those two...that guy is gonna get pulled apart at this rate." Gray said. Natsu was done being treated like a rag doll as he shouted,

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! YOUR CUTTING OFF THE CIRCULATION!" They then realized Natsu's arms were looking a bit streached as they then let go.

"How about this? You BOTH show me around, and no one gets injured in the process, can you two do that?" Mirajane scoffed, and Erza nodded.

"Good, lets go._ "I am so gonna die if I meet anymore strong woman."_ he thought.

They then left as they both we're holding on to each side of Natsu glaring at each other. Natsu then let out a sigh, he just got done shopping, now he has to go on a tour for the sake of his life. Everyone came out from there make shift cover, as they stood up and put the table's back up. The master just watched as the events unfolded before him, he sighed as he looked at the doors.

_"Oh, Natsu. You are one lady killer." _He chuckled, as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I had some extra time on my hands, so enjoy!<strong>


	11. Red and White Make Pink?

_**Chapter 11**_

"Well, I guess we'll start here." Mira said as her Erza and Natsu had arrived at a library. Natsu was currently on a "personal" tour, with Erza and Mirajane, the two strongest woman in Fairy Tail, who were fighting over who got to take Natsu out for a tour of Magnolia. The compromise? He said BOTH. How will things turn out for our pink haired friend? Time would only tell, as they continued to walk.

"This library has just about all the basic knowledge you need to now about Fiore. I come here sometimes to look up some details about the missions I go on. So if you need info 'bout the area, this is the place to go." She said.

"Ahhh, I never really took you for the type to stop at a library." Natsu said while looking at Mira.

"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean? You think I'm not smart?" She said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you look like the kind of person who thinks on they're feet, rather then researching, eheheh." He nervously chuckled. Mira then made a noise of surprise as she then proudly said,

"O-of course, even S-class mages have to know how to adapt, I'm a pro when it comes to those things!"

"Oh please, your clueless you have to have Levy help you because you don't understand anything half of the time." Erza remarked.

"Sh-shut up! That's only for the complicated stuff. Levy's really helpful when it comes to that!" Mira grumbled.

"I'll have you know, I covered all that stuff when we were kids." Erza said proudly while folding her arms.

"Well aren't you Ms. Know It All!" Mira said angrily.

"At least I know more than you, Demon girl!" Erza shouted back. They were emitting murderous auras, as everyone backed away from the two girls.

"Y-you know, it's ok. I mean, you don't have to research everything. You just go to places if your curious y'know, eheheh..." Natsu said, as he nervously sweated, trying to calm them down. Mira then stopped, and smirked as she had an idea, as she walked towards Natsu.

"Really? I bet you know more since you've been all over the place, right? Maybe you could tell me about the places you've been to sometime~." She said with a little purr in her voice. Natsu then blushed a little, as Mira swayed her breasts in front him.

"Hoh, your kinda cute when you blush." She smiled seductively. "W-what? I..I'm not..." Natsu was feeling nervous for some reason._"Wh-what the hell is with me!? I am not a pervert! I...am not..."_ Natsu could not avert his gaze from her chest, as Mira's smirk grew bigger as she moved in closer. She found it amusing, watching Natsu turn redder. All of the sudden, a fan came and whacked her across the head as she turned angrily towards the person.

"Oi, the hell you doing you bitch?!"

"I will not allow any indecent acts in public." Erza said, as she held the fan in her hand.

"What indecent acts?! We were just having some fun, riiiight Natsu~?" She winked at Natsu as he then blushed redder. He then slapped himself to come back to his senses.

"_I think that was a little to far..even if she was messin' with me."_ He thought. He was glad Venigon taught him about woman, they can just be as pretty as roses...and as nasty as thorns. Although, he never truly understood them until he interacted with them. Recently, he's been getting strange feelings, ever since he's been around with these women.

"Come, on to the next place." Erza said, as she dragged Natsu by the ear. Mira was annoyed that Erza had stopped her fun, but she would have plenty of opportunities in the future. They then stopped at a cake shop. You could look in the window to see all assortments of well detailed cakes. Erza was looking at a Strawberry cheesecake, as her stomach growled.

"Uh, Erza..?" Natsu said. Erza then blushed a little as she tried to recompose herself.

"S-sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten anything since I got back.."

"Well why don't we order one?" Natsu said. Erza then looked at Natsu in surprise.

"B-but I couldn't possibly..." She tried to say but her stomach growled even louder.

"Wait here." He said as he then went inside.

"Wow, nice job Ginger. It's no wonder all men find you strange. But I guess you can't help it, even though your a _GLUTTONOUS _woman." Erza felt a tick mark on her head as she turned her head towards Mira.

"What's so bad about eating cheesecake?!"

"Oh please, that's like your one weakness." Mira said as she rolled her eyes.

"I..I do not have a weakness for strawberry cheesecake." She said, but her stomach growled even louder, she turned red, as Mira sighed.

A few minutes later he came out with a cheese cake. Erza eyed it, as he found a outside table and sat down with it.

"C'mon, this cakes not gonna eat itself." Natsu said as he grinned at the two. They then smiled and walked over and sat down with Natsu.

"Mmm, this tastes great." Natsu said as he took a bite.

"Ehh, not to bad. But my sister can make better cheesecake then this." Mira said as she ate her piece.

"Mm, it's truly a master piece." Erza said as she ate her piece with satisfaction. A few minute's passed before Natsu spoke up again.

"Y'know, I've been waiting to ask this for a bit..." The two then stopped eating and looked at Natsu.

"What kinda magic do you two use?"

"Ah, I mainly use **Take-Over **magic, it allows me to transform a part, or my entire body into a soul I possess." Mira explained.

"I use **Ex-quip**, but I use it with telekinesis, and with my sword magic." Erza said.

"Ahh. So that's why she calls you an armor fre-." Natsu then noticed a sword pointed at his throat. He sweated, as noticed some malice coming from the red head as he held up his arms in apology.

"N-n-never mind." Natsu nervously said, Erza then made her sword disappeared. Mira smirked at Natsu's remark as she chuckled.

"So how 'bout you Natsu. I assume you use the same magic as Erza, seeing as how you were able to summon a sword." Mira said as she recalled.

"Well...it's probably not as fast as Erza, but I only use re-quip with my sword, and a couple other things."

"Really? I thought your reaction speed was impressive." Erza noted as she took another bite of her cake.

"That's only cuz' I re-quipped my sword. Your probably way faster, since you use armor too."

"Then, how come you don't use armor? For someone of your skills, I bet you could utilize it pretty well.' Erza said, growing ever more curious.

"I don't like armor, slows me down and gets in the way." Natsu said as he took another bite.

"I see." Erza said. "See, I told you~" Mira said in a sarcastic voice. Erza then summoned her fan and swatted her across the head. Mira then rubbed her head as she was about to pay her back.

"Anyway, ex-quip isn't my only magic..." Mira had made a noise of surprise. She then put her chair down and recomposed herself.

"I also use a lost brand of magic called Dragon Slayer magic." He said as he lit his hand up with blue fire.

"Dragon..Slayer?" Erza and Mira said curiously.

"Hai, it's a magic that allows me to take on the physical qualities of a dragon. I breathe fire, I eat fire, and attack with it."

"Wait, you EAT fire?" Mira said as she thought she misheard him. Natsu looked around, then got up and walked towards a outside oven that had fire in it. He then started inhaling, as the flames were getting sucked in. Mira and Erza stared wide eyed. They had never seen something like that before. He then stopped, he then blew out a small fire back in to the fireplace.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see some one who eats fire before." Mira said as she chuckled.

"Well, my fire is not exactly regular fire." He said as he sat down again.

"Ah..that's right. You said it had a unique affect. It could nullify magic gradually, If I remember correctly." Erza said as she recalled they're fight back at Oshibana.

"Yeah that's right." He nodded.

"So..where'd you learn it from?" Mira said as she put her legs on the table.

"...my father.." Natsu then frowned a little.

"Mira!" Erza said angrily.

"What, I just asked-" Mira said confused at Erza's outburst.

"It's fine Erza, I think its about time told you and Mira..." He then turned around."And I know your there, Gray and Lucy." After that Gray and Lucy came peeking out from behind a pile of boxes.

"Tch, I told you he'd notice us." He said in a annoyed tone.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well...we were just walking around and we noticed you." Lucy said nervously.

"What are you talking about? You said we needed to follow th-Oof!" Gray bent over, as Lucy elbowed him in the gut."Geez, never mind."

"Flare? I know your here too. Come out." Natsu said as he looked at a bush. And slowly out came Flare as she shyly walked towards Natsu and the others.

"I..I was waiting...but I...I'm..s-sorr-" Natsu then sighed, he got up and petted her head." You don't have to say anything, just come sit with us." She then slowly nodded, as she sat at the table with the others next to Natsu, holding on to his arm.

"Guys, this is Flare. She's uh...a friend of mine I met while traveling."

Gray thought she was a little creepy, but a little cute at the same time. However, the girls looked a little ticked as they watched her, as she held onto Natsu.

"You know for a friend, she seems a little too attached to you." Mira said, feeling a tick mark on her head. Erza was trying her best to remain calm but everybody could feel some murderous intent coming from her.

"H-how did you meet Natsu?" Lucy asked, while feeling the glares right next to her.

"H-he was a little rough...but very nice." She said as she blushed. Erza and Mira had completely misunderstood, as they glared daggers at Natsu.

"H-hey! Don't say something that will cause a misunderstanding!" Natsu said while sweating.

"But you were nice, you didn't let go until the very end." She said smiling a bit.

"Hey Natsu~?" Natsu looked back at Mira and nearly turned pale, she was now emitting a demon like aura, as she sweetly asked.

"What did you do to this girl?" Erza said, who looked like she was about to kill him.

"W-wait hold on let me explain..." He had managed to get out the story as they listened, Mira finally calmed down...after punching Natsu through the cake shop, as she crossed her arms .

"Well alright, I guess I believe you." She said , she then huffed and sat down.

"Tell me-OW! Before you do that!" He said as he touched his stinging cheek. Flare was cringing, as she held on to Natsu in fear of the silver haired demon.

"Ok...what was I doing again?" Natsu said, trying to remember.

"You were about to tell us about your father." Erza said, reminding him.

"Ah, yeah. My father, It was a long time, about 5 years ago..." They all listened as he began his story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years ago...<strong>_

_**"Hm, very good Natsu."** _Venigon said. He looked at a large crater in the ground. Natsu had used his **_Raging__ Inferno _**on a designated large hill 10 times, and he ended up completely obliterating it. The young pinkette was panting, as he was a little tired from that attack.

"Th..(pant)..thanks Venigon. I didn't even..(pant)..break a sweat." His words didn't match his actions as he fell over. Venigon sweat dropped at the boys statement.

**_"Ha, your a fool if you think that was impressive. I admit it was more stronger then last week, but you have ways to go before your ready to kill a dragon."_**He said as he used his giant fingers to put Natsu back on his feet.

"But, I've learned just about all the basic spells, aren't I more powerful now?" Natsu said as he pouted.

**_"Oh? Your saying you could slay me right here and now in your current state?"_** He said with a little amused toothy smile.

"No way! I would never kill you, your my father!" He said in a out burst. The dragon then smiled, as he carefully poked Natsu on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said as he looked up at his foster father.

_**"I do appreciate the the kindness you have to offer me, that is something that is...a special trait about you. However.."**_He then made a serious look as he stared at the young kid.

_**"It is of the utmost importance that you grow stronger. For even if you are able to master my magic, you must also increase how much magic you can use. This alone isn't enough."** _

"But, how do I do that? You told me that I can get my power back by eating fire, right?" Natsu said confused.

_**"True, but over the last few years, we've been trying to increasing your magical container in your body. Currently, you have enough to destroy this mountain."** _He said.

"What?! What are you talking about? It took me 10 time's to destroy that big hill over there!" He shouted pointing at the crater.

**_"Don't you remember what I taught you, ever since I started training you? A mage's magic is only as good as he uses it. And depending on the magic, you have to consider all the possibilities it holds."_ **

"So...fire can do more then just destroy things?" Natsu said as he looked at his hand. Venigon smiled at his student.

_**"Exactly. Take this flame for example.."** _He held out a outstretched finger with a light blue flame. **_" I want you to eat this, and tell me how you feel."_**Natsu then grabbed the fire and began munching on it. He then felt revitalized, as he jumped up. "WOW! I feel so much better now! What was in that flame? It tasted good!" He said as he happily jumped up and down.

_**"That, was a healing flame called, "Heaven's Fire."** _**_It has a healing affect on most things. You see? Even the most destructive of magic's can have a more gentle use."_**

"Hey, hey! Can you teach me how to do that? If I have that, I can train non-stop!" Natsu said eagerly.

_**"Maybe when you improve more, right now you need to focus on becoming more powerful then ever."**_

"Mm! Sure thing Venigon!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

* * *

><p>"YOUR FATHER WAS A DRAGON!?" Lucy said shocked as she stood up.<p>

"Yyyyeah, i'm pretty sure that's what I said." Natsu said, he looked at Lucy like she was nuts.

"Really? Well that's pretty strange, I thought they all died out long ago." Mira said, thinking about it.

"He must have been pretty scary the first time you met him."Gray said.

"Nah, he was just a big softy." Natsu smiled, as he thought back.

"What else happened?" Erza said, as she became more interested.

Natsu thought a little before continuing." It was about two or three years after that, I got strong enough to use more stronger spells.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years ago...<strong>_

_**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art,"**_Natsu held his hands out, as three magic circles appeared, all lined up in front of him, he then began building up a flame in his hands in front of the magic circles until it was shining a light-blueish color, he then pulled back one hand while keeping his other behind the flame. He then made a fist and shouted,_** Blue Tempest:**_**_ Azure Dragon Cannon!"_**Natsu then punched the flame, and it shot forward into the magic circle, it then got bigger and more powerful as it went through each magic circle until it was a large, fast moving mass of fire, shaped like a dragon's head, as it shot through the air and into a distant mountain. Their then was a massive explosion, as the mountain seemed to disappear. After the smoke cleared, you could see the entire middle section of the mountain...gone.

"HELL YEAH! I finally got it!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air as he was proud at the fact he managed to take out a mountain, or most of it at least.

_**"Well done Natsu, you have come a long way in the past years."** _ Venigon proudly said.

"Well I did learn from the best after all." He smiled. _**"Flattery will get you no where boy, now that your done with that. . . "**_

"Heh, guess It's time for a duel. Alright, your going down this time Venigon!" Natsu shouted as he charged forward. **_"Azure Dragon's Fist!"_**He then landed a flame enhanced punch on Venigon's chest. However, that didn't do a thing to him, as the dragon then swatted Natsu away like a fly. As Natsu slid back, put his hands on the ground, and was on all fours, as he smirked. _**Azure Dragon's Roar!" ** _Natsu shot a large stream of flames as they hit Venigon, pushing him back a little.

_**"Impressive, you've managed to push me back a little...however.."** _He then spun around, as his tails then whipped forward at Natsu.

"Crap!" Natsu jumped in the air, but that was futile as the dragon was now in front of him. Venigon then opened his mouth then a large amount of flames exited out of his mouth headed straight for Natsu. "_**Azure Dragon's Raging Inferno!"**_Natsu then threw a large fiery sphere at the flames, as both attacks collided and created a massive explosion. Natsu then landed as him and Venigon stared at each other.

**_"That's good for now. You were even able to match my roar."_ **

"Hehe!" Natsu smiled, as he rubbed his nose. **_"But don't get careless, confidence will lead you to your demise if your not-"_**

"If i'm not careful, ya, ya I know." Natsu said in a mocking manner. That earned him a thump, which sent him into a tree. _**"Mind your manners boy!"**_

"Ugh, y'know theirs something I've wanted to ask for a while now..." Nastu said as he unattached himself from the tree. "Why do you want me to become so powerful , I mean, I think it's awesome that your teaching me a lot about the world, and Dragon Slayer magic, but really, why do you need me to get powerful enough to slay a dragon? Is their one that I gotta take down or somethin'?" Venigon was silent, as he tried to think of a way to respond.

_**"Hmmm, you are sharp indeed young one, I guess I owe some explanation to you."** _He then began...

* * *

><p>"A Lost Dragon?" Erza said.<p>

"Yeah, dragons that have been forgotten or haven't been seen in hundreds of years. Venigon was one of them." Natsu continued.

"Lost Dragons also have very powerful magic, the type that's very powerful even by dragon standards. They were feared by many other dragons because of they're power."

"Wow, I haven't even heard of this. It must have been way back in the day." Lucy said, as Natsu nodded.

"By dragon standards yeah. They were kinda like the oldest dragons that could live twice as long as a regular one. But.." Natsu then tightened his grip on the fork as it was getting crushed."Their was one dragon that wanted they're power...so he killed them off...all of em'." He made a serious face as his eye looked like it was full of hatred. Everyone could feel the heat radiated from his body as they felt a little hotter than usual.

"So, he told me that the reason I had to get stronger over the years, was..." "Because you had to slay it, right?" Gray said. Natsu nodded.

"What happened after you heard this?" Erza asked. Natsu narrowed his eye as he remembered...

* * *

><p>"I...have..to..kill it?" Natsu said as he looked confused.<p>

_**"Yes, it is above all else, that you learn to defeat him."** _Venigon said with a frown.

"But how? I can barely match you. If that dragon killed all the other ones, what chance do I have?" Natsu protested.

_**"With this."** _Venigon then held out a a finger and a magic circle appeared, and out came a katana in a black scabbard, it had a long red string attached to it with a little silver dragon head.

"Whats this..?" He said as he stared at the sword.

_**"Hm, this is the ancient dragon slayer sword that has been crafted from a human, and a dragon. They called it, "Dorruga". In other words, "Dragon Sword."**_

"Dragon..Sword?" Natsu then reached out and grabbed it as he looked at it." So, this sword can kill a dragon?" He said in a confused tone.

_**"Well, it hasn't been tested against one, but the blade possesses an old lacrima that is said to have been lethal against dragons. Or so I was told, before it was passed on to me."** _ Natsu continued looking at the blade, and then was about to unsheathe it, before Venigon stopped him.

_**"Your not ready for this yet Natsu, you have to have a certain amount of control over magic befo-"** _Natsu ignored him as he began unsheathing the sword. Venigon's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he panicked.

**_"HEY, LISTEN TO ME YOU IMBECILE! WHAT PART OF NOT YET, DID YOU NOT UNDERST-huh?"_ **Venigon just stared as Natsu now held the blade in his hand staring at it in awe.

"This light...it's very warm." Natsu felt like he was in a trance, as the glowing blue blade emitted a cool blue light.

_**"What? He can draw the sword?! Normally, the body would be under large amount of strain from the magic pressure...but he's acting like he doesn't feel it at all!"**_Venigon was confused. Natsu then looked at him and asked. "So I now gotta practice with this sword?" Venigon then cleared his throat, as he regained his composure.

_**"Natsu, do you not feel tired? Because that blade should be putting large amounts of strain on your body."**_Venigon asked

"Well, I feel a little heavy, but other than that...nope." Venigon thought about this.**_"Don't tell me...could he be ready? But he's so young...Wait, what if he has a better grasp of control...I'll need to test it."_ **He thought. He then said,_**"Natsu, I want you to try to focus your magic in the sword, and then let it out with a swing." **_

"Huh? Ok. I just gotta put magic in it right?" Natsu held the sword over his back, and began focusing. The blade then started to glow as his breathing was getting heavier. _**"Now Natsu!"** _Venigon shouted. "HAAH! Natsu then swung downwards as the sword then released a blue shock wave towards a large rock, it then exploded into pieces leaving nothing. Natsu then dropped to one knee as he panted."The hell? It feel's like it was draining my magic really fast."

_**"I'm not surprised, that sword draws in magic power faster then your used to. But, I'm surprised. You were able to get off a Azure Fang without passing out."**_

"Azure...Fang?"

* * *

><p>"Afterwards, I began learning techniques for Dorruga" Natsu said as he held up his sword.<p>

"Is that that thing really that powerful?" Mira asked. Natsu then handed her the sword.

"Take it out, but slowly." Natsu warned her.

"Huh? What are you talking about, you think I can't take a little magic pressure?" She then began drawing the sword, suddenly her eyes widened, she then felt like she was under tremendous pressure, as she gritted her teeth a little._"What the hell?! I feel so...heavy. Is this thing draining my magic?!" _She then quickly dropped the sword on the table, then began breathing a little harder.

"Mira, are you alright?" Erza asked as she got up and tried help her.

"I-i'm fine, it just took me by surprise there." She said as she chuckled a little. She then looked at Natsu."How the hell do you even use this thing? I felt my magic and strength were getting sucked out of me."

"Well, I did train to use it for a while. It's not easy to use, and if you can't focus your magic properly..well, you know now." He said as he chuckled a little.

"So, the only way to kill that dragon is with this sword huh?" Gray said.

"Um.." Everyone looked at Flare as she spoke up. "That dragon...does it have a name?" Natsu then looked down, his hair foreshadowing his eyes. The atmosphere seemed to get tense around Natsu as they listened.

"..It's name...is,"

"Excuse me, Natsu Dranigon?" Natsu was interrupted, as everyone looked at a frog like person in robes addressing Natsu.

"Who's asking?" Natsu said narrowing his eye at the messenger.

"The Council has summoned you, regarding they're previous-" He was interrupted as Natsu displayed annoyance in his voice.

"Look, I already told them that I wasn't interested, so tell them to stop bothering me."

"My apologies but I have strict orders to bring you to them, willingly or non willingly." He said as two guards walked up to them.

"And I told THEM to go find someone else!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone nearby as he was losing his patience.

"Please don't make a scene here, we wouldn't want have any kind of accident here now would we?" The frog said as the guards stepped closer to put the cuffs on Natsu. Natsu then swatted them away, as the guard stepped away as Natsu stood up. They looked at each other for bit. Natsu then sighed in defeat.

"...Tch, fine, damn politics. Sorry guys looks like I have to take care of something."

"Hey wait, why is the council calling Natsu? Has he done something?" Erza demanded.

"This is official Council business, this issue is between Mr. Natsu and the Council. Please do not interfere."

"Hey! She asked you a question, you toad!" Natsu then held up his hand to silence Mira, he then turned and smiled at her.

"It's alright Mira, it's probably nothing. I'll see you guys back at the guild."

"B-but.." Mira wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. Natsu then walked up to her, then looked into her eyes, as he said.

"Don't worry about it, the sooner I see what these geezers want, we'll finish our tour, kay?" She then felt her cheeks get red, as she looked down.

"F-fine...geez." Natsu then left with the messenger and his guards as they headed for the train station. Everyone looked a little worried for they're pink haired comrade, especially Erza, who had a bad feeling for some reason.

_"I don't know what they want you for Natsu, but...be careful." _ She thought as Natsu was finally gone from they're sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Booyah! I am on roll with this story! Keep the views coming people!<strong>


	12. More Than Friends?

**Chapter 12**

"Uuugh, someone just put me outta my misery already.." Natsu moaned, he had gotten off the train and was currently walking with the messenger, as they were making they're way to the Magic Council meeting. Natsu noticed a rather large building in front of him as he thought.

_"First time was annoying, who knows what they want now." _

"Mr Dranigon, please wait here." The frog messenger said. They were now standing in front of the doors, he went inside and Natsu waited. Natsu stood they're waiting for him. As he was waiting there, Natsu decided to look around while he waited. The town he was in looked like it was full of life as he smiled. He failed to notice someone come up behind him and put they're hands on his eyes.

"Guess who~?" The feminine voice said.

_"...Oh boy." _Natsu thought as he had a good idea who the voice belonged to. "Ultear, is that you?" He said as if he was annoyed.

"Ahh, your so cold Natsu-kun." She then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her chest against his back, as she smiled.

"it's been 5 months since we last saw each other, you don't call or write, I was getting very lonely~." She said as she pouted.

"I don't recall ever having to inform you of everything I do." Natsu said as he tried to hide a blush from having Ultear pressing her chest against him more.

"Also, I wouldn't need to tell you, seeing as how you were following me from Oshibana to the Guild masters meeting."

"Oh my, your as sharp as ever. How did you notice I was there?" She said curiously.

"What are you talking about, I could smel-" Natsu then clamped his mouth shut, as he realized what he was about to say. Ultear had a smirk on her face as she was now whispering in his ear.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you~?" Natsu then turned a little red as he was trying to ignore her.

"A-anyway, what does the council want? Did it have something to do with that Lullaby monster?" Ultear then got off him, Natsu then turned around to see a young woman with white skin, black hair down to her shoulders, she wore a white kimono that showed off her chest and legs .

"It would appear so, they needed someone to take the fall for the incident. Someone had told them of your...recent activities."

"Gee, I wonder who." Natsu said sarcastically, staring at her as if he knew.

"How mean, why would you suspect someone like me?" She said innocently. Natsu sighed. The doors then opened and out came a blue haired man with white robes and a strange tattoo on his eye, he smiled as he walked towards Ultear and Natsu.

"Natsu, they are ready for you." He said as he and Natsu were about to pass each other, he then said,"I wouldn't associate with Erza anymore if I were you." Natsu then stopped, he narrowed his eye as he ignored him and continued walking toward the council doors as they closed behind them.

It was dark inside as he noticed the room was quite large. A voice then said."Natsu Dranigon, step towards the center."

Natsu did what the voice asked and walked to the center of the room. The lights then came on to reveal the council members sitting above him as they looked down at him.

"Natsu Danigon, do you know why you have been summoned to this council?" One member said.

"More or less, spit it out already." He said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"How dare you! Show some respect for thi-"

"That's enough Org. Natsu Dranigon, the reason we have called you here is because of two things."

"And they are?" Natsu asked narrowing his eye.

"Firstly it was our last request, do you still not wish to become part of the Wizard Saints?"

"I told you I didn't know that guy was a Saint. Because I beat that one guy, you people assume that I would want to actually take the position." Natsu said.

"May I ask as to why you refused the position?" Another member asked.

"I told you already, I don't want to deal with that crap, I prefer to live by my own rules."

"How can you refuse?! To become a Wizard Saint is an honor! You probably won't get another offer like this in the future!" Org shouted.

"That's what you said last time, yet look where we are." The councilmen was furious, as Ultear giggled.

"Look, I know you guys are looking for the strongest, and noblest mages around Fiore, but trust me, I'm more crazier then noble." He said with a wolfish grin. The council member then sighed.

"Very well, we will stop being persistent. And now the second issue at hand. Do you recall the meeting between the guild masters that took place a few days ago?"

"Now look, all I did was take out that monster and saved those ungrateful villagers. " Natsu said in his defense.

"True, you did. But you destroyed they're village in the process, as punishment, you will be sentenced to jail for the next two days."

"...WHAT!? Are you kidding me?! Why only me, at least throw that jackass Gray in jail too!" He protested.

"If you are referring to the Fairy Tail wizard, Gray Fullbuster, our reports say that he, and the members of Fairy Tail were merely spectators, as you alone were the cause of damage to the village." A council member said as he looked at a piece of paper.

"That's total bullshit! who tol-" Natsu then stopped and glared at Ultear, who shrugged smiling innocently. He then felt a tick mark as he thought._"You crafty witch! I'll get you for this one day, just you wait!"_ Ultear seemed to understand him as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"So, what's next, you guys want me to go push a boulder up a mountain or something? Actually, you know what i'd rather do that then sit in jail. Please, can't I do that instead, pretty please?" He said putting his hands together.

"No, that will be all. Guards!" The Council then called a few guards to escort Natsu down to the prison, Natsu then grumbled, as he went reluctantly with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Underground Prison Cells...<strong>_

Natsu was being taken to his cell as the guard guided him. They were almost they're, but Ultear was standing in they're way. "I'll take it from here." She said as she grabbed Natsu." But, I'm supposed to..." Ultear then sent him a glare as he then began marching away with a "Yes, Ma'am." She then took Natsu by the arm and began walking to his cell.

"So, are you the new escort down here?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"How mean, you know I would only do this for you~." She said acting hurt.

"This doesn't change the fact that you freakin' ratted me out."Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh my, I've been a bad girl, are you going to punish me~?" She said as she put his arm between her breasts. Natsu then went red as he turned away.

"D-don't be an idiot. And stop c-clinging to me so much." She then smiled even more as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Why, you don't like it?" Natsu then sighed as he gave up and tried to regain his composure.

"..Sorry I didn't say hi, I was busy." Natsu said as he had a frown. Ultear noticed this and began clinging to him tighter.

"It's alright, I've been busy to as of late ."

"I assume that your doing well nowadays since..you know." Natsu said.

"Well, they gave me back my position..if you weren't there at the time, i'd probably be down here." She said as she looked around at the old cells.

"Well it's not like you did anything wrong, right?" She then made a noise of surprise, and then looked down and smiled.

_"I am not as innocent as you think Natsu..." _

"And besides, I couldn't very well just leave you like that." He said with a smile. Ultear then felt a bit guilty as he said that, and...something else."Oh Natsu, that kind of good side of yours is going to get you hurt one day.." She quietly said.

"Hm, what did you say?" Natsu asked as he wasn't quite paying attention.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something is all." She said with a fake smile.

"Anyways, I assume you aren't here to talk about the past?" Natsu's expression was more serious now.

"No, truth be told I had something to ask you." She said. Natsu raised his eyebrow." Are you...going to join that guild?" She asked with a frown.

"...I don't know."They then had reached the cell, as Ultear opened it and Natsu walked in. Ultear then closed the door and locked it. She was about to leave, before Natsu said.

"I don't know how your guild is treating you, but...if you need anything, just let me know." She stopped, then gritted her teeth as she walked off feeling a little regret. Natsu then sighed as he sat down in the corner of the cell.

"You two seem two know each other rather well." Natsu looked to see the blue haired man standing in front of his cell looking at him.

"That isn't any of your business, and why are you here? Last time I checked , you were a council member, not a stalker." He said in a cold tone.

"Oh my, I did not mean to offend you in anyway, I just happen to be pass-"

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Natsu demanded.

"I believe I told you to stay away from Erza Scarlet. It would not be wise to be around her anymore if you value your life." He said with a evil smile.

"Hoh? Is that a threat, councilmen?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eye.

"No threat, just a warning. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going, but know this, if you become a problem in the the future, you will be treated as everyone else in the days soon to come." He said as he walked off. Natsu scoffed as he sat down. He began thinking of all his past events with Erza, and began pondering on Siegrain's words._"The hell is he talking about"like everyone else"?...damn it...I'm so confused."_ Natsu then closed his eye and began to wait until his release.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later, at Fairy Tail...<strong>_

"AHHHH, when is Natsu coming back!?" Mira said as she kicked a table that knocked out a nearby guild mate. Everyone had been waiting for they're pink haired companion to return for 2 days. Some were thinking he wasn't coming back, those who said that were sent flying into a wall from Mira. Erza was worrying, if he did not return soon, then something bad must have happened.

"Calm down Mira, I'm sure he'll be back soon. You know how the council is, they probably had to question him about the incident with that monster." Makarov said, as he sat on the bar with his usual mug of booze.

"But it's been TWO DAYS! What the hell do they have to talk about for that long?! And we were in the middle of something important!" Mira shouted. She had been waiting for Natsu so they could finish they're "tour" of Magnolia. And that was ruined, thanks to that damn frog.

_"..Natsu, I don't know what happened, but you better get back here soon, otherwise Mira is going to destroy my entire guild!" _Makarov thought as he sighed. Flare was also worrying about Natsu as she sat with Lucy, Erza and Gray. They had decided to take Flare to the guild and show her around while Natsu was gone. But, it wasn't the same without Natsu there, as she sat there in gloom.

"Damn it, whens Pinky gonna show up? Thanks to him, Mira is going on a rampage." Gray said as he ducked to avoid a chair flying in his direction.

"Why is she so worked up, she doesn't really know Natsu that well anyway." Lucy said curious.

"Beats me, I'll never understand woman." Gray said as he sighed.

"Gray your clothes." Erza said in annoyance.

"Wh-, ah hell!" Gray then ran towards the guild doors to find some clothes. No sooner had he opened the doors he nearly ran into Natsu, as Natsu then kicked him back as he was sent flying back into the guild.

"Oi, don't come running at me with no clothes on you Perverted Snow Angel !" Natsu shouted as he was nearly tackled by the ice mage.

"Sigh, hey guys, sorry I took forever. Those damn council members wouldn't just dro-ACK!" Natsu was now being pinned to the ground by Mira as she had him by his arm, as she sat on his back.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" She shouted angrily.

"_I think he was getting to that.."_ Lucy thought as she sweat dropped.

"Wa-wait! Sto-p Mira, I can't feel my arm!" He said as he felt like his arm was dislocating. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief, as Natsu finally returned. Mira finally got off of Natsu, as he felt like his arm was just about to fall off. Flare then all of a sudden came up and tackled and hugged him which surprised everyone.

"I'm so happy, I thought you weren't coming back!" She cried.

"Wait, calm down Flare! I was just gone for a couple days!" He said trying to calm her down.

"Hey.." Natsu then flinched as he saw the demonic aura of Mira and Erza who were cracking they're knuckles.

"I was worried to y'know." Mira said as she walked towards the two.

"I will not allow any indecent acts while I am in this guild." Erza said as she started drawing her sword. For some reason she was very annoyed that Flare and Natsu were so close to each other.

"Hey..just calm down. Lets talk about this.." Natsu nervously said.

"I'm scared, help me Cherry Hair!" Flare said as she hugged Natsu even tighter, which seemed to piss off the two s-class wizards further, as the whole guild could feel they're killing intent. He couldn't get Flare off of him, as the two closed in. He then did the only thing he could do to escape.

" Flare, please don't hate me for this!" Natsu then picked Flare up bridal style,which caused her to blush, he then began running for his life.

"HOLD IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING!?" Mira said as she started chasing after him.

"THEIR IS NO ESCAPE NATSU!" Erza said as she followed Mira. Everyone in the guild just couldn't believe the effect Natsu had on Erza and Mirajane. It was either amusing, or terrifying. It was then silent, as everyone just stared at the door.

"W-well then, how about we clean up now?" Lisanna spoke up as she sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Whoa..(pant)..ok, I think we lost 'em." Natsu said as he and Flare were hiding in a alleyway.<p>

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just thought you weren't coming back." She said as she felt ashamed.

"Ah, don't worry about it, if anything I brought this on myself." He said as he looked down in gloom.

"But, i'm sorry. I told you I would check on you afterwards, but I got I got sidetracked by everything else. I promise to make it up to you, so could you forgive me?" Flare was then blushing, she had thought that she just caused problems for him. Yet, here he was asking her for forgiveness.

"I-it's o-ok, if anything, I should be the one apologizing." She said with a frown. Natsu then bent down, and looked into Flare's eyes.

"For what? Even if you did cause a problem i'd help you get through it,because.." She then looked up at Natsu.

"..your my precious nakama , right?" He said with a toothy smile. Flare then felt tears in her eyes, she was so happy that Natsu was her friend, and that he was willing to go so far for her. She then smiled as she said,

"T-thank you."

"Mm! Anytime!"

"LOOK, OVER THERE!" Natsu then turned pale, as he slowly turned around to see Erza and Mira running in they're direction. Natsu thought about running away, but decided to just go with it as he just stood there. Mira tackled him to the ground as she had him in another hold.

"You got no where to run now!" She said as she held him down.

"I don't suppose we can talk about thi-"

"NO." Erza and Mira said in unison.

"Ok, now lets go finish our tour, we still have downtown to look through." Mira said as she got off him and took him by the arm.

"Hey, Mira! Stop clinging to him!" Erza said as she tried to yank him away.

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like, you buzz off, Ginger!"

"Take that back, Demon!"

Natsu was now back to being used as tug of war, as Erza and Mira were fighting over him back and forth. Flare didn't know what to do, as she just stood there watching the two in fear. Natsu then sighed, as he thought.

_"Never a dull moment with these guys."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Cya in the next chapter!<strong>


	13. Natsu and Cana

**Whoo, finally after a week long absence, I give you..ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

_"UUuuugh..i'm am not going shopping with those two EVER AGAIN." _Natsu thought as he laid his head on the bar and moaned. He spent the rest of yesterday trying to keep Erza and Mira from fighting..and killing him in the process while they were out touring Magnolia. It was now the middle of the day as he was sitting at the bar. All the usual members were all there, then in walked Lisanna, as she came up to a sleeping Natsu.

"My sister seemed in a pretty good mood today, did something happen yesterday?" Lisanna asked as she came up to Natsu.

"Nothing I want to remember." Natsu flat out said as he lifted his head up, he had looked like he was tired. "As soon as I got back from shopping, apparently Flare didn't know how to order a room at the hotel. So I had to go fix that, then as soon as I got our rooms, she came in my room in the middle of the night and asked if she could sleep there. I said ok, and let her sleep on the bed while I was on the floor. THEN when I woke up, the hotel manager was complaining about how Flare's hair had clogged some of the plumbing in her room. After that, Lucy came over and wanted to know if Flare wanted to go shopping. Then I leave, come here, and pass out for two hours."

"W-wow, you must have it pretty rough." Lisanna said as she sweat dropped. " Ah, I know! I'll make you something that will cheer you up no time!" She happily said as she went to the kitchen.

"Sigh, thanks." He said to her before she went in the kitchen. He then looked back, and saw Lucy, Flare, Erza and Mira all chatting over at the table, as he then sighed and dropped his head on the table._ "Those four are by far the most tiring women I have ever met."_

"Ah, I was wondering if you were going to comeback alive or not." Natsu then turned his head towards the voice, Cana had just sat down near him, as she smiled .

"You know i'm still debating on that." Natsu groaned, as he sat up slowly.

"Haha, well at least your still in one piece. Going on a date with those two, you sure got balls." She chuckled, as she took another drink from her mug.

"It wasn't a date, more like if I bought one of them something, the other would demand why I didn't get them anything." Natsu said as he remembered.

"So? What happened?" Cana asked curiously.

". . . . .I blew half the jewels I saved up to make sure they didn't wage war over at the store. And now I only got enough left for this months rent." He said as he looked down in gloom. Cana felt sorry for this guy, as she patted his back.

"Ah don't worry about it. You just need to find a high paying request." She said.

"How, I don't even have a guild mark."

"Hmmm, well seeing as how your a temporary member, you would need someone to go with you." She said as she thought.

"Why don't you go with him Cana?" Lisanna said as she came back with Natsu's meal.

"Huh? Why?" She asked as she was confused.

"Well, your the one who brought it up, why not just do it?" She asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind but that's up to hi...huh?" She then felt really tired as everyone in the guild then stopped what they were doing and suddenly went to sleep. The guild doors then opened as a person dressed up like a ninja with staffs on his back had entered.

_"Who the hell is this guy?" _Natsu thought as he slowly watched him.

"Mystogan." Makarov said, as he grumbled.

"I'll be taking this request, I'll be back later." Mystogan said. He began to leave, but noticed Natsu, who was staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Natsu, i'm a temporary member here." He said introducing himself. "Why the hell'd you put everyone to sleep, got something to hide?" He asked as he looked around the guild.

"Mystogan doesn't like to show his face to people." Makarov said.

"Well then, I'll be leaving. Natsu..right? I look forward to seeing if you join or not." he said as he bagan leaving._ " He could withstand my sleeping spell..he's no ordinary mage."_ He thought.

"Wait, lift the sleeping spell first." Makarov said.

"5..4..3..2..1" And with a flash he vanished. And everyone woke up, feeling like they had a headache.

"Ugh, was that Mystogan?" A guild member said wearily.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"Mystogan is one of the strongest in the guild." Gray explained as he got off the floor.

"But he puts everyone to sleep when he comes to get a request. No one except the master has seen his face." Mira said.

"I can't let that comment slide!" Everyone looked up to the second floor. The voice had come from a large blond man, wearing fancy clothes, and had a pair of magic head phones on his head. He also had a scar on his eye, as he smirked.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"Yet, another candidate for the strongest." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes up at the man.

"Laxus!" Mira growled.

"Since when did you get here?" Another guild mate asked.

"I pop in from time to time. And regarding that comment Mira, I HAVE seen Mystogan too." He said smugly. Natsu decided to ignore Laxus as he thought that he was just some guy with big ego.

"Hmm, I don't recognize you, you must be that "Temporary" member I heard about." Laxus said as he looked at Natsu. Natsu kept eating, as he ignored Laxus. "Hey, are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you, you piece of trash!" He shouted a bit annoyed at Natsu.

_"What's this guy's deal? I'm pretty sure he knows I don't want to talk to him." _Natsu thought as he was fighting back the urge to glare at the guy.

"HEY YOU PINK SHIT, ANSWER ME!" Laxus shouted in a more demanding tone. Natsu then gritted his teeth, as he felt like he was gonna blow at any moment.

_"Oh he is SOOO dead meat if he doesn't stop it with the Pinky!"_ Natsu then stood up, and then glared up at the blond, he tried to look friendly, but everyone could tell he was pissed.

"Do you need something pal?" He asked.

"Hoh, so you can hear me, good, now listen up. Fairy Tail doesn't need any weak ass mages like yourself and the creepy bitch over there." He said pointing at Flare. "So if I were you, i'd leave and never show my face here ever again!" He said as he smirked.

"Laxus, leave him alone! If you don't, i'm gonna come up there and-" Mira got cut off, as Laxus interrupted her.

"Or what Mira? You can't beat me, no one can! I'm the strongest, their is no one who could beat me here!" He laughed. Mira was about to go up there and teach him a lesson, but she stopped when she and everyone heard something from Natsu.

"You know, I'm pretty damn close to going up there and shoving my foot up your ass." Natsu said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Heh, why don't you come up here then?" Laxus taunted him.

"Careful what you wish for." Natsu said as he glared at him.

"Your an interesting one, no one usually has the balls to talk back to me." Laxus said with a amused grin.

"I don't need balls to talk back to you, i'll kick your smug ass to the moon and back if you don't shut your hole, blonde." Natsu was now in a glare contest, as Laxus was a little annoyed at his comment._  
><em>

"You better watch what you say you little smart ass. If you think for a second here that you would even last a second against me, then your even dumber than what I first took you for." Laxus said as he continued staring down at Natsu.

"Laxus, that's enough." Makarov said as he looked up at his grandson.

"Tch, whatever, this guy is boring anyway." Laxus scoffed, as he turned and disappeared from they're sight. Natsu then took a deep breath and let it it out as he tried to calm down his body heat. He then sat down, and continued eating.

"Whoo, for a minute there I thought they were going to fight." Macoa said as he sighed in relief.

"That kid is something else if he pissed Laxus off." Wakabe said.

"Damn, i'm surprised you didn't charge the guy after all his taunting." Cana said as she looked at Natsu in amazement.

"I was THIS close to it." Natsu said as he held his fingers up.

"Well, good thing you didn't, people who aren't s-class can't go upstairs."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked. Cana explained to him about the s-class requests.

"Oh, so I guess he would have got me in trouble if did." Cana nodded._  
><em>

"It's fine, it's not like you knew anyway. So anyway, regarding your jewel situation.." Natsu had forgotten all about his current predicament, as he made a sound of surprise.

"I'll go with ya, I've been needing a few jewels anyway to buy some more cards." She said as she went up to the request board. She looked for a few minutes then picked out one. "Alright, this should do it!" She happily said, Natsu took a look at it and then his eye widened.

"500,000 for escorting a shipment?"

"Pretty simple huh? This should be cake if it's just simple escort." Cana said confidently. Natsu narrowed his eye at the request."Hm, I guess it would be that easy huh?" He said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Cana couldn't quite hear him.

"Nothing, when did you want to leave?" He asked.

"Hmm, let's go tomorrow, I'll come get you when it's time to leave." Natsu nodded in agreement. He then finished his food, and stood up.

"Thanks for the food Lisanna, I gotta go train." He then got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, you mind if I tag along? I'm kinda curious about what kind of magic you use." Cana asked.

"Huh? Well, I don't mind." And with that, the two then walked out the door. Malice could be felt coming from the table of the four woman, as they watched Natsu leave with another woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outskirts, in the forest...<strong>_

Natsu and Cana had been walking for about an hour as Cana let out a yawn, as she stretched. "Man, are we almost there? We should be far enough from Magnolia, right?"**  
><strong>

"Almost there, just keep moving." Natsu was beginning to wonder about bringing her along._"It's just past that ridge" _They then walked up and over the ridge as they stared down at a large open area. Cana noticed that their were craters in the ground as she looked around at the open area.

_"He must come here often."_ She thought.

"Well then.." Natsu then took off his jacket, then unzipped his vest to reveal a 6 pack and muscular upper body. Cana blushed as she watched him strip. "I guess I'll start off with the sword. Hey Cana, could you go over there? I don't want to accidentally hurt you when I use this spell." She then snapped out of her trance, as she nodded and went a fair distance from Natsu.

All of a sudden his body began glowing a bluish color as it was flashing." HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He roared, as his body was catching azure flames had enveloped him. He kept pushing out massive amounts of magic, as Cana was watching in awe of the power he was putting out. She then noticed the ground started catching fire.

"Holy crap, he's so flaming hot that he's catching the surrounding area on fire!" She said, as she tried to shield herself from the intense heat.

_"C'mon, just a little more!" _Natsu thought, as he continued putting out more magic, till it looked like a large geyser that was now above the trees. He kept it up for a few more moment's until the flames began to slowly die down, as the rest of the area started to cool down. He then dropped to his knees as he panted. Cana then ran up to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked as she offered Natsu a hand, which he took and stood up.

"Y-yeah...I..just needed to vent out my magic." He said a little wearily.

"Why? I thought you were going to practice with your magic?" She asked confused.

"Well, yes and no. Today i'm going to practice with my sword.." He then re-quipped with what little magic he had left as he summoned his sword. "This sword puts strain on the body because when I use a technique, it takes a certain amount of magic to use one. So, I practice trying to control the amount by draining most of my magic first, but even then it gets tricky.."

"How so?"

"You see, if the sword doesn't have enough magic in it, it can't use the techniques. So as a alternate source of power, it takes the strength of the user and converts it into magic." He explained.

"So, your magic is always being drained when you use it?" She asked.

"Only when I take it out, the scabbard has a spell on it that keeps the sword from drawing in magic, which is why I always keep it in..unless of course I need to slay a dragon." He said as he chuckled a little.

"But, if the scabbard keeps the magic from being drawn, how do you-?"

"Use the techniques?" She nodded.

"It's because of my dragon slayer magic. It has the ability to nullify other types of magic. You see, the sword feeds on whatever kind of magic the user has, and turns it into the technique. Like say if Gray used it, it would be ice-based attacks, or if I use it,-"

"It would be fire-based." Cana interjected. Natsu then nodded. He then drew out the sword as he cringed a little. He then began swinging it downwards as he practiced. Cana then used one of her cards to summon a chair as she sat down and watched him practice. It had been 30 minutes, as she felt a little bored, as she thought she would get to see something flashy, not some sword swing practices._ "Hmm, why did I even bother coming out with him again?.." _She couldn't quite put her finger on it as she pondered. It must have been around the time after the drinking contest with him, that she started noticing him more.

"So, Cana?" Cana perked up at the mention of her name, as she turned her head towards Natsu. "What do you think of Fairy Tail?"

"What do I think...hmm, well, everyone can be rowdy sometimes, and we get into fights frequently, but I don't mind it." She said as she tried to come up with a answer.

"You like it there then?" Natsu asked as he got into a stance with his sword.

"Yeah, I guess you could call everyone there my second family, so to speak." She said as she smiled.

"Family...huh?" Natsu then swung his sword in several directions as he spun around while moving forward as he slashed through the air, and swung horizontally and let loose a small shock wave, which then disappeared in mid air. He panted a little, as looked at Cana. "I don't even understand the meaning anymore." He said as he slowly got into another stance. "When I was a kid, I never even had a family, or rather I didn't even know who they were." He then started stabbing the front of him at a fast speed,until it looked like several swords were in front of him. For the last lounge he pulled his arm back and then lounged it forward, which let forth a blast of air as the bushes in front were rustling from the wind Natsu had made.

"Everyday it was just me..no one wanted me. But it never bothered me, I just did my best to survive." He said as he now sheathed his sword and sat down at a nearby tree."Then afterwards the village was attacked by some slave traders. I managed to get away..but not before one of the bastards took my eye." He said as he put his hand on his eye patch.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to bring up your past." Cana apologized. She felt guilty, as she felt like she just opened some old wounds he didn't want to talk about.

"It's not like I was trying to hide it, I just...don't know what a family is." He said as he reached towards the sky. Cana then walked up to him and then sat down next to him." Well, I kinda get where your coming from, the truth is, I never knew my mother. And my father...he doesn't even know i'm his daughter. So, I decided that if I become S-class, i'd tell him the truth." She said as she looked up at the sky."But, even then, i'm not even sure I can even do it. Kinda dumb huh?" She said as she chuckled a little.

"I don't think it's dumb." Natsu said plainly, as she looked at him in surprise."If you think you can be S-class and tell him the truth..then just do it." Cana then laughed, as she thought he was joking."Hahaha, easier said then done. I'd be lucky to even get picked for the S-class exam to begin with."

"How do you get picked?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it's based on the performance of how you did on jobs, and if the master picks you." She explained. Natsu then smiled and stood up.

"Well, I guess I better do my best to make sure not to slow you down tomorrow." He said with a toothy grin. Cana then made a noise of surprise. He then offered his hand as she looked up at him."Lets do our best, Cana!" She then smiled and took his hand as she stood up.

"Yeah, lets do it!" She said as she felt fired up. He then felt weary, as he leaned forward and fell on her which surprised her as she was a little red.

"H-hey! What are you-" She then noticed that he had his eye closed as he was snoring a little. _"He must be tired."_ She then sat back down at the tree and put his head on her lap, as she stroked his pink locks._"It's softer then it looks." _She then looked up at the sky as the sun went behind the clouds.

_"I should be able to...well, this guy seems to think so."_ She chuckled as she looked down at Natsu. She then felt tired, as she began closing her eyes as they were now sound asleep in the middle of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's one for you guys, hope you enjoyed it! See Ya in the next one!<strong>


	14. The Job

_**Chapter 14...**_

It was now late, as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Natsu was sleeping comfortably as he was now starting to wake up.

"MmMmm..huuh?" He was slowly opening his eye but for some reason he couldn't see anything as he tried to lift his head but he felt like he was being held down._"Ok, why can't I move?"_ He then turned his head and he thought he saw..someones legs? He then looked up, and his eye widened. He was sleeping on Cana's lap!

_"Wh-what is going on here? Last I remember I was training and then..I think I passed out. _Uh, hey Cana?" She then leaned forward, as she was smothering Natsu with her breasts, as he couldn't breathe.

"Mmmph!" Natsu was trying to wake her up, but she just kept cuddling his head as she seemed to be enjoying the feeling. He was flailing his arms around as he tried to get her to wake up. His breathing tickled her, as she then stopped suffocating him, and sat up.

"Mm..? Did I fall asleep?" She said as she stirred, she then looked down, and her eyes met Natsu, who looked like he was passed out...again.

"Huh? Hey Natsu, you awake?" She then started poking at him.

"J-just barely." He said as he was breathing really hard. She was still holding on to him as she looked around.

"Uh oh, looks like we fell asleep for too long. It's almost dark." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, we better get back and get some rest. Otherwise we won't be able to go on the job tomorrow properly." She then let go of him, as he then sat up, he was a little red as he was thinking._"They were...really soft...WAIT! What the hell am I thinking!? I'm not a pervert damn it!"_ he mentally was kicking himself.

"Well, lets go." She said as she stood up and stretched.

"R-right." Natsu said as he stood up. They were walking through the forest, it was a bit awkward, as the two hadn't said a word since they left the training area.

"..So," Cana decided to break the silence.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he turned to her.

"I decided to leave tomorrow in the morning, is that ok?"

"Sure." It was then silent again as they continued they're walk through the forest.

"So...how did it feel?" Natsu then tripped and fell, that question had taken him off guard as he was a little red.

"H-h-h-hh-how did it feel?!" He sputtered.

"Yeah, when you release all that magic? Don't you get hot or anything?" She was curious, she never saw some one who could put out that much fire magic, and not get a single burn. Natsu on the other hand then breathed a sigh of relief.

_"So that's what she meant._ Well, it feels a little hot at first, but I get used to it after a while. My body is immune to fire based attacks, that's why I can be enveloped by fire and not get burnt." He explained.

"Huh." She said as she now understood."So, what was it like traveling all over Fiore? See any interesting places?" She asked, as she tried to keep the conversation going.

"Oh yeah! I've seen lots of cool places! There was even a cave I found once that was made of pure crystal! And I also found a clear blue lake that had a giant turtle living in it! It was like a hundred feet long! Oh yeah, just outside of Hargon, their was.." He continued talking about all the places he'd seen, as Cana listened. She then smiled, she thought he was like a little kid.

"Wow, you must really like traveling."

"Well, I guess it just lots of fun." He smiled.

"Tell me more. What else have you seen?" Cana asked, she found it rather interesting. She'd normally not talk to someone that long, but Natsu was...

"ACK!" A little snake then dropped on her shoulder, as she then jumped and grabbed Natsu, which caused him to blush.

"W-what is it?!"

"Something fell on me!" She said as she hugged him tighter, he then felt her chest pressing against him as he was now blushing up a storm. He then slapped himself as he tried to focus."Uh, it's ok Cana. It's just a little snake." He said pointing to the slithery reptile. She then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um..you can let go now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" She quickly let go, as she was a little red._"That surprised me. My body just moved on its own." _She thought. As the two began walking again, a near by bush was emanating killing intent, as it watched the two.

"Damn it! That didn't even work, it just made them hug each other!" A voice said from the bush.

"W-why are we following these two again?" The bush sweat dropped.

"Because, we have to make sure they don't do anything..indecent." Another voice said.

"I-I need to get back to my apartment." A part of the bush said, as it started moving.

"Yeah, their's no point, they're already heading back in to town anyway." A voice agreed.

"Wait, we'll leave when they get out of the forest."

"But i'm getting twigs and leafs in my hair!"

"Shut up! Your not the only one here who's suffering!"

"Then why can't we go home already!? No matter how you look at it, they just fell asleep, and are heading back to they're apartments!"

"If one of you leaves, then they'll spot you for sure! You stay with us till they get to town!" The bush then began slowly following them, as it tip toed across the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Magnolia...<em>**

"Woo, finally! For a minute there I thought we took a wrong turn." Natsu said, as they walked in to town, it now was night, as the moon shined down all over town.

"Fairy hills is that way, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said as she began walking in a opposite direction of Natsu.

"Mm, lets do our best tomorrow!" He said as he waved. She smiled as she waved back. "Oh yeah, Cana!" She then turned around, wondering if he forgot something."Thanks for keeping me company! It felt nice having someone to talk too!" He smiled as he then ran off to his apartment. Cana made noise of surprise, as she was a little red. She then smiled and continued walking down to Fairy Hills as she thought._"Whats with him, saying things like that outta the blue like that?...Heh, tomorrow should be interesting!" _She now was a little excited, as she now hurried to Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's Apartment...<strong>_

"Hoh boy..I can't wait to go to bed..._Crunch.._What the-?" Natsu was planning on just passing out on his bed as soon as he got back to the hotel, but he stopped, when he noticed leafs and sticks all over the floor, as it was trailing to Flares room. He then walked up to her door, as he put his ear against it.

"Oh no...I can't get it out. I knew I should have just stayed here." Flare's voice said. It sounded like complaining. Natsu then knocked on her door, as he heard a yelp.

"Hey Flare? Are you ok? Theirs like...stuff all over the floor."

"AH! I'm just fine..Ow!"

"I'm coming in."

"Huh? Wait!" Natsu then opened the door, and the first thing he saw was hair wrapping around his eyes. "Hey! What are you doi-?!"

"Please, close the door!" She said. Natsu closed the door as he then making sure not to crash into anything, as Flare had him blindfolded with her hair.

"Flare? Is something wrong?"

"I...ery..ing." She mumbled.

"What, I can't hear you?"

"I'm not wearing anything." She said.

"What!? I'm sorry, I'll leave right no-" He started getting up, but Flare jerked him back.

"Wait...I need help." She said a bit shyly.

"W-with what?" Natsu said, a bit red.

"I got stuff stuck in my hair, and it's all tangled, I can't get it out my self." She said.

"Fi-first put something on."

"Bu-but, it's harder to get it out that way." She said as she blushed.

"Well how am I supposed to help then?" Her hair then slowly came of his face as she sat on the bed, facing away from Natsu.

"I-if it's you, then I don't mind." Natsu then looked toward her, she had her back to him, as her hair covered her back, It looked like a mess though.

"Flare, what happened to your hair? It looks like it was drug through the forest floor."

"B-because...that's..well.." She then felt guilty. She couldn't lie to her friend, he would hate her for sure if he found out that she was following him. She then felt someone sit behind her, as she felt her hair being untangled.

"Look, you don't have to answer, but if you needed help, you shoulda' said so." He said as he sighed. He continued pulling out the twigs and leafs out of her hair, and brushed it down with his fingers. One of his fingers had then touch the bottom of Flares back, as she flinched.

"Hah! Not there, it tickles~." She moaned erotically. Natsu was doing his best to focus on her hair, but the fact she was naked didn't help.

"S-sorry! My finger slipped." He apologized.

"I-its fine. Just..be gentle." She said, as she gripped her hair on her lap.

"Ok, i'm gonna pull it back." He said as his fingers raked through her red hair, as she was shivering a little.

"Ok, i'm almost done, i'm gonna get the ones on your head now." He said as she nodded. "Ok, keep still." He then pulled out a small pine cone. _"Wait, isn't this...was she out there too?" _He slowly realized that most of the stuff in her hair was from around the area he trained.

"Hey Flare?" She twitched." Did you follow me out in the forest today?" She was silent for a few moments. Natsu then heard her sobbing, as he then had his eye wide open. Why was she crying? "Um, look. I don't mind if you follow me. But if you needed something you should hav-"

"I..I'M SORRY!" She then spun around, and hugged him, as they fell on the bed.

"W-wait! What are you sorry for!?" Natsu said as he tried to ignore her laying on top of him._"Why do I keep finding myself in these situations lately!?"_

"I wanted to go with you, but you and the brown haired girl looked like you didn't want anyone there..I just wanted to watch too! Please don't hate me!" She said as she sobbed. Natsu made a noise of surprise. "I won't do it again..so..please..don't.." She sobbed. She then felt Natsu wrap his arms around her,as she was surprised.

"Its ok. I'm not mad or anything. If you wanted to come to, then I would have brought you along." He reassured her. She buried herself in his chest, as she continued to cry. After a few minutes, she slowly got up.

"So..your not mad?" She asked as Natsu wiped her tears away.

"I'd never be mad at you. Theirs nothing you could do that'd make me angry with you. So, please stop crying." She then smiled a little, Natsu was the most nicest person she thought. She felt safe with him at her side, as she then smiled at him. 'Th-thank you!" Natsu smiled...and then realized he was staring at her from the front. Flare then made noise of surprise, she then looked at Natsu and realized she was practically sitting on him, as she blushed.

"I-i'm sorry." She then got off him, as he then sat up and turned the other way.

"M-me to!" He was now steaming, as he just got a glimpse of something that he would not forget anytime soon. _"D-damn! She's nearly as big as Cana-NO NO NO NO! I am stronger then this, stop thinking stupid!" _He then was smacking his head on the wall, as he tried to clear his head. Flare was a little confused at Natsu's behavior. Why was he smashing a hole in the wall with his head?

"Um, Cherry Hair? Are you ok?" He then looked back as he smiled a little, which looked weird, considering his forehead was bleeding.

"Oh, I'm just a little tired is all." He then scurried out the door as he closed it behind him. He then walked to his room, and fell face first on his mattress._ "I really need to be careful around these girls, why do they want to hang around me so much?...Gaaaauugh! I just don't get it!" _He was punching and whacking his pillow, as he just couldn't get these girls. He sighed as he turned over and closed his eye, as he wished this day would just end already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning...<strong>_

Cana was walking toward the hotel to get Natsu for they're mission, as she was unusually happy on this particular morning. She was wearing a red bikini top instead of her usual blue one. "Hmm, I wonder if I should of went with green?" She thought out loud. Truth be told, she was looking forward to going on the mission with Natsu, that she was trying to pick out a different top to see if he noticed. Of course, she told herself that she didn't have any thing to wear and it was lying around, so she decided to try it on, just for today.

She was walking, when she spotted Erza and Mirajane arguing over something near the hotel. She was curious so she went over to them.

"I'm telling you, something was up with those two! I heard they're rooms are next to each other!" Mira said to Erza who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"I thought we were here to ask her about coming to Fairy Hills. While it is true that they live next to each other, I don't think Natsu would do anything...strange." She said as she coughed into her armored hand."And besides, she was with us the whole time, I doubt she-"

"What are you two doing here?" Cana surprised the two as they jumped.

"C-Cana! Good morning." Mira said with a nervous look.

"Good morning." Erza said, as she tried to act like nothing was up.

"Morning, what are you two doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, we just decided to stop and talk about some stuff is all." Mira said grinning.

"Really? You decided to wake up on this particular morning, and are standing in front of Natsu's and Flare's hotel, just to talk?" She said, as she crossed her arms.

"W-we just wanted ask Flare if she wanted to come over and live at Fairy Hills." Erza tried to interject.

"(Yawn) I didn't get much sleep." Natsu said as he came out the doors. He then saw the three, as they then noticed him. "Morning guys." He said as he walked over to them.

"Good morning Natsu, how are you?" Erza greeted him.

"Oh, I didn't get much sleep, but I think i'll live." He said as he stretched."By the way, what are you two doing here, are you coming with us or something?" He asked sleepily.

"O-oh no, we just wanted to ask Flare if she wanted to come stay at Fairy Hills." Mira said.

"At seven in the morning?" Cana asked sarcastically.

"You can check if you want, but I don't think she's up yet." he said as walked over to Cana.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets grab breakfast then we'll leave." She said. He nodded as he yawned."Well, I'll see you guys later." He told the two, as they waved.

"Well anyway, lets go see if she's up yet." Erza then sighed in defeat as she followed Mira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cafe...<strong>_

"Sorry I can't pay for my own food, I gotta hang on to my jewels till the end of the month." Natsu said as he was eating a large plate of food.

"Nah, don't worry about it. By the time we finish this job, we'll have plenty." She said as she took a drink of coffee. Much to her disgust, she put it down.

"Geez, can I get some beer or something over here?" She shouted to the chef over the bar.

"At this early? Forget it Cana, your going on a job aren't you? You'll be hammered before you even take a step out that door." The chef told her as he went back in the kitchen. Cana then whined.

"C'mon! It's not like we're doing anything hectic today!"

"You really need a drink this early?" Natsu asked.

"Darn right I do! I get a barrel's worth, at least once a day!

"Rrright." He said as he sweat dropped._"Does she even have a liver anymore?"_

"That aside, what's the request about?" Natsu asked, Cana looked into her bag and pulled out the request.

"Well lets see...it says we're going to have to go to some meeting point then we'll meet the client there for further details, but apart from that, it just looks like simple escort." Natsu then took it as he read it.

"From the reward they're giving out it must be important stuff." He said as he handed it back.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there." Cana said as she then took a bite of food. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you yesterday but I forgot too."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is Flare your girlfriend?" Natsu then nearly chocked as he had a bone stuck in his throat as he nearly spit out his food.

"Wh-WHA-(cough) THE HELL?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!?" He shouted in bewilderment.

"Well, she seems kinda fragile, and she lives next to you, sooo I figured you two were like lovers or something." She said plainly, as she took another bite of food.

"Ok first of all, we are not like that! She just doesn't know that much of society, so I've been helping her adjust. Secondly, she's really shy around people so she just hangs around me." He explained.

"So..you two aren't even dating?" She asked._ "Why am I asking him these questions?" _

"No." He said plainly.

"Not even kissed?"

"No."

"Not even had se-?"

"WHAT ORDER ARE YOU GOING IN!?" He shouted with a tick mark. She then laughed.

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you!" She felt for some reason a bit of relief.

"Tch!" Natsu then huffed as he looked away."Anyways, are we going to be leaving soon?" He said as he finished his plate.

"Yeah, lets get going." Cana was done with her fun, as she then paid for they're meal, and the two then headed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the road...<strong>_

The two were walking for hours as Cana was slouching. "Geez, why couldn't we take a train? They can't just put the meeting point at some random spot on the road, and expect people to find it!" she complained.

"I think that's the point. I mean, it would be kinda stupid to announce that your going to be shipping something to the whole country." Natsu said as he walked as if he was fine._"That, and I'd probably die from motion sickness.."_ He was glad that they didn't have to take the train this time.

"Ok, I need a break..lets rest here."

_"_Ok, lets stop." Natsu said as he re-quipped his canteen. He took a drink, and stopped to look around."Although, you do have a point. Where the hell are they?" He said as he looked around."Are we even in the right place?" Cana then took the request from her bag as she looked.

"It says we are, but I don't see anyone." She looked around, but then spotted something."Hey, is that it?" Cana pointed to something in the distance. Natsu then looked.

"It might be. Lets check it out." They then headed off road as they went to go investigate. After a few minutes, they arrived. It was a giant metal wagon like thing with a big lizard pulling it. Their were two men standing next to it as they then noticed Natsu and Cana, as one of them went over.

"Can I help you two people?" He asked.

"We're here about the request. You needed some mages to escort your cargo." Cana said, said as she showed them the request.

"Ah, thank you. This place has been nasty with bandits for the last few months, so we've been having trouble getting are cargo across the country side."

"Well, don't worry. We'll get you and your cargo safely to its destination." Natsu said. He then noticed three other men hanging out near the wagon. "Who are they?" He asked pointing to them.

"Ah, they are here to protect the shipment just like you." Natsu narrowed his eye at the men, as he felt a little uncomfortable." I thought that the request was for Fairy Tail Mages?"

"We sent out the request to several guilds. You, and those guys are the ones who decided to take the job. Is that going to be a problem?" He asked. Natsu just looked at Cana as she shrugged."No, we won't have a problem."

"Good! After a few minutes I'll explain the route and what we will be escorting." He then walked off. Natsu then looked at the three mages again._ "Why would they ask multiple guilds? I thought Fairy Tail was the best out here?"_ He then motioned Cana to come over, she did and he whispered.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Something is a little weird here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Just a feeling is all." He then walked towards the wagon, as Cana was curious as to what he meant, but decided to ignore it, as she followed him. After a few minutes, they all gathered around in a circle.

"Thank you all for coming. I will now discuss the route we will take." He then brought out the map, as he showed them it.

"We'll be crossing this valley, it's occupied by at least 7 different bandit gangs with some rouge mages acting as the leaders."

"How long will it take to get through the valley?" Cana asked.

"If theirs no trouble, about two days." He then folded the map as he then walked over to the wagon. "And this, is what you all will be protecting." He then lifted the tarp. Everyone stared at the cargo with wide eyes.

"Heh! So that's why you needed help from more than one guild." One of the other mages said.

"Damn, I didn't think i'd feel safe guarding this thing. You can count me out!" One of the other mages said.

"Huh? Wait-"

"I'm outta here too. You'd have to have a death wish to escort this thing." The other left.

"Please just lis-"

"Well, I have to follow him so, yeah." The other said. The other three mages left, as the client had looked down in gloom.

"Don't worry, we'll stay." Natsu told him.

"But...if this cargo doesn't get through the valley.."

"Leave it to us! We're Fairy Tail wizards, we always get the job done no matter what!" Cana said, the client then sighed." I guess I have no choice.., very well. We're counting on you two." He said as he and the other guy, went and pulled the tarp over the cargo.

"Natsu, was that-"

"We'll talk tonight." Natsu cut her off as he narrowed his eye at the wagon and it's cargo.

_" "Simple escort", my ass."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Been a week since I last updated this story! So keep up the reading, and I'll keep up the writing! <strong>


	15. Simple Escort?

**_Chapter 15..._**

It was in the middle of the day, as Natsu and Cana were walking behind the moving wagon. They were protecting a shipment through hostile territory, but the "shipment" made them rather uncomfortable. The two hadn't said a word since they departed, so Cana was trying to come up with a way to start a conversation.

"I know you said we would talk about this tonight, but.." Natsu then turned towards her as he listened."..that lacrima, do you know what it is? You looked like you recognized it earlier." Natsu then made a sound of surprise as he then looked at the ground as they walked.

"Remember when I told you the other day about how I found a cave made out of crystals?" She nodded."Well, the thing is, is that the crystal was actually a highly flammable lacrima."

"Flammable?" Cana asked confused.

"Well, when I was walking around, a piece had caught fire when I was...looking at it, and it just went off like a firework." He remembered when he picked it up."Also, it was quite explosive too. It set off all the other lacrima, and it blew up half of the mountain I was camping at." Cana then made wide eyes.

"Wait...your telling me that.." She then looked at the wagon. "We're transporting THOSE crystals!?" Her eyes were popping out of her head when she realized the situation they were in.

"More or less." Natsu said as he looked at the wagon. He then made a noise of surprise, he then walked next to the wagon, as he shouted to the driver.

"HEY! Where did you guys pick up that lacrima anyway?"

"Huh? It was under a mountain east of the border, we were instructed by the council to transport it. Personally, I woulda' said no, but nobody knows how to get through the valley like I do."

_"The council? _Ok thanks!" He then walked back towards Cana. "Turns out the council is the one who wants this stuff."

"What the hell do those council members want with an explosive lacrima?" Cana asked in a irritated tone.

"Something else is also weird." Natsu said as he thought out loud.

"What?"

"Those three from earlier, they seemed to recognize it too." He said as he remembered how eager they were to leave. Cana was also thinking.

"Well if the council wants it, they must be pretty desperate if they are hiring mages, otherwise the army would be the ones babysitting these guys. You seem to be quite the cautious person huh?" She said as she smiled.

"Well, my father always taught me to be conscious of my surroundings. Even if I mess up, I try to learn from my mistakes instead of repeating them." He said with a frown._"I wonder if I even should say that, even after all that's happened?" _

"Natsu?" Cana asked, he looked like he was a little sad about something. He then looked up and smiled as he said,"Ah it's nothing." Cana could tell he was faking it, but she decided that was his business and that if he didn't want to talk about it, to just let be. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set behind the mountains.

"Alright! We're are going to stop here for the night!" The driver shouted. He parked the wagon right next to the road by a forest. The giant lizard then yawned, as the driver unhitched the wagon and petted it, as it went to sleep on the ground. "Keep a sharp eye out you two, we're in bandit territory now." The driver said as he got off the wagon.

"So now what?" Cana asked.

"Now, this is where you two keep the cargo safe till sun up. I'll be snoozin' over there. If anything happens, let me know." He said as he walked over to a near by tree, and set up his sleeping bag.

"Well, how you want to do this?" Natsu asked Cana.

"Well, I guess we'll watch in shifts. I'll watch till midnight, then we'll switch."

"Got it, let me know if you need anythi-" He then turned to the forest, as he narrowed his eye.

"What's wro-"

"Shh!" Natsu hushed her as he listened. He then re-quipped his sword, as he walked towards a tree. He was watching it as he looked at it intently, all of a sudden, the tree then shot out several wooden arrows as Natsu side stepped out of the way. He then shot a _**Azure Fang** _at the tree. As it exploded he jumped back, Cana then rushed to his side as she had her cards ready.

"What is it!?"

"I think their's someone there." Natsu pointed at the now destroyed tree.

"Huh? Waaaaaiit!" A voice called out from the forest.

"Identify yourself." Cana demanded.

"Cana? And the new guy." The person then came out of hiding. It was a girl with violet hair, and was wearing a white uniform, she also had a red bow in her hair, and was wearing glasses.

"Laki?" Cana asked, as she put her cards down."What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was finished with a job down here, but the place was crawling with bandits. I thought you guys were one of them." She apologized, as she came up to them.

"We're transporting something through the valley, did you get lost or something?" Cana asked her.

"Y-yeah." She said as she nervously chuckled, she then looked at Natsu, as she greeted him. "I'm Laki, nice to meet you...Natsu, right?"

"Yep, I remember seeing you in the guild before, but I don't think I've met you yet." Natsu said as he thought back.

"Sorry about earlier, I mistook you for a bandit." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. That actually was pretty cool, was that some kind of wood magic?" Natsu asked as he smiled.

"Y-yeah, it's _**Wood-Make** _magic." Laki said, as she felt happy that someone thought her magic was cool.

"Wait, "Make"?...Doesn't Gray use something like that?" Natsu asked as he turned his head towards Cana.

"It's a type of molding magic, it's similar, but different." Cana explained."Gray's magic uses ice, Laki's is wood."

"Huh." Natsu said as he nodded.

"Um, would you guys mind if I stuck with you till you go back? I don't have a clue where I am." She pleaded.

"I don't mind, actually, we could use some extra help." Cana said.

"Hm?" Laki was wondering what it was, then Cana explained it to her. Laki then nodded."I see, no wonder they needed an escort."

"That thing is basically a powder keg waiting to blow, and i'm pretty much a walking lighter." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"That's true, if that thing got hit by a spell..hohh, this is making me excited." Laki said as she felt giddy. Cana just sweat dropped at her comment.

"I'm gonna go tell the driver we got one more helper." Natsu said as he made his sword disappear and walked off. The two girls were alone, as they were silent for a bit.

"Soo, you got the hots for that guy huh?" Laki bluntly said, Cana made a noise of surprise.

"Well that came out of nowhere."

"It's just that your wearing a different top then usual, I don't think I've seen the red one before." She noted, as she looked at Cana.

"I-I just had it lying around, and I've been meaning to try it on for some time." She said as she was a little red. Laki then had a weird grin on her face, as she got in Cana's face."Wow, I never thought i'd see the day you actually fell for someone. And he looks so innocent too." She said as she looked closer at Natsu, as he was talking with the driver. "But alas, in the end he's probably a pervert like every guy in the guild."

"I don't know, he wouldn't even glance at me, let alone stare." Cana said as she recalled the entire time, he had plenty of opportunities to sneak a peek at her, but he just faced forward the entire time.

"Then he's a dense pervert, either way you need to keep your guard up no matter who." Laki sighed, as Natsu came back. "He said it's fine."

"Hey Natsu, I've been wondering for a bit now, but have you decided on whether to join the guild or not?" Cana asked. Natsu just blinked a couple times, he then smiled."You'll know when we get back." Leaving Cana curious. "Hey Cana, let's switch. I'll take the first watch, you and Laki stay with the wagon. I think the farther I am from that thing the better." He chuckled. Cana then just shrugged."OK, we'll watch it, just let us know when you get tired." Natsu nodded as he then jumped into a near by tree and sat down as he was on the lookout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"Damn it, I didn't think they would stay with the wagon." A gruff voice said.

"Their was only two of them, it's not like we couldn't take them if we wanted to." Another voice said.

"Perhaps we should rethink this, if that cargo takes even one hit.." Another voice tried to reason, but was cut off.

"It won't, now stop your yapping already you idiots." A fourth voice said, as a person came out of the shadows.

"F-Frostbite?! Sorry, didn't see you enter." One of the men said, as they were bowing to the hooded figure.

"Just be ready to hit it when it enters the valley. Me and Ace are supposed to deliver that thing to the client by the end of the week."

"What does that guy need a crystal bomb for anyway? I heard rumors about how they had this huge ass cannon in his guild."

"It doesn't matter, we get it, we deliver, then get paid. Now move it!" He said angrily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with the Wagon...<strong>_

Natsu was keeping his eye peeled, as he was scanning the forest for anything unusual. He had been sitting in the tree for hours, but was starting to get bored, he honestly wish they would get attacked already. But at this point, he would settle for anything.

_"This has got to be the most boring escort I have EVER been on. But then again, I can't complain about the reward. I wonder if anything interesting is happening at the guild?" _In the short time he spent there, it was always so rowdy and never dull. At least there he could do all sorts of fun things.

"You see anything?" He looked down to see Laki calling up to him."Not unless mice count as a threat." He joked. He then jumped down, as he landed right next to Laki."Geez, i'm bored out of my skull...where's Cana?" He asked as he looked, but couldn't find her."She is currently taking a nap, she told me to switch with you next."

"I'm fine, I just wished something would happen already." He sighed, as he looked around.

"I could keep you company if you want." She offered.

"Sure, it beats the silence." He said as he and her sat down near a tree.

"So, what's your story?" Laki asked.

"My story?" Natsu asked confused.

"Ah, I meant where did you live, how you grew up, y'know, small talk." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm...Well I guess you could say that I grew up in a large village long ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

Natsu, it's time for bed!" A young woman in a nun costume called out."Natsu! I'm not going to play this game with you, either you come out or i'll feed your share to the other kids!"

"Wait!" Natsu then came running in the woman's direction, as he was out of breath. The young woman then smacked him across the head, as he felt the bump on his head."Ow! Why'd you hit me!?"

"That's for coming after the tenth time I called you!" She said, as she scolded him.

"It's not my fault, I just went to get something!" He said as he had tears in his eyes. She then sighed as she bent down and wiped away his tears."What is it?" She asked, he then held up a red stringed necklace, it had a little silver dragon head on it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she looked at it.

"Well, I remember how you were saying how your birthday was coming up..s-so I used the last of my allowance to buy you it." He said, as he fidgeted.

"BAKA! Your only supposed to use that money to buy yourself food!" She shouted, Natsu then cringed, as he was scared of the young woman. She raised her hand as Natsu closed his eyes expecting to be hit. But then felt a hand run through his pink hair, as he slowly opened his eyes, He saw her smiling brightly down at him.

"Thank you, i'll treasure it." Natsu then made his toothy grin, as he was happy she accepted it. "Now, get to the table, everyone's waiting." Natsu then happily ran into the other room, as the young woman then smiled and put the necklace around her neck. She then looked at the little silver dragon head as she brushed her finger across it. _"A dragon, huh?"_

* * *

><p>"That person was the only one who I could get along with, everybody else just saw me as a trouble maker." Natsu chuckled.<p>

"Wow, she must have been like a mother for you right?" Natsu then made a noise of surprise. He had never thought of it that way before.

"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So i'm guessing you left the village and trained yourself to use magic?" She asked.

"..." Natsu was silent as his hair foreshadowed his eye, only showing his eye patch.

"Uh...Natsu?" Laki asked. Natsu then made another noise of surprise and then smiled.

"Ah, yeah, something like that." For some reason Laki felt that his smile wasn't real, in fact, it looked like it was almost forced.

"I see. So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I like it. Everyone's nice_...except that asshole Gray_."

"Well, regardless if you decide to join or not, I could tell the guild's been more...lively since you came by." Laki said as she smiled.

"Really?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, so if you decide to join, i'm sure everybody would be happy." Natsu's eye widened. Never before has someone said that they had been happy he was around them. He then scoffed as he smiled.

"Thanks Laki, that means a lot." She then felt her cheeks get a little hot.

"Sure..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning, on the road...<strong>_

"(Yawn), man I can not wait till we get to the other end of this valley." Natsu said tiredly.

"We're almost out, just a bit further to go." The driver said. Laki and Cana were riding on the back of the wagon, as Natsu followed closely behind.

"Ha! This will be the easiest money I ever made if we don't run into anything!" Cana proclaimed.

"This seems rather too easy.." The driver said as he narrowed his eyes on the road."We've been traveling for hours, but we haven't run into any trouble."

"Maybe we've just been really lucky." Laki said.

"But this doesn't make sense! Normally we would need a dozen escorts just to get through here, what the devil is going on?!" The driver complained. Natsu had to agree with him, this was way too easy. He had been down in these parts before, and their were tons of outlaws wandering out here.

"Look, I can see the end of the valley up ahead!" Cana said as she pointed.

"Stop.."

"Huh?" The driver turned to Natsu.

"Stop the wagon." The driver did what he said and then stopped the wagon.

"What gives?" Cana asked in annoyance. Natsu then walked ahead of the wagon and then stopped. He closed his eye, as he was listening intently.

"What's he doing?" Laki asked. Cana shook her head as she was also equally confused at Natsu's behavior. Natsu then opened his eye and looked at the two mountains that looked like they formed a gate leading out of the valley.

_"Well, he has a point. But we gotta get out of here before night comes, otherwise we'll be sittin' ducks out here. _Ok, keep moving." Natsu motioned him to continue moving. He walked along side the wagon, and was looking everywhere for any signs of trouble. An hour had passed, still nothing. They were now at the end of the valley. Cana and Laki got off the wagon and stretched."Ok, well we've reached the end of the destination. Thank you three for the help, when the stuff gets picked up, we'll pay you, and part ways." The driver said. Cana nodded, as the driver went to give the lizard a drink.

"Well, you heard em, we just gotta stick around for a little bit longer, then we're done."

"That was surprisingly easy." Laki said with a smile.

"...Hey driver." Natsu came up and asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this place too. It's usually a hot spot for all sorts of bad guys, but how come they didn't go for the shipment?"

"Like I said on the road, its weird. We should have at least run into Frostbite's crew."

"Frostbite?"

"Ah, he's one of the rouge mages I was tellin' you about. His territory was at the end of this valley."

"Wait, Frostbite? I think I heard that name from one of the guys I took out earlier on my job." Laki said.

"Maybe Laki took out all the bandits." Cana joked.

"No, after the 40th one, most of them started running." Natsu and Cana just sweat dropped at how plainly she said that.

"Well, lets hope your little rampage discouraged them from getting any ideas." Cana said as she sighed.

"How mean, you make me sound like a monster." She huffed.

"Anyways, keep a sharp eye out. Until whoever comes to to pick this up gets here, we need to keep an eye on the-" Cana said.

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"What was that?!" Cana shouted as the group turned to see the sides of the mountain collapsing.

"ROCK SLIDE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, it's been a while since I last updated this story. I was making some spell checks on the other chapters. Anyway, i'm going to end this arc in the next chapter, then we'll get straight to the Galuna Island arc.<strong>

**Till then, laters!**


	16. Ambushed

**_Chapter 16..._**

"ROCK SLIDE!" Natsu shouted as each side's of the mountains had boulders tumbling down hill.

_**"Wood Make: Wall****!"**_ Laki shouted as a magic circle appeared around them, as large wooden walls came out of the ground blocking the rock slide from both directions.

"Nice Laki!" Cana shouted.

"Fufufu, this is nothing." Laki said smugly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uh, guys?"

"What the heck just happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"Guys?"

"Is the wagon ok?" Cana asked the driver.

"Yeah, we just need to get out of this spot then we're home-"

"GUYS!" Natsu shouted.

"What is it?" Cana asked confused.

"THAT!" Natsu pointed to a massive large ice boulder that was rolling down mountain as everyone's eyes were wide as saucers .

"Wh-wh-what the hell is that?!" Laki shouted in horror.

"I don't know, but we gotta stop it!" Cana said as she took out three of her cards. _**"Explosion Cards!"** _She then through them at the boulder as it exploded. "Did I get it?"

"Not quite, theirs still half of it left!" Natsu pointed out as it was breaking apart and increasing speed. Cana then had an idea.

"Laki! Can you change it's course?"

"I'll try, but it's kinda big! _**"Wood Make: The Dam of Shy love!" **_Multiple wooden tools and weapons came out of the ground, as it seemed to veer the giant ice ball slightly off course. "Alright, we should be in the clea-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Everyone then saw four more giant balls of ice rolling down the hill as it headed for them.

"I can't block that many!" Laki yelled in disbelief.

"We gotta try!" Cana said as she reach for some more explosion cards. She threw them at one, but it still kept coming._"Why isn't it breaking apart like the last one?!" _

"Hold on!" Natsu said as he summoned his sword. _**"Azure Line!"** _He fired of a long wide horizontal shock wave, as it stopped the ice boulders rolling.

"Hurry, that's not going to last for long! Hit em' fast!"

_**"Wood Make: Violent Approach!"**_

_**"Burning Explosion!"** _Laki had fired off multiple spiked wooden balls, as Cana had thrown her Burning and Explosion cards at the ice boulders. It was a success, as all four of them blew apart, as small ice pieces came raining down from the mountain.

"Yeah, we did it!" They all said as they smiled.

"That was close, for a minute there I thought we were gonna be flattened." The driver said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"No kidding, what the heck started that, and where did those ice boulders come from?" Laki said as she was thinking out loud.

"I think we should move it, no point and waiting to see if it happens again." Cana said as the wagon was on the move again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up the mountain...<em>**

"Damn it! These guys are good!" A man in red armor and with red hair to match said as they watched the wagon get away.

"I'm thinking we should just stop with this plan. If our opponents are that strong." A blonde man said in a green cloak with the character "Wind" on his cloak said."What do you think, Frostbite?"

"..." The third man was silent. He wore a skin tight, dark blue tank top, and blue pants that went to his knees, a brown leather utility belt, and black boots that went up to his knees, He also had dark blue messy hair that spiked out. He stared down the mountain, as he watched the wagon drive off."We try again when they are on the road. Ace, I want you to distract them while me and Lars try to get the cargo. Oh and one more thing..." He said as he narrowed his eyes down at Natsu." If you can, don't get in on a one-on-one with the pink haired guy."

"What? That shrimp down there? Gimme a break, he just got off a lucky shot with your ice boulders." Lars said as he thought Natsu was harmless.

"All four at the same time?"

"Ugh.."

"No, that attack should have just bounced off, I even strengthened those last four. Also, those two chicks he's got with him, don't underestimate them." He said as he walked off.

"Hmph! They don't look that much to me." Lars said as he scoffed and followed Frostbite, leaving Ace to look down with a worried expression.

_"Is this really worth it Frostbite?" _Ace thought as he then flew up ahead of the wagon and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Cana said as she got off the cart.<p>

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help you three." The driver said as he thanked the mages.

"Heh, don't mention it! Fairy Tail always sees things through till the end." Cana said as she smiled.

"Man, I can't wail till we get back, I have so many things I need to get done when I get back to Fairy hills." Laki said as she stretched.

"..." Natsu was silent as he looked like he was deep in thought. Cana then snapped him out of it, as she came up behind him and patted (More like slapped) Natsu on the back as she grinned."Hey, cheer up will ya? We're just a few minutes away from that half a mil reward!"

"I know, its just that something was weird when we were fending off that rock slide."

"It was just a freak accident, albeit a weird one."

"I don't know...aaah, who cares." Natsu said as he shrugged. "Hey driver, when's that pick up coming?" He asked.

He got no response.

"Hey, driver...where are ya?" Natsu shouted as he came over to the wagon. His eyes then widened as he saw the driver passed out on the ground. "Hey, are you alright-" He then sensed the wind picking up as he jumped back and nearly got hit by a ray of wind that went past him and sliced the hitch off the wagon. The lizard then screamed, as it then ran off.

"We're under attack!" Natsu shouted to Laki and Cana as they came running towards them.

"Where are they?!" Cana asked as she and Laki looked everywhere.

"I don't know, I think it's a wind mage."

"How can you tell?" Laki asked. Natsu then tackled them both to the ground as another ray of wind came and nearly took their heads off. They looked up and saw a tree sliced clean in half after the ray went through it.

"That's how!" Natsu and the other two got up, as they were trying to find the attacker.

"He's probably cloaked himself with the wind." Laki noted as they searched.

"Well, lets see if we can flush him out!" Cana then took out multiple cards and threw them in all directions. But suddenly, they hit something in mid air, as the cards floated harmlessly to ground.

"A barrier?" Natsu asked.

"Probably. We need to get out of it." Cana said as she threw an explosion card at the invisible wall. It opened a hole in the barrier, but it closed up after a few moments.

"Let me try." Natsu summoned his sword, as he ran up to the barrier and sliced a large portion of it open. "Quick, get through before it closes up again!" He shouted as the other two nodded and ran through the hole. They expected Natsu to be behind them, but looked back to see him still stuck inside. All of a sudden, a man in a green cloak appeared in front of him.

"Don't worry about me, just keep the cargo safe!" He shouted to them. They didn't want to, but they had to make sure that the wagon was safe.

"You better get out of there soon Natsu!" Cana shouted back. Natsu nodded, he then faced the blonde, as they stared at each other.

"So, I take it your the one who tried to smash us back at the valley?"

"It's nothing personal, but we really need that cargo." Ace said, as he thought to himself. _"Sorry Frostbite, but I can't let this guy get in the way with your plan." _

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ace, and I will be your opponent." He said as he swiped his hand, and sent a ray towards Natsu.

* * *

><p>Laki and Cana ran towards the wagon, but then stopped as a wall of ice appeared around the wagon.<p>

"Ice?" Laki said as she looked up and saw a man up on top of the wall."Who are you?"

"I'm no one. And i'll be relieving you of your cargo."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Do you have any idea what yo-wait...I think I recognize you. Your one of those mages that refused to help with the escort!" Cana said as she remembered his face from back then.

"I don't have time for this." He raised his hand and was about to attack, but a red armored man with red hair had jumped in between them." Lars, what are you doing?"

"You don't need to waste your time with these bitches Frostbite, leave this to me!" He said as he reach behind his back and pulled out a large spear.

"Teh, what ever. But you better finish this up quick, we don't have time to screw around." He said as he picked up the large crate and ran off.

"Hey! Get back he-" Cana just barely dodged a lounge from Lars's spear, as it had cut her cheek.

"You wouldn't last three seconds with Frostbite, let alone me!" He said as he smirked.

"Tch! Your in the way! _**"Wind Edge!"** _Cana then swiped two cards in front of her as she sent a blast of wind towards Lars.

"Keh, that's nothing! _**"Crimson Reflection!"** _He then spun his spear in front of him, as a red magic circle had appeared with crimson like energy in front of him spiraling, as the wind had then bounced off and came back and blew Cana back.

"Cana!" Laki shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine, what the heck was that, a reflection spell?" Cana thought out loud as she got back up.

"Heheheh, when i'm done with you I think i'll have some fun with you ladies~!" He said as he licked his lips.

"In your dreams pervert! _**Wood Make:The Beast of the Heart!"** _She then shot forward a large face of a lion, as it headed for Lars. It then hit him as he was knocked back. He was holding it back with his spear as he grunted."Now Cana!" He then realized it was a diversion, as Cana then threw an explosion card at him from behind. The two attacks then hit him as a cloud of smoke enveloped him.

"Got him!" Laki said happily.

"Quick, lets go see how Natsu is doi-" A beam of crimson energy then shot out of the smoke as it hit Cana from behind.

_"W..what!?"_ She thought before she hit the ground.

"CANA!" Laki then ran over to her as she bent down and slowly turned her over to see if she was ok. "Cana, are you alright?!"

"I..i'm fine..That damn..cheap shot." She said as she couldn't move.

"You bitches dare make fun of me..." They then turned to see him getting back up as he held his spear out at them."I'LL KILL YOU!" He then fired a crimson beam from his spear as it headed for the two.

_**"Wood Make: The Protector of The Innocent!"** _Laki then summoned a large wooden statue of a knight that held out a large shield. It took the attack as it continued to hold the beam off.

"You think that thing will protect you for long!? **_Crimson Striker!"_**He then charged as he rammed the spear into the statue, it then suddenly broke apart.

_"No way, he broke through!?"_ Laki couldn't believe it, as her statue crumbled.

"IT"S OVER!" He shouted, as he the raised his spear and was about to stab Laki.

_"Is this it?..I'm sorry, Cana, Natsu!" _She tried to shield Cana as the spear was a moment from stabbing her.

**_"Jolt of Fate!"_**He then was electrocuted, as he shouted in pain and fell over twitching.

"That was...for earlier." Cana said weakly as she smirked, she then was unconscious as Laki hugged her.

"Thank you, Cana."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop playing hide and seek already!?" Natsu shouted in annoyance.<p>

"Why are you upset? Do you dislike the fact you can't hit me?" Ace said as he shot a ray towards Natsu. Natsu then blocked it and shot a fang at where he was, but it went through him.

"You can't hit me, no matter what you do, as long as we are in this barrier, you can't win-" Natsu had then punched through him as he then faded away and disappeared once again.

_"Geez this guy is annoying, I can't sense where he is, and my attacks aren't hitting him. It's like he's mist."_ Natsu was frustrated, as he kept trying to find him. He saw him again and jumped towards him, he was about to slash him but then he felt a ray of wind slice his back as he fell down."GAAGH! Shit, that hurt!" He winced in pain as he could feel a long cut across his back.

"I told you it's useless." He then appeared in front of Natsu. _**"Gale Hammer!"** _He then shot a large, round blast of wind as it hit Natsu. He coughed up saliva, as he slid back._"Ok, that one packed a wallop...I feel like I got kicked by a horse." _Natsu was panting as he was on his knee.

"You might as well give up, their is no point in dying for a crate of explosives."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same to you." Natsu said as he smirked.

"What could you possibly do in your current state. Your wounded, and those women are soon to be dead if not already."

"Dead? Heh! If their is one thing I've learned about women pal, it's that they are far more scarier then you think." He said as he smirked."And besides, I made a promise to one of those girls and I intend on keeping it." He then narrowed his eye at Ace as he got into another fighting stance.

"Your free to think what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that your about to be killed." Ace said. All of a sudden, clones of him appeared around Natsu as he looked around at them all.

_**"Azure Ring!"** _ Natsu then drew his sword and blew most of the clones around him away, but they kept coming. One then shot a ray of wind at him and he tried to block it, but it went through him and cut his leg instead. He then bent down as he winced._"What the hell was that?! That wasn't aimed at my leg! He couldn't have redirected the air that fast, could he?"_

"Now what will you do? You can't beat me as you are now." Natsu then made a noise of surprise as he looked down as his hair foreshadowed his eyes."Admitting defeat? Good, their is no point in continu-huh?" He then saw Natsu get up as he looked at him.

"Heh!" Natsu made a chuckle as he looked up and smirked at his opponent."Hey..."

Ace then listened to him as he was wondering what he was going to say.

"You know that saying? "To hide a tree, use a forest?"

"What of it?"

Natsu then erupted into flames, as Ace then fired off multiple rays at him, but they just harmlessly lost their shape and vanished. The flames then started spreading as all the clones of Ace were catching fire. The barrier around them started thinning out as the scenery started changing.

"Well..i'm about to burn down your damn forest!" The wind around them then blasted away as it blew past them and the scenery was back to normal.

_"Damn it! How did he do that!?"_

"...That was illusion magic wasn't it?" Natsu asked as his flames died down."I thought it was weird how you hit me that one time when you were clearly in front of me. And then you multiplied and then shot one of those things at me, but it went through and somehow hit my leg. And then I stopped and realized something, if you had indeed cloned your self, then how come they didn't all attack me at the same time? And then I remember you said that as long as I was in your barrier I couldn't win. And then it struck me, what if he wasn't IN the barrier, and was a matter of fact just taking cheap shots on me from outside it?"

"...Your not the average mage are you? No wonder Frostbite didn't want us to fight you one-on-one." Ace said as stared at Natsu.

"Well, I found the tree. And it turned out it wasn't even in the forest." Natsu said as he then ignited both his hands. _**"Azure Dragon's..Raging Inferno!" **_He then threw a large ball of fire at Ace as it hit him and engulfed him in fire. Ace then fell to the ground as he weakly looked up towards Natsu."..Y-you...won't...s-top..F-frost..bit.." He then lost consciousness, as Natsu sheathed his sword and made it disappear.

"You were a good opponent, Ace." He said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Cana shouted happily, as she got up and walked over to him. "We took care of the red guy. How did it go with that weirdo in the barrier?"<p>

"I took care of him, you may want to tie those two up, aaaand what in the hell is Laki doing to that guy?" Natsu asked as Lars was hanging over a wooden spike platform.

"I'm sorry, please don't drop me!" He screamed, as he flailed around. Laki just made a menacing smile as she adjusted her glasses.

"She's..watching him." Cana said as she sweat dropped. She then felt a bit weak, as she winced. Natsu then noticed her bandaged back."You gonna be ok?"

"Y-yeah, that bastard just got in a lucky shot is all." She said as she smiled.

"Well i'm glad your alright. Looks like you showed that guy who's boss." He said as he chuckled. She then smiled as she nodded. The two then realized something.

".. . . . . . . ."

"... .. . . .. . ."

"SHIT! THE CARGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Just a heads up, I will be writing the chapters for my stories in turn. I'll post once a week, so keep an eye out! <strong>

**Oh yeah, if the fight scenes in this chapter didn't last long enough for you, i'll make up for it in the next chapter! I thought I was gonna finish this arc in this chapter, but I realized that I needed to set the stage for a...well it needed to be plot convenient, lets say that.**

**So I hope this is a good chapter, Next update will be in my other story " The Dragon and the Mermaids" So check that out.**

**Leave your Reviews, and i'll see you all next time!**

**Laters! **


	17. The Cursed Island

_**Chapter 17...**_

Natsu was currently running in the direction of Frostbite, as he had to go get the explosive crystals back that he made off. He was catching up with him as he then saw the ice mage.

"Your not getting away! _**"Azure Fan- **__"What the hell am I thinking!? That's a crate of freakin' explosives!" _ Natsu cursed himself as he almost entirely forgot what he was trying to get back. This was going to be a tough one. "Grr, if a can't use magic.." He then suddenly shot towards Frostbite at a jet like speed as he was about to trip him. Frostbite however quickly leaped up causing Natsu to miss him.

_"I missed?" _Natsu thought as he felt Frostbite stomp him into the ground. He then quickly jumped away and turned around at Natsu as he narrowed his eyes.

"So, you can use magic to increase your physical prowess. Not bad." Frostbite said as he watched Natsu get up.

"Yeah well, it's a little trick I learned a while ago. Although, your supposed be the one eating dirt instead of me." Natsu said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I take it then since your here Lars and Ace didn't slow you down." He said as he put the crystals down.

"I don't know. Your buddy Ace seemed pretty good. But he seemed to be confident he could take me out." Natsu scoffed.

_"Tch, that's why I told them not to fight him one-on-one." _Frostbite thought as he and Natsu stared at each other.

"Well I apologize, this time I will be the one to take you out." Frostbite said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Why go to all this trouble?" Natsu asked as he got into a stance.

"Heh, well it's business of course. Some guild master paid and asked us to go snag a shipment of lacrima. Although, I was surprised to find out the lacrima was a high explosive." He said as he turned his eye to the crate.

"Guild Master, who are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Hm, you want to know more? Then your gonna have to take me out!" He shouted as he held his arm out and a spiked pole of ice came out._**"Blizzard Dragon's Cold Pike!" **_He nearly got Natsu as he side stepped out of the way, as it tore through his jacket. He then turned back to him with a wide eye.

"Your a-!?"

"That's right pal, i'm the Blizzard Dragon Slayer, Callen Frostbite!" He said as he smirked.

"Wait, Frostbite?...I've heard that name before." Natsu said as he was thinking."Your the one everybody around here called The Freezing Demon." Natsu said as he narrowed his eye at Frostbite.

"Ohh? So you have heard of me. Good, cause you should know that I don't go easy on my opponents!" He said as he smirked.

"Heh, interesting." Natsu said as he also smirked and then dashed towards him and shouted. _**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"**_He then slammed a flaming fist into Frostbites face as he was surprised at the sudden burst of speed as he got knocked back. He looked up and glared at his opponent.

"Heh, I knew it. Your one too." He said as he got up.

"Yeah, i'm the Azure Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dranigon."

"I know of your reputation too. Your the one people call Salamander or The Flaming Cyclops."

"Cyclops?" Natsu said with a blank look."WHO THE FUCK STARTED CALLING ME CYCLOPS!? IS THEIR A GOON DOWN HERE MAKING FUN OF ME JUST CAUSE I ONLY HAVE ONE EYE!?" Frostbite then sweat dropped._"Did I hit a nerve?" _

"I WANT A NAME! I'LL FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH AND SEND HIM TO OBLIVION!" Natsu declared, as he held his fist up with a pissed off look.

"Teh, will you zip it?! _**Blizzard Dragon's Freezing Fist!"**_He then charged as he then came and then punched Natsu. He blocked it, but noticed that his arms became encased in ice.

"Oh, fu-!" Natsu then was punched again as he was sent flying backwards.

_**"Blizzard Dragon's Cryo Shredder!"** _He then held up his hands as he fired multiple rays of sharpened ice-like projectiles at Natsu.

_**"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** _Natsu then let out a stream of flames from his mouth, as it melted the ice from his arms and shot through Frostbite's attack. He then jumped out of the way, but Natsu had already summoned his sword and shot a _**Fang** _out at him as it exploded as it hit him. He came out of the smoke and slid back.

"Tch! Your no joke." Frostbite said as he watched him."Heh, I think i'm starting to enjoy this. Its been a while since I had a good fight!" He said as he smirked. Natsu then dashed towards him as he and him were in a close-quarters fight. Natsu was dominating him in terms of dodging and countering, but he couldn't go on the offensive as Frostbite wouldn't give him the chance.

_"This guy..."_

_"He has good reaction, heh!" _Frostbite thought as he was smiling. That smile quickly disappeared when Natsu had then landed a hard hit on his stomach as he coughed up saliva. _**"Azure Dragon's Fang Thrust!"** _Natsu then jabbed him in the stomach with his fingers as Frostbite got blown back, as he crashed into the ground. Natsu slowly stood up as he stared at his opponent.

"D-Damn." Frostbite cursed as he felt like he had a sword just go in his gut, as he cringed and grabbed his stomach."Lucky hit Salamander." He said as he stood up."But I think it's time to end this."

"Hm?" Natsu was confused, it looked like mist was surrounding him as his body looked a bit pale._"The temperature around him dropped."_ Natsu kept a close eye on him.

_**"Blizzard Drive."** _Frostbite said as the mist then disappeared.

_"..Drive? The hell did he do-"_ Natsu then wasn't prepared, as Frostbite had already punched him in the face as he stumbled._"That was fast!" _Natsu thought as he then barely blocked another barrage of punches.

"I'll freeze you into extinction!" Frostbite said as he smirked and was about to punch Natsu's face with a ice encased fist to the face. Natsu then caught his punch._ "Wh-what!?"_ Natsu's eye then glowed red as he then elbowed him in the face and then kicked him away with a _**Azure Dragon's Claw.**_

"Gahhg!" He then coughed up a bit of blood as he fell to his knee."How did you-?" He weakly asked, he then saw the aura of a dragon behind Natsu as Natsu's eye continued to glow red.

"Extinction? Don't get cocky, i'll show you what oblivion looks like." Natsu said in a dark voice. Frostbite then gritted his teeth as he got back up.

"I'll...show you.." He said as his body then started turning to ice. Natsu then made a sound of surprise._"This feeling...I haven't felt it ever since...Venigon.." _He watched as his eye slowly widened.

"I'll show you, the power of a Lost Dragon!" Frostbite proclaimed, as his body was covered in ice, and had scale-like skin on his arms. The ground around him froze, as ice slowly crept outward. Natsu's eye then shot open as he heard the words.

"Lost..? You mean your one too!?" Natsu couldn't believe it! Their was ANOTHER Lost Dragon Slayer, just like him!

Prepare your self." Frostbite said as he began charging his fist with mist-like energy.

"FROSTBITE!" The two then turned to see Lars and Ace heading towards them, as Frostbite's arm then stopped collecting energy.

"The hell were you two doing?" Frostbite asked in a annoyed tone.

"We underestimated those two wizards. We got away for now but we gotta go before the army shows up!" Ace said as and Lars finally caught up to Frostbite.

_"Tch, damn. I was hoping we get outta here before then."_ His body then turned back to normal as the ice fell off him. He then looked at Natsu."Don't get the wrong idea Salamander, we'll finish our fight next time...Oh yeah, since you seem to be able to give me a good fight, i'll tell you about our employer." Natsu then recomposed himself as he listened.

"I heard he was a wizard saint. Apparently he had some beef with a guild and was looking to start up some war or some shit." He said, as he thought back.

"A Saint? Which one?" Natsu was curious.

"That's all your getting from me, till our next meeting, later Salamander."

The three then disappeared as the wind kicked up, and next thing Natsu knew they were gone. He then breathed a sigh of relief, as he went over to the crate and sat down next to it. He didn't care if it was flammable, he was tired.

_"It's finally over...That feeling from earlier.." _He recalled the moment Frostbite's body began turning into ice. "What was that?" He thought out loud. He then looked at his arms where the sleeves were torn and a bit frozen. He then focused his body heat on his arms, as they regained their original color. He then put them down as he stared off into the distance."That guy...is strong.."

"Natsu!" He then turned his head towards the other direction, as he saw Cana and Laki running towards him with the army behind them. He gave them a wave as he slowly stood up."Hey guys. Got the cargo back." He said as he smiled and tapped the crate.

"Nice going, at least you had some luck today. Those two jerks ran for it while we weren't looking." Cana said with a frown.

"It's fine, we're all ok so I guess we can finally call it a day." Natsu said as he grinned. Cana then smiled as she nodded. She then noticed he had cuts and bruises on his arms. "How'd it go with that other guy?"

"He ran off with those other two, guess he didn't want to stick around." Natsu said as he turned and faced the horizon.

_"Callen Frosbite..." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in Magnolia...<em>**

"Not bad, considering the guy paid us half a mill'." Cana said as she walked down the road with Natsu. Laki had left earlier to go report to her client.

"Yeah, not too shabby." Natsu said as he faced the road.

"Thanks for the help, couldn't have done it with out ya'!" Cana said as she winked at him with a grin. Natsu nodded. They had now reached the guild hall, as they stood in front of the entrance. Cana then made a noise of surprise.

"Oh crap, I gotta go pay rent! I'm late this month! I'll see ya later Natsu!" She said as she began heading back. Natsu watched her till she was gone. He then turned towards the door, as he then took a deep breath.

"Please, no chairs." He said as he opened the door to the guild hall.

"Hey, look who's back?" Macao said as stood up at the bar.

"Natsu's back!" The other guild mates were greeting him as he walked in.

"Hooohhhh..thank goodness." He said as he walked up to the nearest empty table and sat down with his legs on it as he leaned back in his chair.

"Welcome back." Levy said as she came up and greeted him.

"Hey Levy. How's it going?" He asked with a usual smile.

"Oh, it's been kind of quiet around here actually." She said as she looked around.

"Huh, where's ice prick? I don't see that stripper.." He then realized that neither Gray Lucy or Erza let alone Flare was in."..or Lucy or Flare here."

"Oh it was crazy, Lucy accidentally picked up a S-class request by mistake on the board, and her and Gray and Flare took off to some island called Galuna Island." Levy said with concern in her voice.

"What? I thought the S-class requests were on the second floor?" Natsu said in confusion.

"They are, but I don't get how one ended up down here. Erza took off not too long ago to see if she could bring them back."

".. . ." Natsu was silent for a moment._"An island huh? She'll probably find a ship to take her there...I can't help but feel I should go with her." _ He then let out a sigh."Looks like i'm heading out again." He said in a annoyed tone as he stood up and began walking towards the door.

"B-but, you just got back." Levy tried to say but he already was out the door.

"..And he's gone." She then drooped down in depression.

* * *

><p><em>"Ohhh brother, I don't know why I even bother with this. I mean, it's not like I don't think they can take care of themselves, but if Flare is with them...I hope they're ok." <em>Natsu thought as he was walking towards the Docks. He knew that Flare had opened up to some of the members, but she was shy and was clueless. He then saw some men on what looked like a pirate ship, knocked unconscious.

"Found it." Natsu said as if he figured out which ship Erza was taking.

"W-wait, alright! W-we'll take you, j-j-just please don't hurt me!" The captain said as he coward behind the helm.

"Good, it would have been easier if you had gone along from the start." Erza said as she scoffed. One of the crew members were getting up as he quickly then charged Erza. She was about to swat him away, all of a sudden a long black stick like thing came flying out of nowhere as it was spinning and hit his side as it knocked the wind out of him as he fell down unconscious. The stick then ricocheted off him and headed back towards who ever threw it. Erza noticed it and turned to see a familiar pink haired fire mage, as he caught his sword.

"Natsu?" She said in bewilderment. He then made his way toward her as he was on the ramp to the ship.

"I gotta say, you have a strange way of asking permission." He said as he noticed all the men knocked out on deck.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked as she recomposed herself.

"Well, I heard that Ice boy and Lucy might be in a bind, so I came to find a ship. But it looks like you beat me to it."

"I'm already heading to the island myself. But, i'm not so sure you should come." She said as she was unsure of Natsu coming with her.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

"Well...actually," She then was thinking._"Actually he's not a member yet, so I guess it would be ok..yeah." _She made up her mind as she nodded."Very well, I could use some assistance." She said as she smiled.

"All right! Lets go!" He said as he got on the ship. He then fell over as his motion sickness took control of him._"Ah shit, that's right. This is a ship you idiot!" _He forgot that boats were another source of transportation as he felt his stomach. Erza was curious as to his actions, but remembered when he jumped out of the train he said he had bad cases of motion sickness.

"Set sail!" She demanded, as the captain quickly ordered his last man standing to go raise the anchor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later...<strong>_

They were still sailing as Erza stood watch to make sure none of the crew members were trying to gang up on her again, but they had learned their lesson and weren't about to risk being killed. Natsu was hung over the side of the boat as he barfed.

"Uuuuhhh...I think I should have thought about this some more." He muttered as he fell backwards on the ship.

"You really can't handle transportation, can you?" She said as she sweat dropped.

"..I hate my life.." He moaned. He could harness the power to slay dragons, but he couldn't figure out how to defeat transportation. Out of all the things in the world, any thing that had wheels, or moved a person was his weakness. Erza pitied him, she wished their was something she could do for him. She then thought of something as she came over to the pink haired. He had his eye closed as he then felt someone lift up his head. He opened his eye and was staring at Erza's face.

"Is this better?" She asked. He then made a sound of surprise, as he was now realizing he was laying on her lap. She figured she could trust him not to do anything strange, and wasn't one of those infamous womanizers like the master or Gildartz or any of the other men in Fairy Tail, as she felt comfortable with him on her lap.

"Uh,yeah. Thanks." He said as he wasn't sure. It was kinda of nice, her legs were soft, and she slowly was running her fingers through his hair. It did indeed seem to lesson the urge to throw up.

"No problem." She said with a smile."So, Natsu.." Natsu made a noise of surprise."..have you decided on whether or not you'll join Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." Natsu said as he had forgotten. He then smiled."I'll tell you and everyone when we get back." She then nodded.

"So how did Flare like Fairy Hills?" Natsu asked as he decided to strike up a conversation.

"She seemed to like it. She was thinking of moving there when she gets some jewels of her own."

"I take it that's where Lucy and Gray came in?" Natsu asked as she nodded.

"She wasn't a member, so Lucy decided to take her on a job with her and Gray. Although, I did not expect them to make off with a S-class request. I will punish them once we get back." She said with flames in her eyes. Natsu sweated nervously. _"What is she gonna do to them?" _She then turned back to normal as she cleared her throat. "How did your job go with Cana?" She asked as she seemed to be pulling on his hair a bit.

"Well it was more than it turned out to be. It was crazy." He let out a sigh as he thought back.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she lessened her grip.

"We got ambushed by some mages on our way to the meeting point. One of them was tough...real tough." He said as he remembered Frostbite."It turned out he was actually the same...as me." Erza narrowed her eyes.

"The same?"

"He was a Lost Dragon Slayer." Erza then made a noise of surprise."Their was something else.."

"What?" She asked as she paid attention.

"He had some sort of...powe-"

"BRACE YOUR SEEEELVSEE!" The captain suddenly shouted, as a huge tidal wave came by and crashed on the ship. Everybody fell over as they lost their balance. After a few moments Erza opened her eyes to find Natsu not on the ship anymore.

"NATSU!" She shouted as she looked over board. She couldn't find him at first, but then spotted him as he came up and gasped for air.

"GAhg! That was so not fun." He said as he started swimming to the ship, but then the water picked up as it carried him farther out.

"Natsu, hang on i'm coming!" Erza shouted as she was about to go in.

"Wait! I can see the island from here!" Natsu shouted back to her as she looked up and spotted Galuna Island."I'll make my way over their, you make sure the ship is still in one piece! We'll meet up on the island!"

"But-!" Erza was cut off, as another tidal wave was about to hit the ship again.

_**"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** _Natsu let loose a stream of fire, as it instantly evaporated the tidal wave."Nice!" He said as he began swimming to the island.

Erza watched him, as she held onto the rail._"You better be there, Natsu!" _

_**One hour later...**_

"Blaghhk! (cough)!" Natsu was coughing up little bit's of water, as he slowly stood up."(Pant), ok, let's see if we can't...(cough), find those guys." Natsu said to him self, as he walked toward a forest. It was night, as he was looking around. His jacket was drenched, so he just took it off and wrapped it around his waist as he kept looking around for any signs of his friends._"hmm...(sniff)..oh yeah, their here alright. It's faint, but I recognize the smell of that stripper. He must have stripped in the jungle and threw his clothes everywhere." _He thought as he plugged his nose in disgust. He then spotted something. "..Huh? Is that a temple?" He thought out loud as he noticed a large ruin poking up above the trees. He then decided to head towards it.

_"Huh...!?" _He immediately then stopped in his tracks._"...no way, theirs just no freakin way." _Natsu thought as he picked up a familiar scent._"Oh, it's probably the sea water interfering with my nose, hahahaha! Yeah, that's it!" _He assured himself, as he continued walking towards the temple. He was now entering it as he noticed a large hole in the ground. _"Did they fall?" _He then took a closer look at the hole. He could see strands off hair stuck to the sides as he picked one up and examined it.

_"..Flare's." _He then decided to see how deep the hole was as he shot down a flame. It seemed not too far to jump down so he dove down. He then landed on his feet as the cavern around rattled and echoed from the sound of the impact from Natsu's landing. He then slowly stood up and looked around._"They must have went through here." _He continued walking down the narrow tunnel, he then came to a opening, as he then saw a large iceberg in front of a large clearing. He found it quite odd that such a huge thing of ice was here.

"Huh..?" He made a noise of surprise, as he thought he saw something in the ice. He walked closer until he was now in front of it. His eye then shot open. Their was what looked like a huge monster trapped in the ice!

"W-what the hell is this thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Been writing like a madman so I can get the ball rolling on the Galuna arc. I hope you enjoyed the Cana arc, and I hope I did a good job finishing it. One more thing I wanted to clear up here, Natsu's back story is the SAME as in my other stories. But if you want to, I divided his back story into each story. So if you want to learn anything new about him, or why he is the way he is, check out my other ones. But if you don't want to, that's cool. Not knowing what some of his back story won't be an issue. I will add parts of his back story when it suits the story. <strong>

**Anyways, next update will be in Dragon and the Mermaids!**

**Laters!**


	18. The Intruders

_**Chapter 18...**_

Natsu just stood there with his eye wide open as he was trying to figure out why the hell their was a monster trapped in ice beneath a large ancient structure._"Did Gray freeze this thing?" _He thought._"If he did, I guess that guy is better than he looked...but this ice..how the hell did he manage freeze something this huge?" _He looked around but didn't see any signs of a fight. The entire cave looked to be in one piece..except something was weird. Why was their pink light coming through the ceiling?

"This just keeps getting weirder by the second." He said out loud. He then realized that the light was shining down on the ice. It was melting."The hell?" He said out loud.

"Natsu..?" Natsu made a noise of surprise as he looked back and saw someone over by the entrance to the cave.

"Flare? Is that you?" He asked as he couldn't quite see who the person was. He then got his answer as he was then tackled to the ground as he thought._"Oh yeah, its her." _

"I was so scared! I got separated from everyone after I woke up!" She wailed as she buried herself in his vest.

"Calm down Flare, tell me whats going on!" He said as he tried to get up. She eventually stopped as she sat up and faced Natsu as she sniffled a little.

"I..I wanted to get a room at Fairy Hills, it looked all nice and clean and pretty. B-but I didn't have any jewels. So Blondie said she wanted to help me..."

"Lucy?" She nodded. "Ok, you guys do know that the request she took was S-class right?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? S..class? Actually, the ice mage seemed upset about the request after I showed them after we got here. " Flare didn't quite understand.

"Uh, basically only the stronger wizards like Mira or Erza can only take those missions. And you guys might get in trouble if you did." Flare then gasped in horror. She didn't realize that taking requests like that weren't ok.

"I..i'm sorry. I didn't know that. I just grabbed the first one I saw and we left in a hurry...I was just excited that i'd be able to.." She said as she looked down in depression. Natsu then put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up slowly at him.

"Its ok. Its not your fault, you just wanted to try something new, right?" Natsu said as he smiled gently at her as she nodded."So whats the deal with this place, and did Gray freeze that thing?" Natsu asked her as she looked past him and saw the giant monster.

"N-no. We found it like that after we got here. Raven Hair seemed upset when we found it."

"Upset? Why?" Natsu asked curiously.

"He said that his teacher froze it a long time ago, and that she gave up her life to seal it." She said as she remembered the look of anger on Gray's face.

"Seal it? You mean it's not dead?" Natsu looked back with bewildered look."Huh. Anyway, what exactly was the request you guys went on?" Flare then explained to him about how they encountered the village and that they were all demons when the moon came out."The moon? You mean that freaky light coming down from the ceiling?" Natsu asked as Flare looked towards the light.

"Yeah, that's what the villagers said."

"But, it's melting the ice too." Natsu said as she looked at it again.

"I-i-it really is melting." She exclaimed as she saw the top of the iceberg.

"Oh boy. Alright, I think we better go find Lucy and Gray." Natsu said as he and Flare got up. "So where were they last time you saw em'?" Natsu asked as Flare looked like she was trying to think.

"Well, we decided to rest here. And then I woke up from the rumbling in the cave, I looked around and saw Blondie and Raven Hair running into one of the caves. I got lost, so I figured I would head back to where we were and wait. That's when I found Cherry Hair." She said as she remembered how happy she was to see Natsu.

"And they just left you? What the hell were they thinking?!" Natsu said in a angry voice.

"I-it wasn't their fault. Blondie told me to follow, but I couldn't see that well when I got up.."

"Sigh, maybe they thought the cave was gonna collapse...or," Natsu then looked towards the melting ice."..they noticed the ice was melting. Actually, now that I think about it, why do I sense magic coming from up there?" Natsu asked as he looked up at the light. "C'mon Flare, lets go find out what the hell is going on." Flare nodded as the two then headed for the entrance.

Natsu then stopped as Flare looked back.

"What's wrong?" She asked, she then noticed that he smirked as he looked back to the hole in the ceiling.

"..I think I got an idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Top of the ruins..<strong>_

"Why are they trying to melt the ice?" Lucy asked Gray as they were in the bushes watching.

"I have no idea. If Deliora gets revived...we won't be able to stop it." Gray clenched his teeth as they were watching some monks chanting in a circle around a hole in the ceiling. Magic circles were appearing downward as a purple light shot down at the ice.

"At this rate we should be down by today..or tomorrow."

"WHICH ONE IS IT?!" A dog like man shouted in annoyance to a red headed girl with twin tales.

"As long as it melts." A a man wearing a helmet said as he stood their next to three other people.

"Sherry's little pet seemed to have taking a beating from earlier. I wonder if we have got some unexpected intruders around." A short man with long eyebrows said as he looked around.

"Intruders? If that's the case, go destroy the village on the other side of the island. I've worked too long to be bothered now." The masked man said.

"No way, the villagers shouldn't have anything to do with this!" Lucy exclaimed to Gray. She then made a noise of surprise as Gray looked like he just saw a ghost.

"T-that voice...no way.." he said as he recognized the person.

**(EXPLOSION)**

The hole where the moon light was shining down was suddenly blown up as smoke enveloped the area.

"What the-?!" Yuka exclaimed as he try to see through the smoke.

"What was that?" Sherry asked as she looked around.

The man in the mask gritted his teeth as he jumped back. All the monks were lying all over the place because of the force of the explosion sent them flying.

"Heh, I knew I smelled people up here." A voice said in the smoke. Lucy and Gray both made a noise of surprise.

"N-no way..is that-?" Lucy widened her eyes. She was looking at Natsu as he was standing in the center with Flare as she was behind him.

"That's Flame-brain! What's he doing here?" Gray asked.

"W-wow, you took out a lot of them." Flare said as she looked around at the groaning men.

"Look, it's Flare! She's ok!" Lucy said happily. Natsu then turned to see the masked man, Yuka, Sherry, and Toby staring at him with surprise.

"So YOU"RE the ones who's been melting that ice." Natsu said as he eyed them.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked.

"I'm Natsu. And who are you Prince Uni-brow?"

"I take it then that your the one who beat up Sherry's pet?" The man in the mask asked.

"Pet?" Natsu asked confused.

"It doesn't matter." He then waved his hand and then Natsu's body turned to ice.

"Natsu!" Flare exclaimed. Natsu just looked at the ice as he then scoffed. He then broke out of it as the ice went flying everywhere.

"He..broke out of Lyons ice!?" Yuka said in disbelief. Natsu was flexing his body making sure nothing happened to it."So..you use the same ice magic that the stripper uses." Natsu said as he noticed how the ice was similar.

"Stripper?...are you talking abo-"

"LYON!" Speak of the devil, as Gray came jumping in out of no where as he slammed his hands in the ground and was sending spiked ice towards Lyon. Lyon did the same as the two attacks got canceled out.

"So, you are here." The man then took off his mask revealing himself as Gray gritted his teeth.

"I knew it, it is you Lyon."

"Hold up just a damn minute here Gray, what hell is going on here?" Natsu asked. Gray just ignored him as he charged forward and him and Lyon were attacking each other with their ice. "Hey! I was asking you something you idiot!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Natsu!" Lucy then came stumbling out from where she was hiding as she ran up to Natsu and Flare.

"Lucy? Ok maybe YOU can tell me whats going on." After about a couple of minutes, Lucy explained about how they came to be up there and how they found out about the plan to use Moon Drip to melt the ice that the demon Deliora was sealed in.

"A Demon?"

"Yeah, and according to Gray if that thing gets free, it can't be stopped." Natsu then looked towards the fight with Gray and Lyon.

"Flare, you and Lucy head back to that village. You need to tell them to get the hell outta dodge while we straighten this out."

"But, what about you guys?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on-"

"GAAAUGh!" Gray shouted in pain as he was sent flying off the summit.

"Oh shit. Flare, Luce! Run for it!" Natsu shouted as he headed towards the edge of the ruin and jumped off after Gray.

"C'mon Flare! Lets get out of here!" Lucy shouted as she took Flare's hand and the two took off down the mountain. The other three of Lyon's team watched as the others left.

"Sherry, go take Yuka and Toby and destroy the village." Lyon ordered.

"Yes, Lyon. I shall stop them, in the name of..Love." She said as a heart floated away from her.

"THEN LETS GET GOING!" Toby shouted.

* * *

><p>Natsu had landed back down at the ground level of the ruins, as he was looking around for Gray.<p>

"Hey! Gray! Where are you!?" He shouted as he looked._"C'mon, where is he? I know he landed around here somewhere."_ He continued looking until he finally found the unconscious ice mage laying on the ground all beat up. "I swear.." Natsu said as he sighed and picked him up and slung him over his back. He then realized something as he turned around...where was he? Come to think of it, he didn't ask where the village was.

"...Damn it, not again." He said out loud. He then began walking through the forest. It had been an hour since he walked down the forest. Gray was stirring as he slowly woke up.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Natsu said as he walked.

"Pinky..?" He slowly asked.

"Ok, that remark just earned you a kick in the ass... just as soon as we find that village."

"Teh." Gray scoffed as he didn't seemed to care.

"By the way, why the hell didn't you guys do something about getting back to Fairy Tail?"

"We got trapped on the island after the guy in our boat disappeared. So we just decided to go with it while we were here." He explained as he remembered when they washed on shore.

"..Oh yeah, what's the deal with that demon hiding under the temple? Flare said you said that your master or who ever sealed it and it cost them their life or something." He asked curiously.

"...It was my fault." Natsu made a noise of surprise." A long time ago Deliora destroyed my village. I was the sole survivor, and I vowed that I would get my revenge on Deliora. That's when I met my master, Ul."

_"Ul?...That almost sounds like..." _Natsu thought the name sounded familiar to him.

"Afterwards, I was fed up with waiting till I was stronger, thinking I could kill Deliora with the way I was back then...I was such an idiot." He said as he gritted his teeth.

"So what happened?"

"..I couldn't stop it..I was so terrified I couldn't even move. I just watched as it came closer and closer. But then, Ul came and then cast a spell called _**Iced Shell.** _She used it to seal herself and Deliora in a kind of ice that couldn't be melted." He could feel tears running down his face as he remembered the day Ur sacrificed herself."Lyon's dream was to one day surpass her. But, I took that chance away once when I got her kill-OOF!" He then felt him self drop on the ground as he looked back up at a angry Natsu as he glared at Gray.

"Don't you even DARE say it was your fault! If what you said is true, then that asshole has no right to say that! You didn't kill your master, she chose to seal that abomination because she knew that it had to be stopped, otherwise it would have killed more people, you, and that Lyon guy! She gave her life so you could live on, so why don't you realize that and stop whining about how you "killed" her!" Gray was surprised at his sudden out burst. "After all...your a Fairy Tail mage aren't you? If you are, then you should know that you can't give up that easily." He said as he held out his hand to Gray. Gray then looked down as his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

"Tch, I don't need you to tell me that, Pinky." He said as he looked up and took Natsu's hand. He had Gray put his hand over his shoulder, but passed out again as Natsu sighed and slung him over his shoulder again.

"Huh? What's that?" Natsu asked. He looked up and saw a...flying..rat?

* * *

><p>"It can fly?! That means my plan was totally useless!" Lucy shouted in disbelief. She had planned on capturing the culprits in the pit falls her spirit Virgo created around the village, but that idea flew out the window when she saw them on Angelica...flying.<p>

"Ok, is the nuke'em jelly ready?" Sherry asked Yuka. Yuka nodded, as Angelica then began to dump green slime like substance over the village.

"W-what do we do now?" Flare asked as the jelly was starting to descend on the village.

"Not on my watch!** "_Azure Dragon's Raging_**_ **Inferno!"** _Natsu shouted as he threw a large fire ball at the acid like jelly. Their was an explosion in mid-air, as the jelly was evaporated from the explosion.

"NO! The Nuke'em Jelly!" Sherry shouted in distress. She then glared down at the group."You've only delayed the inevitable! You won't stand in the way of love anymore!" Sherry proclaimed as she was flying towards them.

"Oh boy!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards the woods as Sherry chased her. Yuka and Toby hopped off as they landed in front of Flare.

"You made a great mistake in coming here. I won't go easy on you even if your a woman." Yuka said as he held his hand out towards her._**"Wave Bullet."** _Yuka then fired off a blue sphere of energy as it headed towards Flare. The attack connected, as a explosion enveloped Flare. "That's one dow-..hm?" He then looked again and then saw Flare covered in hair as it grew around her.

"I.. can't let Cherry hair fight all my fights for me. So, I will fight too!" She declared as she then molded her into into a large wolf and sent it towards Yuka. _**"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"** _

"Whoa!" Yuka then held his hand out and generated a shield of blue energy as it took the attack. It pushed him back a little as he grunted. "So, your a mage as well? It won't matter, I'll take you down either wa-"

_**"Hair Shower: Thousand Birds!"** _She then shot several bundles of hair at Toby as they struck him like bullets and knocked him back.

"Grrr, I'll finish you quick Hair Lady!" He then charged ahead as he began spinning and nearly slashing her with his claws. Flare simply jumped back as she dodged him. _**"Crimson Hair!"** _Her hair then turned to flames, as she sent strands toward Toby and snagged him, as she wrapped her hair around him.

"Don't under estimate me!" Toby then twisted his body, as he shredded the hair with his claws.

"My hair!" Flare exclaimed.

"Take this! _**"MEGA MEGA JELLY FISH!"** _Toby then charged forward with his claws as he closed in on her.

"I won't le...huh?" Flare was about to dodge, but she felt her strength leaving her as she fell to her knees. _" I..can't...move.." _She then looked up as she noticed Yuka holding his hand out to her, as a bluish aura was surrounding her body.

"Sorry, but this is a type of magic that suppresses a mage's power. It's over." He said as Toby was moments away from slashing her. She closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

"FLY TO THE STARS, JACKASS!" Natsu yelled as he kicked Toby right in the face and sent him flying, Toby howled as he landed far away in the forest. Yuka then saw him, but didn't have time to react, as he noticed Natsu appeared right in front of him.

"Cra-!"

_**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"** _He then slammed his fist into Yuka's gut as he too was sent flying towards the forest. Natsu waited a few moments, but didn't sense any build up in magic power, so he assumed that they must have left. "Well, that takes care of that." Natsu said as he turned towards Flare who quickly looked down in shame. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I thought I could beat those two on my own...but, you had to come help me again...I guess I'm not that strong." She said as she looked towards the ground.

"What are talking about? I was watching you the whole time. You were awesome! I've never seen you use magic before, and it looked pretty strong." Natsu said as he complimented her. She then looked up with surprise, she then smiled as she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you...Natsu." She said.

"Sure thing!" Natsu said as he smiled. He then turned back and walked away for a few moments. He came back, as he had Gray slung over his shoulders.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah, he got pretty banged up on the way down. Can you have him looked after for me?" Flare nodded as he put Gray down in front of her.

"B-but where are you going?" She asked as Natsu began to leave.

"I'm gonna go take another look at those ruins." He said as he walked off. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Natsu said as he turned to Flare. "I didn't come here alone, Erza is probably going to be getting on the island pretty soon, so be sure to tell Lucy when she's done taking care of that girl and her huge rat." He then walked off into the forest, Flare just stood their and blinked a couple of times.

_"You could get in trouble.." _

She then gasped in horror, and quickly dragged Gray into the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence, my computer had to get repaired, but I'm back to writing now! Next update is going to be in The Dragon and the Mermaids.<strong>

**Till then, Laters!**


	19. Temples, Love, and Answers

_**Chapter 19...**_

"Geez, where the heck was I again?" Natsu thought as he yawned. He had decided to spend the night, as he was lost in the forest. _"I know its around here somewhere...Ah, bingo!" _He then finally saw the temple as he made his way towards it. He came in as usual, next he hopped down the hole in the floor and landed in the caves again. He began walking towards the chamber that Deliora was in as he was deep in thought._ "Hmm, Ice boy said she was sealed...I wonder, if it's a type of magic that only uses the caster to seal...and if their just in suspended animation...I don't know. Worst case is I revive the demon too."  
><em>Natsu thought as he was thinking about what Gray said.

"Well what do we have here?" Natsu then snapped out of his thoughts. He was in the chamber Deliora was in, but then heard someone talking as he looked up. Some guy wearing a weird mask was smiling looking down at him. Natsu just looked up at him with emotionless expression."It appears we have a rat sill lingering around." He said as he held up a crystal ball. Natsu just kept staring up at him as he did the same...

"...keh-!PUH-HAHAHAHAHAHA,AHAHAHAHAHAahaha, Oh, AhhaahahaHAHAH!" Natsu then fell over laughing his head off as the other guy just looked at him with surprise. "R-r-really!?HAhahaha! Wow, I knew you had problems, but this one's waaaaaaaaay up there! HAhahaha!" He felt he was gonna cry as he felt like he was dying of laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" The other guy asked a bit annoyed.

"C'mon, drop the act. Hehehehe, I know that's you Ultear." He said as he calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I..am not this Ultear you speak of. If anyone has problem here its you." He said as he tried to sound angry.

"Really? I think cross dressing is quite the problem don'tch' ya' think? On the outside your mild mannered Ultear, but at cursed islands in the middle of nowhere your...what's your name?"

"..Zalty."

"Zalty! The mysterious old man who goes around with his crystal ball to fight crime and...and...ok, I got nothin, that sucked.'" He said as he lost his enthusiasm.

"Silence! I am Zalty, not this Ultear you speak of! And I am not some superhero!" He shouted as he waved his arms with tick marks on his head.

"Not so fun being the object of being teased, is it?" He said as he smiled.

"What makes you think I am this Ultear? We haven't even met before." He said as he floated down to the ground.

"Ok, first off, don't wear that perfume that you got from that weirdo from Blue Pegasus. I spent so much much time around the smell its practically rubbed off on me...Wait, that sounds kinda weird now that your an old man. Uuugh." Natsu shuddered in disgust as he leaned away from Zaltys direction.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT KIND! THAT STUFF GAVE ME A HEADACHE AFT-...Shit." He said as he just let something slip.

"HA! Busted!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at her. Zalty then took off his mask as he sighed. Their was a flash of light and then there was Ultear wearing her white kimono as usual as she looked a bit upset.

"That was quite cunning, even for you." She said as she folded her arms.

"C'mon, I hardly ever have anything to use against you. It felt good, and I have no regrets." He said as he huffed and turned away. They both were staring away from each other as Ultear then looked at him while he was still looking away.

"...Well?" She said all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked as he turned his head towards her.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?"

"..." Natsu then had an emotionless expression as he looked her in the eyes for a moment."Do you want to tell me?"

"..Sigh, well at this point you probably should know whats going on with the village." Natsu nodded.

"Something about how the moon was turning them to demons or somethin'."

"Well, The thing is, Lyon and his team were here three years ago, and the moon was already purple before they started the ritual." Natsu made a noise of surprise.

"Wait..if that's the case."

"I think those villagers are hiding something. Your best bet is to probably ask them." She said as she finished."Well? Anything else?"

"..That demon."

"...My mother's work." She said as she frowned."She cast a powerful sealing ice spell called Iced Shell. It doesn't bother me that much, she never did act like my mother anyway. Even after I came back..." She clenched her teeth. She then recomposed herself as she stared at Natsu."It doesn't matter, what are you going to do now that you know?"

"...I think I know how we both can benefit from this." Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"How?"

"You guys are trying to bring back Deliora, right? Well, in that case, why don't you call off your little merry band of mages and let me defrost it." Ultear then made a sound of surprise.

"But..I thought you were going to prevent it."

"In a way, I don't want this massive thing walking around destroying everything...but, I also have my own reason for wanting to do this." Natsu said as he walked passed Ultear as she carefully eyed him.

"Hmph, what about your friends? Do they know what your planning?"

"The only thing everyone needs to know is if this thing is dead or not right? In that case, once its melted it'll answer their questions."

"And if its alive?" She asked as she turned to him.

"...Then I'll kill it." Natsu said as he stared at it. Ultear then chuckled a little.

"I take it back, THIS is more cunning even for you." She said as she began walking off."..I can't stop Lyon from using the moon drip, but what will you tell your friends?"

"...As long as they don't barge in on me, I can just tell him what I intend to do. Better get going, "Zalty"." Natsu said as she then put her mask on and began floating away. She looked back one more time as she thought.

_"...I just can't get you sometimes. How do you even intend to do this?" _She left as Natsu was making sure she was gone.

"Ok, I'm gonna need no interruptions.." He looked up at Deliora as he sighed. "..And a lot of Heavens Fire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The top of the ruins...<strong>_

"I'm telling you, that guy is strong." Yuka said as he was talking with Lyon.

"He's not the only problem, Fairy Tail's Titania has also arrived on the island. I am unfit to speak of love, for she had dispatched me and Angelica in an instant." Sherry said as she drooped.

"...We're not stopping. We'll continue the ceremony." Lyon said as he walked towards the blocked off hole in the ruins. _**"Ice Make: Snow Ape!"** _He then summoned a giant ice gorilla, as it came over and began hauling the debris out of the hole. "So what if they are here, we'll make our stand right here. If Fairy Tail wants to fight, then let them come to us."

"Lyon.." Sherry said in a concerned tone.

"Toby, you stay here. I want you to resume the moon drip ritual. We'll hold them off."

"UNDERSTOOD!" He said as he saluted.

"Come, they're probably on their way here." He said as he began walking off.

"Got it." Yuka said.

"As you wish, Lyon." Sherry bowed as she went down the stairs with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"We should be getting close." Gray said as the group was following him.

"Regardless of your actions, we still have a job to do." Erza said as Lucy and Flare were cowering behind her. After Erza had arrived, she found Lucy about to be smashed by an enormous rat. She saved her, but she wasn't going to let Lucy and the other two off the hook. After Gray made it clear he wasn't leaving, Erza said that they might as well get the job done, but they would be punished later.

"I wonder if Cherry-Hair is ok?" Flare thought out loud as they were walking.

"I'm sure he's alright, I mean, the guy is like super strong compared to us." Lucy said. Flare then dropped as she had lines of depression running down her head. Lucy then began frantically waving her arms as she tried to cheer her up."Ah, I didn't mean it like we were weak or anything! I just think he's stronger than us!" Flare then looked up as she asked Lucy.

"Um, how strong is he?" Everyone then made a noise of surprise.

"..Well, that's kind of hard to answer." Lucy said as she was thinking._"He took out Lullaby pretty quick, and that was pretty impressive." _

"He's strong. I know that much." Gray said as he remembered Lullaby as well._"Yeah, he had to be at least as strong as me or Erza." _

"..." Erza stayed silent as she remembered the display of power he showed them._"Lullaby was strong, me and Gray could beat it if we kept going...but he took it down in just a few minutes. As shocking as it sounds...I don't think he was using his full power." _

"Well, he's pretty strong." Lucy smiled at her as Flare nodded.

"We're here." Gray said as they were now looking at the front of the temple._"I'm not gonna let you destroy Ur's legacy, Lyon." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the ruins...<strong>_

"Aww...that, took a TON of my magic." Natsu was panting as he walked down the hall. _"I'm quite surprised though, I thought I would need to use more then th-!?"_ He then jumped back as a giant stone fist came down in front of him. He looked up on a large golem's shoulder, he saw Sherry sitting there.

"Tired of the pet rat and switched up to a rock?" He said half jokingly.

"Silence! You have humiliated me for the last time! In the name of love, I shall crush you!" She declared as her golem tried to smash him again only for him to dodge it with ease.

"Too slow." He said as he panted.

"Ha, you can't fool me! I know you barely dodged that!" She said as her golem lifted up its fist.

"No, really, you aren't really that all intimidating to me." He said as he waved his hand side to side.

"Shut up! For Lyons sake, I will stop you! _**"Stone Doll!"** _She then summoned another golem as it rose from the ground and was composed of the stone bricks around the temple.

_"So, basically this magic lets her make animations through the materials around her." _He was guessing as he dodged another punch. The golem then charged him as it was about to hit him.

"HA, you stand in the way of love, you will re-!?" Her eye's were wide as Natsu was blocking the golem's fist with one hand. The golem was trying to crush him, but it couldn't move that well as Natsu effortlessly pushed him back as it lost its balance.

"Ah, oh no!" It was coming straight for Sherry as it knocked into the golem she was riding on as they both came tumbling down."Grr, ANGELICA, NOW!" She shouted. As if on cue, Angelica came soaring down from the ceiling as it was about to crush Natsu. It landed on him as Angelica crashed onto the floor.

"Ha...at last, love prevails." She said as she smiled as she stood up."

"That was too predictable." She then stared wide eyed, as she slowly turned around. Natsu was standing away from her as he had his arms crossed, and was staring her down. She felt cold sweat running down her neck as she could have sworn she saw an aura of a dragon behind Natsu as it looked like it was growling. She took a step back out of fear.

"But...you were over.." She looked and Angelica was unconscious as it had its eyes spiraling. She then fell to her knees, she looked down as she began to sob. "I can't do it...Lyon will never acknowledge my strength...or love.." She said as she felt like crying."Just get it over with...kill me."

"...Very well." Natsu said as he summoned his sword and began walking towards her.

_"..I'm..sorry, Chelia."_ She closed her eyes as she was waiting for the strike that would end her life. She heard his sword unsheathe as she started to shake._"Maybe he will acknowledge me in the after life." _She thought. Natsu then swung his sword down as the sword pinged from stabbing the ground right next to Sherry. She opened her eyes as she realized she wasn't dead and looked up. She was now face to face with Natsu as he bent down and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Wh-why..?" She asked as she was too afraid to move.

"That's what I want to know. Why are you so willing to throw away your life?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I-I-...I.." She didn't know how to answer.

"Well?" He asked a bit more forceful this time which seemed to get her to speak up.

"L..Lyon...I would...for...him. I just...want him to...acknowledge me." She said as she faced the ground.

"And how will dying get you that?"

"After following him all this time...I'm happy to be by his side... even dying for him..I have no regrets." She said as she smiled a little.

"...Hmph..Drama Queen." Natsu then stood up as he sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Y-your letting me go?" She asked surprised.

"Yeeeah." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"But, I was ready! You could have killed me!" She protested.

"Let me tell you three things lady. One, killing leaves a sick feeling in my gut. Two,.." He then stopped walking as he looked up at the ceiling."At least you have someone you want to acknowledge you."

"What's that supposed to mean!? How would you know what it feels like to want acknowledgement!? I've been following him ever since he told me he wanted to defeat the demon that killed my parents three years ago! I left behind my cousin just to see this through, and now you people come and try to take that chance from us..." She shouted. "YOU ARE THE VILLAINS HERE, NOT US!"

"Villains you say? You were about to kill an entire village that had nothing to do with your little plan here, and your trying to revive that immortal killing machine. I can't speak for the others, but I think that the villains here are you guys." He said as he turned to her.

"Hmph, say what you want, I plan to help Lyon reach our dream no matter what! Love is on our side after all!" She proclaimed as she stood up and had hearts coming out of her.

_"Aaaaaand my work is done." _Natsu thought as he was positive that she wasn't wanting to die anymore. He was about to leave as his sword disappeared when Sherry suddenly spoke.

"Wait." He then turned his head as the eye patch could be seen."What was the third thing you wanted to say?" Natsu then turned his head back to the front as he continued walking.

"Just cuz' you were ready for you to die doesn't mean I was." She then made a noise of surprise as he walked down the hall. She was with an unconscious Angelica as she was left with his words.

"Hm-Hmph! Like I need your permission to die!" She then thought more._"At least I have someone..Well, I guess he was right about that...Errrgh! I must not let this man get inside my head!" _She then turned to Angelica as she was trying to wake her up.

_"She was certainly weird, but I guess everyone has their reasons."_ Natsu shrugged as he continued walking down the hall._"I should probably go find the others and see if Erza made it on the island. Then I just got one last thing to check after this mess... _He thought as he walked on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"This place is a freaking maze." Said Gray as the group was walking around the temple.

"Where do you think we should go?" Flare asked.

"Well they were preforming the ritual at the top, so Lyon's gotta be hanging around there." Lucy said as they kept looking.

"W-we should also keep an eye out for Cherry-Hair. He could be around here." Flare added.

"Why would Natsu come back?" Erza said as she was wondering why he didn't stay in the village with the rest.

"Who knows, I don't even know why Flame-Brain does half the stuff he does." Gray said as he sounded annoyed at the fire mage."Actually, I'm beginning to wonder if he's going to join us or not."

"I'm sure he'll give us an answer when we get back to Fairy Tail." Erza said as she deep down was hoping that he would join. He was strong, pretty smart, and a nice person. She was sure he would like Fairy Tail, at least that's what she thought.

"Hey look over there, looks like a room." Lucy pointed out as the group headed toward it. When they got there, they entered a large room covered in ice. And at the center of it...

"Lyon.." Gray said as he narrowed his eyes at the other ice mage.

"You've finally come, Fairy Tail." He said as they glared at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Another one is up, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next update, The Dragon and the Mermaids!<strong>

**Laters!**


	20. The Curse is Broken

_**Chapter 20...**_

"Lyon." Gray said as he glared at the ice mage at the other end of the frozen room.

"I've been waiting for you Gray. You can't stop me, not with your level of power." He stated.

"Your wrong Lyon. I'm gonna take you out, and stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life." He said as he threw his shirt. _**"Ice-Make: Lance!"**_Gray then shot several lances of ice at Lyon.

_**"Ice-Make**_: _**Shield!"**_He then made a barrier as he stopped the Lances and they shattered.

_**"Ice-Make: Hammer!"**_Gray then created a large hammer and then sent it down on Lyon.

_**"Ice-Make: Snow Ape!"**_He then created a large, ice, gorilla-like sculpture as it then blocked the hammer by catching it. It then threw it back at Gray as it hit him and sent him into a wall as he yelped in pain. He then landed as he then used his ice to form a saucer as he shot it out towards him. Lyon summoned a shield and was trying to block it, but it was breaking through as he jumped out of the way as the saucer shot passed him and exploded into a wall.

**_"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"_**He then created a large Dragon as it roared and was attempting to crash into Gray.

_**"Ice Make: Wall!"** _He then slammed his hand on the ground as a large thick ice wall appeared in front of him. The dragon crashed and shattered as Lyon scowled.

"Don't underestimate me!" Lyon then shot many ice arrows above them as they came down and hit Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted worriedly. "Erza, shouldn't we be helping him?!"

"..This is Gray's fight. I'll intervene only if I need too. But, I probably won't need too." She said as she smiled a little.

"Huh? But that Lyon guy has got him on the ropes!" She protested.

"Gray will be alright. He's a Fairy Tail mage after all." She said.

"Lyon..." Gray started.

"Eh?"

"Ur..is still alive." Lyon then stopped as he listened.

"The ice that your melting. Ur didn't really die, when she cast the Iced Shell, her body just froze along with the ice. In other words, the ice your melting is Ur!" He shouted. Lyon's eyes were foreshadowed as he was silent."I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Ur made me promise to tell you she was dead." Lyon then dashed and stabbed Gray as Gray gasped.

"I already knew that you idiot. You expect me to believe that Ur is still alive? Hahaha...GROW UP! Those scraps of ice are just from the spell. Ur died long ago!" He then kicked him back as Gray cringed.

"It's useless Gray! Why don't you just stop getting in the way of my dream!?" Lyon shouted as he punched Gray in the face repeatedly.

"Your "dream" is ridicules Lyon! Do you really want to end Ur's legacy that badly!?"

"SHUT UP!" Lyon shouted as he turned his fist into a ice head of a wolf. He began trying to punch Gray, but Gray was dodging all the punches as he side stepped back. "I didn't waste my time! It took ten years to find myself comrades and three more to figure out how to melt Deliora from Iced Shell! Once I defeat it, I'll have surpassed Ur, that is why I won't let anyone get in my way!" Gray then grabbed Lyon's fist as he was shocked he caught him.

"Your determination is admirable Lyon, but WAKE UP!" He then punched him square in the face as he sent him into a wall. Gray was now the one who had the upper hand as he kept punching and blocking Lyon."You'll NEVER surpass Ur! Not in a hundred years!" He then made a sword out of Ice as he slashed Lyon's body, but it was a dummy as it turned to ice and shattered.

_**"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"** _He then made a large ice tiger as it roared and was coming at Gray from behind.

"Gray, look out!" Lucy shouted. Erza was slowly gripping her sword handle as she was waiting.

"Die Gray!" Lyon shouted as he had a wicked smile on his face.

_**"Ice-Make: Prison!"** _Gray then countered by then back flipping and dropping a large ice cage on the tiger, trapping it.

"You think that will hold!?" He then held his arm out as he was controlling the tiger as it tried to bite through the cage...but it was no good as it was stuck. "What?!" He shouted in disbelief. Gray was on top of the cage as he glared down at Lyon. "You do your ice make with one hand, which makes your magic imbalanced and your ice weaker. That's what Ur taught us." He then hopped down as he began forming something in his hands. "I'm through trying to save you Lyon, you went down the wrong path, and for that, YOUR GOING DOWN!" He shouted. _**"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** _He then formed a large bazooka-like cannon on his arms as he blasted a large ice blast at Lyon as he was blown away by the shot.

"N..no..I am...I can't be beaten..I..I am.." He said weakly. Gray then gave a sigh of relief as he knelt down and was panting.

"You did it Gray!" Lucy came over as she was happy he won.

"Nice job Gray." Erza smiled as she came over.

"Hey, I'm a Fairy Tail mage right?" He said as he grinned at her. She nodded as they all were waiting.

_**ROOOOOAOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!** _Everyone immediately froze as they heard what sounded like an ear-piercing wail from around the temple.

"No...it can't be..." Gray was shaking as he remembered the awful wail of the demon Deliora that destroyed his village.

"Hehehhe.." Lyon weakly chuckled as he turned his head to everybody. "Looks like...Toby came through."

"What..was that?" Flare asked as she was scared from the screech. The ground then rumbled as the floor beneath them was cracking.

"The floor's gonna go out!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Everybody! Out of the temple!" Erza yelled as they all began running.

"Lyon! We got a problem!" Yuka came in and all of Fairy Tail rushed past him as he was surprised. He then saw Lyon as he then ran towards him as he slung him over his shoulder.

"Yu..Yuka. Take me to Deliora...I finally have the chance to-"

"Never mind that! The whole temple is coming down!" He shouted as he began heading towards the exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"What in the hell is going on here?" Natsu said out loud as the temple shook. "..Tch! Don't tell me I revived it!" He then cursed himself as he began running back into the direction that the chamber was in. He was running for a little while before he came upon a pile of debris.

"It's awake...we're all...gonna die..." A voice said weakly.

"_Wait a second..isn't that..?"_ Natsu stopped at the pile as he saw Sherry trapped in a pile of rubble. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he came over to her.

"Please...stop Lyon." He then made a noise of surprise. "He must not fight Deliora...he'll die...please." She pleaded at Natsu as he then began picking up the large rock that trapped her. He then threw it off as he looked again. She had a bruised arm as it looked like it was broken. "I gotta get you out of here first."

"For..get me...I don't care what happens...to me...Lyon is all that..."

"YEAH WELL I CARE!" Natsu barked at her as she was surprised. "Look, I know you want to be there for him, but how can you do that when your dead?!" He said angrily. "Just wait a sec'!" He then got up and then ran towards a wall. He then slid to a stop right in front of it as he then braced himself he smashed his fist into the wall. A large section was destroyed as a massive hole was there that was showing outside. He then ran back and picked up Sherry as he jumped out of the temple as the ceiling collapsed. He then fell and landed on the ground near the entrance as Sherry was almost losing consciousness. He then laid her right next to a tree near the entrance. He then ran back as he headed into the temple once again and dove down the hole that was in the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the temple..<strong>_

"What's going on?!" Flare asked as the entire place was rumbling.

"They must have finished melting Deliora, but how did they finish it so fast!?" Gray wondered.

"If they freed the demon, then we have to stop it!" Lucy said.

"Its not that simple Lucy.." Gray said as he had his hair foreshadow his eyes.

"Well...I know that we aren't that strong, but you and Erza could probably do it, right?"

"...No, I know how to stop it." Gray said. All of a sudden the floor collapsed beneath them as they all fell.

"Hang on to me Blondie! **_"Hair Net!"_**Flare shouted as she extended her hair and sent strands of it around them. It created a cobweb-like net as it slowly stretched and slowed their fall.

_**"Re-quip: Black Wing Armor!"** _Erza then transformed as she swooped over and grabbed Gray as they slowly descended. After a few moments , they had finally got to ground level.

"Thank you Flare!" Lucy thanked as Flare fiddled her fingers.

"S-sure."

"Quick, through there!" Erza shouted as she saw an exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

Natsu was running through the caves as he was heading towards Deliora's chamber. He then stopped as he then came upon Ultear who was standing his way.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left?" Natsu asked as he thought she was gone.

"...Please." She said as Natsu made a noise of surprise.

"..If you stop the revival...the next time we meet..it'll be as enemies." She said as she slowly looked up at him with a frown.

"Enemies? Don't joke around Ultear, I gotta stop this thing before it goes on another rampage." He said as he began walking towards her.

"Natsu...I neglected to mention something last time about my guild." He then stopped as he was a few feet in front of her. "My guild..is actually a dark guild, called Grimoire Heart." Natsu then widened his eye a little. "We were originally not going to do anything, but now that Deliora is so close to being finished...Please Natsu...your the only actual friend I have. Don't do it, please." She pleaded. Natsu just stared at her with an emotionless expression.

"...So, your part of a dark guild huh? Geez, didn't see that one coming." Natsu said as he sighed deeply.

"Then-"

"But I can't let this one go Ultear."

"But why!? You' haven't showed any interest in joining any guild. Why would it matter now!?" She shouted as she was wondering.

"...I made a decision to help these guys Ultear. I'm not just gonna sit by on the sidelines and just wait for this damn thing to go on another mass killing spree. You and I both know that this only leads to death and destruction, so I'm not gonna stop." He said as he walked past her as she then grabbed and hugged him from behind, as he stopped and continued staring forward with the same emotionless expression.

"If you want to join a guild that badly, then join mine! We could accomplish a lot of things, maybe even find the dragon that murdered your father! With just two of us we could-"

"Ultear." He said as he put his hand on hers and slowly took them off him as he turned at her. "I have to do this, even if you don't agree with it." He then began walking off as Ultear felt her heart sink a little as she stared at the ground. Natsu then stopped and turned around hugged her which surprised her. He then mouthed something in her ear as she widened her eyes a little. He then let go as he smiled at her brightly. He then turned around and ran, as Ultear put her hand over her heart as she gritted her teeth as a tear escaped her eye.

"..Baka."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"There's the chamber!" Gray shouted as he ran full speed ahead.

"Hey wait up Gray!" Lucy shouted as she was panting a little. The whole place was starting to shake less as they all were looking around the cave.

"Looks like its calming down." Erza said as she looked around. _"I hope Natsu is alright. I haven't seen him since I got here. He must be around the temple somewhere."_

"H-hey, Red Lady?" Flare asked nervously as Erza looked over to her.

"What is it Flare?" She asked as she came over to her.

"H-have you seen C-Cherry hair anywhere? I haven't seen him for a while now." She asked as she was avoiding eye contact with Erza.

"No, I haven't seen him since I got on the island."

"Um..he said that he was going to take a look around here last night. B-but I haven't seen him anywhere." She said as she fidgeted.

"I'm sure he's alright. He probably felt the tremors from earlier."

"Hey, where's Gray?" Lucy spoke up as Erza then realized he was way ahead of them.

"C'mon!" She shouted as they continued to run.

Gray was standing in the chamber as his eyes widened. Deliora was staring down at him as it was growling.

"...You took my parents." Gray then assumed a stance. "...You took my village." A large magic circle appeared below him. "..You took my master...I...WON'T LET YOU CAUSE ANYMORE DEATHS, YOU DAMN DEMON!" He then began glowing as a blue light was shining all over cave as Deliora grunted a little. The three then came in as they widened their eyes at Gray.

"What is he doing? That magic feels very powerful!" Lucy asked as she stared at the large magic circle around them.

"Gray, what is this!?" Erza demanded.

"Get out of here.." Gray said.

"Huh?" Erza asked as she couldn't quite here him.

"I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS MY PROBLEM AND I'M GOING TO FIX IT!" He shouted angrily." I'm sorry guys...but this is goodbye." He said as his hair foreshadowed his eyes. The magic pressure was intense, as Erza was going to try to stop him.

"GRAY!" Erza shouted worriedly.

"Keep everyone at the guild safe...I'm sorry..." He said as he looked up at the demon's eyes."

**"_Iced..."_** He begun to say as he was almost about to cast the spell.

"DON"T DO IT!" Lucy screamed. Lyon and Yuka came in as their eyes widened.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT GRAY! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" He shouted as he watched as Gray was about to cast the spell that would once again seal Deliora.

_"**She**-_-!? Huh?" He then stopped as Deliora was about to hit him but then it's arm fell off. It then looked at its side as it wondered what happen.

"It's arm...fell off?" Flare asked as she was shocked.

"W-what? What happened?" Yuka asked as he and everyone was confused.

_**"Dragon Sword Form:.."** _They all then were wide eyed as the space around Deliora was getting slashed as it was cutting up all over it's body as it roared in pain. It was rapidly falling apart as chunks of it's body was falling off. It's head was left as it wailed one last time before it was to was sliced in many pieces. It all came crumbling down as the remains sunk in the water.

"What the..hell?" Gray asked in shock. They then looked on the other side of the cave as they saw Natsu with his blade partially drawn, as he then clicked it shut as the sound echoed as he said in a low voice. _**"..Vanishing Lotus Storm."** _

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted happily.

"No way...he defeated it?" Lyon asked in shock. All these years he prepared and the Immortal demon was slain with a single attack!? Natsu then jumped as he landed over to where the group was as his hair foreshadowed his eye.

"You gotta be kidding me. How did you-?" Gray's questions were put to an immediate stop as Natsu punched him as he glared at him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?" He asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Natsu asked calmly.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"I'M ASKING WHY THE HELL YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF JUST NOW!?" He suddenly shouted angrily, which surprised Gray."You thought that if you could somehow use that dumb spell everything would be fixed!?" He asked as Gray looked down as he frowned."That's the cowards way out Gray, if you think that you can solve all your problems with dying, then your even more of a dumbass then what I took you for!"

"What was I supposed to do!? I couldn't let this thing wake up and kill everyone!" Gray protested. Natsu then sighed.

"Let me let you in on a little advice Gray, I admire that your willing to give up your life to protect everyone. But after that, what then?" He asked. Gray was silent as he listened."You only live once, all the friends you made, all of the bonds that you forged, its all gone when you finally kick the bucket." He said as he calmed down.

"..I know that, Pinky." He said as he frowned.

"..But you weren't really in the wrong here." Natsu said as Gray looked up at him. "Your strong, so it would be a waste if you threw away your life here and now." He said as he smiled a little."I'm sure your master would have wanted you two to live on. If you ask me, the spell she cast wasn't her legacy.." Gray made a noise of surprise as Natsu held his hand up to Gray."It was you, and Lyon." Gray then came to a sudden realization, as he smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Teh, your a real piece of work Pinky." He said as chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. And take THAT!" He then kicked Gray right on the butt as he yelped.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I told you earlier I was going to kick your ass when we got back to the village, but I totally forgot about it." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"You shit head, I'm gonna knock you out!" Gray declared.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get out of here. Geez, I swear, I've never seen three people try to kill themselves in one day." Natsu said as if he was annoyed.

"Natsu." Erza said as the two came over.

"Hey Erza, nice to see you got here in one piece." Natsu said as he smiled.

"You to, after you drifted off I assumed you wouldn't make it."

"Aaaa, it wasn't bad, I was workin' on my backstroke. It was cold, but fun nonetheless. Oh I also got struck by lightning too." He said as he remembered the stinging sensation.

_"What's with this guy? Is he crazy or something?"  
><em>Lucy thought as she sweat dropped.

"I see, I should work on my swimming as well, it has been a while since I've gone to beach." Erza agreed as she nodded.

"AND SHE AGREES WITH HIM!" Lucy said in shock.

"Y'know I can't figure you out, are you crazy or something?" Gray asked.

"That's exactly right!" Natsu said with a thumbs up.

"HE ALSO ADMITS IT!"

"Heheheheh..huh?" Natsu chuckled a little but then looked to Flare as she then turned away."Something the matter Flare?"

"Um..."

"Hm?" Natsu came closer as she shied away a little.

"I'm sorry...I just..was little..scared..when you were angry..please don't ever be angry with me!" She said as she prostrated. Natsu then made a noise of surprise as he then waved his hands.

"W-w-w-wwhat!? Flare, I'm not gonna get angry with you! I was just a bit annoyed that Captain Iceberg over there was trying to kill himself."

"Even so...I promise not to make you angry!" Flare said as she bowed.

"Sigh, Flare..." Natsu face palmed. He then bent down and hugged her as she stopped which shocked everyone. "I told you already, nothing you do will make me angry with you. So just calm down." He said as she sniffled and nodded. He then let her go as he looked into her eyes and nodded."Lets go back to Fairy Tail." He smiled as she smiled and they both got up. "Alright..now we just need a way off this island." He said as he brushed his hands."Hey Erza, what's the probability that the guys you came with are still here?" He asked as she coughed in her hand.

"I told them that if they left, I would find them and cut off all their-"

"Ok so very likely." Natsu interrupted as he clapped his hands."Great, now what to do about Lyon and his goon squad ?" He said as he sighed.

"Wait you..."

Hm?" Natsu turned to Lyon who was standing behind them.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Don't play stupid with me! I mean Deliora! The immortal killing machine that destroyed countless villages and people and cost me and Gray's master her life to seal! How did you kill it so easily?!" He demanded. "Was it that sword!? Does it have the power to kill demons!?"

"No, it has the power kill dragons. And secondly, that thing was already dead." He said as Lyon's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"You saw it's arm fall off didn't you? It was just crumbling because it was sealed in there for so long. I just sped up the process." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"YOU LIE! How do explain the shrieks!? It clearly was alive when it melted!"

"Maybe it was just instinct? Hell if I know, I'm good, but I don't think I'm that good." Natsu said as he and Lyon stared at each other. Lyon then fell to his knees as he drooped down.

"So Ur really killed it..." He said as he was frowning. "All this time...I just wasted it all chasing ghosts..Ur would be ashamed if she saw me now."

"You shouldn't feel bad Lyon." Gray said. "Ur may not be here in human form, but I have a feeling she's happily watching over us, her disciples." Gray said as he came over and offer Lyon his hand. Lyon then looked up and took it as the two then shook as he scoffed a little.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the village...<strong>_

"Really, that was intense." Lucy said as she sighed relief.

"Oohh, it wasn't that bad, I think you all did pretty good." Natsu said as they were walking in the village.

"Please we never needed your help to begin with." Gray scoffed.

"Your welcome, jackass." Natsu said as he continued walking.

"It's not over yet." Erza suddenly said as they stopped. "We may have stopped Deliora's revival, but that doesn't mean we stopped the curse on the village." Natsu then stopped as he had his hands on the back of his head."Damn, I completely forgot about that." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"Hey your right, how come their not back to normal? We stopped the moon drip, didn't we?" Lucy said. They all turned to the villagers. They all had confused looks as they looked at each other.

"Was the moon drip really the cause of your transformations?" Erza asked.

"Well...we're not sure." They said."All we remember is that when the moon turned purple, we turned into demons."

"Well, those other guys were here three years ago, and they haven't changed." Natsu told them as they looked at each other even more confused.

"Didn't you guys ever go to investigate the place, I mean it's kinda suspicious when you think about it." Natsu asked.

"Well, it was tradition to not wander far from the village, but we did try to investigate the temple, but every time we did we always wound up here." The village chief said.

"This isn't making sense." Lucy said as she was getting more questions then answers.

"I see..._**"Re-quip: The Giant's Armor!"** _Erza then transformed into a tall yellow armor as everyone watched in amazement."Now, with this darkness sealing lance, De-Malevo, I shall destroy the moon!" She declared.

"IS SHE SERIOUS!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Wahhh, she's gonna do it!" The villagers were now excited, finally the curse will have been broken!

"HAAAAaaah!" She then threw her spear as it soared straight through the air, it then was starting to lose it's velocity after a few moments as it started to plummet back down. "Hm, not enough velocity." Erza scowled.

"Aw man, I thought she'd get it up there." Flare said.

"Hold on..." Natsu said as he walked forward.

"Huh, what are you..?" Lucy asked. Natsu then jumped as he rocketed upwards towards the spear. Everyone watched in awe as they saw him heading towards it.

"Let me give ya' a little..BOOST!" He smirked as he then spun and kicked the lance with a flame enhanced kick, as it then shot back in the air except with more force as it headed straight towards the moon. It was soaring towards it..but then struck something in the sky. The sky started cracking as the villagers and Lucy gasped. It all then shattered as the sky was normal again, and the moon...it was back to its regular color.

Natsu then landed back on the ground as he knelt and stood up. He then looked back in the sky."Huh, who woulda' guessed." Natsu said as he folded his arms.

"Thank you, Natsu." Erza thanked the pinkette as he smiled a little. "The moon wasn't the reason you all were turning to demons, it was a side effect from the moon drip. It created a magic residue that made a crystallized dome around the island. That's why the moon looked purple." Erza explained.

"But, how come we're still demons?" The village chief asked.

"Yeah, their appearances are still the same." Flare noted.

"This _is_ there original appearances." Erza said which shocked everyone but Natsu.

"Wait, so your saying.." The villagers started.

"I think she's saying you guys were demons to begin with, and that the moon drip was messin' with your heads then your bodies, right?" Natsu turned as Erza confirmed with a nod.

"It made them lose their memories, and made them think they were human." Erza finished her explanation.

"So this really is a island of demons." Lucy said as she was astonished.

"That is correct." A random person said as they all turned their heads to one man.

"Hey, your that guy who took us out here!" Gray exclaimed as he recognized the man.

"Yes, I am also from this island. I am also the chiefs son." The man said as he tore his cloak revealing his demon-like body.

"No way...Bobo..is that you?" The chief said as he had wide eyes and came over to his son.

"Yes. I left the island and I regained my memory, but I didn't want to comeback and scare you all when you had forgotten about me." He explained as he frowned.

"Hey wait...its coming back to me now." One of the villagers said.

"Yeah, I remember Bobo!" Another exclaimed.

"He's alive! He didn't die after all!" They all cheered as they were all now happy that Bobo was still alive.

"This calls for a celebration! Everyone, lets prepare feast! My son, has returned!" They all then happily began walking around getting everything ready. The wizards just stood there and and smiled as they watched them.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the Cursed Island Galuna." Lucy said as she smiled.

"Pfft!" Natsu scoffed as he walked away from the group.

"Something on your mind Pinky?" Gray asked a little irritated by his tone.

"Hey if all you guys had to do was blast a hole through the sky, it doesn't really feel like an S class request if you ask me. Should have been at least B or C class. Ahh, whatever. At least the villagers are back to normal." He said as he began walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"A walk, I need some time to cool off. You should join those guys, you really helped em out Luce." He said as as he didn't turn back and kept walking. Lucy had a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she then smiled and nodded. "Mm! Lets go Flare!" She said as she took her wrist and began leading her.

"I think I'll go take a nap." Gray said as he yawned. Erza was now alone as she looked in Natsu's direction. She then began walking towards the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"Why did you repair the village?" A man with blue hair asked in a crystal ball as he was talking to Ultear who was out of her disguise.

"It was just a favor." She said as she watched the village from afar.

"Whatever, looks like Fairy Tail's success has gotten in our way once more. They better not become a problem in the future." Siegrain said. "Head back, we need to discuss about the other project."

"Understood." Ultear replied.

"Oh one more thing." He said as he caught her right before he left. "That Natsu Dranigon, he isn't going to be a problem is he?" He asked as she made a surprised.

"I told you, he isn't affiliated with Fairy Tail." She said as her tone was a little cold.

"I hope so Ultear, I don't need you getting distracted just because some rogue helped you with that business with that council member trying to frame you."

"That's not-"

"I was willing to look the other way because he was able to make sure you weren't exposed. But if I ever find out he's working against us, I will kill him one or the other." He said as he made a threatening look.

"He isn't aware about anything. He...won't be a problem." She said as her eyes were foreshadowed.

"I've come so close, I'm not about to be stopped by some two-bit Dragon Sl-" She made her orb disappear as she hung up on him._"Puh, impudent little prince of darkness. Don't forget who put you on that council in the first place." _She thought as she scowled.

"Wow, I really know how to push buttons huh?" A voice said as Ultear turned around swiftly and saw Natsu sitting casually in a tree.

"How long were you-!?"

"About to the part where he said he was gonna kill me." Natsu said plainly as he stared down at her.

"I thought I made it clear the next time we met we'd be enemies." Ultear said as her crystal ball floated.

"Oh please, like I would consider you an enemy." Natsu said as rolled his eye.

"I'm not some innocent little girl like you thought me to be Natsu! I have done so many things I haven't even told you about that you would do best to consider me your enemy!" She shouted angrily.

"Really? So what if your a part of a dark guild, I don't like your line of work, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hate you because of it."

"Your too naive for your own good. I have killed and murdered people and not even batted an eye about it! I'm sick of this world as it is! My mother leaving me, being experimented on by some crazed fool...THE ONLY ONES WHO UNDERSTOOD ME WAS GRIMOIRE HEART!" She shouted as an orb shot towards Natsu. He didn't even twitch as he just stared. It was about to hit his face as he just looked at her and ignored it. It then stopped as it was centimeters from him as he just kept his cool.

"Why..." She started saying as she gritted her teeth."Why didn't you try to dodge?" Natsu then hopped down as he landed in front of her.

"Why would I? You think if you attack me I'll consider you an enemy?" He asked he stared at her with a narrowed look.

"You...we...are not friends anymore Natsu..." She started saying as Natsu just stared at her."You need to decide...there is a storm coming..and you need to decide which side your on..are you with it...or against it?" She started saying as Natsu just didn't answer.

"TELL ME!" She shouted as she panted. Natsu then took a step forward as she then shot an orb in front him as it hit the ground at his feet."Don't come any closer...which side are on?" She asked as she felt her hands shaking.

"..I'm on neither. I only do what I feel like..and right now...I feel that I can't stop you from doing what your doing." He said as he then glanced behind him.

"What the hell...kind of answer is that?" She then summoned a magic circle as she began to sink into it."The next time we meet, I won't think twice about trying to kill you." She said as she sunk in the ground.

"..Remember what I said to you earlier." He told her.

"I've already forgotten it." She said as her eyes were foreshadowed and a tear escaped her eye. She then disappeared as the ground stopped glowing. It was then silent as Natsu looked up at the sky.

"Well, I'd say that this is starting to get interesting. Not only does my friend want me dead, I now have to deal with that asshole Siegrain soon." He said to himself as he sighed. "This is sure one helluva life Venigon." He said as he cracked a half smile as he stared at the moon."Hey Erza, why don't join me?" He asked. Erza then came out from behind a tree as she had a serious expression on her face. Natsu then turned to her."I imagine you probably hate my guts too." He said as he frowned a little.

"Natsu...who was that, and what do you know about Siegrain?" She asked as she came up to him.

"Hmm...Not much actually. I met him five months ago. He seemed like your typical council prodigy. Overzealous, always being the one who accomplished what the other guys couldn't. Y'know, that sorta thing." He explained. "He also told me to stay away from you." He said as she gasped. Natsu then narrowed his eye at her. "Care to explain why he told me that?" His eye was now looking right into hers as she frowned a little. "...Well, I guess everyone has their reasons." He said as he looked back up to the sky.

"That woman.." She asked.

"...Friend of mine...helped her out a while ago. She was being black mailed into doing something she didn't want to do. So I found out who it was and threatened them if they didn't back off. She was kind of weird y'know?" He said as he chuckled a little. "I didn't really know what exactly why she always was so interested in the council...I guess she was just using them for whatever the hell it was that she did." He continued as Erza listened."If I had to guess, she was probably involved with that Lullaby incident." He said as he thought more.

"Your telling me that the reason the council called you in that day was-"

"Apparently I was questioned about the whole thing, along with...a couple other things." He said as he made an annoyed tone."That crafty witch blabbed that I destroyed the village when we took out Lullaby." He thought as he had tick mark on his head as he imagined Ultear on a broom stick laughing manically.

"She sounds like a complicated person." Erza sweat dropped at his image of her.

"Anyway, she was part of this whole "revive Deliora" crap. I'm guessing that her guild was behind this." He said as he sat up and face the forest.

"I think your friend doesn't share your point of view."

"...Sigh." Natsu sighed as he was trying to process the conversation he had with Ultear. "She's not really that bad. She just needs to find some clarity in her life." He said as he stretched. "Well, anything else you want to know?" He asked as he stared at her.

"...No. Thank you for being honest with me." She said as he nodded.

"Anytime!" He said as he smiled at her. He then walked back into the forest. Erza then looked at him worriedly as she headed back to camp as she was deep in thought.

_"I trust you Natsu...I just wish you weren't so mysterious."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morning...<em>**

"Again, thank you for the help!" Bobo said as he thanked the mages.

"It's no problem. You don't have to worry about the reward. This was a bit of a mix up from the start." Erza told them as Lucy looked horrified.

"What?! At least give me that spirit key that was with it!"

"Of course, we have no need for it anyway."

Yay!" Lucy was now happy as she was now in possession of another spirit. They all then got into the boat as they waved bye to the villagers. They were a few minutes out as Gray then spoke up.

"Hey Flame-brain, weren't you wearing a jacket earlier?"

"Weren't you wearing clothes just a second ago?" Natsu said in a irritated manor.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" Gray shouted as he looked all over the boat.

"He's right, what happened to you jacket?" Lucy asked.

"...Crap, must have left it on the island." Natsu sighed in a frustrated tone. "Well, guess I'll get a new one when we get back." He said as he sighed in defeat.

"I might be able to help you with that." Erza said.

"Yeah? I may take you up on that offer." Natsu said as he smiled a little. He then looked back at the island as he shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Flare asked him as she had an innocent look as Natsu then rubbed her head as he smiled.

"Nothing at all...nooothing at all..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 20 Chapters! I didn't think I'd get this far! Hoped I did good on wrapping up this arc. Till next time on, Dragon and the Mermaids!<br>**

**Laters!**


	21. He Joins!

_**Chapter 21...**_

Natsu and the rest of the team were standing while looking at something before them as Lucy, Gray, Flare, and Erza's eyes widened. Natsu was sporting a look of confusion as he hummed and tilted his head.

"..You know, I know I haven't been here long, but I'm pretty sure the guild wasn't like that when we left." Natsu said as they were looking at the guild building as it had large iron rods coming out of it.

"What the hell happened to the guild hall!?" Gray shouted in astonishment.

"Was it attacked?" Flare wondered.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucy said as she couldn't believe it. Fairy Tail's guild, wrecked, right before their very eyes.

"Ah, look who's back." They all turned to the voice of Mira, as they all came up to her.

"Mira? What the hell's going on with the guild? And where is everyone?" Gray asked.

"They're inside, in the basement. And as for the guild.." She then turned to the building. "Those assholes Phantom Lord decided to redecorate the guild hall." She said in annoyance.

"Phantom Lord..?" Gray said in a irritated tone.

"Phantom did this?" Erza said in astonishment.

"Yeah..I couldn't believe it myself. Come on, we better get inside." She said as she led them inside. Natsu's eye was foreshadowed as he was still standing in the same spot.

"Hey, you coming Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He said as he snapped out of it and followed them. _"...Phantom Lord..." _He thought as he walked with the group.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the basement...<em>**

The group walked down the stairs as they entered what looked like a large store room, as the other members of the guild were there. Sitting at tables with a frown. Natsu could tell that they were depressed about the state of their guild, as he eyed each of them.

"Ahhh, wrelcom' black' ~(hic!)" Makarov said with a drunken smile.

"Master, whats going on? Is Phantom really responsible for the attack?" Gray asked.

"Yep, those blundering (hic), idiots attacked us last night." He said as he took another drink from his mug.

"Why? I know we had a rivalry with them, but this is just-" Erza was talking before the master interrupted her.

"Wahh, don't worry about it. Those guys struck when everyone went home. (Gulp) It ain't that big of a deal, I won't bother with the likes of those cowards who don't have the guts to face us head on. We'll just use the store room for requests till the upstairs gets repaired."

"..Your laid back for someone who just had their prized guild building wrecked." Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Well the important thing is, no one was hurt. Those buffoons aren't even worth Fairy Tail's time if they think we will be provoked over something like this." Makarov said as he took another drink.

"Well, its your guild gramps." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"If you ask me we should go over there and get back at em', but Master says otherwise." Mira said as huffed.

"Ahh~ I'm done talking about this."

"But its just not fa-" Mira said before Makarov shouted.

"THATS ENOUGH MIRA!" He then spanked Lucy as he kept his drunk expression.

"Hands where I can see em' Master!" Mira glared as he then laughed it off as Lucy sweat dropped.

"HAHAhaa!"

"Well, if you say so." Natsu said as he then walked off. "Although I think that the guild master of Phantom might not have the same kind of thinking as you." He said before Makarov then stopped and looked at Natsu.

"What do you mean my boy?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothin'. Just a thought is all. C'mon Flare, we gotta go pay the last of the ren-" He then made a noise of surprise as he then drooped down in depression."Ah shit, I forgot we didn't take the reward. (Sigh), never mind...Oh yeah, I almost forgot, HEY!" He then shouted to the top of his lungs as he got everyone's attention as they nearly jumped. "After careful consideration, and spending time with you lot, I made a decision on whether I want to join or not." They forgotten all about that as they all perked up and listened.

"My answer..." They all were waiting as they were hoping he would join. After all the time he had been there they had grown to like Natsu and considered him part of their guild that they forgot that he didn't yet choose as to wanting to join them or not. Unusually, some of the girls were hoping he'd join as they all swallowed at the same time.

"HELL NO!" He shouted as they all were completely shocked as they felt like their heart stopped."...AHAHAHAHAHAhhaha! You should see the look on your faces!" He said as he fell over laughing. "I'm kidding, of course I'll join ya'!" He said as he got up and smirked. They all then breathed a sigh of relief as they felt like they had a heart attack.

"Ah geez Natsu, don't do that. I felt like I lost years off my life after that." Macao said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really had me going there kid." Makarov said as he chuckled.

"Heh, I knew you would join!" Cana said as she smiled.

"Well now, Mira?" Makarov said as Mira nodded as she went over to some boxes and picked out a large tray with stamps of different color.

"Alrighty, which color?" She asked as she smiled.

"...Hmm." He thought carefully as he looked. His eye then fell on a red marker as he smiled. "I'll take that red one."

"Red huh? I thought you'd choose blue, seeing as how ya' used that blue colored fire magic." Said as she was a bit surprised.

"Well blue is nice, but I like red too." He said as he was having second thoughts."...Actually wait..." He then looked and then nodded."Actually, how bout' the purple one?."

"Oh yeah, good choice!" She said happily. "Now where do you want it?" She asked as she picked it up.

"Right here." He said as he pointed to his right shoulder. Mira then placed the marker on him as it shined a bit and then she removed it. There it was, a purple Fairy Tail guild mark on his arm as he then turned to everyone as he showed them."Well, I'm a bit of a loose cannon, and I tend to do some crazy things, but I think I'm gonna have blast here." He finished as they all cheered.

"Sweet, another member!"

"And a strong one too."

"Your now a real MAN Natsu!"

Natsu smiled as he scratched his head and made his toothy grin. He then turned to Lucy as he chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. She then nodded happily as she was happy Natsu joined.

"I-i-if that's the case.." Flare said as she fidgeted as everyone turned to her."C-c-can...I join?" She nervously asked.

"Ehehehehe~ Sure, just let me check first to see if you got the "qualifications"~!" Makarov said as he had steam coming out of his nose as he approached Flare, as he was about to grope her breasts. Flare shied away as she covered her chest and slowly walked back.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU YA' PERV!?" Mira then dropped kicked Makarov as he was sent flying toward a table as he giggled sheepishly and got up as Mira growled at him.

"Sure ya' can. Don't mind that geezer. Just come over here." Mira said as she took Flare's hand. "Just tell me what kind of color you want and where." She said as Flare was looking at all the colors. She then motioned shyly for Natsu to come over as he then came over.

"Hey, you gonna join too? That's awsome!" He said as he smiled.

"Can you...?" She started saying as as she felt a little embarrassed

"Huh?...Ahhh." He then looked at the tray and then back at her. He then nodded as he understood."I think you should pick."

"But, I want you to pick." She said as she fidgeted with a blush.

"Uh, ok...how about the red one?" He suggested.

"Hm! Hm!" She nodded as Mira sweat dropped.

_"What is she like 3?..._Ok uh, where do you want it?" Flare pointed to the top of her right breast as Mira then pressed it and then waited. Now Flare was officially a member of Fairy Tail as she smiled. They all cheered again as they were able to get two new members in one day. The trashed guild hall didn't seem that significant as they all were just focused on Natsu and Flare.

"I..did it." Flare said as she was now happy.

"Nice, with this, we're now guild mates!" Natsu said as he held his hand up to her. She made a confused look, but then smiled and then put her hand on his as she high-fived him and smiled sweetly.

Natsu then put his hand down and was thinking as he made a sound of surprise."Hey Flare."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Do you want to form a team with me?" He asked. She then gasped as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah, I pretty much go solo, but I was thinkin' since I was gonna join I'd like to have someone back me up. So what do ya' say?" He asked as she made a grin as she nodded.

"Mm!"

"In that case, for our first time teaming up, I think we should do a mission together. _I really need the jewels, and Flare doesn't got zip since that whole Galuna island thing." _He then walked over to the request board as he was scanning the board. He had his hand on his chin as he was carefully considering his options. _"I need something close by. And I sure as hell ain't going on another boat or train ride again anytime soon." _ He thought as he looked around. He then saw something that caught his eye.

"Wyvern extermination? And it's in the forest too." He then grabbed it as he checked the reward."100,000 huh? Alright, lets take this one." He said as he motioned Flare to follow him.

"Hey Pinky." Natsu turned to Gray as he had a serious look. "Keep a sharp look out, Phantom Lord might be targeting members of the guild. So watch your backs out there." He warned as Natsu scoffed as he smiled. "Worried I'm gonna get my ass kicked now Gray? I didn't think you cared that much about me." He said in a mocking manner.

"Teh, smartass. Your a member now, so whether I like it or not we all gotta watch out for each other." Gray said as he smiled.

"Hm." Natsu snorted as he headed to the stairs with Flare."Well alright. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said as he went up the stairs.

"See ya Natsu!" Nab shouted.

"Good luck out there!"Wakaba said as he blew smoke out of his pipe.

"Remember, if your gonna do her, always star-" A random member then got hit with the tray of stamps as Mira got pissed off at the comment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest... <strong>_

"This must be it." Natsu said as he looked around.

"It said, meet at the blue x marked on the tree when you arrive." He said as he took out the request and looked up at the blue painted x on the side of the tree.

"How come they don't show themselves?" Flare asked curiously.

"Beats me. I wonder where these Wyverns are anyway?" He wondered as he looked everywhere.

"Well son of a bitch, I didn't think I'd see you again." A voice said as he turned and his eye widened.

"Your..."

"Yo." The person said with a grin. It was Frostbite.

"The hell are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he got in front of Flare.

"Wyvern slaying. I assume you also got that request too, seeing as how you found the x." He said as he noticed the x mark.

"Um, who is this?" Flare nervously asked.

"Names Frostbite. Callen Frostbite, at your service." He said as he made a little gesture with his hand and bowed a little. "I know your boyfriend here from a little while ago. He and I were buttin' heads on a mission." He explained as Natsu narrowed his eye at him.

"B-b-b-b-boyfriend!? We aren't really..." She was blushing up a storm as she was waving her arms frantically. Natsu ignored it as he crossed his arms.

"So I guess they sent the request out for you too...hm?" Natsu then noticed something. "Where are you pals at?" Natsu asked.

"Oh their off on vacation. We were drawing straws for whoever got to get the two tickets, and as you can probably guess..."

"You didn't get one." Natsu bluntly said as Frostbite nodded.

"Ok...I guess we're gonna be working together. No hard feelings Dranigon?" He asked as he smirked. Natsu then sighed as he recomposed himself."Just don't slow us down."

"Heh that's my line!" He said as he scoffed. The two of them then stopped as they had serious expressions on their faces as they turned to what sounded like a wing beat away from them. All of a sudden, a large green Wyvern appeared above them as it wailed at them. The two then shot straight up as the were getting ready to punch it.

_**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"**_

_**"Blizzard Dragon's Fist!"** _They both landed they're attacks as it knocked the wind out of the Wyvern as it screeched in pain.

_**"Blizzard Dragon's Roar!"** _Frostbite then breathed a cold white stream of snow and ice as it hit the Wyvern and engulfed it in ice as it was now frozen solid as it fell to the ground. Flare used her hair to get out of the way as she dodged the frozen Wyvern as it came crashing into the ground. The two dragon slayers landed as they then looked at each other.

"..I was gonna do that." Natsu said as if he was annoyed.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it." He said as he shrugged.

"Tch, Whatever." Natsu said as he walked over to Flare.

"THAT WAS SUPERB, KABO!" A random voice shot out as Natsu, Flare and Frostbite looked to a short man wearing a pumpkin head that was smiling. He was wearing a green cape and red and white striped clothes as he came down from a tree and greeted the three mages.

"A TALKING PUMPKIN!" Flare exclaimed.

"No, no, no Kabo! My name is Mato, I'm the one who sent the requests out to you all, Kabo." He assured them as they looked at him funny.

"You?...Ok, so why were you hiding?" Natsu asked.

"He tested us." Frostbire said as he narrowed his eyes at him."If the Wyvern killed us we wouldn't have been any good. Ain't that right you sneaky Fruit Head?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't let you die, Kabo. I would have done something if you were in trouble, kabo."

"Whatever, so where do you want us to start?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, I have another request, kabo." Mato said as they listened.

"And that is?" Frostbite asked in a cold manner.

"I will pay an additional 50,000 jewel if you can bring me two Wyvern scales, kabo."

"The scales? Why not just take that on-..oh, crap." Frostbite then realized that the Wyvern they killed was in a million pieces as it fell apart from being frozen when it hit the ground.

"That's not the kind I want though, kabo."

"Huh?" Frostbite was curious now.

"If you could bring me some from two adults, one male, one female. I would be most obliged, kabo." He said as he bowed.

"How we gonna tell the difference?" Natsu asked.

"The males have straight horns, and the females have curved ones, kabo." He explained.

"Huh, ok. If you don't mind me asking." Natsu began to say. "Why do you need the scales?"

"Their for the king, kabo!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, why does he want them?" Natsu said as he didn't really care.

"He wanted to create a type of armor, but he needed the sample of Wyvern scales, kabo."

"Well alright then. How many of these things are there?" Natsu asked.

"A nest was found here two years ago, so maybe 20 to 30 of them in the area, kabo." Natsu then face palmed.

"20 to 30? So much for a quick mission." Natsu said as Frostbite smirked.

"Hey lighten up Dranigon, its not like we're fighting dragons."

"Have you ever fought an adult Wyvern?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, they're all over Fiore. Not one forest or mountain around here with out one or ten of those things running around."

"Return here when you have finished, kabo. I will be waiting and watching, until then, good luck, kabo!" He said as he disappeared in a magical smoke. Natsu then looked towards the forest as he then exhaled.

"Well, lets get started." He said as Frostbite and Flare followed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's apartment...<strong>_

"TRESPASSERS! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE!?" Lucy exclaimed as she threw a chair at Gray. After she had gotten back to her apartment she found Erza and Gray sitting at her dining table acting as if they owned the place.

"What's with you? Is that how you greet someone when you come home?" Gray asked as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"ONLY WHEN THEY BREAK IN! AND PUT SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES ON!" She yelled in annoyance as she had a tick mark. "NOT MINE!" She screamed as she threw a lamp at him this time as he was heading for her dresser.

"Don't worry Lucy, we have a perfectly good reason for being here. And I have to say, you do have a good taste in apartments, you think I could get a spare key?"

"NO! Now what are you all doing here, no, how did you even get in!?" She asked as she looked for signs of a break in.

"Your land lady let us in. We told her we had something important to talk to you about and she let us in." Erza explained as she took a sip of tea.

"Ahhhh, that was a good shower." Mira said as she came out of the steamed up bathroom wearing only a towel that was wrapped around her as she was wrapping her hair.

"Even you Mira-san?" Lucy said depressingly as she felt like crying.

"Huh? Oh hey Lucy, thanks for inviting us over. I promise I put everything back when I was done with it." Mira assured her as she went over and put on her clothes in another room.

"Actually Lucy, the reason we're here is because since Phantom Lord has been acting up lately, its possible that they now know where we all live, so Master told everyone that we should all be sticking together for now." Erza said in a serious tone now.

"_I'm more worried by you guys at the moment." _Lucy sweat dropped. "They know where we live?!" She then shivered a little.

"Gray was going to help you, but I couldn't very well just leave him with a beautiful girl as yourself." She said as she smiled.

"How does Mira fit into this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I just saw your lights on, so I decided to visit ya'. Then I found these two here. I thought you would be ok with it." Mira said as she came back wearing only short jeans, and a white shirt that said Devil in big purple letters. "By the way, do you remember when Natsu is comin' back?" She asked as Lucy made a sound of surprise.

"Um..I'm not sure, he said he'd be back tomorrow I think. Flare went with him too. I guess he needed jewels really bad or something. I mean he was paying for both him and Flare.

"Huh, quite considerate of him. No wonder he left as soon as he got back." Gray said as he nodded his head.

"I heard he left as soon as he got back to come help us on the island too. Geez, that guy really has some energy to spare." Lucy mentioned as they all nodded.

"..Still, that guy is mysterious sometimes." Gray said as he leaned back and laid on his back as he furrowed his eyebrows."..it's like he's got something to hide sometimes."

"I'm sure he has his reasons Gray. And Natsu is a good person, I'm sure of it." Erza said as she took another sip._  
><em>

"I'm not questioning whether he's a good guy or not, but I just can't shake the feeling he's hiding something." Gray said before Mira started stepping his face.

"Ahh, give if it a rest Gray! He's part of Fairy Tail now. We all come from different circumstances, so why can't you leave his alone?" She said as she buried her foot in his eyes.

"OW! St-ACK! STOP! YOUR HURTIN' ME!" He said as Lucy just watched them.

"Um,.." Lucy began to say as she had their attention. "Who exactly is Phantom Lord? And why do you think they attacked the guild?" She asked curiously. Mira then sat down cross legged as her and the other two started to explain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest, night time...<strong>_

"I'm telling you, that last one was definitely a female." Frostbite said as he and Natsu and Flare were sitting around a blue camp fire, courtesy of the fire mage's magic.

"It had better have been. We went through like, what was it again? 18? I'm pretty sure it was 18 of those things." Natsu said as he was thinking back to the number of Wyverns he and Frostbite took out.

"That last one was a real doozy, we had to have Flare hold it down till we finished pummeling it." He said as thought back to how it kept fighting back at them.

"Told you those things were scrappy."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. What was it again that weirdo with the pumpkin head say? The females had curved horns and the males have straights one?"

"I didn't really care, we just need some scales from two different Wyverns. Just grab one from the straight horns, I already got the female's."

"But we found some with a lot of weird horns, their was one that had antler like ones, another that had curved forward, and their was one that didn't even have any." Frostbite said as the images ran through his head.

"Their was also one that was shaped like a heart." Flare mentioned as she smiled."...but then Blue Hair froze it and smashed it in to tiny pieces." She said as she then frowned sadly.

"I thought I told you, the name is CALL-EN FROST-BITE." He said slowly as he was getting irritated by the red heads way of calling people.

"Just let it go, she doesn't call me by my name for some reason." Natsu said as he sighed.

"But..it's a little embarrassing to call you by it." Flare said as she was blushing a little.

_"No, what you call me is ten times more embarrassing. And for reason I feel like I was indirectly insulted." _Natsu thought as he sweat dropped.

"Hehehe." Frostbite chuckled as he poked the fire in front of them with a stick. "Your a strange dude, Dranigon."

"I don't try to be." Natsu said in a little annoyed tone.

"By the way,...do you know..how to use it?" Frostbite suddenly asked.

"That came out of nowhere. Use what?" Natsu asked.

"Y'know, Dragon Force?" He asked.

"Dragon Force?" Natsu asked curiously.

"What, you don't know about it?" Frostbite asked astonished. "I thought all Lost Dragon Slayers knew how to use it."

"What is Dragon Force?"

"Well, to put simply, it's the ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can reach, it's what I was about to use on ya' before the other two butted in...You seriously don't know?" He asked just to make sure.

"Well, I never learned any enhancing spells, but I was taught how to channel my magic throughout my body to some degree." Natsu explained. Frostbite just looked at him with his dark blue eyes as he shook his head.

_"This guy is so fucking strong, so how the hell does he not know how to use it!?" _Frostbite thought. "Well, my dragon told me that the others were trained to use it no matter what..I wonder why yours didn't. _Actually, I'm kinda glad his Dragon didn't." _He thought the last part.

"Beats me, although it would probably come in handy." Natsu said as he thought about it more."..You said their was others right? Who are they?" He asked.

"Wow, you must have been kept in the dark or something...Well, theirs you, me, two other chicks, and one more guy, but I don't know much about him. Actually, I'm not even sure who he is." He said as he made a serious expression. "And get this, my dragon said he's said to be the strongest out of all of us." He said as Natsu had a emotionless expression.

"The..strongest?" Flare asked. _"If Cherry hair is this strong, then that dragon slayer must be.." _Flare thought as she widened her eyes in horror. She imagined some kind of demon silhouette with glowing red eyes.

"..But I think it's a load of bullshit..cuz' i'm the best out of the five!" Frostbite said as he had his nose pointing out as he boasted.

"The strongest huh?" Natsu then smirked as Frostbite stopped laughing as he turned to him with a blank expression. "..Heh, I'd like to meet that guy." He said as he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah? Well get in line, if you think you could take him without Dragon Force, your just plain crazy."

"I like it crazy though." He said as he smirked. Frostbite just scoffed.

"I think you got a couple of screws loose."

"Whatever Blue Hair."

"What was that ya' Pink shit?!" The two then glared at each other as the lightning sparked between them.

"Um,.." Flare spoke up as the two then turned to her. "What's that?" She pointed behind him, and a large Wyvern was hiding behind the trees as it sweat dropped in fear. The two then looked at each other, then back at the Wyvern.

"HE'S MINE!" They both screamed as they charged it. Flare just watched as they were ruthlessly beating it up as a dust cloud enveloped them. She sweat dropped as she was feeling like she was out of place.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! I hope I'm humorous enough, sometimes I try to make it sound funny, but I'm usually the only one laughing, HAhahaha..ha..yeah, uh that was terrible. Anyway, check my poll out, it will effect the Dragon and the Mermaids story's harem. And if you could, I'd like to see someone uncommon get to know Natsu, but your free to vote however you want, that's just me. The reason I right these fics is because(No offense to all the Nalu fans out there) their is just TOO MANY DAMN NALU FICS! I wanted write the uncommon, the untouched, because nobody else would, or didn't want too. Anyway, if you came here expecting a Nalu pairing, then I'm sorry to disappoint you, if you don't like it, go read the other 9,000 ones floatin' around. But, their will be Natsu and Lucy moments, so don't start spam attacking me. Anyway's just had to make a point, I am very happy you like my fics, and I hope you still stick with me till the end.<strong>

**Anyways, next update is in Dragon and Mermaids! Thank you all again for expressing your opinions, and I look forward to see how far I get with this!**

**Laters!**


	22. Phantom Attacks

_**Chapter 22...**_

"(Yaaaawn), I'm beat." Natsu yawned as he was walking through the forest with Flare and Frostbite. "Just one more and we should be done." He said as he stretched.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about looking for the scales anymore." Flare said as she smiled.

"That wasn't much." Frostbite said as he scoffed. "I was hoping we would actually find one that would put up a fight."

"How many did we nail yesterday?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm..I think 28? I got 18 and you got 10 if memory serves."

"Bullshit, I got way more than you."

"In your dreams Dranigon. You were more like support rather then taking any of em' down." Frostbite smirked.

"Oh really? I seem to recall you being the slowest when it came down to beating one."

"Who's slow!?" Frostbite glared at Natsu.

"You, Ice Brain!"

"You wanna go Cherry Boy!?" The two growled at each other as they headbutted.

"Y-y-you mustn't fight. We are on the same team, r-right?" Flare nervously said as the two looked at her and then scoffed and looked away from each other.

"Teh, fine. I'll let you have this one just because I'm a gracious winner." Frostbite sighed.

"You didn't win shit, but whatever." Natsu said as he looked around. "Well now, since we got the scales, that ups the reward by 150,000...so we split it 50,000 each."

"Fine with me, i'm gonna pay those two knuckle heads a visit. I'll teach them not to leave me out on all the fun." He said as he had a evil look in his eyes. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Frostbite then stopped as he reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and pulled out a piece of rolled up paper.

"Here." He handed it to Natsu.

"What's this?"

"You seem ok, so I'm gonna give you this. Don't worry, I have a copy with me." He said as Natsu took it and unrolled it and looked at the contents. He then saw five names on the paper cloth as he gasped. His name was on it.

"My name is on here."

"Yep." Frostbite nodded as he folded his arms.

"And yours."

"Uh huh. My dragon gave it to me right before he disappeared." Frostbite said as he frowned a little.

"Callan Frostbite, Natsu Dranigon, Treya Duella , Mero Serene, and Ang..Huh?" He then couldn't read the last name as it was partially covered.

"I don't know who that is. When I was left with this list, I wasn't sure what it meant. Then when I heard about a Dragon Slayer with your name, I figured it was no coincidence that you and I were on this list."

"You mean..?" Natsu then came to a sudden realization.

"Yep, that's a list containing the names of five Dragon Slayers." He said as he smiled.

"So...why were you left with this?" Natsu asked him curiously. Frostbite just threw his arms up as he shrugged.

"Don't have a clue. Maybe he wanted me to find them or something, I don't know. My guess, the people on this list must be important for some reason. I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure that its a list of Dragon Slayers."

"Do you think they're..the same as us?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Frostbite asked with a confused expression.

"Lost Dragon Slayers." Frostbite then scratched his cheek as he was thinking.

"Maybe...if that's true-" He then stopped as he made a serious look as he turned around.

"Company?" Natsu asked.

"Not sure...I smell something like a big group or something." He said as Natsu walked next to him and stood as he smelled. His eye then widened. _"This scent..what are all of those guys doing out here?"_

"Hey Cherry Hair, theirs another one, up there!" Flare shouted as Natsu snapped out of it and looked up and saw a wyvern, WAY bigger then the other ones he fought as it was heading towards them.

"Hey Dranigon, I think we should take care of this bastard first." Frostbite said as they both nodded at each other.

_**"Blizzard Dragon's Roar!"** _Frostbite breathed out a snowy, ice cold breath attack as it hit the wyvern and froze its feet in a block of ice. It then roared as it then broke it as if it was nothing.

"Heh, now that's more like it!" Frostbite smirked as he watched it shatter the ice. It then landed in front of them as it sent gusts of wind as it's wings flapped. It then roared at them in anger as they stood their ground.

Aww, you poor thing. Did you get cold feet~?" Frostbite taunted as Natsu looked at him and said.

"Seriously?"

"What? It was joke." Frostbite said as he said it in a irritated tone.

"That pun, or what you just did?"

"ALRIGHT THEN SMARTASS, WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM, YOUR NEXT!" He shouted angrily. _**"Blizzard Dragon's Cryo Shredder!"** _He held his hands in front of him and then shot rays of ice projectiles as they struck the wyvern. _**"Blizzard Dragon's Arrow Head!"** _He then held his hands above his head as a large spear formed above him and he threw it right at it.

"ROOOOOAAR!" The wyvern then breathed fire as it tried to melt it, but it was too late as it just passed harmlessly through the flames and stabbed it on it's belly as it roared in agony.

"Finish him, Dranigon!" He shouted.

_**"With the flames of destruction in my right hand, and the flames of destruction in my left hand..."** _Both of Natsu's arms became engulfed in flames as he held them above his head as a large fiery sphere was above him. _**"The two became one, and the one became, Azure Dragon's Raging Inferno!"** _He then threw the large fire ball at the wyvern, as it wailed in pain and was engulfed in an explosion. The two then smiled as they had the same idea.

_**"Azure Dragon's.."**_

_**"Blizzard Dragon's.."**_

_**"ROAR!"**_They both then let loose large streams of ice and fire as they both headed for the wyvern and then made a huge explosion. When it cleared up, Natsu and Frostbite were standing as the wyvern was dead and was lying on the ground with half of its body blown off.

"You both did it!" Flare cheered.

"Heh...I did it." Frostbite said as he corrected her.

_"What a dick."_ Natsu rolled his eye. "And that makes 29. Unless we spot another one around here, I guess we are done." Natsu said as he looked one last time at the wyvern. Flare came up to him as he smiled at her. "Nice job, we got all the wyverns, and we got the request taken care of." He said as Flare made a noise of surprise as she looked down and fidgeted a little.

"R-really? I-I-I felt like you didn't need me for this one." She said with a little frown.

"Nonsense, you were much more help then Blueberry Hair over there." He mocked as he smirked.

"HEY!" Frostbite shouted in annoyance with a tick mark.

"U-um..." She started saying as Natsu made a noise of surprise. "I know I'm not that strong, and I'm probably not that brave...but I promise, I'll get stronger...s-so I can be of more help to Cherry Hair." Her face was matching the color of her hair as she felt embarrassed. Natsu then rubbed her head as he smiled warmly.

"I know you will." She then looked up and smiled at him brightly.

"Hey, hate to break up the moment, but whoever was nearby is probably leaving, I'm losing the smell." Frostbite said as he was sniffing the air.

Ah, don't worry. It's just my pals from Fairy Tail. I recognize that smell anywhere."

"What? Are you sure?" Flare asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can smell the perfume I bought Mira. I guess she used it." He said as he shrugged.

"Well,..whatever, lets go get our reward." Frostbite said as he sighed and decided to keep moving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later...<strong>_

"You've returned, kabo!" Mato exclaimed as the three wizards had arrived at the meeting point. "I trust you brought the scales, kabo?"

"Yep, female and male." Natsu said as he re-quipped the two large scales. Mato took them and nodded.

"I really appreciate it, kabo. As promised.." He then clapped his hands and two soldiers came and handed them a case that contained their payment.

"Thanks." Natsu thanked him as he took it and counted.

"Thank you again, and I hope we meet again, kabo!" A pink smoke bomb hit the ground as it blocked their vision as the two soldiers and Mato vanished from their sight.

"Sheesh, that guy was weird." Frostbite said as he sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going. C'mon Flare." Natsu said as Flare nodded and walked beside him.

"Hey Dranigon." Frostbite said as Natsu stopped and looked back at him. "Look me up in Goleer Mountain if you find anything more about those others on the list." He said as he made a serious look. "Something tells me there is more to this then just our names being on that list."

"...I'll think about it." Natsu finally said as he began walking again. And with that, the three mages went their separate ways.

"Until next time!" Frostbite shouted back as Natsu scoffed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Fairy tail...<strong>_

All the members of Fairy Tail were all tense. Some of them injured, others with looks of worry and anger could be seen in their eyes. Not long ago, three unfortunate individuals were found beat nearly to death and crucified on a tree. Levy being one of them had a mark tattooed on her stomach indicating her and her team mates Jet and Droy were attacked by Fairy Tail's rival, Phantom Lord. Makarov being enraged that his children were hurt had struck out with the top members of Fairy Tail to payback Phantom Lord for attacking them. A guild hall, easily could be replaced, but when you mess with his children..Well, lets just say that anyone stupid enough to enrage this particular old titan would regret the day they ever pissed him off.

The battle was going well, until the leader of Phantom Lord had tricked him and had one of his top mages drain and weaken Makarov to the point where he could not fight. This being the case, the other members had retrieved him and had retreated. Only when they returned to their ruined guild hall, Lucy was nowhere to be found. Trying to figure out what their next move should be, Cana in the mean time was trying to find any of their strongest members to come to their aid.

"Damn it, I can't Mystogan anywhere." Cana scowled as she tried to focus on her crystal ball.

"We don't have have a clue where Lucy is, and the master is out cold, and we can't find out where one of our aces are at, and to top it all off, we have no clue when those bastards at Phantom are gonna strike...GAHH! This totally blows!" Mira ranted on as she was upset at their current situation.

"Laxus!" Cana shouted as his face finally appeared on the crystal ball.

_"Cana? What the hell do you want?"_ He said with snort.

"We got a problem! Phantom Lord is attacking us and we need help!"

_"Phantom Lord?..Oh those guys, I completely forgot about them. So, whats the matter? Don't tell me that you can't take care of those weaklings."_ He said with a amused look.

"Hey you prick! Your grandfather is out of commission, and some of us are wounded! We can't really fight back in this situation!" Mira yelled at him in annoyance.

"Gramps is out? HAHAHAhah! That's great news, maybe now I can take over for him now!" He laughed.

"Laxus, don't you care what happens to Fairy Tail?! We need your help!" Cana protested at him.

"If you guys and that old geezer can't take care of those weaklings then Fairy Tail isn't worth saving. See, this is exactly why I need to become the master. At least with me you idiots wouldn't be in this situation." He said as Cana clenched her teeth.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME LAXUS! We have no idea when Phantom Lord could attack, and to make it worse, Lucy has gone missing!"

"That big boobed Blonde? Oh yeah, I remember her. Tell you what, if I come back to bail your asses out, I get to make her my girlfriend!"

"What the hell kind of reasoning is that you bastard!?" Mira yelled at him as she glared at the lacrima.

"Oh yeah, also, why don't you two strip for me right now? I was always curious how much you two have grown~." He said with a lustful look in his eye.

"You are such a pig!" Cana fired back as she slammed her fist on the table.

"HAHAHAHA, well I guess you guys are screwed then, HAHAHAHAH-" Mira then slammed her fist on the crystal ball as she smashed it into tiny pieces as she growled.

"That blonde shit head isn't gonna be any help to us.." Mira growled as she looked around at all the guild mates. _"The only one's who are here who could tangle with the Element 4 are me, Erza, and Gray...and the master is out of comission too. Damn, could this get any worse!?" _She thought as she clenched her fist.

"Any luck?" Erza asked as she came up to Cana and Mira.

"No good, Mystogan isn't showing up anywhere, and Laxus...well, he's out." Cana explained as Erza put her hand on her chin.

"I had Alzack and Bisca take the master to Porlyusica. Hopefully she would know how to help him."

"Doesn't she hate human's though?" Macao asked.

"At this point, we don't really have a choice though." Laki said as she frowned.

"How are Levy and her team mates?" Lisanna asked as she came down to the basement.

"Lisanna!" Mira came over and hugged her which surprised her.

"W-what is it Mira-nee?"

"I haven't seen you all day..I thought you might have gotten hurt or worse." Mira said as she let go of her sister and had a look of worry.

"I'm alright Mira-nee, I just got back from the store. I got some more medicine for Levy and the others. I'm sorry if I worried you." Lisanna frowned a little as she felt bad making her sister worry.

"As long as your alright...we have to be careful. We don't know what could happen."

"Well if Phantom wants to fight us, then we'll just to hit them with as much as we got." Wakaba said as he puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Well, until then we should probably sit tight. Half of our battle strength is down, and we need master back here so we can strike ba-"

_**(RUMBLE)**_

"Huh?"

"What was that?" They all felt shaking as the ground they were standing on was rumbling.

"Whats that noise?" Mira asked.

_**(RUUUMBLE)**_

"GUYS! YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! GET OUT HERE, QUICK!" Warren yelled down the basement as everyone immediately got up to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside...<strong>_

"What in the name of-!?" Mira began to say as she was the first to see what was in front of them.

"Is that-!?" Gray began to say but was stunned as he saw something he could not believe. They all watched in disbelief as the guild hall of Phantom Lord was WALKING towards them on giant legs extending from its exterior as it was crossing the harbor and heading straight for them.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me." Cana said as she was a bit surprised as to the colossal building approaching them. It then came to a stop as a giant lacrima screen showed up in front of the guild hall as someone appeared on it.

_**"Greetings Fairy Tail." **_

"Is that Jose?" One of them asked.

_**"It would appear that you weaklings are still wallowing in that rats nest you call a guild."**_

"Jose! Come out here so I can kick your ass!" Mira shouted at him as he only snickered.

_**"I have no time for childish antics, especially from you Mirajane Strauss. I only came here just to see the look on your pathetic faces before my Super Mage Giant Phantom Mk II blasts you all to hell!" **_He declared. _**"Oh yes, and** **also.."** _He then looked like he reached for something as Lucy appeared on the screen as she looked like she had tears in her eyes and was bruised a little around her cheek. The Fairy Tail members were horrified to see her in such a state.

_**"I believe miss Lucy here has something she has to say to you all."**_He then kicked her down in front of the screen as she looked like she was about to cry.

_**"I...I'm..sorry everyone...all this happened because of me..(sob).."**_

_**"Her father has requested that Phantom Lord bring her back to the Heartphilia house. And he had paid a substantial sum for her retrieval." ** _Jose explained as he moved her out of the way. _**"So I decided to start a war with you lot to get miss Lucy, and to put you fairy scum in your place. Remember, Phantom Lord is the strongest!"** _He laughed.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of them yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR NAKAMA FROM US!?"

"LET LUCY GO!" They all roared in anger as Lucy was sobbing from their protest. Even if she hadn't joined for a long time, they considered her a close friend and member.

_**"Whine all you want, it makes no difference what you do now. FIRE UP THE **_**_JUPITER!"_ **He ordered as a large, massive, long cannon had come out of the giant walking guild as it was directed at Fairy Tail.

"This isn't good! Everyone! Fall back!" Cana yelled as they all just stared at the cannon.

"..I won't.." Erza began to say under breath as she clenched her teeth and began walking forward. "I WON"T LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS ANYMORE! _**"Requip!"** _She then began glowing as she transformed into a white bulky armor with spiked shields attached to her gauntlets.

_**"Adamantine Armor!"** _

"No way, that's her strongest defensive armor!" Warren commented.

"Is she planning on stopping that!?" Laki exclaimed.

"Erza, that's nuts! Even for you! You could die if you-"

"I DON"T CARE! THIS GUILD IS MY HOME AND I WON"T LET HIM TAKE IT FROM US!" She declared as the cannon was building up.

_**"Watch, as your pitiful little guild is blown to smithereens."** _Jose said on screen to Lucy who was watching in horror.

"ERZA!" They all yelled as she prepared her self.

_**"FIRE!"** _Jose yelled as the cannon began building up and shot a massive beam of magic at the Fairy Tail members.

"HuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Erza yelled as she closed the two shields together and a large magic circle appeared right in front of them. The beam from the Jupiter then collided with it as Erza was struggling to hold it back as she stood her ground. They all watched in awe as she was holding it back. She then felt a crack in her armor as the Jupiter blast was starting to breakthrough her shield.

"ERZA, HANG IN THERE!" Mira shouted

"I...WON'T...LET YOU WIIIIN!" She shouted as she clenched her teeth and was holding fast against it. All of a sudden, a massive shock wave had shot passed everyone and hit the Jupiter blast as it pushed it back and began slicing through it as everyone was watching wide eyed, even Jose was surprised. The beam was splitting away from them as the shock wave continued to go through it until it collided with the end of the cannon and blew the gigantic barrel of the cannon off as it exploded as Jose was making a rather pissed off expression.

_**"WHAT!?"** _

"W-wow."

"E-ERZA DID IT!" They all cheered as they barely avoided death.

"No..that wasn't me." Erza said as they all stopped cheering and made confused looks.

"Huh? But we saw...?" They all then were confused as they all looked at Mira.

"Wasn't me." She said as she put he hands up.

"Never a dull moment as always." Someone said as they gasped looked behind them as they saw a familiar pink haired dragon slayer smirking and holding his sword drawn and the scabbard in the other.

"N..Nat-" Erza began to say but was interrupted by Jose on the screen.

_**"NATSUUU!" **_ He screamed in anger as Natsu snorted while still smiling as Flare was standing behind him with a serious look.

"Yo, long time no see asshole." He replied to the dark wizard as he sheathed his sword and held it above his shoulder and walked toward the members. "Geez, I'm gone for like a day and everything goes right down the crapper. I must leave bad luck everywhere I go." He said in a bit of a irritated tone. He then stopped as he looked around at everyone and then back at the screen and at a tearful Lucy and angry Jose. "Well, I kinda get the situation now, especially since you were yacking like some idiot proclaiming to the world or somethin'." He sad he then held his sword to ground holding it like a cane and put a hand on his hip.

_**"What the hell is a pink snot like you doing here!?" **_Jose demanded.

"Oh you didn't know? I joined these guys. Therefore, I'm now a Fairy Tail mage." He proclaimed.

_**"Oh of all the-since when have you been interested in joining a guild?!"**_

"Well what can I say? These guys were growing on me." He said as he turned to Lucy. "You alright Luce?" He asked in a concerned tone.

_**"I..I.." **_

"Its alright. You don't have to say anything. I'm coming to get ya'." He said with a smile. She then looked down as her hair covered her eyes as she nodded lightly.

_**"Tch! Take her to Gajeel, I don't have time for this crap!"** _Jose ordered one of his men as she was being taken away. _**"And what did you just say, your coming to get her? Your crazy if you think I'll just let you waltz in here and do as you please."**_

"I think history proves otherwise." He reached into his pocket and brought out a silver medallion as he flipped it upwards and then caught it and revealed it to be a wizard saint's medal. Everyone except Jose gasped as Natsu made a emotionless look as he narrowed his eye.

_**"My medal.."** _He growled.

"Unless of course I need to come up there and kick your ass again...either way, I'm taking Lucy back, and you or your little goon squad are not gonna get in my way." He said as Jose scoffed.

_**"Then come up here and prove it."** _He said as the lacrima screen disappeared. Natsu then took a deep breath and breathed a sigh.

"Erza, Gray, Mira?" He asked as he turned to the three that had come over to him. "I'm gonna need your help." He said as he still maintained a stern expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to enjoy the last of summer while it lasts. Then school returns real soon. So I might not be able to update as fast as I usually do, but the stories WILL GO ON! Next update is in Dragon and the Mermaids!<strong>

**Laters! **


	23. Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord

_**Chapter 23...**_

"Our..help?" Gray asked first. "...Hey wait, never mind that! That was a Wizard Saint medal you got there, right?!" He suddenly shouted at Natsu.

"Your a Wizard Saint?!" Laki also spoke up.

"Holy crap! We might be able to win this!"

"No, I ain't one of those guys." He said while turning back to the Phantom Lord building."Who'd wanna' be one anyway?" He said in a irritated tone. He then shook his head. "Look, we'll talk later. Right now, we gotta get over there and get Lucy back...Huh?" He then looked again, and saw dark figures flying towards them in great numbers. "Greeeaat, here comes his shades. Look alive guys!" He told everyone. They all watched as Jose sent a horde of shadow-like creatures towards them, bracing themselves.

"What are those things?"

"I don't know, but they don't look too friendly." Everyone was getting ready to fight.

"I trust you guys know about the Element 4?" Natsu asked Mira, Erza, and Gray.

"Mm."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah." The three replied.

"Good. That cannon should be out of commission, so we don't have to worry about it any time soon." He then made his sword disappear while walking towards Cana. "I trust you can take care of those things while we go get Lucy?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sure thing, me and everyone here can take care of a few measly shadows." She smirked.

"Alright, show em' what the future S class mage is capable of, eh'?" He said as he gave her a high five, making her feel fired up.

"Just leave it to me!" She said with confidence.

"Good luck." Natsu told her.

"You too." She said feeling a bit of a blush on her cheeks. She then saw Laki giving her a weird laugh and a nudge. She then grunted and turned away from her with an annoyed look.

"Alright guys, you up for some payback?" Natsu asked the three.

"Heh, of course I am! I gotta pay those bastards back for Levy, Jet and Droy!" Gray said with a confident smirk, punching the palm of his hand.

"Do you really need to ask? We're gonna get Lucy back no matter what!" Mira said confidently.

"Lets do it." Erza said while agreeing.

"Hey, whats that!?" They all then looked up and the building was transforming into something. After a few moments , the building was no longer a building and a giant titan like structure.

"Oh? Looks like he has a new toy." Natsu said while narrowing his eye at it. It then began moving a giant arm, and began drawing something in the air with it's large hand. A massive magic circle then appeared in the sky, making the Fairy Tail members widen their eyes.

"Is that an Abyss Break?!" Mira shouted, recognizing the spell.

"Abyss Break? Is that some kinda spell or something?" Natsu asked her curiously.

"It's a really nasty spell that requires four magic elements to activate it. I heard its really damn powerful once it's finished casting. If we don't stop it, it could blow this entire area to smithereens." She explained

"Oh...Damn it! I thought we were in the clear after I wrecked that cannon! YOU ASSHOLE! STOP MAKING YOUR HUGE ASS GUILD TO FIGHT FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" He shouted out towards the Giant Phantom building in annoyance with tick marks on his head. Everyone just stared at him with weird looks. Did this guy not care about the life threatening danger they were in? Or maybe he just was crazy? Giving how long they've known him, it was probably crazy.

"Sigh, how long do we have?"

"I'd say ten to fifteen minutes at the most. The Element 4 is probably the ones controlling this spell. But if we take em' down, they won't be able to use it." Mira told him.

"We'd have to find em' first." Gray interjected.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Natsu said as they faced the building. Erza and Mira then transformed. Erza was in her black wing armor, and Mira was in her satan form.

"C'mon Gray!" Mira said as she grabbed him and then took off in the air towards the guild.

"Natsu!" Erza said, but then gasped as Natsu started walking towards the direction of the guild. "What are you doing, we have to go!"

"Don't worry about me, save your strength. Your gonna need it." He said while turning his head to her.

"But how are you going to get over there?" She asked him confused.

"I'll manage. Just get over there and and i'll see you in a minute."

"..Very well. I'll see you over there then." She nodded and took off, leaving Natsu with everyone else.

"Now then." He then turned to the incoming shades. "Lets see if you actually are stronger then the last ones. Get ready for a one way ticket to oblivion, you damned shadows." He said as he summoned his sword and drew it and made the scabbard disappear. He then lit his index and middle finger with fire and then put the sword in between his fingers, then slowly ran them up the broad sides of the blade as it was set aflame. He then whipped it down to his side and had a smirk.

"Back me up guys...Cuz I'm gonna go CRAZY!" He shouted, having a maniacal look on his face. He then dashed towards the shades as they descended on him. Four had made it to ground level and were flying towards him with what looked like scythes, having them at the ready. Natsu ran past them as they swung them, but they missed and were quickly slashed by him and were set on fire. They burned for a few moments before vanishing into thin air. Several more came down and surrounded him and then charged at him. He came to an immediate stop, and quickly grabbed his sword back handed._**"Azure Ring!"** _He then spun and slashed in a 360 degree angle around him and let loose a flaming shock wave around him that blasted the shades away and burning them to nothing. He then flipped his sword around and held it behind him as he dashed towards more of them.

Two more came at him, but he spun around slashing one, while dodging the other. But he didn't let the other one get away. Right before he lost his momentum, he spun around quickly and fired off an _**Azure Fang **_at it. It exploded when it hit it, and vanished. He then looked up and saw more coming from Phantom's headquarters. He then had an idea.

_"Ok, gotta time this right." _He thought to himself. He then jumped high in the air over the water and then landed on a shade while stabbing it. He then pulled his sword out and jumped to another one and spun and slashed it, avoiding its scythe and defeating it. He landed on another and looked up. It looked like a massive shadow was above him, but it was a large clump of the shades, as they came together forming a large ball of dark energy.

_"That's my ticket!" _ He thought. He then jumped towards it. It sent dark tentacles toward him trying to knock him into the sea, but he just merely slashed through them. He then slammed into it's side with his sword knocking it back. He then ran up it's side while cutting it. He was almost to the Phantom Lord building, seeing it just over the dark mass of shadow that he was on.

"HaaaaAAAah! He shouted as he ran up its side while slicing it. He reached the top of it and then whipped his sword down, sending a shock wave through its whole body, slicing it in half before he made a long leap toward the Phantom guild. He used the flames on his feet to give him more momentum as he soared towards the guild building. He then finally landed on the ground, cracking it. He then breathed a sigh of relief, then summoned his scabbard and whipped the flames off his sword and then sheathed it while the massive shadow exploded behind him.

The guild members just watched in awe. Natsu didn't just take out the shades, but he used them as leverage to get to the Phantom building. They were impressed by his coordination and how fast he reacted.

"Holy...he's good."

"Exactly when were we supposed to back him up?!"

"Hahaha, what a show off!"

"Now THAT was a man."

"That guy is crazy."

"Lets not have Natsu show us up! He gave us a chance here, get to it guys!" Cana ordered. She to was impressed, but she didn't want to waste the opportunity he gave them. She promised to hold the fort down, so she's not going to let it fall.

"HAI!" They all shouted as they charged towards the shades.

* * *

><p>"Fooff! That was close. If I missed that last one I would have fell into the water. Thank God he kept sending them out." Natsu said to himself.<p>

"Natsu." He then turned to see Erza.

"Told ya I'd make it!" He smiled with a toothy grin.

"Mm, I saw from here. That was quite impressive." She said while smiling.

"Well he kept sending them out, so I figured I could use them to get over here." He simply explained. "Where's Gray and Mira?" He didn't see them around now that he thought about it.

"They went on ahead. We should get moving too." She said. Natsu agreed. They then headed deeper into Phantom Lord's guild building. While on the way, Erza just had to ask.

"So..I couldn't help but notice that Jose seemed to recognize you. Is there some sort of history between you two?" Natsu then turned to her with a blank look, and then shrugged and faced forward again.

"I guess you could say that. Me and him got into a uh..scuffle a while ago."

"A scuffle with a wizard saint?" Erza asked sarcastically.

"Ok fine, a fight. He kept trying to belittle me, and it pissed me off. So me and him made a bet."

"A bet?"

"If I won, he would apologize. If he won, then I would join his guild." He said with a bored look. "Although I didn't know who he was until AFTER I beat him. He then complained to the council trying to get me in trouble for "Attacking one of the wizard saints." He said in a mocking voice. "It went in a entirely different direction, and I ended up being nominated to join their merry little circle. I refused, simply because I didn't feel like it, and kissing ass isn't really my thing." he said in a annoyed tone. "So I left, but they kept trying to get me to join by sending messengers, letters, money, anything that would change my mind. They tried to get me to join twice already, and that was on official visits."

"You sound like you have a strong distaste toward the wizard saints." Erza said while listening.

"Not at the saints, but the fact they get controlled by the council. Plus a lot more shady business goes on there then most people are led to believe."

"Is this because of your friend?"

"I guess that's one way to go." He said while keeping a blank look.

"Well, if you did indeed beat him, then we should be able to rescue Lucy and take hi-"

"I don't think I can right now." He interrupted her.

"Why is that?"

"I used quite a bit of magic on the Jupiter blast. Plus I was going through those damn shades of his. As I am right now, i'd be cuttin' it kinda close. "

"Well...thank you for that. Helping me that is." Erza said while a little pink.

"Anytime! Your special to me just like everyone else is in this guild, and I wouldn't hesitate to help you out when you needed it." He said with smile. She gasped and blushed a little.

"Thank you..Natsu." She said with a smile. She felt a feeling in her heart awakening every time she was near this guy. Even if he was just a new member, it felt like they had known each other for a long time. At least that's the impression he gave her. The only person she was able to get along with like this was someone from her past time in "that" place. But something else was also different about this pink haired fellow. He may have been mysterious, but he had a good heart. He got along great with everyone at the guild, and he backed them up when they needed it.

"Natsu..?"

"Hm?"

"You know I...trust you..right?"

"...Is this about back on the island?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry...I just had doubts about you because of your relationship with the council..and that Ultear woman on the island."

"Well don't worry about it. I would find myself questionable after that thing with Ur."

"..You mean Ultear?" She asked him confused. She heard him say the name before, so it just stuck in her mind.

"Huh?!..Oh..yeah I just call her that for short..Ehehehe.." He realized he may have just said something else completely unrelated.

"Hmm?" She hummed, even more perplexed then before.

_"Me and my big mouth." _He thought as he sighed. He then stopped and made a serious look. He quickly held a hand up to Erza, stopping her.

"What is it?" She asked, scanning the area around them.

"(sniff)...(sniff) (sniff).." Natsu was silently sniffing the air. "The odor in the air...its fading."

"The air?...Aria." Erza said with a narrowed expression while re-quipping a sword.

"He's close...There." He then turned his head to a dark corner in the corridor. He then took a deep breath and held two fingers to his mouth. _**"Azure Dragon's Exploding Spitfire!"**_He then spit out a fireball toward the direction he sensed the enemy. The spitfire collided with the area and exploded and sent smaller orbs of fire around it and caused even more explosions. He completely blew up the other end of the corridor, showing a large room ahead of them. A wind blade then was shot towards them as they side stepped it as it went between them, missing and destroying a wall behind them in the process.

"Missed." Natsu said with a furrowed look while looking back in the large room ahead of them to a large foreshadowed figure.

"To be able to find me when I masked my presence so well...how sorrowful." The large figure said while revealing himself to be none other then Aria.

"Well, looks like we found ourselves one of the 4." Natsu said coolly.

"Master Jose has ordered me, as a member of the Element 4, to crush any intruders. No matter how sorrowful it may seem, I must kill you now." He said while tears streamed from his eyes that were blindfolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut it already." Natsu said as he summoned his sword and shot towards him. He then slashed Aria, but he disappeared. "Great, this again." Natsu said in a frustrated sigh.

"I am one with the air. Your blade cannot reach me." Natsu then narrowed his eye. Aria then appeared behind him.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. She ran toward the back of him and slashed, but he just vanished once again.

"Titania. Now this is a rather interesting one." Aria said in a satisfied tone while reappearing in front of the two.

"Stop the Abyss Break spell Aria." Erza demanded.

"How sorrowful. You think you can order me around?" He said while holding his hand toward them. He then shot balls of wind at them. She then summoned another sword and ran towards him and began slashing the orbs of wind, making them vanish. She then threw her sword straight at him. He vanished once more, causing the sword to go through him and into a wall. She then began looking around for him.

"...Ah, we're just wastin' time." Natsu then got into a stance with his sword. Erza was wondering what he was doing as she eyed him. "Y'know something Aria? I really get annoyed by wind mages, because they have control of the air and wind. They can compress it, use it to suffocate, make themselves fly, and use it to turn intangible. For that reason, I decided to come up with a move to deal with that crap." He said while talking to the air. "You got any heat resistant armor?" He asked Erza.

"Yes, I have my Flame Empress armor, but what are you going to do?"

"Remember Galuna Island?"

"...Wait, you mean-"

_**"Dragon Sword Form:.."** _Erza then quickly changed into her Flame Empress armor and braced herself.

"Your back is open. How sorrowful!" Aria appeared behind Natsu and was about to cast his Metsu spell.

"..Idiot." Natsu smirked. _**"..Storm of the Vanishing Lotus!"** _He then drew his sword and swiped in front of him at lightning like speed.

"You missed, is this that what you call an attack? How sorrowful! _**Mets**_-!?"

"No, but this is." He maintained his posture.

Aria was then interrupted by a flurry of slashes that was cutting the space around him. He shielded him self with his arms, and blocked the slashes, getting cut all over. Erza blocked a couple of slashes as she backed away from the area around Natsu.

_"It's just like back then, although against a person it looks more deadly. He must have thought that he couldn't stay intangible in the air for long, so he used an attack that would get him at all angles. Very impressive, Natsu. " _Erza noted mentally.

"Get em' Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Hai! HRrraaaHHH!" She charged through the slashes, dodging them gracefully and then came up to Aria.

_**"Fire Slash!"** _She had then made a flaming slash on Aria making him shout in pain. His defense broke, and he was getting hit by more of Natsu's slashes in the air. The space around them then immediately stopped getting slashed, and Aria was in mid air falling. _**"Azure Dragon's Spiraling Talon!"**_ Natsu then jumped up and held his leg forward and began spinning forward. He then ignited his foot, and landed a exploding heel drop on Aria. Aria then got knocked back to the ground hard, making a small crater.

"H-how...sorrowful.." He weakly said before passing out.

"Thanks for the help." Natsu said with a smile to Erza.

"Of course." Erza said re-quipping back into her heart-kruz armor. "That's one down. Now just three more left."

"Hope the other two are doing alright." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't worry. If there's anything you should know about Mira, its that she's not the kind of opponent you want to take lightly." Erza said reassuringly.

"Really? Well, I guess i'll take your word for it then. Come on, lets go find Lucy." He said. The two then headed for another corridor, hoping to find their comrade soon.

* * *

><p>"How much time do we got left?" Gray asked Mira.<p>

"I don't know. But if Erza and Natsu take out one of them, it will slow the casting time." Mira explained.

"I hope they're doing alright."

"This is Erza we're talking about." Mira said as if it was obvious.

"Right. She'll destroy half of this place while looking for the Element 4. Plus if Pinky is with her, then its probably going to be a one hell of a rampage."

"He seems pretty powerful." Mira noted, witnessing the power he displayed, destroying the Jupiter cannon.

"Yeah. I can't tell if he was trying to help us, or destroy the cannon." He scoffed.

"Ya' jealous Gray?" Mira teased.

"Hell no. I'm confident in my own skills. Plus I was just going easy the first time I met him. If we fought again, I'd definitely kick his ass."

"If you say so ice b-!" The two then jumped out of the way as earth erupted from the ground and tried to crush them.

Greetings, I am _Monsieur _Sol. Part of Element 4, and your foe." A man with a french accent said while bending out of the ground.

"This is great, I was just looking for one of you." Mira said with a smirk and pounded her fist in her palm. "Gray, go on ahead. I got his joker."

"Got it! Watch yourself." Gray said while running passed him.

"No,no,no we can't have you scurrying about no-" Sol was then stopped by a punch from Mira, as he was sent flying into a wall.

"Sorry frenchy, but i'm the one you're gonna have to fight."

"Oh how un-lady like _Mademoiselle _Mirajane. It appears I must teach you proper respect and manners." Sol said while coming out of the floor.

"Hoh~? YOU'RE gonna teach ME? I think I need to give you a proper punishment." Mira said while cracking her knuckles while having a demonic look on her face.

* * *

><p>"I got to move it!" Gray said to himself while running down a hall and then came onto an open area outside.<p>

"Falling ever so gently..."

"Huh?"

"Yes.. Juvia is a rain woman and part of Element 4." A woman said with a pink umbrella.

"Ah, so your one of those guys." Gray said while staring at the woman in front of him.

"I never thought that two of the elements would be defeated already...However..don't underestimate Juvia and Totomaru."

"Two? Then I guess this will make you the third." Said Gray, readying his magic.

* * *

><p>"Gajeel be careful. You almost hit her that time." Totomaru said while leaning against a wall calmly. Lucy was chained to a wall and had a kunai merely inches away from her face, sticking into the wall she was chained too.<p>

"I didn't though, right?" Gajeel said with a smirk. "Man this is boring. By the way, how come you're still here?"

"Because the cannon was destroyed. So it is only logical I come here to guard Miss Lucy with you."

"Yeah I felt that, what the hell was Jose yakin' about? Some pink snot or someone did it?" Gajeel tried to recall.

"You mean you don't know about Master Jose's loss?"

"Loss?" Gajeel was now curious.

"Oh yeah, only the Element 4 know about it. I thought he would have told you about it, considering you are one of Phantom Lord's strongest."

_"Loss? What are they talking about?" _Lucy thought with curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Well, Jose was heading back with me and Aria one day from the council, just after we got the last parts for the Jupiter cannon. On the way back we came across a young man. Jose had taken an interest in him for some reason and began trying to find out what he could about him. He didn't seem to want to talk that much so he left, but Master Jose didn't want that so he began aggravating him."

"So? Then what, he put him in his place or something?"

"..No." Totomaru made a dark look.

"Huh?" Gajeel was a bit surprised at his sudden change in expression.

"That young man possessed the most terrifying amount of magic power I have ever seen in someone so young. He took me and Aria out with little effort..and he beat Master Jose, and took his medal." Gajeel then gasped.

"What? Who was he?"

"He called himsel-"

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"What the hell!?" Gajeel exclaimed at one of the walls in the room that exploded. Two figures emerged from the smoke revealing them to be Erza and Natsu.

"Finally! I got it right this time." Natsu said with a proud tone. He had been smashing through walls while trying to find where they were keeping Lucy.

"Your destructive tendencies are that of Fairy Tail mage." Erza chuckled.

"Hey, I barely get to destroy anything without holding back! Cut me some slack." Natsu pouted.

"Natsu, Erza!" Lucy cried happily.

"Hey Luce!...Well, well, well, if it ain't the skunk ninja. I haven't seen you for months." Natsu said while smiling.

"Damn, it's him!" Totomaru said.

"Who?"

"That guy I was just telling you about! THAT'S the one that beat Jose!"

"What that pink shrimp?" Gajeel said pointing to him.

"I take it you're part of this Abyss Break spell, Totomaru?" Natsu said slowly walking towards him.

"..Hmpf. That I am. Don't think I'll be caught off guard this time." He said while drawing his sword. He then vanished and appeared in front of Natsu ready to slash him.

"All yours Erza." Erza then blocked Totomaru with her sword, stepping between them.

"Prepare for defeat, Totomaru. _**"Re-quip: Flight Armor!"** _She then instantly disappeared, shocking him at her speed.

_"Fast!"_

_**"Sonic Slash!"** _She then zipped past him and swiped her sword faster then he could react. He gasped and then fainted.

"Heh! Not bad for the Titania." Gajeel said with an amused smirk.

"Gajeel!" Erza shouted as she zipped towards him.

_**"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** _He then transformed his arm into a long jagged iron blade, blocking her and then brushing her away.

_**"Re-quip: Thunder Empress Armor!"** _She shouted while transforming. She then spun her staff and pointed it toward him firing off a lightning bolt. It then struck him as he grunted.

"Lucky shot. _**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"** _He then transformed his arm into a spear head, and rapidly fired off multiple iron lances at Erza.

_**"Re-quip! Heavens wheel!** _Dance my swords!" She shouted as a ring of swords appeared in front of them. _**"Circle Sword!"** _She then sent them toward Gajeel.

"Urk!

"Mmphhh!"

They both took the attacks head on, causing them to get equally hurt. They stared each other down while Natsu was getting Lucy free.

"You alright?" Natsu asked her, after tearing the chains off her.

"Yeah..thanks Natsu."

"Sure thing. I told you I was coming." he said with smile. Lucy nodded and blushed a little. "Hey Erza. I'm gonna go find Jose, you think you got this guy?"

"Hai, just leave Lucy with me. I'll be with you shortly. Be careful." She said while readying her purgatory armor.

"You sure you're not underestimating me Titania? I'll make you regret it!" Gajeel declared while transforming his body into iron scales.

"Come!" Erza declared while charging him.

_**"Iron Dragon's Hard fist!"**_

_**"Carnage Impact!"** _Erza'a black mace collided with Gajeel's iron fist, as the attack was blowing away nearby spectators.

"DON"T GET US CAUGHT UP IN THIS!" A member of phantom lord screamed while dodging their ruthless assault toward one another.

* * *

><p>"Geez! These guys are annoying! Natsu made this look easy!" Cana grunted while throwing her cards at a couple of phantoms and blowing them up.<p>

"Don't let them touch you! They sap your strength if they make physical contact!"

"If that's the case.." Alzack said while standing back to back with Bisca. "We don't need to touch them to defeat them! **_"Spark Shot!"_**He quickly shot several of the shades with electrified magic bullets, electrocuting them and making them fall to the ground.

_**"Sunlight shot!"** _He then fired a blast of magic toward a large group of shades that were disintegrated by the light it flashed.

"That's right! We'll take them all down!" Bisca said matching Alzack's confidence. She then re-quipped two large magic machine guns in each hand and pointed them towards a swarm of shades.

_**"Bullet Storm!" **_ A endless rain of gunfire showered the shades making them disappear by each few rounds of the gun mage's attack.

"Heh, as expected of our top shots in the guild!"

"They're perfect for each other!

"W-what!? W-w-were not.."

Y-yeah.." Alzack and Bisca blushed at their friends teasing.

"Lets keep up the pressure! Huh?" They then turned to the giant guild and watched the large magic circle vanish. They erupted into cheer. They avoided the devastating effects from Abyss Break, so now they could focus more on taking the shades out. Although, it wasn't as easy as they thought. Natsu may have been able to take them out with ease, but he must have been on a completely different level then them.

"Looks like they took out the Element 4. Good going guys!"

"Hey! The shades!" Someone shouted. They all looked to see all the shades gathering together and forming a large ball with lots of arms. It then was headed for the guild.

"It's going for the guild hall!" It then began using it's large fists and pounded and pounded it over and over again. Until finally, Fairy Tail came crumbling down, shocking everyone.

"No,..the guild." Cana said while falling to her knees.

"Tch! You damn shadows!" Everyone shouted in anger at the large dark ball of shades, launching all sorts of attacks at it to bring it down. They were already tired, but they didn't care. That crumbled building was their home, the place they grew up in. It was more special then anyone could describe.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't..protect the guild." Cana said with tears in her eyes.

"Man, these guys just don't quit!"

"Brownie!" Flare shouted at Cana, tackling her out of the way of a couple shades. Flare gasped, feeling two shades pass through her body. _"W-what..?..So..tired." _She began falling down, but Cana caught her.

"Flare?...Flare! Hang in there!" Cana shouted in dismay. Flare was unconscious, as Cana was holding her. She then gritted her teeth.

"Damn you phantom!"

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Natsu was walking down a long corridor while keeping an emotionless expression. He could feel a foul presence ahead of him that would give anyone butterflies, making them feel sick to their stomach. It sent chills down their spines while making them feel faint. It would make them turn the other direction and make them walk away from whatever was at the end of the dark corridor. But not Natsu. He had already felt this feeling before, and it barely bothered him. To him, this was the feeling of a powerful darkness that would try to consume anyone that tried to get close to it.

He didn't care however. He fought this opponent before and won, which gave him confidence. There was no plan, no turning back. The only thing going through his mind was that one of them were going to be beaten, and the other would walk away.

"I see you managed to get up here, boy." A voice from a foreshadowed figure ahead of him said. It was subtle, yet something about it just screamed this person was more than he looked.

"Would have been easier if you just gave me the red carpet." Natsu said in his own tone. His voice was wasn't exactly subtle, but it wasn't weak sounding either.

"Well what can I say? I just wanted to make sure you were actually the same person I fought six months ago." He replied with a sneer.

"Yeah whatever. Maybe if you didn't use dirty tricks, then maybe you wouldn't be scraping the bottom of the ranks." He taunted.

"Say what you want. My policy is to use whatever means necessary to make Phantom Lord the number one guild in Fiore. No matter what the cost." He said with an evil smile.

"As I recall, it's that sort of narcissism that led me to kicking your ass." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"You can still talk big after all you've been through. I have to admit, before I found you here, I thought I would have a chance at taking that old coot down a notch."

"Actually now that you mention it, I was wondering where Gramps went."

"Oh he probably won't last long anyway. Aria's Metsu spell can be pretty nasty depending on the person. He could have just kicked the bucket as we speak."

"...HehehahahahHAHAHA!" Natsu began laughing.

"What so funny boy?"

"You think that that old geezer is down for the count? I wouldn't be acting all confident if I were you." He said with a confident look.

"Then how about I make you a deal?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say we don't drag this out any further?"

"Huh? The hell you going on about now?" Natsu said with a furrowed look.

"It's pretty clear you have been throwing your magic around needlessly, exhausting your self before our fight. Now i'm a generous man, and I have patience. So how about it? Quit Fairy Tail and join me." Natsu's eye was covered by his hair, only showing his eye patch as he listened. "This fight is obviously pointless. As you are right now, you can't beat me. And my shades have probably killed those weaklings by now. This is all just a futile struggle of a weak guild against a stronger one. Come, it is a reasonable offer isn't it?" He smiled while holding his hand out toward Natsu.

"..." Natsu stayed silent for a few moments.

"Whats the matter boy? Didn't you hear my offer?"

"Interesting offer." Natsu said.

"I know right? Only a sane person-"

"Sane?" Natsu said while chuckling and amused. "I'm insulted. I think of my self as the farthest thing from sane a person will ever be." He said while looking up at him with a smirk. "And as for your offer.." He then re-quipped his sword. "Here's my counter."

"..!?"

* * *

><p>"Teh, you really were just a big mouth, frenchy." Mira said while smirking and walking away from a beaten up Sol. "I hope the other's are-"<p>

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"Huh?" Mira then turned toward the sound of a rumbling explosion. _"The hell is that?!"_

* * *

><p>"..(Gasp)...Had..enough..Titania?" Gajeel panted. He was cut up all over and was partially in his iron scales, as he glared toward Erza who was in her heavens wheel armor, equally as tired. She was bruised all over and was holding her swords down to her sides. <em>"Being able to get stronger by eating iron is making this more drawn out then it need be. But he should be tired." <em> She then stood straight up and exhaled. This was the final strike.

"I'm the strongest...no one..can beat me." Gajeel grunted while trying to stand up. _**"Iron Dragon's..Sword."** _He managed to get one last sword to form on his arm. It revved up like chain saw, as he was getting ready to finish the fight.

"HAAAAAHHHH!"

_**"Blumenblatt!"** _Erza shouted as she dashed past him. Slashing and her blades following up with an extra attack. Gajeel dropped.

"I can't believe it...she defeated him." Lucy said in awe of Erza. Gajeel had put up a good fight, but Erza had the upper hand in terms of magic power.

"..(pant)...(pant)...Finally over." She said with a sigh of relief.

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

Erza and Lucy's eye widened at the loud explosion they heard, and felt from the large room they were in.

_"Natsu!" _Erza then began to head in his direction.

"E-Erza? Where are you goi-"

"Natsu went to go fight Jose. I need to assist him." She said while walking. She winced from a lucky hit Gajeel had landed on her during the fight. _"This much...won't stop me from..helping him." _

* * *

><p>"Damn, the guild!" Gray cursed in disbelief.<p>

"Master Jose's shades are ruthless." Juvia said peeking down from behind him.

"I gotta go help them out! Hey lady!"

"It's J-Juvia." She blushed red from him suddenly grabbing her.

"Juvia! I need to go help my friends! What's the fastest way down fro-"

"Gray! We gotta scoot! I think-!?...Gray what the hell are you doing?" Mira came running out of the building and found Gray grabbing Juvia by her arms.

"Huh?...W-wait, this ain't what it looks like!" He said while waving his arms at her.

"Sigh, never mind. We gotta go! I think the guild is-

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"What the hell is that!?" Gray shouted, as they turned toward the head of the Phantom titan. It blew off a large portion making it fall off and heading towards the three.

"Oh shit!" Mira then ran and tackled Gray and Juvia, grabbing them and diving down the side of the Phantom guild's shoulder.

"Hang on guys!

"WOOOOOAAH!"

"Ahh~! Gray-sama, so bold~!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"I CAN"T HELP IT! GET US TO THE GROUND ALREADY!"

"I'M DUMPING YOUR ASSES IN THE WATER, GET READY!"

"WHAT!?"

"BON VOYAGE!" Mira then threw the two down toward the water while Gray and Juvia plummeted toward it.

"DAMN IT MIRAAAAAA!

"Juvia shall save us!" Juvia then motioned her hands and the water below them rose up like a geyser, braking their fall. They then slowly went down while Juvia made the water into a slide and made them land harmlessly on the ground.

"Fuck that was close. Thanks Juvia."

"Ah Gray-sama!~ Praise Juvia more!"

"-sama?" Gray sweat dropped.

"Gray!" Cana shouted as she ran over to them.

"Cana, what happened? Did the guild.."

"Yeah..I couldn't save it. They were just too strong." She frowned.

"Huh.." Gray frowned too.

"But, you guys stopped the Abyss Break right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't find Lucy."

"...eeeeeeEEEEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she fell from the air.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"I got her!" Cana shouted while throwing a card on the ground. In a puff of smoke, a large stack of mattresses appeared right under Lucy. Lucy then hit the mattresses and bounced up in the air, and landed safely on the ground. She was shaking as she cringed.

"Lucy! Why were you falling just now?" Mira asked as she landed next to her.

"I-I was almost to the bottom, but then shades were coming for me so I jumped...I think I just shaved some years of my life off." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nope you're still alive and kicking." Cana said with a smile and gave her a hand and helped her up.

"Thank you. I thought I wasn't gonna make it."

"Don't mention it. You're part of us now, so its only natural." Gray said while smiling at her.

"Love..rival.."

"Huh?"

"Love rival..."

"Hey, isn't she-"

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia declared to Lucy.

"EEEEEHHH!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"Why'd you bring her along?" Mira asked.

"I didn't, YOU TACKLED US OFF THE FUCKING BUILDING!" Gray shouted at her with an annoyed expression and tick marks.

"Well, it was kinda in the heat of the moment. The building just started coming dow-"

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"Who the hell is doing that!?" Mira wondered.

"Is it Erza?" Cana asked.

"No, she was pretty worn out from taking out Gajeel. It might be Natsu fighting Jose." Lucy suggested.

"By himself!?" Mira shouted worriedly.

"E-Erza went after him...but she looked-

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"WILL YOU STOP JUMPING ALL OVER THE PLACE!?" Jose's voice roared as everyone looked toward the Phantom guild.

"That voice.."

"Jose." Gray said while they narrowed their eyes up towards the guild. The shades then stopped attacking everyone, and looked back to the Phantom Lord building. The guild members saw the explosions too.

"MISSED ME! AHAHAHAHA!" Natsu's voice rang out as they all widened their eyes.

"HE'S FIGHTING HIM!" They all said in unison.

Natsu then came out of the smoke with his sword drawn and a smirk was on his face, as he dodged another large beam of dark magic.

"NATSU!" Jose shouted. Natsu then landed on a large platform on the front of the Phantom guild where everyone saw him. Jose then came out of the smoke and landed away from him with a pissed off look.

"You know for a wizard saint you're one lousy shot. If it wasn't for gravity, I bet you couldn't even hit the ground." Natsu laughed while taunting him.

"SHUT UP!" Jose shouted angrily. He fired another dark beam at him.

_**"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** _Natsu's flames had collided with Jose's large beam. Natsu's flames began overtaking Jose's beam.

_"He's overpowering him."_ Mira thought as she watched the two mages attacks.

"You maggot!" Jose yelled and fired another blast of dark energy from his other hand. There was a massive explosion, while everyone covered their eyes from the dust that kicked up.

"These guys are strong!"

"This is intense!"

The smoke had cleared, showing Natsu holding his arms up, protecting himself. He was panting while smiling a little. He looked like he was enjoying it.

"You're quite durable for a brat." Jose admitted while crossing his arms.

"And you got quite a load of magic power on ya'." Natsu said as he lowered his arms._ "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's gotten stronger." _

"Give it up you little snot. You're not going to beat me with that level of strength." He said while holding his arms up. All the shades then withdrew from their battle with the Fairy Tail wizards and returned to Jose. It looked like he was absorbing them. The aura around him was turning more and more dark. The white in his eyes began filling with black and he emitted the most evil magic pressure that made the others feel nauseous and sick.

"This guy..This pressure is so..sickening." Cana said while falling to a knee.

"This guy is crazy strong."

"...N..Na..t..su.." Flare slowly said while barely glancing in his direction. Her strength was taken from those shades that tried to get Cana earlier, but she tackled her out of the way and they took her's instead. She slowly turned over and slowly sat up to her knees while trying to look up at the two wizard's battle.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Can you still talk big after taking THIS!?" Jose said while gathering energy in his hand from the shades. _**"Dead Wave!" ** _A massive beam of dark magic then was heading towards Natsu while he just watched.

"NATSU!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"..NATSU!" Erza cried out. She managed to make her way towards them, but she could only watch and not get in their way, as one of Jose's most strongest attacks headed straight for Natsu.

"Oh boy." He then made his sword disappear and then held one arm above him, and another below him in front of him.

Bluish flames then made a protective barrier in front of him. He was then engulfed in the beam as it passed through him. He grunted, while trying to hold it back, but it was just so overwhelming. The power of all those shades he absorbed was probably even stronger...no, just as strong as that Jupiter cannon! He had used up too much magic trying to get to Jose...if he just had more. His eye then widened.

_"Your power...unleash it."_

_"huh?!"_

_"The eye patch..it keeps your power dormant._

_"Wait, who is this?!_

_"JUST DO IT DUMBASS!"_

_"D-damn it!" _He then was blown back and was engulfed in the dark beam. Screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He then was blasted back into a section of the guild building, causing it to come crumbling on top of him.

"NATSUU!" Erza cried out. His side was completely obliterated by the Dead Wave. Jose simply smirked while everyone else had their eyes wide open. They just watched Natsu get blasted away by the beam. Erza felt like her heart stopped after staring at the smoked up side of the platform.

_"I won't die on ya'! I promise!" _Her thoughts ran back to his words as she sank down with a horrified look.

"P..Pinky?" Gray slowly said.

"Y..you're kidding...right?" Cana said while feeling a weird sinking feeling in her gut. She just watched a friend..a guild mate..and someone she cared about get blown away.

_"Lets do our best, Cana!" _Cana flashed back to that one moment they were alone in the forest, she began tearing up.

"No...no...(sob)..no.." Flare whimpered and began sobbing. She had watched her one and only friend that she recently made...She felt like broken glass was in her heart. She wanted to cry so much, but it was so much of a shock to her and she was feeling too weak, that nothing came out as she only could mouth the word no.

"Teh, that's what you get for being a little smart ass." Jose scoffed. "Now where was I?" He then began building more magic up in his hand. "Don't worry. You all will join that little pink shit in just a mom-Hm?"

He then thought he felt the ground rumble...Must have been nothing...No, the ground was definitely rumbling.

"That brat is more tenacious then I give him credit for." Jose said glaring at the pile of rubble Natsu was in. "..What th-!?" A large geyser of blue flames suddenly erupted out of the rubble destroying it. And in the center, was Natsu. He was glaring in the direction of Jose, and his left eye was glowing red.

"He's alive.." A random guild member exclaimed.

"Natsu.." Lucy said with a relieved smile.

Natsu then said in a low voice."You're goin' down...EeeerrrrrAAAAAAGGHHHH!" The flames around him were spinning into a raging cyclone around him as he roared. He then shot forward at a speed Jose couldn't react to, as Natsu uppercutted him and sent him skyward.

"Full magic release.." He said as the power around him increased.

_**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art, Hidden Fire Form: Blazing Phoenix Blade!"** _A magic circle appeared under him and was cloaked in blue flames as he shot upwards toward Jose in the shape of a winged spear.

"AAAaaghhh!

"HRAAAAAHHH!" They both were heading straight up through the guild, crashing through wall, floor, ceiling, and pretty much anything that was in their path. Natsu then crashed up out of the top part where the head of the phantom titan was.

"THAT WAS FOR THE GUILD HALL! AND THIS.." He then grabbed Jose and sent him back down towards the guild. "..IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!" He then made three magic circles appear in front of Jose. _**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art, Blue Tempest: Azure Dragon Cannon!"** _He then formed a flame in his hand and then punched it downward through the magic circles. The flaming dragon head looked almost like Venigon, as it roared and crashed into Jose and sent him down into the guild, and exploding the top portion of the guild.

"The spectators watched in awe of the power Natsu was displaying.

"Is this..the true power of a dragon slayer?" Lucy said.

"Holy..shit." Mira said while making wide eyes.

"Nice!" Cana said with a smirk.

Natsu then landed on solid ground, as he slowly got up. He looked over where Jose laid unconscious.

"I guess...even the Phantom Lord...can burn, heheheh." He chuckled a little. He then flicked the wizard saint medal he kept at Jose before feeling like his vision was blurred. He then fell to his knees. "Ok...i'm done." He then fell backward and hit the ground.

"HE DID IT!" They all cheered. They all hugged and danced around happy. It was finally over. The battle of Fairy Tail versus Phantom Lord had come to an end.

"Good job Natsu." Makarov said while walking to him. "It was a close, but we pulled through"

"Hehehe...you stinkin ol' fart. Making me do all the heavy lifting." Natsu said with a weak smile.

"You seemed to be doing quite well since you joined. I honestly am impressed."

"It wasn't just me...(pant)..they helped too..."

"Hmhmhm. Your a a strong and no-"

"If you say noble..i'm going to kick your ass as soon as I can feel my friggin' legs..." Natsu joked.

"Hahaha, of course. Your just plain crazy." Makarov said with a smile.

"Right.." Natsu agreed with a toothy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd there we go! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll give this one another chapter, simply because I want too. I have another poll up for Dragon and the Mermaids! Vote! Review! Read! <strong>

**Laters!**


	24. Strength

_**Chapter 24...**_

Natsu was slowly stirring in his sleep. After the battle with Jose and Phantom Lord, he was very tired. He then was slowly opening his eye. He found his surroundings unfamiliar to him. Last thing he remembered was talking to Makarov, and then poof, he woke up here. His eye scanned the room he was in. It looked like a small house or..something. He held his hand up to his face and felt where his left eye was, and was surprised to find the eye patch missing. The skin over it still had little scarring, as he brushed his finger tips gently down it, recalling when he lost his sight in that eye.

Another question then arouse. What had happened to him before? That sudden surge of power he felt when he removed his eye patch...and that voice, that one voice that told him to take it off. Who was it? He knew he was crazy, but he wouldn't go so far to say he was hearing voices in his head.

_"It sounded like a woman's voice...I think she called me dumbass or something." _He thought as he groaned.

"So you are finally awake." A voice suddenly said. Natsu then slowly turned his head to see an old woman giving him a stern look. "Those fools had no clue as to how to take care of moving you. So I had them bring you to me." She said while she got up and went to go get something. "How are you feeling?" She asked, wiping a wet cloth on his face.

"...So friggin'..tired.." Natsu replied. He barely had the strength to move.

"It's to be expected. You emptied your magic container at a alarming rate, so some side effects are to expected." She explained.

"I can't move..is that a side effect?" He asked furrowing his eyes.

"No. I gave you some medicine to calm you down. You were flailing around a day ago in bed, so I had to sedate you. That to has some side effects."

"A day ago?..." Natsu repeated.

"Yes. You were quite annoying." She said with an irritated look. "You kept saying Shy, over and over again."

"Shy?...Oh." Natsu then remembered something.

"Does that mean something to you?"

"I haven't heard that name since..." He then frowned a little and held his hand to his eye. "...It was a long time ago." He then shook his head.

"Hmph." The woman then got up and helped him sit up against the wall. "I couldn't help but notice."

"What?" Natsu asked while she sat back down in her chair.

"That eye of yours. It looked like it had something in it."

"..." Natsu raised an eye brow at her.

"Did you have something transplanted into your eye a long time ago?" Natsu then was surprised.

"N-not that i'm aware of."

"Hm." She then turned away from him and faced the wall. "How is your sight?"

"Well...I can see through my right. But my left is still the same."

"With proper surgery you could have that eye fixed. You'd be able to see again."

"Yeah I know." Natsu said, staring down at his sheets.

"If I were you, I wouldn't keep whatever is in there for a while." She warned.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I couldn't say." She then got up again and went to grab a needle. "This should get you moving again." She then gave him a shot of something that made him feel like his strength was returning. He then held his arms up and flexed his fingers and nodded.

"Alright, you are free to go. Get." She said in a cold tone.

"Uh..sure. _She must not like me or something." _He thought the last part. He then got up. His entire midsection of his upper body was wrapped. He still had his cargo pants on, he then slowly put on his sandals. He then grabbed his vest and put it on along with his scarf. He kept his vest open though, exposing his bare front. He wobbled a little and grabbed a nearby dresser to support himself. He then took a deep breath and exhaled. For some reason it hurt when he barely touched the dresser.

"Don't forget this." The woman gave him his eye patch. he looked at it for a second and grabbed it. He then looked at it again in his hand and remembered something.

_"The eye patch...it keeps your power dormant."_

"..." He then shrugged and stuck it in his pocket. "Um..thanks for healing me..uh.."

"It's Porlyusica, now get going. Those idiots won't stop coming by to check on you, and I can't even get anything done around here." She complained.

"Right, thank you Porlyusica." He said and walked off. She then scoffed.

"He's a strange one."

* * *

><p>Natsu grunted a little. He then summoned his sword and used it like a cane, as he walked through the forest. He looked around and noticed it was very bright above the trees. He thought it must have been morning.<p>

_"I hope everyone else is doing alright...It was pretty intense." _He thought. He was now at the edge of the forest, and exited it and the familiar brightness of morning had showered him. He then looked again and his eyes widened.

"Alright guys! Lower it slowly!"

"Watch that log Nab!"

"No! Put it in that pile!"

"I need two more over here!"

He just watched in amazement. Right before him were the guild members rebuilding the guild hall, acting like it was just like any other day.

_"Damn. These guys are already rebuilding the whole thing already." _He chuckled to himself. He watched for a few moments and decided to go greet everyone. He was no more then ten feet from the site before getting tackled right off his feet by a red head.

"Cherrry-Haaair~!" Flare cried. She was hugging him and snuggling into his chest while bawling like a 5 year old that was just found by their parent in the store.

"Flaaaare, I just got off the damn pain killers. Could you please give me a moment to adjust?" He groaned while feeling like something just stung his spine.

"I wanted to visit you, but the Pinky lady wouldn't let me see you!" She she wailed.

"Well i'm here now. Look, can we get up please? I think I fell on a rock." He winced while getting up. Flare then released him and sniffled and was a bit flushed. Natsu then got up using his sword for support and breathed a sigh of relief, brushing his vest off. He then looked at her and smiled a little.

"C'mere." He motioned.

"Hmm?" She wondered.

"Wanna help me over to that table?" He asked her. She then nodded and he put his arm around her and held his sword in his other hand while they made their way over to the table in the middle of the construction. They slowly sat down as Natsu groaned a little. Flare was still holding on to him and leaning her head on his arm.

"I was..really worried about you." She said while facing the ground.

"I know."

"Yesterday I went to go look...you were all flailing around, and the Pinky lady told us to leave." Natsu frowned a little. "Did you have another bad dream?" She asked. She recalled the first time they met that when he was sleeping he was having a nightmare and flailed around in his sleep. She hugged him and he had settled down, but he wouldn't let her go.

"...Something like that." He said with a smile and rubbed the top of her red head, comfortably. "But i'm up and about, and that's what matters."

"Hm." Flare nodded. Natsu then stopped rubbing her head and then leaned forward while lightly tapping his sword on his shoulder while looking around.

"Hey look guys! Natsu's up!" They all turned to the pinkette as Natsu gave them a little wave and smiled.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed, turning around and knocking Gray and Loki over the head with a wooden beam she was carrying. She came over with a smile and greeted him, while Gray and Loke held the back of their heads.

"Hey Erza. You doing ok?"

"I should be asking you. You were out of it for a couple days. Looks like you are recovering." She eyed his bandages on his stomach while slowly looking up to his face.

"Your eye."

"Yeah. Can't see with it though." He simply said.

"I see. I was curious why you had that eye patch on." She thought back to his battle with Jose and remembered it was glowing red. But now its just grey.

"You know.." She began to say. "Porlyusica could probably get that fixed and replace it with an artificial one."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Back when I came to Fairy Tail I had lost my eye too." She said while pointing to one of her eyes.

"Really? I didn't notice." Natsu took a closer look, but it didn't look any different, there wasn't even any scarring. Porlyusica was one hell of a medic, he thought. "Well, I can live with just one eye. I've gotten used to it."

"Really?" Flare asked in astonishment. "Is having having one eye better then two?"

"Hahaha, no. Its a hindrance in battle, and I can only see one side of whats in front of me."

"How did you lose your eye?" Erza asked curiously.

"Lost it when I was little. Damn slaver got me when I was makin' a run for it."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, don't mind it. I probably deserved it anyway. I was quite the little devil when I was a kid." He simply said while chuckling it off as if it were nothing. Flare and Erza felt a bit sorry for him. Getting your eye cut out while you were a little kid was something no one should have to go through, and Erza knew that better then anyone else.

"Hey guys. Natsu, you're up and about?" Cana said while coming up to them.

"Yeah. I feel like a vegetable, but i'm still alive and kickin'." He humorously said.

"Well good thing you are awake. You looked pretty whipped. That was pretty cool yesterday, the way you took out Jose."

"Indeed. That power you displayed was indeed that of a wizard saint." Erza said matching Cana's smile.

"Oh, that was just a fluke. I have no idea what happened to me at that end." He said while the girls made a noise of surprise. "...hmmm." Natsu looked deep in thought. He then shook his head. "Ah, i'll worry about it later. Anyways, looks like you guys are already eager to get this place done." Natsu said while looking around at everyone working.

"Yeah. We aren't really the type to sit on our hands. Even after something like that." Cana joked.

"Clearly." They laughed. "Well, i'm gonna head to my apartment. I got some things to take care of, then i'll come back and give you guys a hand." He said while groaning and stood up.

"Don't push yourself. You got more hurt then all of us did." Cana cautioned.

"I'll live. I've honestly survived worse then what Count Dracula could throw at me." He smiled while he began walking away. "I'll be back!" He shouted back.

The girls all smiled at the pinkette. He had piqued their interest more than anybody else.

"Hey Flare, why don't you come give me a hand?" Cana asked her. She hesitantly nodded and followed Cana while watching Natsu leave.

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking in the middle of town, looking around. He was looking at all the stalls and stores that were open. It reminded him the first time he came to Magnolia, minus that prick that was using his nickname.<p>

"Natsu?" Natsu then turned and he saw Mira standing behind him with a little bag in her hand.

"Oh hey, how you doing Mira?" He turned and tried to say hello but he lost his balance and fell forward.

"Ah careful!" Mira quickly caught him and help him stand up. She then realized their faces were close to each other. Natsu and her blushed a little.

"Uh, thanks..."

"S-sure.." She was looking into his grey and onyx green eyes and was a bit in a trance.

"Y-you look like you're doing okay." natsu nervously smiled.

"Huh?..Oh! Right, uhhh.." She blushed some more as she let go of him. "Say, d-do you wanna...go..get some breakfast?" She asked nervously while turning away and scratching the back of her head..

"Sure. Now that you mention it, i'm kinda hungry." He said with a smile.

"Then lets go." She then began leading the way.

"Okay." Natsu followed her, slowly. His strength was slowly returning, but he still felt a bit limp from the medicine. Mira glanced back and then stopped and turned around. She then grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder.

"Hu-?"

"J-just helping you walk is all."

"Oh. Thanks." He said and then smiled. Mira could feel his arm over her and the comforting warmth that came with it. She never felt this sort of comfort before. She liked it. She was worried about him, and was impressed by the power he displayed in front of her the other day.

"So how you feeling?"

"I'll live. Just a bit numb."

"Huh. Well glad that you're back up. Everyone was worried about you."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"You sure you're okay?"

"..Rough night." He said with a fake smile.

"..Well, you wanna..talk about it?"

"..." He stayed silent.

"Sorry."

"No, i'm sorry. Just some things I haven't thought about for a while." He said with a frown.

"I see." She frowned a little.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm happy you want to talk to me. I just don't really talk to anyone that much."

"..Alright. Just let me know if you want too." She said with a warm smile. Despite her gothic appearance, she was really nice.

"Is that it?" He asked her.

"Yep, lets go."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the diner that Cana had took him to, that one day they went on that job. Mira helped him sit and sat across from him. She was a little nervous for some reason. She was used to dealing with a lot of guys, so this should have been just a simple breakfast between friends. But the setting...it felt like a date.

"Oh Mira!" A waiter came by and greeted the silver haired beauty.

"Hey Lyla. Just get me the usual, and let him pick what he wants."

"Oh my." The waiter said as she blinked at Natsu. "Your taste in men isn't that bad. What's your name?"

"Natsu." He simply replied.

"Natsu...good name. Hey listen, she's not that bad, she just acts all tough because she dosen't want people to think she's weak."

"O...kay. Why are telling me this?"

"Well you two are going out aren't you?"

"Wha-!?" Mira's mouth was wide open and her cheeks were showing a bit of pink. "W-we're not dating you moron! We're just grabbing breakfast!"

"Really? I've never seen you bring anyone other than your siblings here. I just assumed he was your boyfriend." She shrugged.

"Ehehehehe.." Natsu nervously chuckled while scratching his cheek.

"Well, this ain't over. When I get off work, you are gonna talk to me about this." She winked at Mira, causing her to scowl and look away with a blush.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked Natsu.

"Sure, get me something with the most meat on it, NOW. I've been having a serious protein craving." He hadn't eaten ever since Phantom Lord's attack, so he was starving.

"You heard him." Mira said to the waiter.

"Of course." The waiter then left, but not before giving Mira a wink saying. "You two love birds don't do anything while i'm gone now.~"

"Bitch, get back in that kitchen!" Mira shouted annoyed by her teasing, the waiter then laughed and went back in the kitchen.

"You two seem close." Natsu mentioned.

"She's someone I grew up with here. Although she can be a pain in the neck when she puts her mind to it." Mira scowled.

"Heh." Natsu smiled.

"..So..I got something for ya'..." She hesitantly said as she reached for the bag right next to her. "I was planning on giving it to you when you were sleeping, but the ol' hag wouldn't let anyone near her place." She handed him the bag and he took it and began reaching into it.

"Its nothing much. Just a get well thing I found while I was shopping. You don't have to..keep it er' anything." He looked at what she got him. It was a black wrist band.

"Huh, not bad." He then slipped it on his right hand and showed it.

_"I hope he likes it. I spent half the day trying to figure out what he would like, but I don't know what his tastes were!" _She thought.

"I like it. I think it suits me." He said with a smile. She was now happy that he liked it. " Thanks, i'll wear it everywhere I go."

"Its nothing special."

"Nah, you got it for me, that makes it special." She was turning redder by every second she tried act like it was no big deal, but he kept making it sound like a treasure.

"Hehehehe~!" The waiter giggled behind Mira weirdly. Mira then stood up with tick marks on her head.

"You got something to say!? Then say it to my face!"

"Okay...I got your order~!" She said in a sing songy voice.

"Tch!" Mira sat down and crossed her legs and arms.

"Lets eat." Natsu said while eating.

"Lets." Mira said with a frustrated sigh. The two were silent for a few minutes as they ate.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yeah?" She asked while she was finishing off a pancake.

"If I was looking to find a magic blacksmith, who would I go too?"

"Blacksmith? Well..." She then sat back while thinking. "There is a guy that Erza goes to see every month...Couldn't say. You'd have to talk to her for that."

"Alright."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I need to..make some adjustments for my sword."

"Yeah? It get cracked or something?"

"No. This thing won't get cracked. It'll stay sharp until the end of time. I just wanted to see if it could be improved."

"You strike me more as the unarmed fighter type. Now THAT, I can help you with." She pointed out as she took another bite.

"Alright then. So you want train with me?"

"Huh?" She then dropped her fork.

"I'm asking, whether you want to help with my training or not."

"R-really? I mean...I don't know. I got all sorts of stuff that I do, and I got my siblings to watch out for an-"

"Oh, well if you're to busy I could ask Erz-"

"I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T DO IT!" She suddenly shouted at him. "Uh." She then sat down and coughed in her hand. "I-i'll help you out when you need it. Just wait till you get better."

"You su-?"

"I'm sure." She quickly said.

"Well, okay then. Thanks!"

"Sure thing." There was no way in hell she was gonna pass this up. She didn't like the thought of Erza being alone with him. It would be like losing a fight she never even started. And she really hates to lose against Erza.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, that was good!" Natsu said while walking out the door.<p>

"Sigh, if you say so." Mira sighed.

"I'm gonna head over to my hotel now. I'll see you later." Natsu said as he began walking normally.

"Okay. See ya' Natsu!" She waved to him. He then looked back which surprised her.

"Thanks for the breakfast!"

"Sure.." She said while turning and walking away from him, her heart was beating pretty fast. She then glanced back at his retreating figure. He didn't look that much older than her, maybe a year younger, and he was quite built, she remembered feeling how strong his muscles were around her neck, and he was very powerful too. She didn't like wimps, but she also didn't like arrogant guys who boasted about how strong they were. Natsu was neither of those types. He didn't give a crap about how strong he was, and he always had that crazy look in his eye when he was in a fight. He was also quite nice. He bought her a perfume she wanted at the store during their little "tour" in Magnolia.

_"..Maybe next time." _She thought with a smile and proceeded.

* * *

><p>"Ooookay, now that I got some grub, time to go pay the rent." Natsu said to himself as he walked past the library.<p>

"Natsu!"

_"Now who is it?" _He thought as he turned to see Levy with a couple bandages on her, smiling while greeting him. "Hey Levy! Looks like you're doing alright."

"You as well. I heard you defeated Jose, is that true!?" She asked him astonished.

"Yep."

"Wow. You're way stronger than you look. To be able to defeat one of the Wizard Saints is a real accomplishment." She complimented.

"Oh, i'm sure Erza and Mira could beat him if they worked together. I had the upper hand because my fire magic could cancel out most of his shade and dark magic." he explained.

"Really? I guess that's expected of someone who's on par with a Wizard Saint." She nodded.

"Plus, if you force him in close combat he's helpless." He recalled when he first fought him.

"I guess there is a lot to consider when you fight mages."

"Haha, yeah. Well i'm glad to see you're alright. I heard you took quite a beating."

"Well, it wasn't that bad. I'm over it now, and I heard Phantom Lord was disbanded." She made a sad smile while rubbing her arm.

"Really? _I wouldn't be surprised if Jose lost his rank."_ Natsu thought the last part."Well i'm heading back to my hotel. Gotta pay the rent before they give me anymore crap about the damn utilities. Flare's hair is literally flushing my jewels down the drain._" _

"Oh, alright then. Well take care!" She said goodbye to him as he walked down the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later...<strong>_

Natsu had finally got his and Flare's rent payed for the next few weeks, now he was heading back to the guild hall. His strength returned, he wasn't feeling numb anymore and any type of pain he was in, was already fading pretty fast. _"Well at least they won' kick us out. I should make sure she brushes her hair properl-..What the heck?"_

"I didn't see you anywhere when we needed a hand!" Mira shouted angrily at Laxus.

"You wanna blame someone, blame Lucy. She's the reason the guild was attacked in the first place." He snorted.

"Lucy had nothing to do with it! Her father sent them, and she had no idea what was happening!" Erza also argued.

"Riiight, so HER father sent them here. All the more reason we should make her leave. Who knows, maybe he'll send another guild to attack us. This is why I dislike weak members. Because they always drag us down when we're right on top o-"_  
><em>

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ASSHOLE!" Mira tried to punch him, only to have her fist caught.

"I don't have a problem with you Mira, you're strong. It's the weak ones around here I can't stand. Like that idiot Nab, Lucy, Cana,...and who the hell is that!?" He asked in annoyance at Flare who nervously fidgeted.

"F...Fl.."

"SPEAK UP!"

"Ah!..F..Flar-" Flare was startled. She was scared.

"I can't even here a damn thing you are saying. Why are you even here?"

"Piss off! She's one of us, a comrade, our friend!" Cana defended her by getting front of her.

"I don't mind if she's a friend, but if she's weak, then there is no point in her hanging around here. When I become the next master, i'm throwing you out first!" He then walked off.

"..rk."

"Huh?" He then slowly turned around to Flare, as she was shaking and had a angry look on her face, but she had tears slowly forming in her eyes as she tried to stand her ground.

"You're...just a big jerk...who just wants everyone to think you..are above them. But you aren't strong...N..Natsu is strong...because he's nice..and..and he cares about his friends...not like you..who has a big head..and acts like a bully.." She slowly sobbed.

"..I'm not strong?" He said in a irritated tone. "If that's the case, why don't you fight me and prove it you little creepy bitch." He said while turning around with lightning starting to spark around him.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted angrily.

"Hey, if she wants to fight, then who am I to stop her. After all, I apparently am weak, and she knows how Fairy Tail works better then I do. Maybe you should make her the master." He mocked.

"What's with all this freaking melodrama?" All eyes then turned to Natsu who had his hands in his pockets and clueless look on his face.

"Oh, if it ain't the rumored recent member who took out Jose." Laxus said as he smirked and walked up to him. They were staring at each other while Natsu just maintained a blank expression. "I gotta say, from what I heard from everyone, you're quite the noble power house."

"I don't think of myself as much as noble, more like uh...what's the word i'm looking for. Ah, crazy." He said while snapping his fingers.

"Heh, Gramps says otherwise."

"He called me noble?..I'm going kick your ass later old man!" He shouted to Makarov who raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand. I was just helping out the guild."

"Right, because they're you're friends." He said in a mocking manner.

"Well that, and the food is awesome." He gave a thumbs up to Lisanna who made sound of surprise and blushed a little. "So what were you doing? Busy on some top secret S-class mission?" He asked in a fake enthusiastic way.

"Actually no. I was busy trying to find something to eat. Then I get a call out of the blue that Fairy Tail was getting attacked by those Phantom guys. And Lucy was the one that caused it. So in a way, you brought her here, so it really is your fault, now that I think about it." Lucy looked down a bit depressed. Mira and Erza were getting madder as he kept talking.

"Oh my gosh! That was so rude! It would be such a waste to lose a meal over the guild. Wow. I just can't believe the place you grew up in. And all your friends...I bet your waiter would agree with you." He nodded before patting him on the arm and walking past him.

"You think you're some hot stuff just because you beat Jose?" Laxus suddenly said while turning around with an amused smile. Natsu suddenly stopped and sighed and turned around.

"I am assuming you have a point blondie?" He asked as he walked up to him again.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat anything. I'll be honest."

"Sugar coat? Wow, did you get that phrase from the restaurant? Dang, I gotta ask for any good puns next time I go to a diner. I've been trying to think of something that would insult the chef when he fed this one guy I knew a bad fish. Well, I guess it wasn't a bad fish because it was still alive, but-"

"You are a total idiot."

"Really? I thought I wasn't. You apparently know me better then I know me, sounds like you got me figured out, ok bye." He quickly said, and tried to walk away.

"No, what I meant smartass, is that your way of thinking is way off." Natsu then sighed once more and dropped his head and turned around to face him once again.

"My way of thinking?"

"Yeah. You were able to, or at least its what everyone is saying, beat Jose. Now i'm pretty sure you thought that if you were to do that, you would gain some respect. Now I think it's great that you wanted that, but you didn't even try to take credit. Instead, you acted like everyone else in this guild, and said that everyone else did most of it. But from what I hear, you had to come in like the hero you are and save them from total annihilation, twice."

"You're point?"

"You and I aren't that much different."

"Hmmm...I'm pretty sure our hair colors make that argument null and void." He said as he shrugged.

"I admit, you are strong. But these idiots just dragged you down and nearly got you killed. This is why the strong are always held back. Because those people you call your "friends", they are just chains to hold you down so you can't get to the top." He stated darkly.

"What if I don't want to be on the top? Maybe I like it down here. It's nice, I got to meet lots of good friends, and I am making enough to stay alive. Actually, isn't Fairy Tail already the number one guild in Fiore? What's after that? Zero?"

"You got quite a mouth on ya'. Or are you just trying to make yourself look superior just because you can wisecrack at me?" He asked while the two just stared for a bit at each other. "You may be strong, but you'll never be truly strong if you can't break those chains called friends."

"I have a single belief. And it's that there is no such thing as the strongest, or the weakest. Their are only those who are strong, and those who are stronger. I'm sure you were just a whelp just like everyone else. And it's so easy to belittle someone who isn't as strong as you."

"Are you actually comparing me to these losers?" He chuckled.

"I don't compare people. We all have our own strengths in what we do. We also have weaknesses. And yours has been made abundantly clear to me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Arrogance." He said in a serious tone. Laxus then narrowed his eyes at him. "Strength doesn't define someone. It's the person's heart, and their will to pursue it. If you just focus on what makes you stronger than everyone else, then you wind up losing sight of what defines who you are. Then you're just left with power and noth-" Natsu then was punched by Laxus across the face. Everyone was surprised at his sudden reaction.

"Shut up. I am who I am because of my strength. And i'm stronger than you, you pink shit." He said in a dark voice. "When I become master, you're gonna be gone too. Fairy Tail doesn't need anyone who can't prove who they are. You're just an outsider, you don't know what defines who we are. And you have no right to say anything otherwise. So take your creepy bitch and lea-OOF!" Natsu then punched Laxus in the gut and sent him into a pile of debris. Everyone looked wide eyed at him. Natsu had reached his boiling point with this guy. He wasn't gonna let this blonde son of a bitch get away with insulting Flare, and everyone else.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gray said as he gulped.

"N-Natsu

"Looks like we have a difference of opinion. That's fine. But don't you fuckin' dare say those things about Lucy and Flare." Natsu said darkly. His gaze was terrifying. He looked like he was going to kill him. Lucy just stared at him with worry. Flare was a afraid of Natsu's look that he had, but she knew he was defending her and everyone else. Everyone else was surprised he snapped. He didn't look like the friendly go lucky guy he acted around the guild, no, he was someone else now.

Laxus then erupted out of the debris with lightning cloaked around his body.

"I'm gonna smash what's left of that face you have." He growled.

"I'm not gonna fight you."

"Ohh? Having second thoughts?" He smirked.

"It's not worth it." He said with as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not worth fighting? Sounds like something a loser would say."

"..." Natsu then turned his head to Makarov.

"...Sigh, I guess they might as well get it out of their systems." Makarov sighed.

"But master, he just got out of bed!" Erza protested.

"You know Laxus. They will just keep butting heads until they hate each other so much to the point they can't stand to be in the same room. Trust me, if we let Laxus fight, maybe he'll leave him alone." Makarov said while narrowing his look at the two. "But if he goes too far, i'll stop them." He replied as a mighty aura appeared around him.

"..Natsu." Erza said to herself.

"Hear that? We got the okay from gramps. You satisfied now?" Laxus asked. Natsu then looked around at everyone. They were sporting looks of concern, and worry. He then looked at Flare, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Mira, and Erza. He then sighed and looked back up at Laxus.

"Lets get this over with." He said as he burst into flames. His power seemed similar to Laxus, as the two sized each other up.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd chapter 24 is up. I gotta say, I really enjoy this writing thing. Hope you liked it! Read, Review, Vote! I'll see you guys next time!<strong>

**Laters!**


	25. I'm Stronger

_**Chapter 25...**_

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"Laxus is gonna fight Natsu?!"

"I get the feeling we're going to have to re-rebuild everything.."

Everyone was watching the two mages glaring at each other. Natsu was getting sick of Laxus's bullshit, so his temper finally got the best of him. He was just staring at Laxus with an annoyed look. Blue fire circled him like a small tornado, while Laxus's lighting whipped around him, destroying nearby equipment. They both then stopped emitting magic around them and everything settled. Everyone was watching carefully.

"Alright you little punk, lets see if you actually are the one who beat Jose." Laxus smirked.

"Just shut your mouth and come at me already." Natsu said coldly before summoning his sword.

"You seem eager for an ass kicking. Okay, Hey Gramps! Don't blame me if I accidentally kill the guy!" Laxus laughed before building up lightning around his hand. Natsu then tossed his sword his right hand and held it normally.

"Well? Draw your sword pal. I want you to be able to put up a struggle before I get to pound some sense into y-"

"I thought I told you to shut up and come at me." Natsu said making a dark narrow expression. Everyone was surprised how coldly he was acting towards Laxus. He didn't seem the threatening type, but his present behavior proved otherwise. His eyes were filled with no emotion, his expression was dark, his words seemed to be more demanding, and he looked like he wasn't gonna offer any mercy.

"Cherry-Hair..is scary looking." Flare said feeling a bit intimidated by Natsu's presence.

"It's fine. Everybody gets mad at Laxus when he takes things too far." Cana said while putting her hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"You're going down you little punk." Laxus said annoyed by Natsu's tone towards him. He then put his arm up and shot a large ball of lightning at Natsu. As it approached Natsu, he gripped his sword handle tightly. He then swatted the large ball of lightning away, behind him with his sword. It then exploded, and wind blew behind him ruffling his hair a little.

"Not bad." Laxus said and smiled a little. "But lets see how you deal with this." Natsu noticed below him the ground started glowing. He was then showed standing on a yellow magic circle. He then jumped back and dodged a pillar of lightning shooting up from the ground from where he was standing.

"You're pretty quick on your feet." Laxus said amused he was able to dodge it.

_"Lightning?" _Natsu thought.

"Alright you little bean sprout. Try THIS on for size!" He then held both his hands in front of him. A orb of magic collected in his hands. He than shot it out of his hands and a large beam of magic shot out and headed straight for Natsu. Natsu then simply held up his hand towards the beam before it engulfed him. When the beam had passed him and blew up a giant pile of logs, much to Laki's distress, Natsu appeared unscathed, as he slowly opened his hand showing small bits of lightning escaping from it.

"What was that?" Natsu asked him inn a bored monotone.

"Tch!" Laxus then slammed his hand in the ground and sent a big wheel of lightning at him, destroying the ground while heading for the pinkette.

_**"Azure Fang!"** _Natsu then shot a shock wave out of his sword and it headed straight for the lightning wheel. The two attack exploded from coming into contact, effectively canceling it out. Natsu then slowly lowered his sword, making it disappear, and was waiting to see what else he would do.

"Not bad at all. I may have to start taking this a bit more seriously." Laxus smiled darkly. He then cloaked himself in lightning and then shot towards Natsu. Natsu then punched the palm of his hand, ignited his fist, and then met Laxus's fist head on as the two were in a power struggle with each other. Natsu was holding his ground while Laxus was surprised. He usually finished a lot of his fights with just a hit or two, but Natsu was still standing. Lightning collided with blue fire, and the pressure from the two attacks were sending shock waves around them.

"EEEErrrRAHH!" Natsu yelled in defiance as he pushed back Laxus, causing him to stumble back out of his cloak of lightning.

"He pushed him back!?" Gray exclaimed.

"You little bastard. You keep canceling out my attacks by using the same amount of power." Laxus scowled.

"Then I guess you better throw something bigger at me." Natsu scoffed.

"Heh, you seem pretty smug...Alright then." He then held his hand up to the sky and chanted._** "Resounding thunder, plunge from the heavens, and reap destruction.."** _A large mass of lightning was gathering in the sky above Natsu as he eyed it.

_**"Raging Bolt!"** _He shouted before sending the large lightning attack at Natsu. Natsu then summoned and swiped his sword directly at it in it's direction.

_**"Azure Cleaver!"** _A shock wave, equal to the length of Laxus's attack, was sent flying towards it. It then sliced the bolt clean in half, causing it to explode in mid-air. A large explosion enveloped the two of them, causing everyone to turn away.

"Whoa! That was intense!" Lucy exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the dirt kicking up everywhere.

"Where are they?" Wakaba wondered. It was so thick with smoke that everyone couldn't make out where, or what happened to Natsu and Laxus. It was calm for a minute, before the dirt cloud started to blow past everyone and away from the center of itself. There, Laxus and Natsu were exchanging blows at a speed that some of the members couldn't follow.

"Just go down already!"

"You wish!" They yelled at each other while punching and blocking each other.

"They look equal." Gray noted.

"He's keeping up with Laxus." Mira said surprised.

"Well he is strong, so.." Lucy perked up.

"No, you don't get it Lucy." Gray interrupted her. "Laxus is the fastest next to Erza. Even she has a hard time keeping up with him in a fight."

"Really?" Lucy was surprised.

"Mm, he overpowers everyone with speed and strength, so they don't see it coming until its too late. Apart from me, Mira and Mystogan are the only ones here who could match him." Erza explained, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"So you're a little fast. No, you're almost as good as Erza or Mira." Laxus said as he and Natsu slid away from each other, right after striking a blow at each other.

"You're unusually tough for a lightning mage." Natsu said while wiping the trickle of blood from his lip. _"Not only that, I'm barely doing any damage to his body." _Natsu thought he would have the advantage in a close-quarters fight, but this guy was surprisingly keeping up with him move to move. Was this guy hiding something?

"Well I am the strongest S-class mage in Fairy Tail." Laxus boasted.

"The strongest? Teh." Natsu scoffed while making a half smile. "So if I beat you, what does that make me?"

"That's a big if, so I wouldn't even waste my breath if I were you. I'm stronger, and you seem to be in those two's league" Laxus complimented him, while glancing over at Mira and Erza. "But those two don't stand a chance against me in the end. Those girls are not even close to the power I have."

"What was that you jackass!? I'll come over there and punch that stupid, smug look off your face right now!" Mira shouted with tick marks. Erza was trying to hold her back.

"And Mira tends to fly off the handle." Laxus finished while turning away with a smile."You two seem to have that much in common at least."

"Fly off the handle?" Natsu said chuckling "When I fly off the handle someone usually is taking a dirt nap." Natsu said in a more serious tone. Everyone made a sound of surprise. What did he mean by that?

"Is that supposed to be threatening?" Laxus said still smiling.

"I don't make threats. I make promises." Natsu stated as he summoned his sword. "And here's mine to you." He then looked Laxus dead in the eye. "I'm gonna finish you in the next 5 seconds." He proclaimed before unsheathing his sword. He then made his scabbard disappear. He then exhaled and closed his eyes.

"5..."

"You gotta be kidding? 5 seconds?" Laxus chuckled.

"..4..."

"You could have an hour and not even be able to finish this."

"..3.." Natsu then held the sword to his left with his right hand.

"Sure go right ahead. I've seen Erza do this sort of thing. You won't even be able to touch me." Laxus said in an amused tone.

"2.." Natsu's sword began humming and glowing with a blue outline. Flare was watching, feeling a cold drop of sweat running down her neck as she gulped nervously.

"Come on, i'm waiting~!" Laxus said in a mocking manner.

"..." Natsu's sword then began collecting magic particles into it's blade and glowing brighter and brighter. The hum from it was also getting louder.

"What is he gonna do?" Cana wondered.

"Looks like he's building magic into his sword." Laki noted. The blade then stopped collecting magic and Natsu slowly opened his eyes half way.

_**"Dragon Sword Form:..."** _Natsu then shot past Laxus in the blink of an eye, and stopped about ten feet away from him with his sword behind him. It looked like he just slashed.

"Huh?" Laxus made a confused look."...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Laxus roared in pain as a large geyser of blue flames shot up from the center of him and engulfed him in them. His clothes getting cut up and burned, he then began getting lightly cut on his skin. Everyone was shocked by the massive output of magic power from that single strike.

"When did he-?!"

"This magic power is incredible!"

"I didn't even see him do it!" Everyone exclaimed as they stared at the massive cyclone of flames Laxus was engulfed in. The flames suddenly vanished, and there stood Laxus, his mouth wide open, his eyes widened, he then fell on his knees and was panting. Half of his shirt was gone, and a slant shaped bruise was burned on his chest. He slowly held a hand up to his chest and grunted. Natsu then slowly recomposed himself. His back still facing Laxus. _**"...Rending of the Damned."** _He finished saying before turning around.

"Y..you..punk." Laxus scowled before slowly getting up.

"My apologies. Next time I won't use the blunt side." Natsu stated in a serious tone. Everyone then looked and realized he was holding his sword differently.

"You little shit.." Laxus scowled in anger before standing up."You think i'm just gonna stay dow-"

"..That's enough you two." Makarov said as he stood between them. "Laxus, you're hurt, and Natsu just got out of bed. If you both continue this, you'll just end up hurting each other even more then you want too."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME GRAMPS! I'm gonna teach this little shit a lesson!" Laxus roared in protest.

"Laxus, just let it go. Just like Natsu said, its not worth it." He said in a more serious tone.

"So you're on his side now, is that it!?"

"No, I just don't want you or Natsu to get seriously wounded. The Fantasia parade is approaching, and I want the whole guild to be able enjoy it along with everyone in town. But if you two can't stop being at each other's throats, then how are we supposed celebrate that event?" Makarov explained.

"...Tch! Who gives a shit?" Laxus then scoffed in discuss. He then got up and dusted what was left of his clothes off and glared at Natsu in a threatening manner. "Next time, you're not gettin' off the hook." Laxus said as he walked off angrily._ "...Fantasia parade..hmph. I'll give you guys something to celebrate. You all just wait." _He thought before leaving. He had something in mind for everyone, so he wold be sure to pay them back when the time came.

Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief. They all looked at Natsu who was just looking at his sword with a furrowed look. He then shook his head and then summoned his scabbard and then sheathed the sword.

"Sorry gramps." He apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. Laxus may act brash towards the members, but he is a Fairy Tail member, and he thinks he knows whats good for the guild." Makarov sighed.

"If by brash you mean a total ass, then yeah." Natsu sarcastically said. "...what are all you looking at?" Natsu asked the crowd who stopped staring at him with interest.

"Yep. Definitely about as strong as Laxus." One of them said.

"Well he beat Jose, so maybe stronger."

"Seems like you've become popular." Makarov said with a smile.

"Rrrright. Lets get to work." Natsu said before putting his eye patch on and heading to go help get some more rubble out of the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 hours later...<strong>_

Natsu was walking alone through the forest. After they got done with the guild hall, surprisingly half way done, Natsu decided to go take a walk to clear his head. He had been through a lot in the past few days. Killing wyverns, battling Phantom Lord, having nightmares, and having to deal with the biggest, egotistical jerk wad he had ever met. He just couldn't get Laxus. The more he talked, the more he wanted to punch his face in. Although, even if the guy seemed like a jerk, he probably isn't rotten to the core, Natsu thought. But for now, the farther away he was from him, the better.

He had wandered pretty far in the forest. The sun just barely shined through the leaves, and on to the forest floor. At last, he was by himself. He looked around and was observing the fractured ground and trees that were split in half...this looked suspicious.

_"Did a Vulcan come through here?" _Natsu thought at first, but when he looked closer at the fallen trees, it looked like they were split in half with some sort of sharp object. He raised his eye brow curiously at this. He looked around and noticed more fallen trees. He followed until he was in a clearing.

"Hmmmph!" A voice grunted. Natsu's eye widened and he jumped and dodged a slash from somebody, as it split a tree he was next to clean and half. Natsu then landed back down to earth and looked for his attacker.

"You."

"Huh?" Natsu then turned and his eye met a young girl with dark purple hair, she looked to be around 16 or 17 years old. She wore a white buttoned up collared shirt, and a white matching skirt. She wore white gloves and boots. The most notable feature was a white head band that was tied into a pointy bow that looked like rabbit ears, and a long nodachi sword she was holding.

"What are you doing out here?" The girl asked in a tone that reminded him of Erza.

"Just walking around." Natsu simply explained.

"I see. My apologies. I nearly harmed you while I was training." She apologized as she bowed.

"Don't worry about it. Luckily I saw that one coming before you split me like the trees around here." He said sarcastically.

"You..saw it coming?" She asked with a bit of surprised expression.

"I...guess."

"I see." She understood. All of a sudden she charged and took another slash at Natsu, but he had summoned his sword and blocked hers effortlessly.

"Oi, what was that for?" Natsu simply asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Tch." The young girl scowled and began slashing at him some more, only have Natsu just remain where he stood as he blocked each strike with no difficulty. The last strike she tried made Natsu knock the sword out of her hand, and sent it flying in the air. She seemed surprised that he knocked it out of her hands effortlessly. Natsu then caught her sword in his hand and examined it with a bored expression.

"Not bad." He said in monotone before tossing it to her. "But you got some ways to go." He then turned and began walking away. Now that that little interruption was out of the wa-

"Wait!" She shouted to him before he walked off.

"Huh?" He made a noise of annoyance as he turned to the girl.

"How did you do that?" She demanded.

"Do what?" He asked while turning to face her with a serious expression of his own.

"You knocked my sword out of my hand. How did you do that?"

"Well...your grip was weak on the last strike." He noted. She then made a frown and looked down in frustration.

"I knew it. I still don't have this down yet."

"Well, keep working at it. I'm sure you'll get stronger if you keep up this practice." Natsu said while attempting to leave. The girl then walked in front of him and blocked his path."Y-yes?" He grunted.

"Show me how strong you are."

"Huh?" He thought he misheard her.

"You said I have a ways to go. So, show me how much more powerful I need to be to match you."

"Why do you need to match me?" He asked confused.

"I need to get stronger." She said simply.

"Well if that's the case, you seem to be doing a good job on your own."

"Please. I just..need to get stronger." She bowed with sincerity in he voice, and a bit of pleading.

"Sigh." Natsu frustratingly sighed. "How is watching me going to help you get stronger?"

"I need to see just how much potential one can go with the sword. If you show just one of your strongest techniques-"

"Alright, alright." He put his hands up in defeat. "I just need to show you one of my strongest sword techniques, right?" He made sure as she nodded. He then nodded and then turned away from her and looked around to find a spot away from them. He then got in a quick draw stance.

_**"Secret Dragon Slayer art, Blue Tempest: Shimmering Cleaver!"** _He then let loose a large shock wave after drawing his sword at lightning speed. It destroyed trees and rock and earth as it crashed trough the forest. In the distance it made a massive explosion and sent wind blasting past them. Natsu then exhaled and whipped and sheathed his sword. "There. Happ-huh?" He looked at her face and she made a shocked expression.

"I-incredible!" She said in an amazed tone.

"Well if you'll excuse me now." Natsu tried to walk away again only to be stopped by the girl's voice again.

"Wait just a moment!" Natsu was mentally kicking himself in the ass. Why didn't he just do something smaller? "That was impressive! How did y-?

"Look, my sword is just capable of firing off shock waves when I put magic in it. It's not really a sword technique anyone can do." He explained.

"You are a wizard?" She asked.

"That I am." He said as he made the sword disappear.

"Then, would you at least train me?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Whoa, slow down! I just met you like a minute ago!" He held his arms up in protest.

"It's alright. If you just spar with me, i'll be satisfied with just that." She bowed once more.

"C'mon, you're embarrassing me, stop with the bowing already!" He said while face palming himself. Natsu was a lot a things, but a teacher wasn't one of them. "...Fine." He gave up much to her delight. "But just for today! I'm really busy, and I got stuff around my guild to take care of."

"Of course. Thank you, mister..?"

"Name is Natsu. No need to be so formal."

"I see Natsu. My name is Kagura, I look forward to sparring with you." She bowed once more.

"Ok, show me what you got." Natsu said before summoning his sword once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail...<strong>_

Everyone was sitting in the basement of the guild, drinking, laughing, getting into pointless debates. It seemed that the events with Phantom Lord blew over pretty quickly. They all were having a good time, despite a long day of working. Flare was with Lucy talking about something, and Mira and Erza were with Elfman and Gray.

"I wonder what flame brain is up to?" Gray asked, sitting back with his feet propped on the table. "I was looking for a rematch with him after he got back, but then everything went south when Phantom attacked."

"You still want to fight him, even after you saw what he did to Jose, and Laxus?" Elfman asked him like he was crazy.

"I think someone is getting jealous~!" Mira teased Gray.

"I am not! I really want to face him again!" Gray fired back.

"I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind sparring with you Gray, but after the events from the past couple of days, he probably should take it easy. Its been a rough few days." Erza told him.

"But he fought Laxus! He didn't look like he needed any time to rest!" Gray protested.

"That guy is sure making it rowdy around here then it normally is." Mira chuckled.

"Is there something wrong with that, Nee-san?" Elfman asked her.

"No, actually, its a lot more lively for a change. I think he's really fitting in." Mira smiled warmly. Elfman was a bit surprised at his big sister's smile. It had been quite while since he saw her happy like that.

"Yeah, I agree with ya'." Gray admitted. They three smiled as they all thought of the time Natsu had come to the guild for the first time. Over at the bar, Laki was sitting with Cana, as she was gulping down her...well she couldn't remember how many she had.

"How do you even do it?" Laki shook her head in disbelief.

"Pahh!" Cana finished chugging. "Trade secret. Heh!" She winked and smirked.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Natsu beating you in the drinking contest, would it?" She asked. Cana made a sound of surprise.

"Actually, I forgot about that. I'm just happy Laxus got his butt handed to him. I always wanted to clock that jerk, but he's to freaking strong. And Erza and Mira won't do anything about it, so Natsu was the only one to actually not take his bullshit, and push him back." Cana smiled.

"Well, if you say so." Laki said with a curious look. "...So have you made any progress with him?"

"Progress?" Cana asked confused.

"Like, have you gone out yet?"

"Hahah, don't even joke like that." Cana sheepishly laughed. She leaned forward to whisper in Laki's ear. "I think those two have a thing for him." She pointed to Mira and Erza. "If I tried to fight with them, they'd beat me in a millisecond."

"Oh come on, they wouldn't beat you over some guy they li...actually, I think Mira would pound you, but Erza seems to be pretty calm." She glanced over at the two really quick.

"That doesn't make me feel anymore confident. Mira is more sadist then you are."

"M-me? W-whatever are you talking about?" She said adjusting her glasses.

"You think I don't remember the time we went swimsuit shopping and that guy that peeked at you mysteriously wound up beaten half to death."

"Oh that was just a misunderstanding...Yes, a misunderstanding." She then had a dark aura rising from her.

"See, right there. Now take that and multiply it by 100 times and you get that!" Cana said pointing at Mira, but Mira was smiling warmly some reason. Laki just looked at her with a blank expression and then back to Cana. "..She's..really good at hiding it." She sweat dropped nervously.

"I think you're just a little shy." Laki the sat back and folded her arms.

"I am not-"

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked just coming out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Ah this is perfect. Hey Lisanna, I have a friend who's having trouble with a guy she likes." Laki said as Cana looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Really? What's the problem?" Lisanna asked after putting the tray down.

"She wants to go out with this guy, but there are other girls who are her friends that also like the guy."

"Hmm. That is a problem. Well, what's the guy like?" She tried to help think.

"Well, he's not bad, and he seems to be oblivious to her and the other girls feelings." Laki was doing her best to explain for her "Friend".

"Well, if she doesn't know, shouldn't she just tell him how she feels? I mean, if she likes him, then I think it would be best for him to know. Otherwise, these others will try to take him." She said while putting a hand on her chin.

"I know right? That's what I keep trying to tell her." She said while glancing over to Cana.

"W-what if she doesn't think she can win? Hypothetically speaking." Cana asked a little curious.

"Well at least she'll know. If she holds it in all her life, it'll just end up hurting her more." Lisanna smiled sadly. "But I've never been in a relationship, so what do I know? Hehe!" She giggled a little. She then picked up the tray and went to go wait around the guild.

_"Surprisingly, a lot." _ Laki thought with her mouth wide open. "Hot damn! She doesn't even go out, and she has more words of wisdom then someone who's actually BEEN in a relationship." Laki shook her head in amazement.

"Well, I guess i'll try later. But I don't know why you think I need to hook up with him."

"I just want you to be happy is all." She smiled warmly at her, with a warm light surrounding her.

"Laki.." She said in astonishment.

"That, and I can rub it in all the girls face's that I can hook up anyone that uses my advice." She said as the light faded and was turning dark.

"You don't even have a boyfriend."

"I know but that's not a problem, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"..."

_**"RIGHT~?"** _Laki said eerily.

"Uh..yeah." Cana said with a sweat drop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the forest...<strong>_

"(Pant)...(pant).." Kagura was on her knees breathing really hard, whereas Natsu was standing. He didn't even have a scratch on him as he just held his sword over his shoulder.

"Good. You almost landed a hit on me that time." He said as he made his sword disappear.

"I really am...weak." She said frowning, frustrated that she couldn't even touch him.

"..You're not weak." Natsu said as she looked up at him. He then came over and bent down, head level to her. "I believe there is no such thing as a weak person. There is only the strong, and the stronger. And I don't believe there is such a thing as the strongest. You're strong, just not as strong as me." He smiled a little.

"Then..how do I get stronger?" She asked.

"Ain't it obvious? You just keep going." Natsu said as if it were obvious. "Its having the heart to pursue strength that makes us stronger..Heheh, well that's what my father said anyway. "Just keep training and you'll be as strong as me before you know it." He smiled a toothy grin at her. She then nodded and took his hand that he offered her and stood up.

"Wise words of your father, they are." Kagura said with the same blank expression.

"Yeah..they were." Nastu smiled a little, but he had no emotion in his eye. She was curious of why that was.

"Were?"

"Oh nothing. Anyways, I gotta go. Keep at it Kagura." He said as he walked off.

"One last thing." She said as he turned his head toward her. "What if..I just want strength for revenge? Would I still be able to get strong?" She asked as she clutched her arm. Natsu then shrugged.

"Well, if you think revenge will help find some peace, then I guess go ahead. Just remember," He said turning to her one last time. "If you have power to get revenge, then make sure you have the heart for it." He said in a serious tone. She then gasped a little. "I'm not gonna tell you what you're doing is wrong, but if you can't bring yourself to do it when the time comes, then you might as well give it up." He said rather coldly. He turned his back to her, but not before saying one last thing. "But..you seem like a person with a good heart. So it would be a waste for you to have to shoulder all that burden." he then walked back into the forest leaving Kagura with his words. She then looked at her blade and at her self reflected in it. She then nodded. She looked back once more into the direction Natsu left.

She noticed the guild mark on his shoulder and recognized it to be Fairy Tail's. She then nodded with conviction.

_"I'll...get stronger. And when I do...I'll show you my resolve..Natsu." _She mentally declared. She would train her self to her absolute limit..No..even beyond that, then she would face him and prove she had the heart to shoulder the burden he spoke of. But...the those last words stuck with her. It would be a waste...Did he mean something by that? She grew ever more curious by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe or not I rewrote this chapter 3 times. I know the fight with Laxus wasn't long, but I plan on making those two duke it out during the Fantasia arc. Now I have to rewatch the Tower of heaven arc before I get started on that, so I may not update this for about a week. But until then, I have my other stories to attend too. ReadReview/Vote! And I will see you all on the next update!**

**Laters! Oh, Destiny is Freaking awesome! I salute Bungie on a job well done! **


	26. Heaven or Hell

_**Chapter 26...**_

Natsu was sitting normally at a table with his feet up, leaning back in his chair. He was bored. He was back to wearing his usual attire, minus his jacket. Natsu then slowly opened his eye and just stared at the ceiling of the almost finished guild hall.

_"I wonder what Laxus's deal is?...Gah, i'll worry about him later. I need something to do." _He thought it would probably be best to go find something to do for the day. Lucy, Erza and Gray went on a job together earlier. Erza must have wanted to show Lucy how they do on a job or something. He also recalled that blue haired chick and..what was that weirdo's name again? Loke? He noticed they went with them as well. Everybody had something to do, so he should probably find out what to do next as well. He was going through things he could do in his mind as he closed his eye and hummed.

_"Well our jewel situation is taken care of, the old man said everyone can go back to work. My magic has returned so I guess I might as well kick back and...Hmm..Wait." _Natsu then reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of paper and looked at it. It was the list of five names Frostbite gave him of the supposed Lost Dragon Slayers. He narrowed his eye at the other three names.

_"Mero Serene, Treya Duella..and this Ang person." _

"What do ya' have there?" Cana asked as she bent over and looked at the piece of paper from behind him.

"A list of names." Natsu said with his eye still fixated on the list.

"Hmm...Hey, your name is on here." She realized the pinkette's name had clearly been written on the old scrap of paper. "What's this list of names, and why's your name on it?" She was growing ever more curious, but Natsu sighed and folded the paper in his hand and stuck it back in his pocket.

"That's what I would like to know." Natsu said with dissatisfaction in his voice. "I'm gonna have to track down these guys at some point, and maybe find out why the hell my name is on a scrap of paper. But, that's just another mystery for me to solve on my own. You all seem to be doing fine after the Phantom Lord attack." Natsu leaned his head back and faced up at Cana who just had a blank look.

"Well, we're not the type to just sit still even after something that hectic." She smiled as she chuckled.

"Well at least you guys are keeping yourselves busy. I haven't been able to do a damn thing since I got back." Natsu stated as he faced the front of him with a emotionless expression.

"That's not true. You really saved our bacon before Jose blasted our guild sky high. And you took him out, and he was a wizard saint to boot." Cana stated. "Trust me, repairs are nothing compared to what you did."

"Eh, tomato, tahmoto." Natsu shook his head slightly, thinking it wasn't much different.

"Heheh! You're a really funny guy Natsu!" Cana laughed happily."You're power alone is the reason we're still standing here. If we never met you..I don't know if we'd still be here. Compared to us, you're strong." She smiled sadly.

"You're quite something yourself." Natsu said as she made a sound of surprise.

"Huh?"

"I heard you defended the guild, and kept everyone on their feet during the attack. You led them into battle without any hesitation. And that takes guts." Natsu said as he silently chuckled. "You got more strength then you realize. I could never do something like that. The only thing I know how to do is destroy, not protect." He sighed heavily as he finished his sentence. "I guess what i'm trying to say is..you're strong in your own way too." He smiled as he continued to stare at the wall in front of him.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." She thanked him happily. "Hey, would you like to try something?" She then walked around and sat at the same table as him and pulled out a deck of cards and put it on the table.

"Card trick?" Natsu asked half jokingly.

"Something like that." She said as she took the cards, and slid them out in front of them. "Pick a card. But only the one's that seem to be giving off the most magic to you."

"Ok." He said and pointed to the second last card on his right.

"Alright." She took the card and turned it over. It showed the picture of a two halves of a mirror. It was cracked on one side, and perfectly fine on the other side.

"Hmm, cracked mirror. A part of you is shattered, yet the other part is still there." She hummed as she was looking at the card. "Another."

"That one." He pointed to the card beside it. Cana flipped it over and revealed it to be a grim reaper with an angel in its arms.

"The Fallen. Death has taken something precious to you...Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Lets keep going." He said as he maintained a small smile.

"Alright, one more card." She said as he looked at the cards one last time and pointed to a card a on the far left. She slowly turned it over and swallowed slightly. It then revealed to be a blank, black space. "The Void. Someone that is empty, and has a gap in their heart." She then closed her eyes and the cards Natsu picked had began floating up, and then came together. They flashed and revealed a new card that floated harmlessly down on the table.

Natsu then turned it over and it revealed two paths in a flaming labyrinth.

"Trials by Fire. I've never had this card appear before." Cana said in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused.

"The cards react to your emotional state. After revealing the cards one by one, a different emotion fills a person. Depending on what they feel or remember from whatever the card represented, the cards fuse into a manifestation of what the persons feelings were, and show me what the outcome will be if they stay their course, based on the emotions the cards got from the person. But this.." She narrowed her eyes at the card.

"What's it mean?"

"You will go through a painful ordeal to prove you're convictions, and how far you're willing to go for them."

"..Heh, sounds about right." Natsu scoffed slightly and had an empty look in his eye as he smiled, looking down at the table. "These cards..they help you to get to know a person right?" Natsu asked her.

"Well..I guess. Sorry if it seemed a little intrusive." She apologized.

"Hey its no big deal. This was pretty interesting actually." He smiled a little as he stared at the card. "To tell you the truth.." He began to say as he stared up at the ceiling. "I don't even know what kind of person I am half the time."

"Eh?" Cana was confused at his response.

"I _Wonder what kind of person i'd be if.. "_ He thought.

"Natsu?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that people have a side they don't show others." He didn't want to answer a question with another question, so he decided to roll with something else.

"Yeah?"

"Take Erza for instants. She seems all authoritative and strict on the outside, but I think she actually has a more..fragile side to her." He said, thinking about the scarlet swordswoman. "And Mira, she acts like a bonafide sadist towards some of the members, but I think that's just a front. If people see her acting nice, she thinks they think that she's soft."

"Quite the deduction detective." Cana chuckled.

"Hey, I gotta know about people before I can trust em'." Natsu shrugged as he put his feet back on the table and sat back.

"..What about me?" She then overlapped her hands as she rested her chin on them, and put her elbows on the table.

"I think you can't hold your liquor worth shit after the 22th shot." He made an amused grin as she huffed.

"Hey, I drank before that match! I was handicapped for your information." She protested.

"Sure." Natsu nodded sarcastically.

"Say that after we have a rematch." She challenged.

"I'll take you on any day of the week." He maintained a confident smirk as she matched it.

"Well until then, I think we got off topic." She wanted to know what his view of her was.

"Right. I think.." He took one last look at her before speaking. "..You're smart, and can have a good time when you want too. You're practically wasted half the time though." He chuckled the last part as she made a pouting look.

"So i'm just a another drunk huh?" She huffed as she sat back in her chair.

"No."

"Huh?" She then looked at him in surprise.

"You're very helpful, thoughtful of people, and can handle yourself in a fight. You're one of the few people I actually trust. And.." He looked away as he bobbed his head a little. "I guess it's good. At least I like that part about ya'." His words left Cana a bit taken aback, and..something else.

"Well uh, gee..thanks Natsu!" She chuckled sheepishly as she was trying to laugh it off. Her heartbeat was a bit out of whack than usual. Maybe she drank to much. Maybe she was just being self-conscious. But it almost (in her mind) sounded like he said he liked her or something along those lines. But maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. Either way, she had to confirm in the most non-obvious way. "I-I bet ya' say that to a lot of people." She kept laughing weirdly. Natsu was confused at her behavior.

"No actually, you're the first person I've said that too." He simply said as he blinked with a blank look.

"O-oh." She started feeling a little warmer around the face than usual. "Huh?" She then noticed something was..growing out of their wooden table as it took form. Her eyes widened when it finished forming and it was a small wooden sculpture of her kissing Natsu. Passionately. She immediately slammed her fist onto it, smashing it to pieces. Natsu nearly fell out of his chair from her sudden actions.

"Wh-wh-what? Did I say something-?" Nastu thought he must have pissed her off.

"H-huh!? It-its nothing! Just a fly landed on the table, ehehehe." She nervously chuckled. The spot she had embedded her fist in was smoking from the impact. Natsu's mouth was open and had blue lines running down his head out of concern for his well being. As well as the supposed fly she just obliterated.

_"Must have been one nasty fly."_ He sweat dropped. Cana then glared behind her and saw Laki whistling like nothing was happening.

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LAKI!"_ Cana thought furiously as she glared at the Wood-Make wizard.

"Um.." Flare nervously spoke as she came over to Natsu's and Cana's table.

"Hey Flare. You look like you're doing ok." Natsu noted.

"I-i'm alright. I wanted to know.."

"What?" Natsu simply asked.

"The smart, small, blue hair.."

_"Small and smart?...Oh._ You mean Levy?" He deducted.

"Yes. I wanted to learn some more things about Magnolia. And she offered to teach me."

"That's nice of her. You should do it." He encouraged.

"B-but are you doing anything and need my..help?"

"Nah, i'm probably gonna laze around for the day. Our rent is taken care of, so by all means, go do what you want." He smiled as she made a happy look with enthusiasm.

"Hai!" She then hurried toward the entrance as she thought. _"If I get smarter, I can help Natsu more. Then after that i'll practice with my magic, then.."_ She was thinking of all sorts of things that would make her more useful and helpful. Ever since they got back from Galuna Island, she needed to get stronger. For Natsu's sake. As she left, Natsu just smiled at her.

"She's really pushing herself huh?" Natsu said as Cana smiled as well.

"I think she has you to thank for that."

"Really?" Natsu asked her in a confused tone.

"Hahaha, you're surprisingly a little dense." Cana laughed.

"You think so?" He wondered. Was she really trying for his sake?

"Excuse me, Natsu." Makarov came over to their table and stood away from Natsu as the pinkette looked down at him.

"Heya old man." He greeted.

"I was wondering if you could run an errand for me."

"What do you need?" He wondered.

"Lisanna found one of Lucy's golden keys at the bar, and she's worried she might need it." He held up one of the Zodiac's keys as Natsu took it and examined it.

"Aquarius? Trust me gramps, I don't think she's gonna miss this key for a day or two." He handed it back to him.

"Well, would you mind? I don't want it to get lost or anything." Natsu then sighed as he rocked back and swung his feet back on the floor and got up.

"Well I guess if its bugging ya' that much. I got nothing to do anyway." He then clapped his hands and a flash of light engulfed him and he was wearing green baggy cargo pants, and a green, skin-tight shirt with gold runes on the sleeves. His scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck as it draped over his shoulders. His fingerless gloves gone, he was now wearing a utility belt fastened around his waist. Also his eye patch was now covering his grey eye. The final touch was the black wristband that Mira got him as he slid it on his wrist. After all that, he stretched and nodded.

"Ok, i'll see you all later...Oh." He then turned back and grabbed the card that Cana left on the table. "I'll hold on to this if you don't mind." Cana shook her head in approval.

"Thank you Natsu." Makarov thanked the fire mage before he headed out.

"Sure thing." He said before he headed out the door. Cana just smiled as she leaned the side of her head on her hand as she watched him leave.

_"You're pretty interesting, Natsu. I think you'll fit in juuust fine here." _

"Oh that's a shame, I thought you were going to ask him out." Laki said frustrated.

"..You know, that doesn't sound so bad." She got up as Laki made a noise of surprise. "But right now.." She then looked at her with a demonic look. "I think someone needs to learn not to butt in on other people's conversations.~"

"W-wait! It-it was just..no..no..NOOOOO!" An explosion from one of Cana's cards erupted from a part of the guild as Makarov pinched his nose and sighed.

"I'm never going to get this place fixed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, on the road...<strong>_

"(Yawn), where the heck is everybody at?" Natsu yawned as he walked down the road. He came across a village that apparently was helped out by Fairy Tail wizards, so naturally he asked where they were headed. The direction they pointed him toward was a small town with a mega casino.

_"That must be it." _He thought as he saw the spot lights from the casino shining up in the night sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later..<strong>_

"This must be it?" He said to himself as he looked at the casino before him. He went through the revolving door and expected a foul stench of alcohol and expensive perfume to flood his senses, but when he opened the door he found..no one there. Nada, nothing, zip. Not a soul was within the place, let alone any staff members. He was confused so he went further in. Everything looked like it was still running. The slot machines were still rolling, the fountain was still spraying upwards, jewels were lying about everywhere, and not a single person to claim winning chips were stockpiled on a table.

_"Where the hell is everyone?" _Was the one question that kept popping up in Natsu's head as he looked around for any signs of a person. It was like they all vanished in thin air. Actually that wasn't too far off the mark, as he looked on the floor and saw cards lying all around. Didn't look like the usual playing cards so he decided to take a look. He bent down and turned it over his eye widened.

"Get me out of here!" Lucy was shown to be pounding on the face of the card, it looked like some sort of force field was trapping her in there. She stopped and realized that Natsu was staring at her with a surprised look.

"Lucy?" He exclaimed.

"Natsu! Oh thank goodness! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She rejoiced.

"I came to bring you back one of your keys..wh-why are you in a card?" He was at a loss of how to process the situation.

"Oh it was crazy! We were just having a good time here in the casino then all of a sudden some wizards came in and started attacking everyone! They trapped us all in cards and took Erza with them!" She tried to explain as the events kept running through her head.

"Wizards? And they took Erza? Seriously?" He had a hard time believing that Fairy Tail's Titania had barely put up a fight.

"Yeah! I think she knew them. They said they were her friends." She remembered one of them mentioning that, and that Erza was quite shocked to meet them.

"Alright hold on, let me get you out." He said as he put a finger on the front of the card and it began glowing blue. All of a sudden the screen started cracking surprising Lucy.

"Wait what are you- AAH!?" After the screen shattered a flash of late enveloped her as she turned away from the light.

"Luce?" Natsu's voice asked.

"Huh?" She then opened her eyes and was staring rather closely at Natsu. She was a little pink, but looked down and realized he was holding her like a princess. She started flailing a little from embarrassment. Natsu then put her down as she hunched over to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks, I owe you one." She shook her head and thanked him. "But how'd you get me out of there?"

"I concentrated on nullifying the space that kept you in the card. Magic cards basically are just vessels for magic and other stuff. Once I destroyed the dimension of the magic holding you in there, you reverted back to this...N-never mind. Are the other's here?" He shook his head and decided it was more important to focus on finding his fellow guild mates.

"Yeah, they should be." She said as she began picking up the cards.

* * *

><p>"Finally! I thought I was gonna be stuck there for ages!" Gray was glad he was out of the card.<p>

"Thank you for the rescue Natsu-kun. Although Juvia would not mind if she and Gray-sama were to remain in that empty space~!" The blue haired said as she felt a bit disappointed.

"You're scarin' me Juvia!" Gray leaned away uncomfortably. He had spent the last few hours trying to get her off him, and to stop "protecting" his body from their attackers.

"I think that's everyone." Natsu said as he brushed his hands in satisfaction. "Even if I missed a couple people, the magic in the cards shouldn't last that long."

"Thanks for the save." Lucy smiled.

"Still gotta find Erza." He then began sniffing the air.

"Are you seri-"

"Yes Ice brain, i'm trying to find her scent." He was getting impatient and wanted to get a fix on the scent before it vani..wait. He picked up a familiar, but faint scent.. "I think I got it." He began walking towards the door as the group followed him.

"..Oh you gotta be.." He then sighed.

"What is it? Did you lose it?" Lucy wondered.

"No, actually i'm picking it up from thataway." He pointed and they all looked over and were staring out towards the sea.

"I think one of them said they took a boat." Gray thought back.

"If Miss Erza is on the sea.." Juvia then walked forth. "..Then I will find her." She then raised a hand and summoned water from the shore and made a large sphere around a small boat that was anchored there.. "Everyone, please got in Juvia's bubble." She said as they came forth. "Natsu-kun? Which way has Miss Erza headed?" She asked him. Natsu sniffed more, and he pointed in a random direction.

"Very well, let us depart." She said as she closed the bubble around them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"(Sigh), I almost feel sorry for you Jellal." Ultear said as she sat on a desk and was going through some papers. "Useful till the end, just like a lot of pawns on Hades's chessboard." She had a mischievous grin that anyone would clearly call suspicious. "Everything is almost set. Just one las-"

_"Ultear."_ A voice from an old man suddenly popped in her head as her eyes widened in recognition.

_"Master Hades! For what ever reason are you communicating with me for?" _She wondered.

_"We think we found him." _"Him" seemed to make Ultear gasp in shock.

_"Really? I mean, are you certain?"_

_"This whole ritual is a waste of time. But stay and finish the plan, then see what happens. After that, head back to the ship, you're identity may be in danger over there." _

_"O-of course master!" _She understood and a smile slowly grew on her face as she was gleaming with joy from this information. Finally, after all the work and researching, she may now be able to reach her dream.

_"At last. The One Magic..will I finally be able to attain it?!" _She then went back to her studying as she grew evermore excited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later..<strong>_

"..I think we took a wrong turn." Natsu said while he and the others looked up at the jagged, massive tower they hit land on.

"This place is givin' me the chills." Gray said as he was creeped out by the way it looked.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lucy gulped.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Ain't it obvious? We search for Erza." Gray stated before they began walking forward.

"Lets split up. I'll head this way, you guys head down that corridor." Natsu said as he began ascending a flight of stairs.

"Shouldn't we stick together though?" Lucy asked him.

"I can move faster on my own. If you guys find Erza..well, things will take care of themselves I guess." He then jumped up high and was heading down a hallway on his way in.

"I swear." Gray shook his head. "But he's right. He can take care of himself anyway. We should look for Erza somewhere else. This place is huge so we got a lot of ground to cover." Gray led the two. The two just stared at each other, but Lucy was getting creeped out by the blank look Juvia was giving her.

"Lets go..rival." She simply said. But it felt colder to Lucy as she sweat dropped from the remark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Top floor...<strong>_

A man in a hood was sitting on a chair in the dark. He had a confident smile as he just sat there, expectantly. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Soon all will be finished. My lord Zeref will finally be revived." He said to himself.

"It seems we have some visitors." A foreshadowed figure of three said as the man looked towards a security lacrima screen.

"It would appear so. Very well. Stand at the ready. It's almost time for the main event."

"As you wish." A feminine voice said as she held her sword tightly. With that, the trio took off. Leaving the hooded man alone and narrowing his eyes at the lacrima showing Natsu.

_"..That's.."_

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking up the stairs and was looking around for any sign that Erza would be there. He was walking down a hall way and stopped just to look at the architecture. Looked kinda weird. But this place has been giving him a ill feeling ever since they approached it. There also was the matter of the sunken ships that sported the councils insignia. Why was this place so mysterious, and why did they bring Erza here of all places? He then made a sound of surprise remembering something Siegrain told him that one time.<p>

_"I'd stay away from Erza if I were you." _

He then made a narrowed look and was trying to piece together the connection.

_"What does that snake have to do with Erza? Is he the one behind this? Quite a ballsy move even for him. I wonder if Ultear has anything to do with this too. Something doesn't smell right. And I have a feeling Erza might be able to tell me-..!?" _He quickly hid when some guards came rushing out of another corridor.

"Prisoner escape! Alert the whole tower!"

"Well, at least she's here." He thought out loud.

"I spotted the intruder!"

"Oh crap." Natsu scowled as a guard spotted him and was beginning to be surrounded. He looked around him and sized up his opponents.

This was going to be over in seconds.

"Ok fella's, i'm a reasonable guy, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard wa-Ah screw it, harder way's easier." He then summoned his sword and got into quick draw stance. _**"Azure Ring!"** _He shouted as he drew his sword and swiped around him in a 360 degree angle, and a perfect ring shaped shock wave blasted all the guards away from him.

"HE ONLY CHOSE THE HARD WAAAAY!" One of them screamed as he plummeted down the tower and into the sea.

"Ok, ten down.."

"There he is!"

"Aaaand a whole crap load to go. Hope you all said your prayers." He then dashed towards the group of men and looked to be slashing them at lightning speed as he ran through them. When he got to the other end of them, he stopped and sheathed his sword. They all instantly dropped like flies as they groaned.

"Seriously. I don't even know why I bother using my sword on you guys. But don't worry.." He said as he had a narrowed look. "..The first blood that will stain this sword is a dragon's. So be thankful I didn't kill you." He said before walking down another hallway. He stopped suddenly and turned to big open room. As he went in he raised an eyebrow.

"What..is..this?" He sweat dropped at the amount of stuffed cats that were lying about all over the place. _"This room..is so out of place compared to the rest of this hellhole." _He was unusually drawn in from his curiosity, looking to see what was around the room. "Ahh, just another dead end." He sighed. However, in a dark corner next to the outside window, a man who's body was cube shaped had a weird looking gun pointed at Natsu as he said.

"Good bye, Boy." He then shot a magic bullet at Natsu. Natsu whipped around and slashed the bullet in half as his eye had a red glint of focus in it.

"Wh-what!? He-he cut it in half?!" The cube man exclaimed.

"..Huh?...HOLY CRAP, I CUT THE MAGIC BULLET! THE MOTHERFUCKING BULLET!" Natsu was amazed at his feat as he was impressed by how fast his reflexes were. That training really paid off.

"D-don't get confident Boy!" He then blasted an explosive shot at Natsu as he was hit and enveloped in smoke.

"Hmph~! The moment you met me..your fate was-HUUUH!?" He was about to start saying something he seemed to have great pride in, but was surprised to see Natsu still in one piece.

"(Cough), (Cough)! Damn, watch where you're aiming that thing ya' blockhead!" Natsu was completely unfazed by the attack and was coughing because he inhaled some smoke on accident.

"H-how are you still alive, Boy!? That should have blown you to pieces!"

"Huh? That amount of power is not even close to my level." he narrowed his eye at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Wally is the name, and i'm a dandy friend of Erza!" He continued talking as he adjusted his hat.

"Oh? Then maybe you can tell me what's going on here."

"I can't do that Boy! I have to take you down! Millia!" He shouted behind him and suddenly a weird fur, tube-like rope came spiraling towards Natsu as it snagged his wrist.

"Nya! I will take you down!" A young girl came in with cat-like facial features, as she looked to be the one who launched that weird rope.

"Milliana's ropes can prevent people from casting magic. With this, its over now-"

"As if that would work, moron." He then comically, simply yanked on the rope and Milliana fell clumsily face first on the floor.

"Noooo! Millia, get up!" Wally exclaimed in distress.

"Nya~! That hurt! I feel really dizzy~!"

"Damn! I guess its just up to m-Huh!?" He then froze when Natsu had his sword on his throat.

"I'm tired of these pointless games, so you better fess up what you know about Erza before you're-"

"Psych, Boy!" His body then came apart and knocked Natsu back a little as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! What the-?!"

"Now Millia!" He yelled as Milliana used another tube on him. She snagged his leg and yanked with all her might and made him fall flat on his back.

"Ouch! Would you two-!?"

"It's over, Boy!" Wally smirked as his body came back together. He readied his gun. He then fired a bunch of explosive shots at Natsu as the room was nearly wrecked. After the aftermath, Milliana suddenly screamed in horror.

"NYAA!~ The Kitty-cats!"

"Relax we got him this ti-"

"Ok..Now i'm mad you friggin' pissant.." Natsu glared back and suddenly his flames flared around him and burned off the rope, much to the two's surprise.

"What!? But you should have be-"

"CUT THE CRAP, BLOCKHEAD!" He then dashed toward wally and slammed his fist into his head. Knocking him into a wall and injuring him severely.

"Wally!" Milliana shouted to her friend. She then looked back was horrified to see Natsu glaring and approaching her.

"Ny-wait..please!" She began to beg for her life. She closed her eyes and expected to be killed..but she met blunt force from Natsu's karate chop on her forehead as Natsu made an annoyed look.

"Bad kitty." He simply said.

"Nyoooouuch~!" Milliana said as she felt the sharp pain dealt to her head.

"I'm only gonna ask this once you two." Natsu said as Wally slowly looked up weakly. "What do you two know about Erza?"

"Er..chan?" Milliana asked slowly.

"Erg..I guess no point in trying to resist now." Wally sighed in defeat as he sat back against the wall." You see...this place was once called..the Tower of Heaven.." Natsu then crossed his arms as he listened to his story.

* * *

><p><strong>Been getting messages like crazy for an update for this story! Well here you are! I hope you enjoyed it! ReadReview/Rate! **

**Laters!**


	27. Blades and Pain

_**Chapter 27...**_

Natsu had his eye widened after he listened to the tragic story of the children of the Tower of Heaven.

"..And..Er-chan left us alone after all those years." Millianna said sadly, as her "cat ears" dropped.

"So you've been here for 8 years huh?..Damn, sorry guys." Natsu said as he scratched.

"We..were promised to rule." Wally spoke up.

"Rule?" Natsu was curious.

"Nya. We'd take over everything, and all the kitty cats in the world!" Millianna had this weird image above her head as Wally and Natsu sweat dropped.

"Why rule? Why didn't you just come find Erza and try to make amends or somethin'? She's an important friend isn't she?" Natsu asked the two.

"But-! She left us behind! We had no one to turn to, except Jellal!" Wally protested.

"And he kept you here for 8 years? Why the hell didn't you try to get away from the tower?" Natsu was wondering.

"We needed to finish the tower, so we could live like..kings." Wally said as he looked out the window. Natsu wasn't sure what to think. Erza didn't seem the type to abandon the friends that she fought with to survive. Why would she just up and leave them? And this Jellal person..he sounded familiar.

_**"Greetings everybody." **_A voice was coming through the entire tower as Natsu and the other two looked up at the voice.

"Jellal-!" Wally exclaimed.

_**"I would like to welcome you all to the tower. And I would like to get the main event started since you all took the trouble of coming all the way out here." **_

"Event?" Natsu thought outloud.

_**"I would like you all to play a little game of life and death with me. The Paradise Game. My plan is to use Erza Scarlet as a sacrifice to resurrect the one, and only darkest mage in all of history. Zeref." **_

"Resurrect..?" Wally didn't understand what Jellal was talking about.

"Zeref?" Natsu was getting a bad vibe from the sound of this.

_**"But since there is 5 of you and only one of me, I thought I would level the playing field. As such, you will all have to face my 3 warriors, Trinity Raven. The rules are rather simple, beat Trinity Raven to get to me, and to stop me from using Erza as a sacrifice. Oh and as a extra little twist, the council will be targeting this tower with their most destructive weapon..the Etherion!" **_Natsu then gasped. _**"You all can try to make it up here, but its useless! Everyone will die! Let the games begin!" **_

_"That guy is even more insane then I am! But 8 members would have to agree in order to fire that damned thing. How the hell did-?! Wait..Now I know where I heard that name Jellal..Its that bastard rat,Siegrain's twin! They must have planned this..I gotta find Erza and everyone else, and fast!"_ Natsu's deduction only made him worry even more about the rest of his friends, as he began running out the door, leaving a shocked Wally and Millianna on their knees.

The voice rang throughout the tower as Natsu was trying to head back towards the group. As he ran down a hallway he came through earlier, he heard some rumbling ahead. He stopped and was in a room full of large bird cages. All of a sudden a large person burst through a wall and landed with his magic jet pack on top of one of the cages.

"I am Fukuro, the warrior of justice has arri-"

"Get out of my way birdbrain!" Natsu summoned his sword sent a shock wave at him and Fukuro just barley dodged it as Natsu propelled him self at him.

"That was not nice! I didn't even introduce myself yet!" He protested with a hoo.

"I don't care who you are! If I say you're birdbrain, you're birdbrain, birdbrain!" Natsu said as he slashed with his sword at him, but Fukuro blasted upwards to dodge him.

"I'm not a birdbrain! I am Fukuro! And I shall cast judgment on you! **_"Missile Ho Ho Hou!"_**He landed in front of Natsu and bent forth, as he sent his rocket pack at Natsu. Natsu just blinked and slashed it in half as both rockets exploded behind him. He then sweated as his bird mouth was open in disbelief. "Hoo noooo~! Fukuro's rocket pack-"

"Don't worry, there are other ways to fly, BIRDBRAIN! _**"Azure Dragon's Burning Knuckle!"** _Natsu shouted comically as he uppercutted Fukuro with his large, flame formed fist.

"HOOOOooooooo~!" Fukuro hooted as he hit one of the cages and crashed through it and into a wall. Natsu then sighed in relief.

"Ok, where was I?" Natsu said as he ran towards the stairs. His hearing then picked up what he thought was Erza's voice.

* * *

><p>"JELLLLAAAALLLL!" Sho shouted angrily as he ran down another hallway. He was holding onto a card that had Erza trapped in it as she kept hitting the screen on it to get out, but with no luck. After Sho found out about the truth of Erza'a true intentions, and Jellal's plan, he took it upon himself to protect Erza, and defeat Jellal, despite Erza's protests.<p>

"Sho! You have to let me out of here!"

"Damn it! I'll stop Jellal even if it kills me! And don't worry Nee-san! I'll keep you safe this time!" He stated as he ran down the hallway, ignoring Erza's plea to stop and let her out.

"Sho!" Erza shouted once more.

"What the..?" Sho then came to a stop as he readied his cards. A person blocking his path was approaching him, as she walked slow and gracefully down a wooden floor. She wore quite a loose kimono, and had a very long sword in her hands that was partially concealed by her large sleeves. Her hair was long and pink and her face was what Sho called.." Who's this broad!?" He wondered.

"Ara, quite a unrefined young man. I am named Ikaruga. Who are you?" She asked calmly as Sho was sweating and was about to charge through.

"I don't have business with you woman! Outta my way!" He threw his cards through a magic circle and they were heading straight for her. She then got into a stance and faster than the blink of an eye, she looked like she sliced the cards clean in half. Sho was shocked at the precision she used to slice his cards. "I..impossible." Sho was shocked beyond belief that his mouth was wide open.

"There is nothing which I cannot cut." Ikaruga said as she recomposed herself.

"What are you some street performer!?" He was getting ready to throw more cards, but the ground was suddenly cut. His cards in his hands disappeared, and his body went limp as he slowly fell to the ground. "Wh-my body..I can't-"

"I severed your nerves with out cutting your flesh or clothes. That is the essence of the New Moon School." She explained as Sho remained paralyzed. "Huh?" She then noticed one of the cards floating down and saw Erza banging on the front of the card.

"Sho! Are you alright?!"

"Ahh, that is where you are hiding Miss Erza?" Ikaruga exclaimed with slight surprise.

"Sho, let me out! She's not an opponent you can defeat! That sword she's using isn't normal!" Erza shouted.

"Don't worry...That card is protected. There is no way anything from the outside could harm you..." Sho assured Erza.

"Oh? That sounds like a challange." Ikaruga got into another stance as she smiled and focused on the card fluttering down. She then quickly slashed faster than any normal person could see and sheathed her blade as Sho just smiled.

"See? You're prote-!?" He then noticed Erza blocked a slash from INSIDE the card, leaving him even more shocked. "She cut through the spatial divide?"

"I do not like to be underestimated. But I do praise that you are not yet unconscious." Ikaruga smiled sweetly as Sho just scowled.

"Sho! Let me out!" Erza continued hitting her fists against the screen.

"Perhaps she will come out if I sever your limbs one by one. But if you die here, it will make such a mess beneath this ceremony." She sighed.

"SHO!"

"Nee-san...don't worry. Believe in me." He started tearing up and was ready to accept his fate.

"Farewell young man." She then slashed again and a flurry of invisible sword slashes were coming straight for him.

"SHOO!" Erza cried out. All of a sudden a foreshadowed figure then put himself between Sho and Ikaruga And he swung his black sheathed sword in a certain direction. All of a sudden a pillar away from them was completely diced into cubes as the person slowly stood up.

"Man what a pain in the ass." He said in an annoyed tone as Erza's and Sho's eyes widened.

"Natsu!" Erza recognized him from the back. She had no idea he was here! Lucy and the others probably forgot to mention it, but he was a sight for sore eyes.

"Ara?" Ikaruga narrowed her eyes at Natsu. Natsu then drew his sword and then whipped down on the card Erza was in and the tip of the blade glowed, and the card holding Erza started cracking, then suddenly a burst of light enveloped her and she reappeared her normal size, and was standing next to him, his back still facing her. He then lightly tossed his sword up and caught it so he could sheath it easier as he simply slid it back in its scabbard.

"Nee-san.." Sho was surprised this random pink haired person just broke Erza out of the card.

"What are you doing here? How did you-"

"You have a very peculiar scent." He turned and faced her as he tapped his nose with a smile.

"You found me..by my scent?" She was surprised he could smell her all the way from the casino, assuming that's where he came from.

"Yep." He then turned and face Ikaruga as the two narrow their eyes at each other.

"That was quite impressive. I've never seen anyone who deflects my slashes. Let alone with a sword. And it's still in one piece too. " She praised this sudden newcomer's skill and sword."I don't suppose you could tell me how you did that now?" She asked sweetly.

"Maybe. But I think maybe you'll figure it out soon enough. Erza, i'll handle this." He said as he held his sword to his side with one hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Its ok. I can read her moves like an open book." He had his eye halfway open and had an amused smirk as Ikaruga's eyes suddenly became more hostile, even though she kept smiling."Ara, I hope you aren't making light of me."

"No, if I was making light of you, I would have sent that attack back at your pretty little face." He said as their gazes locked.

"Sho, I want you to go find our friends, and everyone from Fairy Tail and tell them to leave the tower this instant." Erza ordered Sho.

"What!? But Nee-san! You saw her moves, she's a monster!" Sho protested.

"Don't worry pal. So am I." Natsu said as the pressure around him thickened.

"Nee-san!"

"Sho, will you do this for your sister?" Erza asked sweetly.

"..Hai..Nee-san." He said as he got up and started running back to find the others and hopefully get away before the entire tower was blown to kingdom come.

"It seems you do not understand. No one goes past me." Ikaruga said as she readied her sword.

"I'll be the judge of that." Natsu slowly reached for his sword handle.

"Ara, I like the look in your eye. Perhaps I will take it." She said as she drew her sword and sheathed it. Natsu tilted his head to the side as a wooden pole behind him got cut in half.

"Hoh?" Ikaruga was intrigued. Natsu just simply moved his head back in place.

_"He was able to tell where the slash was coming from..and at that speed." _Erza noted as she watched the attack.

"I have instructions to bring miss Erza with me to lord Jellal. But I shall have to bring him a corpse i'm afraid." She sighed.

"_**Mugetsu-Ryu**_." Natsu said as she raised a curious eyebrow. "I sword that can allegedly cut through anything. Quite a nasty letter opener." Natsu seemed to be making light of her sword as Erza was curious. How did he know what the sword was called?

"Letter opener? Then how about I show you just how nasty this little "Letter opener" really is." Ikaruga narrowed her eyes and suddenly Erza's armor became shattered, shocking Erza. When did she attack!? Natsu just glanced at Erza to see if she was alright.

"My, my, did you perhaps not see it?" She seemed a bit more hostile as her eyes changed.

"You alright?" Natsu asked Erza.

"I'm fine..I was just caught off guard." Erza gripped her shoulder as she stood back up.

"Are you so focused on finding Jellal, that you can not see the flashes of swords around you?" Ikaruga asked Erza. Erza's look darkened. "Ah yes, those are the eyes."

"Erza." Natsu said as she turned to him."I talked with Wally and Millianna about your past." He was scratching his head as he closed his eye.

"That's.." Erza frowned a little.

"I don't know why you did what you did, but knowing you, you probably did it for a reason, right?"

"I..didn't abandon them." Erza gripped her shoulder tight.

"..That's all I needed to hear." Natsu then smirked. He drew his sword at lightning speed as Ikaruga took a step back. The ground in front of her was slashed to pieces as her eyes widened. "Ah, so that's how you do it." Natsu said as Erza was surprised.

"You copied..her attack?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"Not quite." Natsu said as he lowered his sword. "That was supposed to have at least cut her. But I guess it wasn't far enough." He made a slight scowling noise as he sheathed his sword again. "I still got a ways to go."

"How do you know..New Moon School's Moonless Dragon Style?" Ikaruga asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told you didn't I? I can read your moves like a book." The atmosphere around him seemed more tense as his smirk grew. "It's just something i'm good at. I've always been somehow able to analyze and read an opponents attacks just after seeing it once. But this is the first time I tried copying somebody." He explained.

"Only once?" Ikaruga held her sword normally as she listened.

"Don't believe me? Just try that again." Natsu said as he readied himself.

"Now this is interesting. Much more entertaining then that other gentlemen." She decided to humor Natsu and do the same attack. She whipped her sword out and Natsu closed his eye. When he opened his eye he twirled to the side and then let loose a shock wave from his sword. Ikaruga then quickly slashed his fang to pieces as it vanished in just a second.

".." Ikaruga was silent. _"He dodged..and he also attacked." _

"Erza, go on ahead. I'll deal with her." He stated as Erza made sound of surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't think we have much time left."

"Don't worry. We'll get all our friends out of this place before the Etherion hits. Just go stop Jellal. I'll take care of her." He smiled as Erza just blinked and hesitantly ran.

"Good luck..Natsu. Be sure to get out of here when you are done..I don't want to lose anyone else to this tower." She then ran ahead. Ikaruga surprisingly let her through. She was too fixated on Natsu to even care. Well it didn't matter anyway. The Etherion was coming, and no one could stop it. Erza almost felt like crying, but she held her tears in. She had to be strong, and she knew that she wasn't going to be leaving. But at the very least, she could make sure Natsu and everyone else didn't have to fall victim to the Etherion.

Natsu was alone with the swordswoman as she seemed to be sizing him up.

"Have we perhaps met somewhere? I'm not very good with remembering the people I've killed. But since you're alive, I guess that means we haven't met." She was curious. "Yet that look in you're eye, you must have seen me before. A secret admirer perhaps? Hmhmhm~." She teased as she held her sword between her arms.

"Admirer? No not quite. I guess i'm what you would call a fellow student. But then again..I guess you're the master now." He said as he scratched his head.

"Hm? Do you know something about me perhaps?" She mused.

"You, no..that geezer, on the other hand-!?" Natsu began to say but then suddenly he then swatted away in the empty air with his sword. A wall became destroyed as his eye was full of focus. Ikaruga slowly clicked her sword shut.

"How do know about him?" She seemed to be irritated.

"Easy there, "Ika-chan". Didn't your bastard of an uncle teach you to let people finish talking?" Natsu emphasized on the name as Ikaruga's eyes widened.

"That bastard of an uncle...he still lives?" She hissed. Her demeanor changed.

"No, you killed him. I'm the one who just buried him."

"...Hmph. You're interesting. I'll have you dance for me for a little entertainment." She got in a stance. **_"New Moon School: Aura Rain."_**

_**"Dragon Sword Form:..Vanishing Lotus Storm."** _They both drew at lightning speeds as Natsu was protected by his slashes, as they seemed to hit all of Ikaruga's.

"Hoh? Not bad." All of a sudden, heat was radiating from her sword. _**"New Moon School: Garuda Flame!"** _She then spun around and a large torrent of flames came and blasted from her sword as Natsu just stared at it. He became enveloped as they shot through him. Afterwords, he reappeared unscathed as Ikaruga scowled behind her teeth."Interesting. But..I will cut you." She whipped her sword out and sheathed it once more. Natsu just stood there and waited. The ground around him became destroyed except the part he was standing on. He just remained still. She was surprised.

"To remain perfectly still. Hmph. If you had moved so much as a inch, I would have severed your nerves waist up."

"Are you really that ol' blind geezer's top student?" He mocked as she got into another stance.

"No, I am faster than he ever was. _**"New**** Moon School:.."** _The water around them suddenly became unsettled as she drew her sword and it gathered near her. _**"..Siren's Rave."** _The water followed the movements of her sword as she whipped it forward at lightning speed and sheathed her sword. The water that she gathered shot forward at Natsu as fast as bullets as they formed into rays of highly pressurized water. Natsu drew his sword and then stabbed the ground. _**"Azure Pillar!"** _A straight tower of flames shot up and blocked the water as it evaporated. The flames disappeared and Natsu took his sword out and sheathed it once more.

"It would seem are styles are not too different. You can keep up with me rather well." Ikaruga praised as she held her sword at the ready.

"It not a matter of speed. I can just predict where your strikes land."

"Predict? One cannot simply "Predict" where my attacks land. My speed is faster than the human eye can perceive." She was a bit irritated. It felt like Natsu was poking fun at her pride.

"It's the stances." He simply said as she raised a curious eyebrow. "Depending the angle your blade is at, will tell me just how far your attacks will go. And in order for them to work, the intended target has to remain where they are. Otherwise the slashes miss their mark. You can't control where your attacks go, you can only send them in one direction." She narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so? Then..can you predict this then?" She then held her sword above her. _**"New Moon School:.."** _She then bowed and slashed a X shaped energy blade that spun forward._**"..Guilty Cross." **_Natsu was focused and he swung at the attack..but it vanished! He was wide eyed and felt like something just cut deeply in his back. Blood shot out his back.

GAAAH!" He shouted in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"Hmhmhm. Looks like you missed it..perhaps you didn't see it?" She had dark look and her eyes went more hostile.

"_What..the hell? It got me from behind?! I didn't even feel it cut the skin!"_

"That was a mirrored slash." She began to explain as Natsu glared up at her. "If anything is out of the reach of my sword, I can cut it. That attack just now came at you from behind, not the front."

"Mirrored?.." Natsu then looked around and saw his reflection in a pool of water.

"Seems you found the reflection." Ikaruga said with an amused smile.

_"So she can cut things that are out of her reach..and attack a space around something if she can see it?..Damn. She really is a monster." _Natsu thought before he got up. His back was then sizzling from the heavens fire he applied to stop the bleeding. "If you're done, I guess I'll go next." Natsu said as he got into a quick draw stance of his own.

"That stance..!?" Ikaruga recognized it.

_**"Dragon Sword Form:..Piercing Silver Head!"**_Natsu then drew his sword and pointed it at Ikaruga. As he did, an energy wave stretched out and was coming at Ikaruga in the form of a spear.

"Kuh!" She immediately began rapidly cutting the energy spear to pieces. It almost touched her. When she finished, Natsu shot forward and the two were at a stand off.

"Come at me." She said as she readied her sword. Natsu then held the sword to one side of him as he slowly said. _**"Dragon Sword Form:.."** _As time slowed down, Natsu was drawing his blade at the same time Ikaruga was. It was a decisive slash as the two passed each other. Natsu whipped his sword and sheathed it. Ikaruga was wide eyed as she fell forward and dropped her sword.

"..Actually on second thought, that was unnecessary ." He was about to use a move, but it turned into a fast regular sword slash."But then again, I don't want human blood to touch my sword."

"Impressive.." Ikaruga turned and was lying on the ground as she looked up. Natsu came over and bent over to look at her. "My uncle's move..I never thought..I would see it once more." She said as she coughed.

"It's the only technique I can do. Everything takes years to practice, and i'm still trying to practice using my blade." Natsu stated as she turned her head to it.

"That sword.."

"A gift from my father." He said as he stood up. He walked over to her long sword and picked it up.

"Killing me..with my own sword because..you don't want blood on yours?..Just who are you?" She asked.

"If you live.." He then picked up her scabbard and examined it. He then sheathed it as he thought. _"It's light.._Maybe I'll tell you. But I guess the same goes for me, heh." He chuckled. "Thanks for the fight, Ikaruga Ryu." He said as he left her sword at her side and walked off. Ikaruga just laughed as she looked up at the sakura tree.

"The light of justice..will rain down..from the heavens...and..kill everyone..Hmph. That poem is dreadful." She smiled as darkness came and took over. Natsu looked back and sighed.

_"Good news ya' blind bastard..she's definitely strong." _He thought back as he remembered a blind old man with white hair, and a few reminiscent pink hairs. He shook his head and pressed on. But not before wincing while clutching his side. She managed to get him on his side. She cut through the clothes and on his skin. That speed was terrifying as hell, he thought. He burned the wound and sighed. He then sat down next to the door as he slowly slid down against the wall.

"All this..for a lousy key. Heheheh..never a dull moment." He chuckled as he closed his eye and began resting.

* * *

><p>"Well that was rather interesting." Jellal said as he watched the screen after Natsu's fight. "It would appear that all three members have been defeated by Fairy Tail. Doesn't that make you happy, Erza?" Jellal smirked as he turned to Erza who was glaring at him.<p>

"Jellal, what is your aim in this? The Etherion is going to annihilate everything here, so why are you still here?" She re-quipped into just red pants with a flame pattern, and wrappings around her bust as she held a katana in her hand.

"Everything is for Zeref, Erza. And I must say, given the circumstances, I am happy to see you." He smiled, but it was riddled with mischief.

"How could you Jellal?" She began to say. "How could you lie and mislead our friends for 8 years?..After everyone that was sacrificed..and the hardships..DID ALL THAT REALLY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?" She charged with her sword and began attacking him. He grabbed her hand and then threw her away.

"Does it really anger you? Did you not forget that you were the one who left them here?" He smirked as he held his hand up and sent a blast of dark magic at Erza. It missed, and from outside it looked like a large explosion. Jellal smirked as Erza emerged from the smoke and started slashing at him again.

"I wasn't left with much choice! I was weak back then...but the bonds that I have made at Fairy Tail...THEY'VE MADE ME STRONGER!" She then charged and was going to hit him but he simply jumped out of the way. He then raised his hand and arms of dark energy came up from the ground and grabbed Erza.

"Still the same as always. How could you do this Erza? You've come this far haven't you? You haven't changed at all. You have grown more beautiful though." He laughed. He then commanded the arms holding her to throw her against a wall as she grunted.

"It true...I was afraid. I needed protection from everyone..Grandpa Rob..you..and master. I always was afraid if my heart opened up again to someone, I would have been hurt. I made sure to put a layer of armor between me and other people because I felt safer that way. But I realize now.." She then readied her sword. "..Its that same armor that kept me from my friends. So I will go forth with the strength that everyone gave me..And STOP YOU!" She then rushed him at a faster speed he wasn't ready for as his eyes widened.

_"No way! Is this really the same Erza?!" _She tackled him and held him down as she pointed her sword at his throat as she glared coldly at him. "Hmph..well done." He chuckled.

"What is your plan? The Etherion is going to hit any minute now. Everyone is evacuating, but you're still here! If you were really looking to revive Zeref, you would need massive amounts of magic to accomplish this. Explain!" She demanded.

"What can I say? I messed up. And for that I have to pay the price." He simply smiled as Erza was confused. "It is true, not all the magic on the continent would be enough to resurrect Zeref. I thought maybe a sacrifice would be sufficient. But you are right..It appears I have lost. I'm just broken and blindly following what I was told."

"You.." Erza wanted to say something.

"Can I at least die in the arms of the person I love?" He requested. "Everyone is gone. It's just the two of us left. It would make more sense if we were to finish this in a happy way..do you not agree?"

".." Erza was silent.

"And here it comes." All of a sudden, a beam of light appeared from above and Erza dropped her sword. She then lifted Jellal up and the to embraced each other.

* * *

><p>"Huh?.." Natsu opened his eye and could sense a massive amount of magic coming from above them.<p>

"Ah, mistress Ikaruga!" A voice coming from the room he dueled Ikaruga shouted. "We must leave at once!" It was Fukuro. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder as he then summoned another rocket pack.

"Wait.." She said as she turned back to look at Natsu. "Looks like I lived young man. Now what was your name?"

"..Heh..Natsu Dranigon..just a wandering mage." He chuckled as he slowly got up and headed or the stairs.

"Are you not leaving?" She asked.

"I still got one last thing to do here." He began walking.

"..Lets go, Fukuro." She said as he nodded.

"HEY WAIT THE HELL UUUUUP!" A weird bald man said that came running towards them with a broken guitar.

"You were beaten as well?" Ikaruga asked.

"Hell yeah! Two annoying little bitches just knocked me out and left me for dead!" Fukuro then grabbed him and they blasted off. Natsu just chuckled.

"I hope Luce and everyone got out safe...Well damn, guess I didn't get a chance to find him. Venigon is gonna scold me good." He chuckled as he kept walking.

* * *

><p>A bright flash of light enveloped the tower as everyone in the distance watched it get blasted by the Etherion.<p>

"ERZAA!" Gray shouted.

"Gray-sama! Please stay inside!" Juvia hugged him from the back and kept him from jumping out of their shielded boat.

"No way..Natsu was left in there with her too." Lucy said as they were shocked. After the light vanished, they looked again and had shocked expressions.

"What..in the..hell?" Gray was speechless.

"The tower.." Wally began to say.

"Er-chan.." Millianna was equally shocked.

* * *

><p>"...Hm?" Erza realized she was still alive and was lying on the floor.<p>

".Hehehheh..hahahaha..HAHAHAHA!" Jellal then began laughing evilly as Erza was shocked.

"What..?!" She was at a lost for words. The tower was not blown to bits. But was now shown as a giant blue, jagged, tower of lacrima.

"At last! ITS FINALLY DONE! AFTER 8 LONG YEARS, MY LORD WILL FINALLY BE REBORN!"

"I don't understand.."

"You really fooled her." Erza then turned around and was shocked to see Siegrain.

"Is the council in shock?" Jellal asked his twin.

"They looked to be running for there lives. Ultear has begun destroying the council's chambers, as well as the ritual site."

"HAHAHA! This truly is a happy day." Jellal said as Siegrain stood beside him.

"So you to were in this together!" Erza was now angry.

"Two you say?" Siegrain asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jellal said as they got closer to each other.

"We are after all.."

"The same person." They said in unison as they came together.

_"A thought projection!?" _Erza recognized the spell.

"And with this..my magic has returned." He then began emanating a evil aura of magic power as Erza was wide eyed.

"You..you tricked me?!" She hissed.

"You are so trusting Erza, its almost criminal. The whole reason I waited behind was because I was waiting for those fools to fire the Etherion in the first place. I needed a massive amount of magic, and the answer to that, was the Etherion."

"You planned all this?" She asked coldly.

"Everything was for lord Zeref after all." He chuckled. "And I couldn't have done it with out you, ERZA!" He wickedly smiled. Erza then summoned a huge sword and began attacking Jellal.

"I WILL KILL YOU JELLAL! FOR THE LIVES YOU'VE RUINED, AND MANIPULATED-I WILL KILL YOU!" She roared as she summoned another sword.

"Yes, i'm sure." Jellal said as he raised his finger.

"Wha-my body.." Erza suddenly was paralyzed.

"Binding Snake. I placed it on you during our little hug." He said as a tattoo of a snake crawled around her skin. "Its time.." He then picked up Erza and placed her on a large piece of the lacrima.

"N-no!" She began to say, but the pain was hurting her too much to speak out.

"NOW ZEREF! THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! TAKE THIS WOMAN'S BODY, AND BE REBORN INTO THIS WORLD!" He chanted as he shouted to the dark sky.

"AHhhhhHH!" Erza screamed in agony.

"I was really happy..to see you again Erza." He said the last part quietly as he smiled.

"No..not like this.." Erza began tearing up and was almost swallowed up by the crystal. Only a tiny bit of her fingers were left out as she cursed herself one last time before it was all over. But then all of a sudden..

_**"Azure Lotus Slash."** _The lacrima around Erza was suddenly being rapidly cut all over. Erza then fell to the ground, unharmed, as the crystal was completely cut to pieces.

"What?" Jellal looked back and his chest was met with a knee that was slammed right into it, as he coughed up saliva and was sent flying into a wall of lacrima away from Erza, hard. When the figure landed, Erza was shocked and was surprised to see him.

"Natsu.."

"Sorry pal, but I can't very well let you do that." Natsu said as he sheathed his sword and made it disappear.

"..Erg. You." Jellal glared from the pile of crystal that he emerged from.

"Erza's life..is not something for you to play with." Natsu said in a cold tone.

"You're the pest that has been messing with my plans. Well that's fine." He then stood up and dusted off his long coat. "I'll get rid of you, then finish this ritual." Jellal said as he began building up magic pressure.

"I won't let you take Erza away from everything she cares about. She doesn't need to go through that..again."

"Natsu.." Erza began tearing up once more. Never had she had someone stand up for her like that. Natsu may have been a recent member, but he was ready to fight for her till the end.

"What she cares about? Don't make me laugh. She's the one responsible for this-"

"Shut up." Natsu said as he glared at him. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, and quite frankly I don't give a damn. But if you're going to kill her for some stupid ghost, then i'm gonna have to stop you." Natsu then summoned his original attire, minus his jacket.

"You aren't going to stop me. I am on par with that of a Wizard Saint. I'll stamp you out." He then smirked.

"Let me make this absolutely clear.." He pointed his finger at Jellal. "Erza will return to Fairy Tail. And i'm gonna send you, and this damned tower..straight to oblivion." He pointed his thumb down as the two were readying themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wanted your opinions on something. Should I put the Japanese translations for the attacks next to the English ones? I have seen a lot of people do it, but I was just curious. And as for the fight with Ikaruga, I gotta be honest. I think Ikaruga could beat Erza. When I saw that fight for the first time I was like...Whaaat? As for how Natsu knows about her, won't be explained until much later, and I just thought of the most awesome twist for this story. It has to do with the tower of heaven...but that's all you get, Bwahahah! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters! **


	28. Freedom

_**Chapter 28...**_

"Oblivion..you say?" Jellal repeated as he and Natsu were in the midst of a standoff.

"You heard me." Natsu said in a firm tone. Erza was just watching the two. She wasn't really worried about Natsu, seeing as how he was able to beat Jose But that time he was able to unlock that power. After that fight, she consulted with Makarov about it, and he came to the conclusion that the power Natsu used must have been the rumored _**Dragon Force,**_ the ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can reach. From what she gathered, it was power equivalent to that of a Dragon. If he had that, he could make short work of Jellal, but Natsu didn't know how he unlocked it, much less be able to use it again. She thought this fight could go either way.

"Hmm...Ah yes. Now I think I know who you are." Jellal then smiled. "You're that meddlesome Dragon Slayer that Ultear had taken a liking to."

"I don't know about liking now, she hates my guts at the moment." Natsu replied as he put his hand on his hip.

"I don't think she is in a position to hate anyone right now, seeing as how she's now dead." He grimly stated as Natsu then made a narrow look.

"What do you mean?"

"After the council gathered to cast the Etherion, I had her level the whole place. The entire place was coming down around her. She was ready to follow my double to the end, just like Erza and everyone who lived in the tower." He laughed as he was amused how far his plan had gone so far.

"..Wow. I've changed my opinion of you now." Natsu said as his eye was foreshadowed.

"I didn't know you had one of me in the first place." Jellal calmly stated.

"Right, at first I thought you were just a psycho who played with his friends lives, all for the sake of bringing back a stupid ghost. But now.." Natsu then smirked darkly as he looked at him with a hostile look. "You're just a puppet tangled in someone's strings."

"Are you trying to goad me into making the first move? Do you honestly think you're a match for me?" Jellal scoffed.

"No..you aren't even near my level." Natsu just said simply.

"You say such interesting things Natsu Dranigon, but don't compare me to Jose. He is not nearly as powerful as I am." He boasted.

"Just keep talking, puppet." Natsu snickered.

"Shut up." Jellal then shot a beam of light out of his hand as it hit Natsu. Natsu appeared to be unscathed, for he had his sword out and managed to block the attack.

_"Not nearly as fast as Ikaruga, but I can see the speed of his attack easier." _Natsu thought before he lowered his sword.

"Why don't you show me this..Dragon Slayer magic that you use. I want to see what its capable of..before I smash you to dust, that is." Jellal offered his hand.

"Careful what you wish for." Natsu said as he made his sword disappear, and jumped forward._**"Azure Dragon's Fist!" **_Natsu then ignited his hand and landed an exploding punch on Jellal's face as he grunted. _**"Azure Dragon's Claw!" **_Natsu then kicked upwards as he landed another exploding kick to his chin that knocked him up in the air. _**"Azure Dragon's..Raging Inferno!" **_Natsu then swiped his arms forward and engulfed Jellal in a large ball of fire. He then sent him away from him as Jellal, and the fireball he was engulfed in, exploded into a pillar of lacrima.

Natsu just stood there with a furrowed look, as if he was expecting something. "Get up puppet, you can do better than that." Natsu called out to the smoke. Jellal then emerged from the smoke with his long coat gone. He then glared up at Natsu.

"If you think i'll yield to this amount of power, you're gravely mistaken, dragon slayer."

"That was just a greeting. I'll show you my true power." Natsu then clenched a fist and held a open palm in front of him. _**"Azure Dragon's Firebomb!"** _He charged his fist with flames and then punched forward and shot a fireball at Jellal.

_**"Meteor!"** _Jellal shouted as he glowed with light and dodged the attack as it created a small geyser of blue flames after it impacted. Jellal then shot towards Natsu and hit him in the gut with his fist.

"Ahg!" Natsu felt like the wind got knocked out of him after Jellal knocked him back. Natsu recovered after sliding to a standstill. He glared up at Jellal.

"The hell? You got faster." He said as he breathed a little harder.

"Meteor is a spell that has the speed and power to that of an actual meteor." Jellal smiled and said. He then appeared behind Natsu and kicked him on the back and sent Natsu into a wall of lacrima.

"You said before in this fight..that you would send me to oblivion? If this is you're full potential, then I have to say i'm quite disappointed." Jellal said grimly as he floated down.

_**"Azure Dragon's Roar!"** _Natsu shouted as a large torrent of flames came at Jellal. Jellal flew up and jetted straight for the dragon slayer.

_**"Heavenly Beams!"** _A volley of large beams of light shot out of his hands while they bombarded the area around Natsu. Jellal just circled him with great speed as he continued blasting away.

"Tch, buzz off already!" Natsu said in annoyance as he clapped his hands together and a flaming shock wave erupted from his body. Jellal tried to back off but he was caught in it as he was blown back. He was no longer cloaked in light, much to his surprise. His face met a large flame formed knuckle before Natsu punched him off his feet and made him slide across the floor on his back. He was supposed to dodge it, but for some reason the Meteor spell wore off a lot sooner than it should have.

"Nani!?..._My Meteor spell was canceled?!" _He looked up at Natsu in surprise. That blast wave destroyed everything within 20 feet of him. The lacrima was gone! "What did you do?" He demanded.

"Like I said..I'll send you and this tower..straight to oblivion." Natsu raised his hand and it lit on fire. "That light magic you're using is pretty nasty, I think it opened up the wound on my side." Natsu removed his hand and looked at his side. It looked like the black cloth on his vest was getting a bit drenched from blood. Erza's eyes widened in horror.

"You've been fighting me with a wound like that? You must really want to die." Jellal chuckled as he readied another attack. "I'll send you to hell with my _**Heavenly Body Magic!"**_

"Heavenly Body magic huh? Looks like normal light magic to me." Natsu said as he recomposed himself.

"Normal light magic can't do this!" Jellal then held his arms out to the sides of him, then joined his hands together and pointed them to Natsu. _**"Orion's Quasar!"**_A giant ball of darkness and light gathered in his hand and grew larger and larger by the second. He then shot it off towards Natsu. Natsu just had a look of pure focus as his eye widened. He summoned his sword and got into a stance. _**"Azure Cleaver!"** _He slashed vertically and a shock wave approached the attack and split it clean in half. The two halves passed Natsu and out of the tower, and then a large explosion appeared behind Natsu as it ruffled his hair a little.

"Tch!" Jellal scowled. _**"Heavenly Star!"** _He shot out a spiked ball of light at Natsu. Natsu then pounded his fist in his other hand and punched the attack head on. Flames erupted out of his hand and the light was getting smaller and smaller until it vanished along with the flames. Natsu then shot forward and jabbed his sword at Jellal's stomach. Jellal shouted in pain as Natsu kept pushing him back. All of a sudden Natsu's sword started glowing. _**"Azure Stinger!"** _He gave one final thrust and Jellal coughed up more saliva and was blasted back by the end of Natsu's sword. Natsu then swung his sword and sent a _**Azure Fang**_ straight for Jellal. Jellal just activated his meteor spell and flew out of harms way. But he wasn't expecting another fang to show up in front of him. _"A feint!?" _Was what he thought last before he hit the fang and fell to the ground with smoke around him.

"Er.." Natsu winced as he felt more blood coming out of his wound. He wanted use his _**Heaven's Fire**_, but for that, he had to focus clearly. And this guy wasn't exactly giving him any pauses in the fight. The only thing he could do was slow down the bleeding so he just burned it regularly. Even if he was fire proof, it still hurt a little. He then took a deep breath and focused once more on Jellal as Jellal growled and glared at Natsu.

"You might as well call it quits, puppet. There's no magic that exists..that my flames won't destroy." He glared at Jellal as Jellal gritted his teeth.

"Just die already!" He activated his meteor spell once more and punched Natsu in the face. He then grabbed Natsu's vest and pulled him in as he kept punching him with his light enhanced fist. Natsu then grabbed Jellal by his collar and head butted him. Jellal had a red bruise on his face, and stumbled back. Natsu stumbled back as well and tried to look back at Jellal. His eye widened.

_**"Heavenly Crescent!"**_Jellal whipped his fingers to his side as a long blade of light formed and shot at Natsu who wasn't prepared for it, and swept him off his feet and into another pillar of lacrima. "YOU WON"T INTERRUPT ME ANY LONGEEERRR!" He shouted angrily as he once again sent an endless barrage of light beams at the spot Natsu crashed as he kept firing on Natsu.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted.

"And now to finish you off!" He then held his hands up and a golden magic circle appeared. All of a sudden a black orb appeared and began growing. The shadows and light seemed to be bending as Erza gasped in horror.

"That spell..the shadows are-!?"

"Erg.." Natsu grunted. He was trying to get back up. He was breathing heavily and trying to stand up as he knelt on his sword. Natsu then looked up at Jellal who just smirked at Natsu with evil intent. Jellal then was surprised again when Natsu just smiled and said. "Puppet.."

"Grrrrgh! Stop calling me..A PUPPET!" He roared angrily, and was about to throw the attack, but then stopped when Erza was standing between them.

"You still need me..as a sacrifice right? If you attack Natsu, then you'll lose me!" Erza stated. Natsu was wide eyed from her actions.

"Erza! Get away! That att-mm-Blegh!" He coughed up blood and he dropped his sword. Erza looked back and saw him covering his mouth as the red liquid dripped onto the crystal floor.

"Its alright Natsu..I'll protect you." She stated as she stood her ground.

"Actually, I changed my mind." Jellal said as Erza grunted."I think I prefer him as the sacrifice." He had a maniacal look in his eyes as Erza was wide eyed. "It's unfortunate but don't worry Erza..for old times sake, it will all be over in a second. "_**Altarias!**_" He then threw it at Erza who was still in a state of shock.

"Damn it Erza, get out of th-!" Natsu shouted as he quickly got up and pushed Erza out of the way. But the attack hit him instead and blew him back as his eye was widened. An explosion engulfed him much to Erza's shock. Time slowed down as Erza watched in horror. Natsu's hair covered his eye while he fell back and hit the ground. It was a moment of silence as Jellal just smirked, glad that he finally shut Natsu up.

"N..N..NATSUUUUU!" She screamed and scrambled over to where he was. His wound was open as he bled out. He then slowly looked at Erza and said, "Y..You..idiot..don't just..stand here..he's.." He pointed over to Jellal weakly. She looked again and saw him readying another attack.

"You're pretty persistent, but it was all just cheap talk in the end. Now this time stay dead!" He then threw another Altarias at them as Erza quickly covered Natsu and held him tightly. The attack exploded in front of them much to their surprise. As the smoke cleared Erza just felt like her heart stopped beating. She had a horrified expression that formed on her face. It was her childhood friend Simon. He was standing with his arms outstretched and winced from the devastating attack Jellal launched. He to then fell to the ground. Erza slowly got up and dropped to her knees next to him.

"S-Simon?.." Her tears were streaming down her face as she looked her childhood friend in the eye.

"E-Erza..get out..while you still can." He managed to say.

"Why...why..why did you do that? Why would you just throw your life away like that!? I-I'M NOT WORTH YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR, BAKA! WHY WOULD YOU JUST THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR SOMEONE AS MISERABLE AS ME!?" She screamed as the tears kept falling on the face of Simon.

"It's alright..Erza. I wanted..to protect you..at least once." Simon weakly said.

"Why..(sob)..Why?" Erza whimpered as she sobbed.

"Because..I..love you." Simon said with a smile on his face. Erza was shocked. This sudden confession right before his death was eating away at her heart. She couldn't stop crying and just screamed as Simon breathed his last breath in this life.

"SIIIIMOOOOOOOOOONN!" She wailed up at the darkness as tears flew through the air.

"HAHAHAHAh! What an idiot! He threw his life away for something as stupid as that!? It took me to kill you to make you confess!? HAHAHA, you really do deserve death for being such a coward Simon!" Jellal just laughed as he watched his former childhood friend die."Oh well, lets get with the ritual already..hm?" He then stopped smiling and looked over to where Natsu was laying. He noticed him twitching.

"You are as tenacious as a cockroach. No matter how many times I stomp on you, you just don't die." He said, feeling irritated.

Natsu slowly pushed himself up as he bowed forward and caught himself right before he fell forward.

"Natsu..?" Erza looked over to him and she watched as he slowly rose to a knee."That's enough Natsu! Just leave me here! Don't die for my sa-"

"Unforgivable..." Natsu said under his breath as he kept his head low. He then stumbled a little but regained his balance. He slouched forward from being so tired."..You just took something precious.." His body then pulsed while feeling his heart beat."...to your childhood friend...and took it away right before her eyes.." His body pulsed again as he took a step forward. "You manipulated your friends..and wasted 8 years of their lives..to build this damn tower."

"Natsu.." Erza was getting a strange feeling while she watched him.

"..Fuck heaven.."

It pulsed again.

"..Fuck hell.."

Again.

"Fuck oblivion.." His body then began glowing with a blue outline as his voice got more and more firm after he cursed through his teeth.

"I'm gonna..obliterate..YOUR FUCKING EXISTENCE." He glared and suddenly he flared up with blue flames as the ground around him shook from the power he was emitting. Jellal took a step back from instinct after he felt a monstrous amount of magic pressure building in front of him.

"..What..what is this power?!" His eyes widened. Natsu then ripped off his eye patch and his eye slowly opened. A red reptilian slit was formed in his left eye as he glared at Jellal.

_"..It's that power..the power of a dragon..**Dragon Force!"** _Erza recognized this magic coming from Natsu. The ground beneath him cracked as his sudden rise in power was fractured the tower around him.

"So you had this trick up your sleeve." Jellal scowled.

"Erza.." Natsu grunted a she gasped. "..I'm sorry your friend died..and i'm sorry I scared you like that..but right now.." He said as his voice was getting more heavy. "I don't want you to get in the way..so if I were you.. i'd get outta here before I destroy everything." He stated as his eye glowed red.

"Natsu.." Erza gulped as she stood up and slowly walked back. She then froze all of a sudden. The Binding Snake was still on her as she fell and hit the ground.

"She's not going anywhere, and neither are you." Jellal stated as he lowered his hand.

"I have just about had it..with that mouth of yours." Natsu said darkly as he held his hand up and flames quickly gathered around it. He then sprung forward as Jellal was knocked back and was sent crashing through the floor. Natsu and him crashed through countless floors non stop as he kept his grip on Jellal's face. Right before they hit the bottom, Jellal activated Meteor to slip out of Natsu's grasp.

"You'll never catch me with that speed!" Jellal smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. Natsu just jumped off a large piece of falling lacrima and shot towards Jellal again, surprising him. _**"Azure Dragon's Fist!"** _Natsu's fist of enhanced fire connected with Jellal's stomach as Jellal coughed up blood. He was sent flying high in the sky.

"I..WILL NOT BE DEFEATED..BY SOME MERE PUNK!" He shouted angrily. He made several gestures with his hand and several magic circles appeared and were connecting by a line as Jellal glared at Natsu.

"**_Be judged by the Seven Stars! Grand Chariot!" _**All of a sudden the magic circles began shooting out hundreds of light beams, as they rained down on the tower. "I'll get rid of all of you, and me and Zeref will become the bringers of the new age!" He was shouting.

"How long are you gonna keep shouting that nonsense!? You're just a pawn on Zeref's board! Why don't realize that!?" Natsu demanded as he then made a large screen of fire in front of him that protected him and Erza.

"SHUT UP! EVER SINCE I WAS IMPRISONED, ZEREF WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH! HE TOLD ME OF A FUTURE WHERE I COULD ATTAIN TRUE FREEDOM! I BELIEVE HIM BECAUSE HE SAID HE CAN MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE! THERE IS A REASON WHY I CAN ONLY SENSE HIM..ITS BECAUSE..I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!" He then made quick gestures with his hand, and a massive magic circle appeared above the tower.

"He's casting an Abyss Break!? But why?! You'll destroy the tower everyone spent years creating!" Erza was confused why he would destroy the one thing he was trying to create.

"That's fine! Now that I created one, I'll just build another in half the time!" He smirked.

"If you take away the rights of people just to attain freedom, how is that true freedom?!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't give a damn what you think! I will be lord Zerefs instrument to bring freedom to this age!" Jellal smirked. _**"ABYSS BREAK!"** _The magic circle then glowed four different colors. "You think you can tell me how to attain freedom!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" He shouted as the Abyss Break then fired a massive white beam of magic. It headed for the tower as Erza and the group outside watched in horror.

"I.." Natsu gritted his teeth as Erza eyed him. "..Am Natsu Dranigon..the Lost Dragon Slayer of the Azure Dragon, Venigon..and I..WILL STOP YOU!" He glared at the attack and got into a stance Erza never saw. _**"Lost Dragon Slayer Art.."** _Natsu said as the flames around him circled him rapidly. His sword was getting brighter and brighter _**..Final Flare: Oblivion Over-Blade!" **_His sword glowed white hot, as it extended into almost a hundred foot long beam of condensed fire. Natsu then swung with all his might and his sword cut into the beam that was coming down on them, and he held it in the middle of the beam.

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!" Natsu roared as the flames continued to circle him. The Abyss Break then began shrinking.

"WHAT!?" Jellal yelled in disbelief. It was being shrunken and condensed into the sword.

"The sword is..absorbing the Abyss Break?" Erza guessed. After a few moments, Natsu had the attack completely sealed in his sword. He then jumped towards Jellal and swung it as a massively long blue shock wave with an outline of red shot past him and nearly took him out. The attack headed downward towards the sea and crashed into the water. Natsu then landed back on the tower and his sword returned to its regular length.

The water around them became unsettled, and suddenly a massive explosion erupted out of the water, sending waves as high as buildings around the tower. Jellal sweated nervously from what he just witnessed. Natsu then shot towards him again as a blue fire formed dragon approached him. "If you want to have a future of freedom, THEN FREE YOURSELF FIRST, JELLALL!" Natsu roared as he slammed his fist into Jellal's face and yelled in defiance. Jellal was sent crashing down into the tower and broke through every floor until he hit the bottom with a loud crash. A wizard saint medal then came falling down as it ringed from pinging the ground. Natsu then came down and landed with a crash as he slowly recomposed himself.

Erza just stared in awe as she watched him. _"He beat him...So this is Natsu's true power..the power of a dragon..No..a Lost Dragon Slayer." _She thought as he just glared down at Jellal. He then breathed heavily as the transformation he went was slowly vanishing. His skin became less scale like, and returned to its original state. He was about to fall down into the hole that he pounded Jellal into as he fell to his knees, but he felt arms wrap around him from behind preventing him from falling. He then felt the sobs of the red head on his back.

"Natsu..i'm so glad.." She hugged him tighter and just poured her heart out into her sobs. She was holding in tears ever since she got to this cursed place. But she was glad it was over. The one thing Jellal had over her was gone, and her friends were finally free. The nightmare known as The Tower of Heaven had finally came to an end.

"..Erza...We got to..get out of here." He said weakly. The entire place was slowly rumbling and Erza made wide eyes.

"The R-system-! It's going critical!" She said as she quickly put Natsu's arm over her shoulder. The two were trying to make it to the edge of the tower so Erza could fly them out. But suddenly the lacrima around them glowed slightly. She then looked around her and wasn't sure if they would get far enough from the tower before it blew. So she gulped and lowered Natsu slowly. He was unconscious as she made her way to a large lacrima crystal.

"If I..get absorbed, the place shouldn't go critical." She thought as she looked back at Natsu. She then smiled and turned back to the crystal. "You've saved my life Natsu..so I can at least return the favor. With your strength..the guild will be safe." She had a tear escape her eye as she pushed herself into the lacrima. _"Farewell, my friends, Fairy Tail." _She watched Natsu as she drifted into darkness. Natsu's eye then slowly opened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the tower..<strong>_

"What's going on? The tower is..?" Lucy was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Is it gonna blow?! Erza and Natsu are still in there!" Gray shouted.

"Er-chan!" Millianna called out. The tower then slowly became brighter and brighter, and was completely engulfed in a bright light. The group shielded their eyes from the light and waited till it died down to look again.

"What..?"

"The tower.."

"You gotta be..shitting me." It was gone from their sight. Not a single trace. It's like it disappeared into thin air.

"Where did it go?" Juvia wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much later, Beach...<strong>_

The waves from a reminiscent tide kept coming in and kept brushing along the sandy beach side. Countless debris had also been brought in from the tower. It was late and Lucy and the group had been searching the beach for any sign of Erza or Natsu. We find our red head about half a mile from the search party. She was laying on the beach unconscious. She then slowly opened her eyes and was staring up into the night sky, hearing the sounds of the ocean waves overlapping each other as they brought more junk in from the sunk ships they found earlier.

_"I'm..alive?" _She thought as she blinked slowly. The tide must have brought her in as well. She just got done having a rather sad dream of her own funeral. It seemed pretty awful. Everyone in Fairy Tail was crying over their loss of her. Even Mira shed tears for her rival. That wasn't what she had wanted for everyone to feel after she departed to the afterlife. It troubled her..but then she felt like someone gave her a hand out of that sad dream. She slowly sat up and looked around her. Her eyes fell upon a set of foot prints. She followed them with her eyes and saw someone lying a few yards away from where she was. She then realized who it was immediately.

"Natsu..!" She said to her self as she slowly made her way to the pink haired. As she got closer, she saw a reminiscent of a lacrima that was lying next to him. It had blood on it. She was getting more worried the closer she approached him. She then turned him over and saw a puncture in his arm from what she deduced was from the lacrima that he pulled out. She then slowly laid her head on his chest and listened. Her eyes widened. His heart wasn't beating. She quickly then started pushing on his chest and trying to get his heart beating again. She then opened his mouth and put hers on it and began breathing into him. Now wasn't the time for modesty, his life was top priority.

"Come on Natsu. Don't you dare die after we finally made it here." She said as she continued. "Come on..don't give up.." She breathed air into him again and continued pressing his chest. "Don't..please..don't leave like this. Please..Natsu come on! You're stronger then this!" She felt her voice breaking. "Didn't you promise not to die on me? Don't you dare break that promise now!" It had been almost a minute and still no response.

"Weren't you living for your goal!? You can't die now!" She gritted her teeth. "Don't...please..not again..don't leave me with one less nakama..I don't want to lose another." She teared up as her tears fell on Natsu. She closed her eyes and figured now it was futile.

"No..(sob).." She cried silently for her pink haired comrade. She felt like this wasn't the way she wanted this to end. Natsu was always kinda mysterious. But he had a good heart, and he protected Fairy Tail from harm. He had a careless look on his face, but he was always smiling no matter what situation he was in. He got her to open up a little more. She wasn't sure why she was always curious about Natsu, but she had feelings that made her feel warm when he was around. She didn't feel defenseless when he was around, and she didn't even feel the need to be reserved, or on guard. He was just a great new addition to Fairy Tail.

"..."

"..(sob).."

"..E.." Erza then stopped crying and immediately looked at Natsu's face. She then pressed her ear against his chest. She heard a thump. Then another. And another one after that. She felt like her cheek was getting warmed by his chest. His body temperature was turning back to normal.

"Er..Erza?" He slowly asked. His vision was blurry. He could only make out a red blur. He also felt wet drops falling on him. Was it raining? His eye then slowly adjusted and he found Erza looking at him with a shocked expression. "..Di..did we..make it?" He asked weakly. Erza nodded as she felt like she was going to cry once more.

"Yes..yes..(sob)..we made it, Natsu." She said as she then hugged his head and was snuggling against it. Natsu then slowly leaned up and sat up as Erza was embracing him. He felt her sobs and then put his hand on the back of her head comfortingly. "..I told ya'..you were going back..to Fairy Tail." He smiled warmly as she nodded. He then noticed his arm still bleeding and was about to take his hand off her head before she hugged him tighter.

"Please..don't die because of me. I don't want to lose..anyone else." She said as Natsu just blinked.

"You don't die for your friends Erza." He chuckled. "You live on for em'. At least..that's what I think you should do." He said as they remained in an embrace. Natsu just sighed as he looked out at the direction the tower was in. He wasn't sure what happened to the tower, but he hoped he never would see it again. He stared at his hand and clenched it.

_"That power..I gotta figure out how to use it." _

"EVERYONE! THERE! I think I see them!" Natsu heard the group in the distance and turned to Erza.

"Lets go home."

"..Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	29. R and R, Not?

_**Chapter 29...**_

We find Natsu sitting at a table in Fairy Tail. It had been a few days since they returned. After Erza said farewell to her childhood friends, she and the rest of the group stayed the night at the hotel and then headed back to the guild. Natsu still had bandages on his arm, and his side was aching from the nasty cut Ikaruga gave him, and felt like Jellal may had broken a few of his ribs. He had told the group that he was fine and just needed a few days to recuperate. When they first came to the guild they were all surprised to find them injured. Flare was upset that Natsu had gotten hurt so she helped him...or at least ATTEMPTED to help him...Ok you know what? The important thing was that she was there for him when she needed to be.

She tried to cook, but Natsu learned that it wasn't one of her strong points.

She tried to help him get things, but a couple times she broke whatever it was.

She then wanted to help him take a shower...Well, i'll leave that to your imagination. Natsu was practically red as her hair when she came in with her hair partially covering her body.

Natsu decided it would better if she just went about her day normally. So he told her that if he needed anything, she would be the first to know. So far he didn't, much to her distress. He was just sitting at a table with his eye partially open. He seemed to have a serious look in his eye as he twirled a butter knife out of boredom in his hand. No one came up to say hi or anything, for he looked deep in thought.

"Why don't you go say hi to him?" Laki asked Cana as she and the brunette just sat at their table, eyeing him.

"I'm not sure. He didn't seem to wanna be bothered ever since he got back." Cana replied as she sat with her barrel on the table.

"What happened exactly?"

"I don't know, I think they ran into some dark mages or something. Erza was pretty hush about it with master when they first got here." Cana recalled.

"Must be important." Laki sighed.

We find Mira and Lisanna at the bar, as they to were curious to what Natsu was thinking.

"He's just been sitting there for the past hour. Is he waiting for something?" Lisanna asked Mira.

"Can't say. I want to say hi, but I wouldn't know what to talk about." Mira said as she took a sip of her cup.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter, I mean he's probably just bored and waiting till his injuries heal. Remember when Elf-nii transformed into that monster and beat us up? You were quite upset because master said you weren't allowed to go on missions till you got better." Lisanna made sad smile.

"Uhhh, don't remind me. I was really worried about you two, y'know?" Mira seemed to make a frown.

"Hai. Sorry Mira-nee." Lisanna apologized.

"Well that's in the past. Lets just hope that never happens again.." She took another sip.

"Mm." Lisanna nodded.

We now find Erza sitting with Gray, as the two were staring at him.

"Flame brain hasn't said a word since we got back about what happened. You think he's okay?" Gray asked Erza.

"Natsu will speak up when he wants too. I'm sure he needs time to process what had happened." Erza then took a bite of cheesecake and her eyes seemed to indicate she was thinking of something as she flashed back to a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

Natsu was standing on the balcony of the hotel they all were staying at. He watched the stars for what seemed like hours, but it was a lot calming then most people would think. He was bandaged around his abdomen, and his left forearm was also wrapped. He was thinking about what Jellal kept going on about. Reviving Zeref? The chosen one? If Zeref was dead, how the hell did he talk to Jellal? It was almost like he was possessed or something.

_Knock, Knock..._

"It's open." Natsu said to whoever was visiting at this hour. He didn't avert his gaze from the night sky, as the person came in.

"Sorry to bother you this late." He heard Erza's voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Natsu asked her as she came over.

"A little. It's just so much has happened so fast I can hardly tell if it was a dream or not." She smiled a little.

"At least you got to see your friends off." Natsu said as she nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing up?" Erza asked as she leaned on the railing with him.

"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares." He answered simply as he gazed up at the stars.

"Do...you want to talk about them?" Erza offered.

"..Maybe one day." Natsu scoffed with a smile.

"I see." Erza responded. The two were silent for a minute before Erza spoke up again. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I always found staring up at the stars, when I was a kid, to be calming. (Sigh), I always wished I could be up there with em'. Cuz' they just get to hang up there night after night, without a care in the world. Kinda stupid huh?" He chuckled.

"It is not. I think I happen to agree with you. I to used to stare up at the night sky during my days in the tower, hoping to be free, and be with all my friends." Erza reminisced. "And now, I am." She smiled.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. "But you didn't come to my room to talk about stars, did you?" Natsu said as he turned and leaned back against the railing.

"..Right. I wanted to thank you. You brought me back to shore safely, and I never got the chance to thank you properly." She bowed to him.

"Oh you know me, I love swimming." Natsu said with some humor in his voice. Erza then giggled a little. "Well..gettin' you out of the lacrima wasn't exactly easy." Natsu said as he made frustrated sigh.

"How did you do it?" Erza suddenly asked as she stood back up.

"Well I figured since you were fused to the tower, I could probably use some of it to partially control it. So I stabbed my arm with the nearest piece of lacrima, and then used it's power to pull you out. Stung like crazy, and I nearly kicked the bucket, but..Well, I guess you standing here, alive and well, goes to show it was worth it." He smiled at her as she gasped. She then smiled once more and looked him in the eye warmly.

"Mm. Thank you, Natsu."

"We're guildmates now. Besides, I wasn't looking forward to keeping everyone in line at the guild. And your my friend, and we got each other's backs when it counts, right?" He asked.

"Mm." She smiled. "Thank you once again for giving me another chance to be with my nakama."

"Anytime." He then faced the stars again as Erza began to leave. "Erza." He then said in a firm tone.

"Yes, Natsu?" She turned and wondered what he was going to say.

"Don't ever try to solve your problems..by dying." She made a sound of surprise. "You have a place to go back too. You have friends that care about you. Don't throw that all away...on a whim." He finished as he made a serious look. Erza then frowned a little.

"..Hai."

"...Ok, enough of this depressing atmosphere." He then jumped down and landed back on the beach as Erza quickly walked over to the railing to see what he was doing.

"Ok, Hoooooffff-Ptoo!" He then inhaled and then shot a blue fireball in the sky, it then burst into a giant firework that rained down like glitter as Erza gasped in awe. He fired off more and more, as people were looking out their windows.

"Was there a festival?"

"Mommy, look at the pretty fireworks!"

He kept firing them off as everyone came outside to see the show Natsu was putting on. Erza felt happiness and amazement, as she covered her mouth.

"And time for the big bang." Natsu smirked as he made a magic circle in front of him. He aimed it at the air and blew out another fireball at it. It went far in the sky and then suddenly exploded into a large Fairy Tail symbol that lit up the sky with blue light, and rained down like glitter. Everyone was captivated by the sparkle it made.

* * *

><p>"Er-chan.." Milliana and her friends watched in the distance before they were out of sight.<p>

"I hope we get to see Nee-san again." Sho said as he smiled at the firework.

"I'm sure we'll see her again." Wally scoffed as he smirked and adjusted his hat.

* * *

><p>Erza then looked down at Natsu, and he flashed her his toothy grin as he made a thumbs up. She nodded as she smiled warmly. Lucy, Gray and Juvia were watching his show to while they all smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of flashback...<strong>_

_"_Oi, Erza!" Gray's voice finally reached her as she realized she was day dreaming. "You alright? I called you like three times." He said as he sat back.

"Ah sorry, I was merely thinking." Erza recomposed herself. She smiled at Natsu as she watched him.

"Should we ask him if wants to?" Gray asked.

"What?" Erza was confused.

"The Fantasia parade, i'm sure everyone would like to see his fireworks." Gray reminded her as she nodded.

"I agree. I'll ask him." She swiftly said. Right as she stood up, Cana and Mira also stood up. They all made a surprised sound, realizing they all got up at the same time and were facing the same direction. An uneasy atmosphere seemed to be around the guild, as the three suddenly narrowed their eyes at each other.

_"Is she going to talk to Natsu?"_

_"Is she gonna talk to him?"_

_"Don't tell me they're also going to talk to him?"_ The three thought. They slowly were making their way towards the pinkette, for he was oblivious to what they were doing.

"..Maybe I should find a easy job..." Natsu muttered to himself as he narrowed his eye at the clock on the wall. He then felt like there was someone behind him so he then turned and saw three familiar faces that seemed to be pacing towards him from three angles. He decided to ignore them and just go back to staring at the clock. He then felt like someone just slapped him on the back and he winced from the pain and turned to see Cana with her usual smile.

"Hey, whatchya' doing?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Uhh..nothing really." Natsu answered.

"Hey Natsu! What are you doing?" Mira suddenly sat down in front of him from the other side of the table as she had her usual smile as well.

"Um, nothing." He said as he made a sound of confusion. "You guys need something?" He asked.

"Ohh, I was just bored, so I thought i'd see if you were doing anything." Cana shrugged.

"You look like you wanted to talk, so I came over." Mira said as she leaned on her arm.

"Uh, ok." Natsu took his feet off the bench chair and sat normally.

"Good afternoon." Erza said as she sat down next to Natsu.

"...I'm sorry, do I seriously look that lonely?" He asked as he sat up.

"YES." They all said in unison as he made a sound of surprise.

"Well, i'm not depressed or anything, I was just thinking."

"Well I don't know about these two, but I wanted to ask you something." Erza cleared her throat as the other seem to show a slight annoyance on their face."Have you heard of the Fantaisa parade?" She asked him.

"Actually, I heard some people in town talking about it, what is it?" He asked as he faced Erza.

"It's a parade that Fairy Tail hosts after the Harvest festival. A lot of people from out of town even come to see it. So I was wondering if you were going to participate in it." Erza explained.

"A parade huh? That sounds like fun." Natsu smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to be a part of it." She asked.

"Sure. Just don't put me on anything that moves." He chuckled as he scratched his head.

"I know, you could join me, i'm not on any floats in it." Cana offered as Mira and Erza eyed Cana.

"Wha-!? I was just gonna ask him!" Mira suddenly protested.

"You and your siblings are doing something on a float aren't ya?" Cana held her arm up as she asked Mira.

"Err..Well, he could just walk along side us!" Mira tried to come up with a solution.

"Actually he could stand at the front with me. I'm sure it would be easier for him to use magic with plenty of room." Erza coughed in her fist.

"He'll have plenty of room with us!" Mira argued.

"If he's going to use magic, then it would be easier in the front!" Erza fired back.

"No it won't!" Mira stood up.

"It will to!" Erza stood up as well as the sparks flew.

"Well, i'll try to help you find a spot before we start. Make sure you're ready tomorrow night." Cana smirked and winked at him which he hesitantly nodded.

"Errrgh! She's crafty, i'll give her that!" Mira scowled.

"So what will you two be doing in the parade?" Natsu asked the two.

"Well.." Erza was about to say, but the doors opened and a green parrot came flying in.

"Rawrk! Message for Natsu Dranigon! Rwark!" It flapped rapidly as Natsu made a sound of surprise and got up.

"Well that's weird." Natsu said as he came up to the parrot and unhooked the letter attached to it. It flew out in a hurry leaving Natsu standing there with the letter. "I never get mail..wonder who this is from." Natsu said as he opened and read it. Everyone around the guild was silent, curious to what was written. "Hm?" He hummed with confusion.

"What is it?" Gray asked as he came forth.

"I want to meet. I will be in touch soon. Sincerely, the one you secretly admire." Natsu read to Gray.

"Huh? You secretly admire someone?" Gray asked as he crossed his arms."Sounds creepy."

"Tell that to the one behind you." Natsu pointed as a familiar blue haired woman was surprised she was caught.

"Huh? Oh, you're.." Gray recognized the rain woman that was hiding behind a support beam.

"Ah, it seems you already met." Makarov said as he came out with Juvia. "Everyone, this is Juvia. She's the newest addition to Fairy Tail, so please get along with her."

"Ah, thank you so much for letting Juvia join...Ah, Gray-sama!~" She came over and fawned over Gray. "Do you like Juvia's outfit?." She nervously asked.

"Sure, it looks nice." Gray said simply with a smile.

"Ah, Gray-sama praised me~!" Juvia felt like she was going to faint.

"Ah, its great to see yo-"

_**"LOVE RIVAL!"** _Juvia turned demonic at Lucy.

"No, i'm not!" Lucy turned pale from Juvia's glare.

"Ah yes, must not forget the other one." Makarov pointed out.

"Another?" Erza asked.

"Yes, over there. He's your new guild mate." Makarov said as everyone in the guild looked at Gajeel who was just sitting in the corner by himself.

"EEEEEEHHH!?" They all went.

"Gajeel!" Erza seemed to act hostile toward him as she re-quipped her sword.

"Hold on Erza, he's one of us now." Makarov said assuringly.

"But he attacked the guild gramps!" Gray argued as he glared at Gajeel.

Jet and Droy made a dark look at him from afar.

"P-please! Juvia is the one that recommended him! He was all alone and I thought he would like to join!" Juvia panicked as she tried to stick up for her friend.

"You're telling me we have to go out on jobs with this guy!?" Gray shouted.

"Well, you know what they say,"Yesterdays enemies, are today's friends"..I like to think." Makarov said as sheepishly stroked his stache.

"Well, if you say so master, however I think we should keep an eye on him for a little while." Erza said as narrowed her eyes around him.

"So your Gajeel." Natsu was already sitting at his table much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh? Oh, you're that dragon slayer Jose was carrying on about." Gajeel recognized Natsu's face from that time.

"Name's Natsu. I was wondering who was sitting over here. You a dragon slayer?"

"Iron Dragon Slayer. Not much to say. Which one are you?" Gajeel asked as he leaned his fist on his face.

"I'm the Azure Dragon Slayer. But, everyone just calls Natsu, Salamander or One-Eyed Dragon. Whatever works." Natsu shrugged.

"Teh, i'll call you Salamander than. And don't worry, I ain't going on any jobs with ANYONE." He said coldly.

"That's..fine. Well, see ya Gajeel." Natsu nodded and simply left.

"He hit it off with him pretty well." Laki noted as her and Cana watched.

"Oi, doesn't it bother you that the guy that destroyed Fairy Tail is now one of us?" Gray asked him.

"Which did he destroy? The guild? Or Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?..Uh.." Gray wasn't sure how to answer.

"He could have killed Levi, Jet, and Droy if he wanted to, but he didn't. He could have gone anywhere, but he chose here. Juvia's here to, and I don't see you acting all hostile around her." Natsu explained as he sat back at his table.

"She..helped us!" Gray tried to find a reason.

"You gave her a chance. So give him one. Either way clam up, it's not like he'd be stupid to.." Natsu then looked back at Gajeel. "...Yeah, he's not stupid enough to attack you after joining." Natsu scoffed in annoyance.

"That's enough everyone, go back to whatever you were doing." Makarov ordered. They made a slight scowl as they sat back down. Gajeel eyed Natsu a little and simply scoffed.

"Like I need you to stick up for me." Gajeel knew they weren't gonna accept him right off the bat. So it would probably be best to just start small.

"Hmm.." Natsu was once again thinking when all of a sudden the lights went out. "Huh?" He was curious, then all of a sudden the stage lit. Lisanna and Mira were standing their. Mira was in a red dress instead of her gothic outfit. She seemed to be giving a more friendly air than before much to Natsu's surprise.

"Alright everyone, me and my sister are going to sing a new song for our new members and everyone's return." Lisanna announced.

"Whooo! I've been waiting for this!"

"You two are like angels~!" Most of the men shouted out.

"Ahh~! It feels great when Mira the Demon has an off day." Someone said.

"Alright, lets get started everyone!" Mira said in a friendly manner. Natsu was confused. Did she have a separate personality or something? The two began singing a song with Lisanna singing harmony. They sounded really good. They really calmed everyone down. After a few minutes, they were done and everyone was cheering.

"Thank you everyone!" Lisanna called out. Mira nervously looked over where Natsu was and was wondering if he liked their song. Her answer was him smiling at her and giving the two a clap. She then was happy all of a sudden, and the curtains closed.

"Oh that was beautiful~!"

"I hope she's like that for the festival!" They all agreed.

"Oh, someone else is preforming!" They all eagerly awaited whoever it was. They then turned to stone from the shock. It was Gajeel in a suit and holding a guitar.

"I wrote this song, hope you enjoy it. Its called Best Friend." He announced.

"I hope you choke!"

"Why are you dolled up!?" They all protested. As soon as he started, everyone was already falling over from the insanity. Gray and Erza and the rest were just sitting there with their mouths wide open.

"Go for it, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia shouted to her friend.

"God, I never heard a song this crappy before!" Gray said as he kept his hands on his ears. All of a sudden the guitar hit him square in the face, and Gajeel seemed to say something in his harmonica with a tick mark. "You wanna go Bucket Head!?" Gray shouted to him, as he and Gajeel jumped and trounced each other.

"SHOOBY DOO BOP!" Gajeel responded with a kick.

"O-oi! Don't do that here! Somebody stop them!" Macao shouted in distress.

"Stop it!" Makarov shouted worriedly.

"OwwwhhoooaaaAAA!" Elfman suddenly roared and got up, unintentionally knocking Erza's cake out of her plate.

"M-my..Strawberry cake...AH!" She was on the verge of tears when Elfman stomped the poor cake flat as he bellowed. "Hey! Its not very manly of you two to make a damn racket!"

"SILENCE!" Erza kicked Elfman to other end of the guild in fury. Once again, the guild was enveloped in chaos much to Makarov's sorrow. They just finished it, and now they were already back to destroying the guild.

"What hell were you doing!?"

"I was Shooby do bopping, you jerk!"

"Wahhhh~!" Makarov cried.

"Sigh.." Natsu sighed. "Never a dull mom-"

(Whack)!

A sound of a beer mug that hit Natsu rung throughout the guild, as it hit and rolled across the floor. Natsu had beer spilled all over his hair and had his back turned to the lot of them. They all immediately paused and looked towards Natsu. He seemed to be emanating a very menacing aura that they had never seen before.

".Ehehehe...it was just one Natsu, just o-" Natsu talked to himself as he tried to calm down. But that went out the window when a barrel came and knocked him over the head. Veins looked like they were about to burst out of his forehead.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Someone wondered.

_**"Oh, okay then. It appears you want me to play with you all...Well I guess I better not keep you waiting, you cheeky bastards~!"**_Natsu's voice turned dark and demonic when he turned and he had the look of a very pissed dragon woken from its slumber. He had a maniacal look on his face as his whole body burst into flames.

"THE DEMON HAS RETURNED!" Lucy shouted in horror, remembering that look when they went to go save Macao. Death Natsu had descended.

"Oh crap."

"He's never been in one of the fights!"

"We're doomed if he starts!" They all shuddered. Oddly though, Natsu's flames weren't burning down the guild. Natsu picked up the leg of a chair and patted the end in his palm as he approached the fray. _**"So...who's first~?"** _

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The nameless mages shouted in pain. The guild looked to be jumping up and down from the distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later...<strong>_

Natsu was scowling as he walked around town. He had gotten done pounding some sense into the jerks that threw those things at him earlier. It was literally the shortest brawl in Fairy Tail history. He dispatched most of them with his wooden stick from a chair, but the unfortunate ones got his fist. They all ceased attacking when half of them were taken out in mere minutes. Even though Natsu was a nice person, he can be a demon if pushed hard enough.

_"Maybe I went a little to-No, they were asking for it."_ Natsu's satisfaction outweighed his regret like a unbalanced scale. Apparently he had more reasons to feel better then guilty. At least they wouldn't forget anytime soon. But it didn't matter now, he needed to cool off before he felt the urge to knock someone out. Actually it seemed oddly satisfying. It took his mind off of a lot of things that were bothering him. He then looked over towards a open area near a large tree, and he saw Gajeel at a stand off with Jet and Droy, while Levy was hiding behind a tree.

_"What are those guys up t-?!" _He then saw Droy and Jet attacking Gajeel. He then headed that way, making sure things didn't get out of hand. Why were they attacking him!?

* * *

><p>Errgg..." Gajeel grunted as he looked up at the two wizards assaulting him.<p>

"What's the deal?"

"Why aren't you..?" Jet and Droy asked. He wasn't fighting back much to their surprise.

"What kind of bullying is this?" Laxus asked as he came upon the Fairy Tail mages.

"Laxus!" Jet exclaimed.

"So this is the kid that destroyed my guild huh?" Laxus said as he got a closer look at Gajeel. "So the old man lets people join so they don't destroy the guild." Laxus began saying as he got closer. "This is exactly the reason people look down on us!" He suddenly shouted angrily. All of a sudden a large lighting bolt enveloped Gajeel as he yelled in pain.

I heard all sorts of things from the bars on the way here. Fairy Tail isn't much? Those guys are through?...IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Laxus then slammed his fist in the ground and a wheel of lightning came out and hit Gajeel. It pushed him along the ground and exploded. He laid there and just faced the ground.

"Laxus, that's going to far!" Jet said as he sweated nervously.

"I knew he was a monster, but seeing it, I still can't believe it." Droy swallowed at Laxus's power.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail! You piece of shit!" Laxus was kicking him while he was down.

"Laxus, stop! You're going to-!"

"Weaklings like you should shut up!" Laxus turned around and launched a lightning bolt at Levi. Levi closed her eyes and cringed. However she was not hurt, and found Gajeel blocking the attack that was headed her way. He then winced a little.

"You finished yet? I got work to do." He walked off while clutching his arm.

"Um, wait-!" Levi tried to call out to him.

"Leave me alone." He said as he walked away.

"Hmph." Laxus scoffed, and he turned and was about to leave, but Natsu was standing in his way with a narrowed look. "What's with you? Mad cause I was putting him in his place? You got a problem with it, then go right ahead, i'll show you where you stand."

"..." Natsu just remained silent and then walked past Laxus. Natsu then walked over to a piece of burning iron that chipped off Gajeel's club. He picked it up and then looked at it for a moment. He then looked over at Jet and Droy with a slight glare as they sweated a little nervously. He then walked over to Levi and grabbed her hand and put the piece of iron in her hand. It was surprisingly not hot. "Like I said, give him a chance." He smiled a little as he patted her on the shoulder. He then walked away from them.

"What's the matter Natsu? You scared of harming your own guildmates, or you just can't bring yourself to-"

"Scared?" Natsu suddenly said. "Why would I be scared of hurting someone .." He then looked back with an annoyed look. "..who only knows how to run his mouth?"

"You little shit.." Laxus once again looked angered. He then turned away and scowled as he stomped off. Natsu stayed to make sure he didn't try anything. And then he left as Levi followed him. Jet and Droy frowned, thinking they might have been in the wrong.

* * *

><p>"Um.." Levi spoke up. "I'm sorry you had to get involved with that." She apologized to Natsu.<p>

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I saw what happened." Natsu said as he stopped and turned to her.

"He..didn't fight back...so we would acknowledge him."

"And he protected you." Natsu said as she nodded.

"I knew he was a good person." Levi smiled.

"Sigh, I wish everyone else thought the same as you." Natsu frowned as he recalled the hostility that occurred at the guild."Well, i'm sure things will work out eventually."

"You think so?" Levi asked him.

"Well, if you can do it, so can the others." Natsu smiled.

"Mm. You're right Natsu. Thank you." She said and happily headed back to the guild. Natsu then headed back to his apartment to check on Flare.

* * *

><p>"Flare?" Natsu asked as he knocked on her door.<p>

"Ah, j-just a minute!" Flare said as she went to the door. She opened it and looked like her hair was a little messed up.

"I just came to see how you were doing." Natsu said as the two stared at each other.

"Oh, then come in please!" She quickly got out of the way and headed for the little kitchen in her apartment. Natsu came in and was surprised to find everything...tidied up.

"You've been cleaning?" Natsu asked her.

"I made a mess while trying to get everything packed up, so I have been busy." She said as she came back with a tray of tea prepared. She was a little nervous.

"You're leaving?"

"AH! I-i-it's not like that! I-i-i'll still go on jobs with you, and be with you and eat breakfast with you! I-I just thought I should stop imposing on you, a-a-and try to take care of myself!" She was in a panic, not wanting Natsu to misunderstand.

"Well, where are you going to go?" Natsu asked.

"F-Fairy Hills. Brownie told me about it."

"Brownie?...Oh, you mean Cana."

"Hai."

"I see..." Natsu smiled.

"I-if you want me to stay, i-i'll be more than happy to-"

"Flare?" Natsu suddenly said as she flinched a little.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You're learning how to take care of yourself. And I am proud of you." He said with a warm smile.

"T-thank you." She smiled and had a speck of pink on her cheeks.

"Hm?" Natsu then hummed in surprise as he took a sip of the tea.

"Oh no! Is it too hot?! I'll go-"

"N-no!" Natsu urged her to calm down."I-it's good-No, ITS PERFECT!" He was surprised of how well brewed she made the tea. Before, it was the equivalent to just a cup of leaves in water, but now it actually had flavor. _"She must have been practicing." _He thought. "See? You really are doing a great job!" Natsu complimented her.

"I-i'll work hard for..Cherry Hair." She said as she blushed and looked away.

"Heh." Natsu scoffed and stood up and rubbed her on the head comfortingly. "Serve me some more next time!" He said as he left.

"Hai!" She said as she smiled and held the tea tray close to her chest. She was now more motivated than ever to get better, and not be a burden to Natsu. Because Natsu is her one and only special friend...Although she had a strange feeling in her heart every time Natsu was with her. She wondered what it could be.

* * *

><p>"Ah, she's really working hard." Natsu sighed as he opened his door to his apartment to rest. He closed the door behind him and was heading for his bed, but his eye then shot open.<p>

"Ara, so this is where you live." A familiar face had shown itself as she stepped out of his kitchen.

"You know, I had feeling you were bound to show up at some point." Natsu sighed as he just went on to sit at his little table. "Although I didn't imagine it would be in my room."

"Oh? Are you hinting at something?" She teased.

"No, just wondering if you make it a habit of breaking and entering." He said as he narrowed his eye at her.

"Hmhmhm, indeed it looks as if I have reduced to vulgar tactics, but this was the only location where prying eyes would not be upon us.I had to go to great lengths to find your current residence. "

"Now who's sounding like a secret admirer?"

"Ah, so you did get my letter." She then sat down and revealed herself to be Ikaruga. The two stared each other with their own looks. Ikaruga smiled sweetly, but Natsu could tell it was riddled with ill intent. He just frowned and kept his eye on her.

"So now what?" Natsu asked.

"Now..I believe I decide whether to kill you or not." She kept her smile, but eyes turned more hostile. The two just sat at the little table while the atmosphere got so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	30. Festival

_**Chapter 30...**_

The tension was thick. One slight wrong movement could probably alter the gravity of the situation. Ikaruga just sat there smiling like she normally does, but Natsu was keeping a close eye on her. She was the fastest swordswoman he had ever come across, so he wasn't gonna take any chances with her. Attacking at this point would be stupid, he thought. But he was confused greatly by what she said.

"...Huh?" He made a weird look as a question mark popped up above his head.

"I'm going to decide whether I should kill you." Ikaruga repeated.

"Why?" Natsu just simply asked.

"Because, you have beaten me, and because of that I had to leave my guild." She explained simply.

"Leave?" Natsu repeated.

"It's our rule. Normally when members fail a job, they must cut all ties with Death's Head Caucus, so that nothing can be traced back to the guild." She explained once again.

"Aaand you had nothing better to do, so you thought, 'Since i'm in town, I think I will go kill the pink haired runt who ruined my reputation"." Natsu threw his arms up in disbelief. "Seriously, you dark mages are all the same, its maddening." Natsu sighed as he stood up and headed to his kitchen.

"I find that comment a bit..rude." She said as she kept a close eye on him. He didn't look like he was running. But it was more surprising when he brought back two cups of water for them, and sat down. Ikaruga looked at the cup for a second.

"I'm not so petty i'd poison you. I have some sense of fair play." Natsu said as he took a drink from his cup. Ikaruga just giggled.

"You are a strange little man. I do not know if you are oblivious to the situation you find yourself in, or if you are acting with such hospitality to make me lower my guard." She then took a sip as she held the cup in her hands.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting right now. At least not you." Natsu said as he put his cup down. "You nearly turned me into salami slices when we met." Natsu made a irritated look as she kept smiling.

"I must admit you gave me quite a nasty cut as well." She showed him the tear on the side of her kimono, and stitches on her side.

"Well look at that, looks like I missed." Natsu said as he leaned his head on his arm. "Anyway, back to the part where you decide to kill me, could you elaborate on that?" Natsu asked as he looked her in the eye.

"I wanted to see what you knew about my uncle first." Ikaruga's expression seemed to have a hint of annoyance regarding the subject.

"Old man Ryu?" Natsu asked as she nodded. "Not much to say about that guy, other than he was obsessed with making his own disciples into his own private army." Natsu said as he sat back and stared up at the fan on the ceiling.

"So you do know of the tragedy I take it?" Ikaruga asked as she took another sip of water. Natsu's eye then was fixed on her as she kept a blank stare at him, although her eyes looked to be focused on his, while she cautiously laid her hand near her sword on her lap.

"You mean when you killed all the students? Then yeah, I know about 'The Tragedy'." Natsu said in a mocking tone as he once again looked away from her.

"You disagree with what I did?" Ikaruga smiled sweetly as she put her hands on her sword.

"..." Natsu was silent for a moment. "I don't agree." He simply said in monotone. "But I don't..disagree either." He said as Ikaruga made a slight, surprised expression.

"Ara, that's a rather unexpected response to hear from a Fairy Tail mage." Ikaruga then eased off her sword as she recomposed herself. "Were you perhaps..a dark mage by any chance?" She asked as he glanced at her with a blank look.

"I ain't no dark mage. But i'm not exactly a saint either." Natsu said as he narrowed his look at the wall. "I don't give a damn about what's black and white. Picking a side these days are just what people do to survive."

"And which one are you?" She asked curiously.

"Neither. Because it would be boring." Natsu said as the two stared at each other.

"Ahahahaha! What kind of an answer is that?" Ikaruga suddenly laughed.

"Oi.." Natsu felt irritated by her tone.

"Not on a side? Don't be so contradicting. Everyone picks a side. You're part of Fairy Tail now, one would think that would make your answer null and void." She said as she made an amused grin.

"Just cause I am part of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean I chose a side." Natsu suddenly said as she stopped laughing. "I'm just sticking with these guys till I-" He then stopped talking as he shook his head. "Why are we talking about me?"

"It would appear you have done most of the talking, little man." Ikaruga chuckled.

"Stop calling me that." Natsu scowled. "Anyway, back to YOUR story." Natsu emphasized as he sat normally. "I was looking for someone to train me on how to use a sword." He then re-quipped his sword in its sheathe as it plopped on the table in between them. "This sword is capable of unleashing shock waves from elemental magics. But old man Ryu taught me how to have more control over them."

"That would explain your style." Ikaruga said as she eyed his sword. "In order to use New Moon School's quick draw techniques, it requires one to have control and precision when using sword magic. If one was trained thoroughly enough, one could slash things out of their reach." Ikaruga explained.

"That's what he said too." Natsu recalled. "But anyway, I couldn't do the basic techniques that he taught, so he showed me something similar."

"Moonless Dragon Style." Ikaruga answered.

"Yeah. The Ten Dragon Sword Forms." Natsu said as he touched his sword and made it disappear.

"I thought you were copying him." Ikaruga recalled the time when he used that one attack during their fight.

"He taught me five of the ten forms, but I only had four down." He sighed in frustration. "But then one day I went to go see if he could train me some more, and that's when he wanted me to join his school. He said he needed more members to prove New Moon School's power, and he was gearing up for some little war. "

"What a total fool." Ikaruga said as she sighed in annoyance."The whole point of the school was for those who wanted to be the best, were to fight against each other to be better then the other. Flaunting superiority is a sign of arrogance. In time, arrogance will lead to one's downfall." She frowned a little.

"That's why you killed him?" Natsu asked.

"He was a bastard that treated me like I was his crown jewel in that entire school." She recalled as she gripped her sword. "I was the next head of the school, so he kept most of our family's techniques from the other students, and taught me them instead. I still recall all those trash who dared to call me 'Spoiled Princess', and 'Teacher's Muse'." She envisioned herself when she was younger and hearing voices from around her that were not pleasant.

"So they slandered you." Natsu said as he listened.

"Hmph, it matters not. In the end they all just looked at me with the same look ever since I met them. Jealousy, anger, resentment, it was like living with brainless apes wielding sticks. Unrefined, that was the only nicest way to define them." Ikaruga then looked up at Natsu with a smile. "You however are different."

"In what way?" He asked confused.

"Despite how boorish you may appear, you don't seem to be taking me as a threat." She said as she leaned forward. "Do I seem more defenseless without my sword~?" As she leaned forward, her breasts were looking like they were about to pop out of her kimono, as she leaned on the table.

"Erk!..Grrrgh. " Natsu scowled as he looked away with a slight blush. "W-what I think doesn't matter." He said in annoyance as she sat back up and giggled.

"Hmhmhm, what an innocent little man." She teased.

"Shut up.." Natsu said as he continued to look away.

"Now then.." She said as she stood up. Natsu then looked back at her and stood up as the atmosphere was a lot more thick. "What shall your fate present?" She was thinking as he narrowed his eye at her.

"Something painless I hope." Natsu said as he summoned his sword and held it low. The two stood there for about minute before Ikaruga then smiled and bowed her head.

"Well, let us converse another time. " She said as she began walking towards his door.

"How about you knock next time?" Natsu said sarcastically as he made his sword disappear.

"Oh I see, so you want me to visit your room again. Very well then, perhaps next time we will get to know each other..a bit more. Mmhmhmhmhm." She chuckled as she went out the door. Natsu then made the biggest sigh of relief as he fell on his bed. He dodged a bullet there.

"Kami, I don't know if you hate me, but I really hate you right now." Natsu said as he then lied on his back and closed his eye slowly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night time...<strong>_

"..Zzzz..." Natsu snored. He was kinda looking forward to the harvest festival tomorrow. He's had nothing to do for three days straight, and his injuries were almost healed, so he was looking forward to getting back to work. Actually, he was now thinking about how he was going to have to deal with Ikaruga. It was tiring him out. In all his travels, he had never come across so many women that had power that could defy belief.

As Natsu snored away, he turned slowly and got into a more comfortable position. As he laid in bed, a foreshadowed figure was standing next to his bed. The person made an amused smile and then bent over, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The person then left something at the foot of his bed and looked back at the dragon slayer before leaving. They smiled and then slowly closed the door shut, not wanting to wake him from his sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

"...Zzz..Mffrrrgh.." Natsu stirred as he kept rolling to one side and the other. His eye slowly opened, realizing it was morning. He then yawned as he sat up scratched back of his head. He then swung his feet out of the sheets and then noticed he kicked something over. He looked down and he found his jacket lying on the floor...Wait..HIS JACKET.

_"..When did..?.." _He was confused and picked it up. He was glad it was back, but also surprised. He then noticed a note fall out, so he picked it up and read it. He then hummed and crumpled it and burned it in his hand. He then dropped the ashes into a garbage can near his bed. _"...I'm gonna need a better lock for my door." _Natsu thought as he put his jacket back on.

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking through town, looking at all the stands and all the attractions. Everywhere he looked everyone was happy. This harvest festival must have been a big deal for the town. He slightly smiled. <em>"Well this seems pretty nice. I wonder if anyone from the guild is around here..?"<em> He thought he was bound to see a few members going about enjoying the festivities. He then decided to head to guild and see what they were up too.

"Ah, Natsu!" He then turned his head and saw Mira with Erza.

"Hey you two. Enjoying the festival?" He asked as they came up to him.

"Nah, we're just giving out posters for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Mira smirked as she handed him the poster.

"What's that?"

"It's a beauty contest where the winner will snag 500,000 jewel if they win! Master wanted us to get some stuff ready for the parade, so we've been busy all morning." Mira explained.

"Ahhh, even you guys have been workin' hard. I feel kinda bad not being able to help with anything lately." Natsu said, and handed the poster back to Mira.

"Don't sweat it. You just got better right? Actually, if you want to help, you can help carry some of the stuff back to the guild. We're on our way to pick up some things for the contest. You wanna come?" She offered.

"Sure, i'm bored to death anyway." Natsu accepted as he followed the two.

"Don't worry about helping out too much Natsu, if you need a break or anything, we can always stop and go around the festival." Erza said as he walked with them.

"Yeah?"

"Of course, i'm sure master won't mind...Hm?" She then eyed his coat. "Is that...the same coat you lost?" Erza asked curiously.

"Huh?..Oh yeah, turns out I forgot and re-quipped it earlier, and it was stuck in my magic space." Natsu sheepishly chuckled.

"Really?" Erza said surprised.

"Yeah, eheheheh." He lied through his teeth as he scratched his head.

"Oh who cares about that! C'mon! We gotta go pick up some more stuff!" Mira smirked as she grabbed Natsu by the hand and began pulling him along the way.

"Oi Mira, slow down! He's still recovering." Erza said as she grabbed his other arm.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." Mira felt a little bad.

"I'm fine. By the way.." Natsu said as Mira turned to him curiously. "..You got a really nice voice when you sing. I was surprised when I saw you up there on stage." Natsu complimented her as she blushed a little.

"R-really? I-it's just something me and my sister do every now and then." She seemed a little more shy as she let go of his hand and mentally was in a panic as another version of her self was frantically jumping around. _"Holy crap! He liked it! What should I say nex..Oh wait!..._W-well, I sing with my sister once or twice a month, so..if you wanted to..you could come..watch..us?" She offered.

"Mm, you sounded great, so let me know next time you preform." Natsu simply smiled as she turned away and held her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide a blush.

_"..HE-HE LIKED IT THAT MUCH?! OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!"_ She was a little out of character from his comment and he was wondering why she was shaking oddly. Erza was feeling left out so she just pulled Natsu along.

"Lets go, we have no time to dawdle." She said in her usual tone as Natsu nearly stumbled.

"So, what do we need to get first?" Natsu asked her as he finally matched her pace.

"Costumes." Erza said.

"Huh?" Natsu was now confused.

"I will be partaking in the contest, so I must find an outfit. I also need an outside opinion." She coughed into her fist.

"Opinion? If you want an opinion, she looks like a cow in whatever she wears." Mira said as she smirked and stood on the other side of Natsu.

"What was that?" Erza asked, irritated at Mira.

"We both know that i'm gonna be the winner again this year, but you're welcome to be humiliated once again."

"That's because of that kinky swim suit you bought! And it was at the end, so you got the majority vote of master, and everyone else!" Erza fired back.

"It's your own fault for not bringing one in the first place. Unlike me, you think people find appeal in old style, nun costumes. I think I can hear mother superior still laughing right now, Ahahahahaha!" Mira laughed as Erza and her then got in a wrestling match.

"Apologize to all the nuns that wore those clothes!" Erza demanded.

"Make me, Sister Erza!" Mira continued mocking her as the two were starting to emit magic pressure that made the ground crack.

"You two..." Natsu sighed as he face palmed. "Ok that's enough." Natsu then flicked both their foreheads and they both touched their foreheads.

"Hey c'mon-"

"Why did yo-"

"Erza, Mira?" Natsu smiled sweetly as he said their names. "Lets not do this right now, because I don't want to explain why you two suddenly got hurt, ahahahaha.._**OK?"** _He then made a dark, blank look as his eye glowed red. They froze and sweated a little.

"N-Natsu?" Mira suddenly asked in surprise.

"N-Natsu?" Erza copied Mira as he made a dark look that they never saw before. The two S-class mages suddenly felt worried and a little concerned for their well beings.

"..Huh?" Natsu then stopped and realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep so I must be saying weird things. Well, lets go get those costumes!" He laughed it off as he walked ahead.

"What...was that?" Mira asked as she sweat dropped.

"I'm..not sure." Erza copied Mira again as the two watched him from behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the store...<strong>_

"They sure are taking their sweet time." Natsu muttered to himself as he waited on a bench. He had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, waiting for them.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Luce." Natsu greeted as she came over.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she held her bags.

"Just picking some stuff up for the parade. What about you? You entering that Miss Fairy Tail Contest too?" He asked, noting the bag of clothes she had.

"Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Lucy suddenly made a sound of surprise.

"Yeah, apparently it's a beauty contest that Fairy Tail is doing. And get this, the winner gets 500,000 jewels for first place." Natsu explained to her.

"H-how much?!" Lucy asked astonished.

"Uhh, 500,000." Natsu repeated.

"...I GOTTA GO!" Lucy's eye then lit up with dollar signs as she dashed back into the store, looking for an outfit.

"She must really want that money." Natsu sweat dropped.

"Sorry for the wait." Erza then came back and Natsu then gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a goth-loli outfit."Well, how do I look?" She asked as she posed.

"It..um..looks great. _I think?" _Natsu thought the last part. She indeed looked quite stunning. He had seen her in her armor so much that he wasn't really conscious of her looks, but she could really pull it off. He was a little hot around his face as he stared at her.

"I see, in that case, I shall take this one." Erza nodded in satisfaction. She then re-quipped into her Heart-Kruz armor and the outfit was in her hand as she walked over to the cashier.

"Ok i'm ready." Mira said as she came out, still wearing her goth-like attire.

"Where's yours?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Heheheh~! You'll see soon enough." She said as she winked and held the bag behind her.

"Ok, lets move on...Where's your outfit?" Erza asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see it when we get the contest started. It's gonna be an instant victory!" She boasted.

"Really? Well Natsu liked mine. And that's good enough for me." Erza scoffed as she crossed her arms proudly.

"Really?" Mira asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Really." Erza matched her gaze.

"Well we'll see. I bet he'll like mine a whole lot more than whatever rag dress you picked up." Mira scoffed as she stood beside Natsu.

"It may come as a surprise to you, but not all men are looking for someone who looks like a prostitute." Erza said as she turned away slightly.

"Wha-!? Take that back! I pick things out that every woman buys! Your just jealous because I look better in them then you do, you Ginger Glutton!"

"What was that?" Erza then glared at her.

"Heheh~! And I can make him like my outfit either way." She said as she brought his arm in between her breasts which prompted him to blush and yelp in surprise.

"Wh-what are you-!?" Natsu sputtered as he looked towards her.

"Hey Natsu, don't I already look beautiful?" She asked in a innocent tone as the atmosphere seemed to turn rather romantic.

"Huh?...I..I-I.."

"That's desperate, even for you." Erza said as she approached the two." Hmph, even I can do that if I wanted too." Erza simply smiled.

"How? You got that bulky, rusty, tin can covering your only assets." Mira smirked. "And beside's, I think he likes mine more." She said as she pressed against his arm some more.

"M-M-M-Mira!? Y-y-your-!" Natsu stuttered as his arm pressed against her chest some more.

"H-hmph! Two can play that way!" Erza scoffed a little as she made her breastplate disappear. She was a little red from what she was about to do.

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU COMPETING WITH HER!?" Natsu panicked as she got to his other side.

"I-i'm just proving I can do it." She said as she grabbed his arm and put his hand on her chest. From an outsiders view, it looked like he was groping her. "See?" She tried to smirk at Mira, but to be honest, it felt kinda weird. Her heart was thumping a bit, and Natsu was blushing madly.

"Hmm, not bad." Mira scowled. She didn't think Erza would actually do it. She always went on about how impure and vulgar Mira's behavior was, but to think she actually would do it...Poor Natsu was trying his hardest not to purposefully squeeze the hand full of Erza's bosom. She would probably get upset if he did it, but she was making it too damn hard to resist as she held his hand to her chest.

"What the hell Erza!? People are gonna see this and-!" Natsu tried to say but noticed that a group of people were gathering outside who were sporting looks of astonishment and jealousy.

"Erza'a letting him feel her up!? That's so not fair!"

"Mira-san is also too close to him!"

"Get away from our idols you bastard!" All the men cursed Natsu, but then turned from the evil pressure emitting from their wives. Screams of terror rang out from the women beating their husbands to death.

"C-can we just go?" Natsu gritted his teeth and made an annoyed look while still blushing.

* * *

><p>The three were now carrying some bags and boxes, as they walked down the street and were almost about to reach Fairy Tail.<p>

"Hey Natsu?" Mira asked.

"What is it?" He asked still facing forward.

"Why are you walking ahead of us?" The distance between them was about twenty feet. Natsu made sure he kept it that length.

"This is a precaution." He simply said.

"Precaution?" Erza asked curiously.

"This way we won't run into each other."

"I see." Erza nodded.

_"Uhh..I think you forgot what you did." _Mira thought as she sweat dropped at her rival. She knew why as she smiled at him from behind. It was because he was shy, she thought. She giggled from how cute he was acting, he was completely helpless when she was teasing him. It made her want to keep going, but Erza had to go and ruin it again, and she may have also made Natsu more conscious of her, rather than herself. This was one thing she felt like she did not want to lose to Erza.

They finally arrived at the guild and everyone was up and about getting ready.

"Oh, Natsu." Makarov greeted the three. "I didn't expect to see you here yet. I figured you would want to rest before the parade."

"I'm fine gramps. I just needed a breather. So where do you want this?" Makarov directed him toward the cellar and the the three unloaded their haul and went back up in the main area.

"Well its almost time to get started!"

"Mm, we should go get behind stage." Erza nodded in agreement with Mira as the two headed off to prepare.

"Good luck you two." Natsu wished them luck as they smiled and nodded.

"HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR COMING DOWN TO THE MISS FAIRY TAIL BEAUTY CONTEST!" Max announced from the stage. "It's time for the beauties of Fairy Tail to shine! Lets welcome them all!" Everyone erupted into cheer as they awaited the contestants to show."First up is our sexy card mage that has a bottomless pit for a stomach, CANA ALBERONA!"

Cana then appeared on the stage and then held up a deck of cards. All of a sudden they then began floating in mid-air and then covered her.

"The cards are hiding her! What will she show us?!" Max announced eagerly. All of a sudden a bright light flashed, and there was Cana in her bikini as she posed for everyone.

"A BIKINI!?" Lucy yelled in distress from back stage.

"Ohh, that's good idea." Erza said in astonishment.

"Huh?! Your entering too!?"

"Well, when there's a festival, I can't help but get excited." Erza proudly stated.

"Waaahh~! My rent is slipping away~!" Lucy comically whined. They kept on going until they finally arrived to Mirajane who looked to be sporting a confident smirk.

"Now I don't think she needs a introduction, seeing as how she won last year's Miss Fairy Tail contest..Everyone's favorite, Mirajane Strauss!" Max announced.

"Hehe~! I'll show you all something good~!" Mira smirked as she then focused her magic power around her body. There was a flash of light that enveloped her, and then suddenly, she reappeared with her bottom half transformed into a mermaid's tail, and seashell's barely covering her breasts. A seductive smirk made it to her mouth as she pulled her hair back and posed. "Hey there~." She called out.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" All the men shouted as they felt like their noses were shooting out blood from her appearance. Natsu's cheeks were pink from embarrassment. She looked almost exactly like a mermaid. Just like her photo's in the Weekly magazine says, she looked beautiful in anything she wore.

"Owww~! Mira went straight for a mermaid! She's really bold this year everyone!" Max shouted as he jumped in the air.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" Lucy could already feel like her chances were going from zero to non-existent. Mira then transformed back into her gothic appearance and walked back stage with a confident smirk.

"Go get em' Lucy!" She gave a friendly pat on Lucy's back as she hesitantly nodded and walked up to the stage. Unknown to Lucy and everyone else, when Mira got back stage she was ready to make Erza weep at her appeal.

"That was an insta-kill Ginger, just try to-Huh?..Erza-!?" She was shocked but then suddenly her eyes met someone else, and she felt like she was frozen in place.

And now contestant number 7! She's the newcomer and super rookie of the guild! Lucy He-!"

"Ah,ah,w-wait! They don't need to know my full name." Lucy nervously chuckled. "Um, I'm going to do a cheer with my spirits!" She announced as everyone cheered for her.

"Moving on to contestant number 8." A female's voice announced, leaving everyone confused.

"HUH!? Wait just a second! I haven't even done my appeal yet!" Lucy protested as she began quickly trying to cheer.

"If you want a Fairy, you want me. If you want beauty, you want me. Yes, I am the winner, me..." A woman wearing a green dress-like attire said as she slowly entered the front of stage."Alright, this idiotic contest is done for." She closed the fan she was holding, and she revealed herself to be..

"Evergreen?!" Gray exclaimed, not expecting to see this person.

"When did she-?" Elfman was wondering the same thing as Gray.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asked nervously. The feeling this woman gave off seemed mischievous.

"Oh my, you must be the new member I've heard about."

"LUCY, DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Gray tried to warn her, but suddenly Evergreen lifted her glasses, and Lucy turned to stone in an instant.

"What is this?!"

"She turned to stone?"

"Is it over?" The audience wondered.

"Oh boy, this is bad. Everyone run away!" Max quickly said to the audience. They stormed out like no tomorrow leaving only the members of Fairy Tail.

"Evergreen! What do you think you're doing!? Are you planning on ruining the festival!?" Makarov angrily demanded.

"You need entertainment for a festival, right?" Evergreen grinned as the curtains rose to show all the participants turned to stone.

"What?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Even Erza and Mira?!" Gray was also baffled that Evergreen got the jump on the two.

"Return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered. All of a sudden a flicker of lighting began building up in between them, and suddenly it flashed to reveal Laxus.

"Hey, you Fairy Fails! This festival is just getting started!" He laughed.

"Laxus?" Gray then noticed in the upper area's that two other people were watching them.

"Bickslow? Freed?" Wakaba noticed.

"The Thunder God Tribe.."Elfman said in astonishment as the two and Evergreen assembled around Laxus.

"What is this foolishness Laxus!? Return those girls back to normal this instant!" He demanded from his grandson.

"Calm down old man. Whaddya' say we play?" He said with a smirk. Natsu just narrowed his eye at him as he stood next to Makarov.

"This is not funny Laxus! Return the girls back to normal right now!"

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the fantasia parade.." laxus said as a lightning bolt then shot down towards the petrified Lucy.

"DON'T!" Makarov yelled. Luckily it missed her by an inch as Laxus put his hand around her.

"Just making a point old man. These girls are my hostages. If you don't abide by my rules, I'll shatter them one by one." He smiled evilly. Natsu had summoned his sword and his hand was near the handle when the lightning almost hit Lucy."I told you, this is entertainment."

"Stop being foolish Laxus! This is not funny in the least!"

"I'm being serious." Laxus said as he eased off the statue of Lucy.

"Let us just see..who's the strongest in Fairy Tail." Freed said.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow shouted as his tongue hung out his mouth.

"Fun! Fun!" Little wooden dolls said as they floated around him.

"The rules are simple, the last one standing wins." Laxus explained as all the members tensed up. "Lets get this Battle of Fairy Tail underway!" Laxus smiled.

"If you defeat us, then the girls will turn back to normal. But you have a time limit of three hours, any more than that, and they'll turn to dust." Evergreen explained.

"There's around 100 of you and 4 of us right?" Bickslow said.

"100 vs 4!" His puppets said in unison.

"Ok, fine." Natsu said which surprised the others. "I'll fight you as soon as you let the girls go."

"Sorry, but rules are rules, Natsu." Laxus smirked. "Do I need to explain them to you again? And I tried to make it so si-"

"Oi.." Natsu said as he narrowed his eye at him. "..I don't give a shit about your rules. If anything happens to ANY of them, its on your head." He threatened as his aura seemed dark."But if you keep your word, then I guess i'll play along for now." He eased off his sword as he recomposed himself and made his sword disappear.

"Hoh? At least one of you wants to do this." Laxus mused.

"Natsu?" Makarov said.

"You heard him gramps, its a festival." Natsu said as he walked towards him. "And besides, at least this way he's given me an excuse to knock him, and his merry little band of yahoo's to the moon." He seemed to get a smirk as he pounded his fist.

"That's the spirit, but..you lack flair." Laxus all of a sudden shot a lighting bolt down at Natsu. Natsu simply sidestepped it and then jumped at Laxus. But all of a sudden a bright flash of lightning obscured his vision as he landed and tried to shield his vision.

"IT'S THE FOUR OF US AGAINST ALL OF YOU! THE BATTLE FIELD IS MAGNOLIA! COME AND FIND US IF YOU DARE! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Laxus shouted as it got brighter and brighter. After a few moments Laxus and his group vanished.

"Damn it!"

"Laxus is totally asking for it!"

"Lets go take him down!

"Get Laxus!" All the members shouted as they ran out the doors.

"That fool.." Makarov gritted his teeth. "I'll..I'LL STOP YOU!" He began running but for some reason was going anywhere. He then looked back and Natsu was holding him up like a kid by the hood.

"LET ME GO NATSU! I NEED TO STOP LAXUS!" He shouted in anger.

"...Ok." Natsu simply said as he dropped and Makarov ran straight into an invisible wall. Natsu winced as he watched Makarov hit the invisible wall.

"Huh? Hey gramps, get a move on!" Gray said as he picked up Makarov and tried to pull him through whatever was holding him in place.

"Hold up Gray." Natsu said as he walked up to them. "There's something here." He said as Gray stopped and looked up.

"What are those..runes?" Gray wondered.

"Establishment Magic." Makarov said in surprise. "Those who enter it's territory are bound to its rules. If you don't obey them, you can't get out." He explained.

"Hmm.." Natsu hummed as he walked forth and reached out and suddenly his hand stopped and was pressing against something. "Huh?" He made a sound of surprise. He than read the characters."Those who are 80 or stone statues may not participate."...Tch, at least he has a sense of humor, freaking smartass." Natsu scowled. "But why the hell can't I get through!?" He pounded his fist on the wall.

"Are you over 80?" Gray asked dumbfounded. All of sudden Natsu kicked Gray outside the barrier with a tick mark.

"AS IF! AND IF YOU GOT TIME FOR DUMBASS QUESTIONS, THEN GO FIND THAT JERK AND HIS LACKEYS!"

"Oww! That hurt!" Gray fired back.

"We'll try to deal with this, you just go deal with Laxus and his team." Natsu said.

"..Alright..Gramps?.." Gray suddenly said. "I don't care if he is your grandson, I ain't holding back. He's gone too far this time." He seemed to have a determined look as he ran off to go find Laxus.

"Gray.." Makarov said worriedly.

"So Gramps." Natsu asked him. "You wanna smash this barrier down?" He asked him.

"The rules are absolute Natsu. I can't break this down without endangering the girls in their present state." He said with a sigh. "By the way, you can read runes?"

"I make it a habit to know about magic before coming across it gramps." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "But still.." He just stared at the wall with curiosity. "..Why can't I get out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I just got a job, and set up a bank account and all that jazz, so I have been trying to get all that established before refocusing on my stories! Hang in there guys, I plan to keep going with this!<strong>

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	31. Battle of Fairy Tail

_**Chapter 31...**_

"I don't get it." Natsu shook his head as he watched the results from the little 'game' Laxus set up. "What's the point of making these guys fight each other?"

"It's probably to see who in the guild is the strongest. But this is just ridicules." Makarov pinched his nose in frustration.

"Hmm.." Natsu thought as he looked at the runes in front of him. He noticed that Alzack person seemed to be taking down several mages. "So every time these guys get trapped in the runes, a battle will start."

"And the one still standing can leave. You dumb brats! Don't fight each other!" Makarov shouted angrily as he had puffs of smoke exiting his head.

"It can't be helped. This...Freed guy right? He must have been workin' on these rune traps for quite a while. It's not something you can do on the fly, right?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"Hm. He must have been secretly preparing while the festival was distracting everyone." Makarov said as he thought about it.

"This guy-Oh wait, he just got smoked by..Bixlow?" Natsu said, noting the results. "Are these guys really that strong?" He wondered.

"Their Laxus's personnel bodyguards. They're ones who's strength he already acknowledges."

"Hmm.." Natsu hummed. "Gah, dammit! If the girls weren't in statues, i'd blow this fucking barrier down!" Natsu complained.

"You think you can take it down?" Makarov asked.

"I've come across this sort of thing before, but this Freed guy has a pretty complex order he wrote them in." He read the runes, but he couldn't find any gap in it. "And if I take down the barrier the hard way, I could risk shattering the girls."

"I see." Makarov noted.

"Wow." Natsu said as he watched the counter for how many participants were left. "No one is fooling around, only 20 left standing."

"Bah, this is just chaos!" Makarov said as he stamped his feet.

"Man, maybe if i'm careful I coul-hm?" Natsu turned to the statue of Erza with a narrowed look.

"Eh?" Makarov wondered. "Wait..Erza."

"Hmm.." Natsu thought as he walked up to her. He tilted his head a little and was wondering why he sensed magic build up. He then lightly tapped her on the shoulder. He then smirked. "Alright, i'll get you outta there." He said as he summoned his sword.

"What are you doing?" Makarov asked him.

"This." Natsu simply said. He plainly struck Erza's statue on the head and all of a sudden the whole figure cracked. Makarov felt like his heart jumped out of his throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted furiously. Erza then shattered and she appeared, unharmed from the encasement of stone.

"What?" Erza said confused.

"Just like I thought." Natsu said satisfied as he propped his sword over his shoulder. "You weren't turned to stone, you were only encased in it."

"Natsu? Master? What's happening?" She asked confused.

"Ah-..Ohhh.." Makarov then fainted from relief.

"Get a grip you ol' geezer." Natsu said, thinking how weird he acted. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was coming off stage and headed back then I noticed everyone was turned to stone, and then..Evergreen." She said, and suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, that beauty pageant wannabe turned you, and all the contestants into stone. Well most of you." Natsu noted while looking at the others.

"What!? Why? Where is everyone anyway?" She noticed that the guild was empty.

"Long story short, Laxus crashed the contest with his goon squad, and then turned Fairy Tail against each other by making them fight each other till the last member is left standing."

"He did what!?" Erza shouted surprised.

"And me and the old man are trapped here because Freed set up these damn runes that prevented us from entering." He tapped his sword against the invisible wall to show her.

"I see. This is very bad..Evergreen. I need to find her and make her turn everyone back to normal." She stated. "But why can't you get out of the rune field?" She asked curiously.

"Hell if I know. The rules said that those over 80 and stone statues may not participate."

"Wait..then-"

"I'm NOT over 80." Natsu quickly said in annoyance.

"I see." She said while looking at the runes.

"Huh?...Damn, they got Gray too?!" Natsu cursed reading the new results.

"Is there no other way you two can get out of here?" Erza asked.

"Well.." Natsu looked at the barrier. "It's not like I COULDN'T. I'm just concerned that if I do manage to take it down, the blowback will be too much for the statue's to handle."

"Ehh? Why don't you just do it already?"

"Huh?" All three looked over to see Gajeel sitting casually on the bar eating a box of spoons.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark.

"Not the spoons!" Makarov cried in disbelief.

"I've been here this entire time. Sounds like you guys are in a bind." Gajeel answered as he hopped on to the floor. "Let me have a go at this." He approached the wall, but ran into a invisible wall much to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"That's my line!" Gajeel said.

"You can't get out either?" Erza asked.

"Hmm..well you're definitely not over 80. Maybe he counts as a stone statue?" Natsu guessed.

"I'M AN 'IRON' DRAGON SLAYER YOU ONE EYED BASTARD!" Gajeel yelled angrily.

"Regardless, Erza, you should head out an-Oof." Makarov then suddenly collapsed.

"Master!" Erza rushed to his side as he fell on the ground.

"Hey gramps, are you alright?!" Natsu asked worriedly.

"N..Natsu..Erza...Gajeel..please..stop Lax.." Makarov seemed to be blacking out as he muttered words to the three.

"Master hang in there!" Erza ran over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of pills from behind the counter. "He needs his medicine, now!" She said as she uncorked the bottle and got some pills in her hand.

"Is he sick?" Natsu asked.

"No but, recently he's been needing it to keep up with his day to day activities. But he must have not taken it this week." She frowned. "This whole buisness with Laxus must have been taking a toll on his heart." Natsu had his hair covering his face as he listened to the scarlet haired mage."Why is Laxus doing this?!" Erza said angrily.

"...Guess we got no choice." Natsu said as he turned and faced the barrier.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked him.

"I'm gonna need your help here." Natsu said.

"But the rules are absolute for the barr-"

"Yeah well.." Natsu said while he clenched his fist. "I've never been one to play by the rules." He pulled his fist back and charged it with bluish magic. "Gajeel, I need you to put a dome over the girls." He explained.

"Huh? What ar-"

"Just do it." Natsu said as the flames began spiraling into his fist.

"Tch." Gajeel scoffed. He put his hands on the ground and a protective barrier of iron formed around the petrified mages.

"Erza, you may want to use some protective armor. And get gramps away from me, this is going to be one hell of a bang." Natsu narrowed his eye.

"Mm." Erza nodded. She wasn't sure how powerful the blow back from Natsu's attack was going to be, but she knew he was going all out on that barrier.

_**"Re-quip: Adamantian Armor! Barrier!" **_She clamped her shields shut and a green protective force field appeared around her and the others.

"Eh? My iron is enough." Gajeel wondered.

"Natsu's magic can cancel out other magic. If his flames touch your iron it'll be destroyed." Erza explained.

"What?! What the hell kinda magic is that?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"..Azure Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza said while concentrating on strengthening her barrier.

"Ok brace yourselves!" Natsu's fist was now set aflame. _**"Blue Tempest: Azure Dragon's Destruction Fist!" **_Natsu then slammed his hand into the barrier and purple lightning began sparking from the attack, then suddenly an explosion whited everything out as Gajeel and Erza were gritting their teeth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cathedral...<em>**

Laxus was just sitting normally on the steps of the Cathedral with a look of expectation .

"13 left huh? This is going quicker than I thought." He smiled smugly at how his plan was smoothly proceeding. "Just a little longer and Fairy Tail will be mine." He stood up and looked out the large stain glass windows. "Maybe I shou-"

**_(EXPLOSION)_**

"!?" Laxus turned his head to the Fairy Tail building in the distance. "Huh? What's this now?" He wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail...<strong>_

"(cough), (cough), Holy.." Gajeel coughed as he shielded his eyes from the blast.

"He did it.." Erza looked and was astounded.

"DOOOwWWWW!" Natsu grabbed his knuckle in pain. "Fuck! That stung like hell." He winced.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah i'm fine. Well that barrier is history now." He looked up and than widened his eye in shock. "Ah crap, gramps is gonna cry a river when he sees this." A large gaping hole was in front of the building.

"Alright lets go. Gajeel, I need you to take gramps to the ol' lady's place up in the forest out of town." Natsu told him.

"What!? I ain't your fuckin errand boy. You do it! I'm going after Laxus." He said as he walked forward.

"Can you even beat him?" Natsu asked him.

"Ehh? What are you talking about?" Gajeel glared back.

"If you can't handle Laxus, then who else is going to stop him?" Natsu asked.

"I can deal with him. Just stay out of my way." And with that Gajeel ran off in search of Laxus.

"That dumbass is going to so get it." Natsu face palmed with a sigh of annoyance.

"Well, i'll take gramps to the Porlyusica. I'll be back to give you a hand Erza." Natsu picked up the master's small body and began heading out.

"Be careful Natsu." Erza warned him.

"Back at ya." Natsu smiled before he ran off. Erza watched until he was out of sight before running off in search of the thunder tribe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Middle of Town...<strong>_

We find a certain red head walking nervously through town. It was Flare. She wasn't sure what was going on, but all the mages of Fairy Tail were all fighting each other every time they ran into each other. It made her scared a little so she decided to just hide and not get in a fight.

_"Why is everyone fighting each other?" _She wondered. She had seen the brawls from before, but they seemed to be going at it more seriously than usual. "I-I have to find Natsu." She said to herself. If anyone could help in this situation, he could, she thought. She was walking around cautiously when suddenly a hail of magical bullets began falling from the sky. She swung her hair around her into a protective cocoon. When the smoke cleared, she was slowly unveiling herself. She was unharmed. Flare then looked up towards her attacker and saw what looked to be some lady with wings and a large rose.

"Well it seems I found a little runt scurrying around." It was Evergreen.

"Why are you attacking me?!" Flare asked desperately.

"Attacking you? Hahahaha! I'm simply weeding out the pests. You are one of them. Oh wait, my mistake, you aren't even a Fairy Tail mage." She smirked as she closed her fan shut.

"I-I am too." Flare retorted.

"You may have the stamp, but are you strong?" She then flew directly above Flare and gathered glittering light int her hands. _**"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" **_Large orbs of light began hammering the ground around Flare as she winced.

_**"Hair Shower: Net!" **_Her hair then spread out into a cob web of countless strands. She was holding her ground from the constant attacks.

_**"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" **_Once again, a shower of light bullets came raining down on Flare.

"Eck!" Flare couldn't hold it up for long, her hair was getting shot full of holes. She let up her defense and decided to jump away from the targeted area. She landed back, but began running from Evergreen.

"You think I'll let you escape?~" She mused as she continued her ruthless assault. Flare tripped from the explosions behind her and looked back up to see Evergreen firing off a bomb of light at her. Her eyes widened as she shielded herself with her hair.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as she was sent flying back from the explosion. Strands of her hair were lying on the ground and she was bruised up from skipping across the ground.

"Hoh? Not bad, you took my Gremlin bomb quite nicely, but i'm afraid I must end this now." She said as she Flare up by her hair. "Remember who the Fairy Queen is you brat!" She smiled as she looked at Flare. Flare felt like crying, but she held her tears in. "Have a good rest now." Evergreen lowered her glasses and was about to petrify Flare. Flare gritted her teeth. But all of a sudden, a slash from a sword made Evergreen back off into the air, letting go of Flare. Flare was then caught by Erza who was holding her with one arm. Flare was surprised beyond words.

"Leave her alone Evergreen!" Erza shouted angrily.

"What's this now? How did you get out of my Stone Eyes spell?" Evergreen wondered.

"Hmph." Erza scowled at her guild mate. "Are you alright?" Her eyes turned gentle as she looked at Flare. Flare nervously nodded her head.

"Yes. T-Thank you." She thanked her fellow red head. Erza smiled a little and gently let her down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Evergreen." She summoned two swords and was getting ready to fight.

"Well this will be appropriate. Now we can truly see who the true Fairy Queen really is." Evergreen chuckled.

"I don't know why you're doing this Evergreen, but you better turn everyone back to normal this instant." Erza demanded.

"Hmph, lets see if you can back up your talk, now lets dance, Titania!" Evergreen mused as she fired off a endless wave of magic bullets. Erza back flipped away from harm. Flare used her hair to grapple onto a roof to dodge the Fairy fanatic's attack. Erza then jumped towards Evergreen and slashed her two swords at her. The pressure from her swings were so great, that the slash cut part of a building off.

"Your strength is as monstrous as ever." Evergreen said as she continued to fly away from Erza. _**"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" **_Evergreen fired more glittery bullets at Erza, making Erza deflect most of them. But Evergreen began firing off more than usual, causing Erza to get winged by a couple shots. "Give it up Erza, you can't beat me like this!" Evergreen boasted. Erza clenched her teeth and suddenly summoned swords on her feet. She began slashing bullets faster, and then kicked off both blades into Evergreen's dress, staking her harmlessly to a building top. Erza than landed on the roof and stared at Evergreen with a glare. Evergreen than opened her eyes and scowled at Erza.

"Enough of this foolishness Evergreen. Turn everyone back to normal now." Erza ordered. Evergreen gulped. She was no match for Erza, and she had no more tricks up her sleeves. But then she had an idea.

"M-my stone eyes have one other ability." She nervously smirked. Erza stopped and listened. "It's remote control! I could shatter those girls from here into dust whenever I want too!" Erza was surprised. "So if you don't want to have those girls deaths on your conscience, you better back off!" Evergreen ordered.

"...I see." Erza said as she began glowing.

"Heh, I guess you are a re-"

"Then if you do do it, I can at least put their souls to rest with your life." Erza now transformed into her Heavens Wheel Armor and had dozens of blades all poised to impale Evergreen.

"Eh?" Evergreen seemed to not be understanding the situation. But when she did.."W-Wait, I-I was just-j-j-just jok-"

"Repent in the afterlife." Erza than brought her hand forward.

"WAAAAAIIIIIIT-Oof!" Evergreen screamed, but the force she met was Erza's gauntlet to the face.

"And that's how you bluff idiot." Erza simply said, annoyed.

"G-got it." Evergreen nodded in pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail...<strong>_

The stone statues that were the contestants began glowing with a bright yellow flash. And then all of sudden, everyone was back to normal.

"Huh?"

"What were we-?"

"EVERGRE-huh?"

"Why am I-?" Lucy, Cana, Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca were all drawing a blank as to why they were suddenly in the middle of Fairy Tail with a massive hole in the front.

"The heck?" Bisca wondered.

"What's going on?" Mira wondered.

"Last I remember I was-" Lucy began to say.

"It was Evergreen, that bitch." Mira clenched her fist. "She must have turned us all to stone when we all came back stage."

"But why would she?" Bisca wondered. "And what happened to the guild?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like someone tore it up and left us here."

"Juvia does not see anyone here. Perhaps they all went to enjoy the festival?" Juvia suggested.

"And leave us here? There is no way that master would just let Evergreen get away with this." Mira said.

"Who is this Evergreen?" Lucy asked.

"She's part of Laxus's personal bodyguards. Although if she is here, that means Bixlow and Freed can't be too far behind." Bisca explained.

"Well we aren't going to find out anything by standing around doing nothing." Cana said. "Lets go look around town." They all agreed to it and went to go find their clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest...<strong>_

"Hey!" Natsu pounded on the door to the small house that he was heading for.

"GO AWAY YA DAMN HUMANS!" Porlyusica knocked Natsu flat on his back from her violent outburst. "Huh? Oh it's the new one." Porlyusica seemed to recognize the pink haired.

"Uhhgg..Chill out lady." Natsu was seeing stars momentarily but immediately got back on his feet and picked up Makarov. "Wait, gramps isn't feeling so hot! I think he might be having problems with his heart or something!" Natsu quickly explained. Porlyusica gasped a little and brought the two inside where Natsu laid Makarov on the bed that Porlyusica kept for patients. "What happened?" She asked Natsu. After a few minutes, Natsu explained about Laxus and his little contest. "That overgrown brat." Porlyusica sighed in annoyance. "He's too caught up in his own ideal of Fairy Tail, he doesn't realize that it hurts the ones he's close with."

"Is gramps gonna be ok?" Natsu asked.

"Hard to say. I'll need to do an examination on him..but at his age.." Porlyusica didn't sound hopeful.

"Well, just do the best you can. I'm gonna go help out the others." Natsu headed for the door.

"Don't underestimate Laxus." Porlyusica warned him. "He may be brash and arrogant, but he is stronger than he would have everyone believe."

"..." Natsu just blinked and headed out with a nod. Porlyusica looked back to Makarov and sighed.

"Hope your brats can settle this without you, Makarov." Porlyusica said as Makarov remained unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magnolia...<strong>_

"Tch, where the hell is that lightning freak?" Gajeel wondered. He was casually walking around town looking for any sign of Laxus. He looked anywhere he could, but he kept coming up empty.

_"Are you sure you can really beat him?" _

Natsu's words echoed in his head as Gajeel grunted in annoyance. "The hell would that guy know?"

* * *

><p>"(Pant), (pant), F-finally...Whoo!" Natsu stopped running and breathed a sigh of relief. "Why the hell does she live so far out, that is just so inconvenient." He scowled as he brought his head up. He then widened his eye and immediately summoned his sword and just swatted something away from him. It was invisible, but a part of a building was completely diced to pieces. Natsu turned his head back to his attacker and sent a angry glare in their direction.<p>

"The hell is your problem Ikaruga Ryu?!" He shouted, annoyed.

"Best you stay focused little man. For lightning dances almost as fast as my blade." Ikaruga smiled while she had her sword in her hands.

"I ain't got time to play with you! I gotta stop some-!?" He drew his sword and swung his sword away from him and deflected another one of Ikaruga's slashes.

"It is most fascinating how you are able to do that." Ikaruga nodded and sheathed her blade.

"If you want to fight, the-"

"Now keep your head on little man, I do not wish for a clash with you at the moment." Ikaruga said while relaxing her self.

"Then what do you want?!" Natsu yelled as he sheathed his sword and pounded it in the earth.

"I merely was leaving town, but I came across a rather pesky barrier." She explained.

"Huh?!" Natsu was now confused. He then made a sound of surprise. "Wait, you mean you're trapped in Magnolia?"

"It would appear so. Who ever wrote these runes clearly is no amateur." She turned her head to an invisible wall blocking her way.

"Wait a minute, didn't I just..?" Natsu ignored Ikaruga and walked past her confused. "That bastard." Natsu grunted in annoyance.

"Something troubles you?" Ikaruga wondered.

"He re-wrote the runes I obliterated. Tch!" Natsu had to destroy three barriers just to get through town. And now Freed was replacing them. "(Sigh), just give me a second."

"What ever are you doing?" Ikaruga asked.

"I'll smash this barrier down for you, then I gotta go." Natsu said as he charged his fist with blue fire.

"...Why would you do that?" Ikaruga asked with a slight falter in her smile.

"You want out don't you?" Natsu asked as if it were obvious.

"..." Ikaruga didn't answer but blinked.

_**"Blue Tempest: Azure Dragon's Destruction Fist!" **_Natsu slammed with all his might into the wall and a large explosion engulfed the area around them. Ikaruga slashed through the smoke and the smokescreen dispersed from the pressure from her sword slash. When she looked again she widened her eyes a little. There was a purple clear wall that had a big tear in it. She looked over and noticed Natsu was panting a little and flexing his hand.

"Damn it." Natsu said under his breath.

"Not bad."

"Ok you're free to go, so go." Natsu said as he walked off. Ikaruga looked at the barrier and back at Natsu. She looked at the barrier again and at Natsu once again, and then blinked. She shrugged and was walking. Natsu clenched his fist a little and winced a little but then scoffed out of amusement. _"Well I doubt he's gonna be hard as that barrier." _Natsu thought. He stopped smiling and stopped. He then turned around and noticed Ikaruga following him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wonder." She answered.

"..." Natsu just ignored her and headed back into town. All of a sudden Ikaruga was beside him as she walked with a simple smile.

"I believe it would be best if you find the mage who is setting up these bothersome barriers." She suggested.

"Where do you think i'm headed?" Natsu said a bit annoyed.

"Ah, so you have located the target." Ikaruga said as she nodded.

"Ikaruga Ryu-

"Ikaruga will be fine." She corrected him.

"...Do I need to worry about you stabbing me in the back?" He bluntly asked.

"Mhmhmhm.~ Only if I feel like it." She chuckled.

"(Sigh)." Natsu wasn't sure why she was following him, but he didn't think she would try anything...Well actually her answer left him more wary of her. This swordswoman was about as scary as hell when she fought, but her face would suggest otherwise.

"Natsu Dranigon." Natsu and Ikaruga stopped. They turned and saw Freed standing on top of some sort of old structure.

"Well, about time. You saved me from wasting my time looking for your sorry ass." Natsu replied as he summoned his sword.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like I found some entertainment for my babies!" Bixlow came floating down with his wooden puppets.

"Fun! Fun!" His puppets chanted.

"Hope yur' ready for a whoopin newbie! Cause Fairy Tail is gonna be different from now on! Hope yur good as everyone says!"

"..I'm sorry, let me rectify that. I meant 'sorry-ASSES' ." Natsu put his other hand on his sword handle.

"Hey Freed! He's got a civilian with em'! What should we do?" Bixlow asked.

"You there. Make yourself scarce. This is a matter between Fairy Tail. If you don't want to get hurt, then leave. " Freed pointed his sword at Ikaruga. Ikaruga blinked and maintained her amused look.

"Interesting. A mere insect telling me what to do?" She said as she revealed her sword in her large sleeve. "I must say you should watch your tone when addressing others. You might get more than what you bargained for." She answered while holding her sword horizontally. Natsu knew what stance she was using and took his hand off his sword handle. _"That's..." _

"Heh! You asked for it! Lets go Babies! _**"Baryon Formation!" **_At his command the dolls gathered in a circle and began spinning in mid air. After a few seconds, a large green magic beam fired out of the puppets and headed straight for the two.

"Hmph. _**"New Moon School: Divide of the Heavens." **_Ikaruga had narrowed eyes as she concentrated. Right before the beam had struck them both, Ikaruga drew her sword upwards, and suddenly the beam was pushed back and cut in half by some invisible force. But the shock wave she unleashed shot past Bixlow and Freed as they barely dodged it. They looked up and the attack had split the clouds. They were surprised and shocked. They quickly looked back and Ikaruga had an amused smirk as her eyes turned hostile.

"Oh my, perhaps you didn't see it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Been working on this one for the past two weeks! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	32. Fairy Tail's Strongest

_**Chapter 32...**_

"W-who is this chick!?" Bixlow asked baffled.

"Looks like we might have underestimated this one." Freed sweated a little.

"(whistles)." Natsu was impressed. _"Wow, she's good."_

_"_Well, dance for me little Fairies. I shall clip you of your wings." Ikaruga said as she awaited her opponents.

"This woman.." Freed scowled. _**"Dark Ecriture: Pain." **_He zoomed past Ikaruga and his eye was darkened by some form of dark magic.

"Hoh?" Ikaruga wondered.

"Those are runes that becomes reality as well as your senses-UH!?" Freed was about to explain, but he felt like he was just cut across his shoulder as blood flew in the air as an arc.

"That is very interesting, but that was too slow." She said as she turned around and clicked her sword shut.

_"When did she-!?" _Freed was wide eyed as he turned back in shock.

"You are far too too slow for my taste." Ikaruga said as smiled. "I don't know about the little man here, but I never will lose a sword fight, especially such as a sorry excuse of one such as yourself." She taunted.

_"I should be careful. She's clearly not normal." _Freed thought.

"Lets go babies! _**"X-Formation!" **_Bixlow said as he crossed his arms in an x shape. His puppets suddenly exploded. "HUH!?" He wasn't sure what happened. He was sure they were about fire, but they just blew up. "What the heck?! My babies-UWAAH!" Suddenly a slant shaped slash appeared on his body as he got blown back and crashed into a rock.

"Bixlow!" Freed yelled worriedly.

"You seem to enjoy flapping your gums. Please refrain from anymore uncouth outbursts." Ikaruga whipped her sword and she sheathed it rather slowly.

"Damn you! _**"Dark Ecriture: Wave!" **_Freed wrote some runes in the air with the point of his sword, and suddenly a dark energy blasted toward the two.

_**"New Moon School:.." **_Ikaruga lifted her sword out with her thumb. _**"..Garuda Flame." **_She slashed in a spiraling fashion, and a circular, flaming shock wave blasted towards Freed's attack. The two attacks were canceled out and exploded in between them.

"This woman..is she a sword mage?!" Freed thought out loud.

"Let us see how well you deal with this." She said as she got into a stance. _**"New Moon School: Soaring Flare!" **_She was building up red magic power in her scabbard and the ground around her started to vibrate. She then circled her sword, and a large circular ball of fire blasted toward Freed.

"Shit! This is forbidden but.._**"Dark Ecriture: Darkness!" **_Freed had written runes on him self and suddenly his appearance changed. His body got bigger, his skin was now dark grey, and he had horns on his head. He had turned into a demon. _**"Darkness Breath!" **_He opened his mouth and let loose a torrent of dark energy toward the attack.

"Pathetic." Ikaruga said as she drew her sword vertically. The dark tornado split and vanished much to Freed's shock. Suddenly a slant shaped scar was seen on his chest. He transformed back into to human for with wide eyes.

_"Damn, she's really good." _Natsu thought.

"W-who..is she!?" He wondered as he sat up and gazed at the swordswoman.

"Repent for your disrespect towards me." She said as she was about to attack him again. But right before she could pull her sword out, Natsu blocked her slash with his own sheathed blade. He made an annoyed expression.

"I don't mind if you beat him around, but I can't let you exactly kill him." Natsu said as the tension got thick. "I think they know you're stronger, so stop." Ikaruga made an emotionless expression.

"...Hmph." She simply scoffed. She sheathed her blade much to her detest. "Opponents who die have your superiority carved into their body. You let them live, they never learn." She said as she hid her blade in her kimono sleeve.

"No.." Freed suddenly said which got their attention. "I..deserve death after everything." He said as he frowned with regret.

"You dying is just the cowards way out."

"But..! I hurt the guild! Laxus is trying to make the guild stronger, so no one will look down on Fairy Tail!...And I.." He tried to explain, but he sounded like he didn't believe his own words.

"Who gives a shit?" Natsu said as he held his hand up. "Anyone who looks down on us ain't a threat to us. They hit us, we hit them back. We're all one big family Freed. We're there for each other when the time comes. Laxus may have turned his back on us, but that doesn't mean we turn our backs on him." He said as he began walking away. "I'll smack some sense into that bastard. You get in my way, i'll just smack some sense into you too." He narrowed his eye.

"..." Freed was silent as he looked down. Ikaruga just blinked and shrugged. She followed Natsu and was glancing back at her beaten opponents.

"..Hm." She hummed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

Erza was busy running all over the place looking for Laxus hoping to talk some sense into him. But her search led her to several rather embarrassing dead ends. She cursed the day she trusted Evergreen to tell her the truth. Flare was staggering behind her just to keep up. It was difficult to keep up with Erza when she finally put her mind to something.

"Damn you Evergreen. She got me AGAIN!" Erza came out in defeat from the mens bath house. Flare felt a bit sorry for her when she look to be humiliated.

"Where do you think Blondie is?" Flare asked her as she held her hands behind her.

"i'm not sure. We've checked just about every spot from here to the guild." Erza sounded impatient. "Where could he be?"

"Erza!" A voice belonging to Mira shouted.

"Mira? Everyone!" They all began rushing towards Erza. "You're all right!"

"Yeah, what the heck is going on!? Where's everyone at?" Mira demanded.

"Well Laxus.." Erza began to explain her version of the story leaving the rest of them speechless.

"But..why?!" Levy wondered.

"I knew he was insane but..." Cana was surprised.

"Anyway, right now we need to find him! Mira, I think you and I should find him! I don't think I could handle him on my own." Erza ordered.

"Lets go see if everyone is ok while we're at it." Cana and everyone agreed.

"Alright! C'mon!" Mira said as her and Erza ran down town.

"Gray-sama..I must find Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she ran off toward another part of town.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Lets head back to the guild. We'd have a better vantage point there." Bisca pointed out.

"I agree. We'll use it to bring in anyone who's hurt." Levy agreed.

"..."

"What is it?" Lucy asked Cana who appeared to be looking into town.

"Nothing. Just hoping the master wakes up soon." she frowned. "Maybe if Laxus knows what's happening to gramps, he'll snap out of it."

"Really?"

"Laxus is an asshole most of the time, but he cares about Fairy Tail too." Cana shook her head. "Lets just get back to the guild."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cathedral...<strong>_

"I wonder when someone is going to show up." Laxus yawned with a bored tone. Almost all the players were gone and only a few remained. He'd been stting there for the good part of an hour. He was about to head out before he sensed someone approaching from the entrance. He smirked from the figure that approached.

"Well now THIS is a treat! To think you would participate in my little game as well..Mystogan." Laxus sounded pleased that the caped ninja had entered.

"You leave me with little choice." Mystogan said while stopping and composed himself. "Call off this game, and maybe we'll pass it off as something for the festivities." Mystogan ordered.

"Now, now, don't be raining on my parade. Actually, there's word around the guild about the two of us being the strongest. Whaddya' say we clear that up and see who's top dog?" Laxus offered.

"Not that I particularly care, but there is Erza and Mira."

"Yeah, those two girls are pretty good. But They aren't anywhere close to being a threat to me." Laxus boasted.

"Not a threat? You must be blind as you are arrogant."

"Besides, we both know what you're really like. After all, you are-"

"!" Mystogan blasted a light beam at Laxus with a staff and Laxus responded in kind with a beam of lightning. The two attacks bursted out of the church and the magic power was out of control.

* * *

><p>"The Cathedral!" Erza and Mira turned to the building from the immense magic power.<p>

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Only one way to find out!"

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Natsu and Ikaruga turned to the cathedral away from them.<p>

"It would appear he is in the cathedral." Ikaruga noted.

"Looks like it."

"It would appear so." Ikaruga said with an amused smile. "I shall stay in town and observe this event from the shadows." Ikaruga then began walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait." Natsu said suddenly, making her stop.

"Hm?"

"Earlier, why'd you help me?"

".." Ikaruga just blinked and smiled. "Think of it as a way of repayment."

"Repayment?" Natsu was confused.

"For allowing me to breathe air a while longer."

"..Oh." Natsu thought it made sense.

"But do not drop your guard." Ikaruga said with a playful smile. "For that is what I am waiting for." She giggled. Natsu was feeling creeped out by her words. This girl was unpredictable. Natsu then ran towards the direction of the cathedral. Ikaruga stopped and turned her head. She then smiled.

_"Well, well, well, to think 'she' was here. Perhaps i'll pay her a little visit." _Ikaruga then slashed her sword, and rift opened up in the middle of empty space. She stepped in it and vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cathedral...<strong>_

"You...where did you learn that?" Mystogan demanded while the smoke cleared.

"Whoa, rare to see you lose composure. Maybe i'll tell you if you beat me?~" Laxus taunted.

"You will truly regret this Laxus." Mystogan said as he reached for his other staffs. "I will show you magic that the likes of you have never seen."

"Well come at me whenever your ready. I'll show you where you stand!" Laxus made a pissed off look while readying himself. The two were at a stand off. Mystogan then struck all his staffs in the ground in a ring around him.

_**"Babel Tower." **_He said, and suddenly a huge white beam of magic shot out of the ground, encompassing the whole building. Laxus was sent flying upwards, trying to comprehend what the hell Mystogan did. He was floating in space much to his shock.

"What!? The town-!?" He then looked up and a large monster was ripping out of the space itself! "AAAAAAHHHHhhhhh!" Laxus yelled while the monster was attempting to devour him. But then suddenly the scenery around them crumbled and shattered like glass. They were back in the cathedral without a scratch.

"HA! You think i'd fall for a stupid illusion like that!?" Laxus laughed.

"No, I expected that much at least."

"If you plan to just bore me to death with your mind games, then your just a fool!"

"I wonder which one of us is the fool?" Mystogan remarked. A magic circle then appeared beneath Laxus and suddenly a purple beam engulfed Laxus and shot up through five magic circles. _**"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" **_Mystogan declared.

"Took the words out of my mouth!" Laxus said smugly.

"Wha-Crap!" Mystogan Didin't realize Laxus was also using a lightning spell on him.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"OOOHHHHHWAAHH!" Laxus and Mystogan both bellowed in pain while their spells hit at the same time. There a massive explosion from the two attacks leaving nothing but smoke inside and outside the building.

When it cleared, Mystogan had dispersed into his mist form and reappeared in the same place, while Laxus was also in his lightning form and appeared in front of him.

"Not bad. You actually are S-class material." He had to praise Mystogan's fighting ability.

"LAXUS!" The two stopped to look at the voices calling out to Laxus. It was Mira and Erza, who were both sporting angered looks.

"Well now, this is a treat! Looks like you got out of Evergreen's stone spell! That's good, now all of Fairy Tail's strongest has assembled!" Laxus pointed out.

"This ends now Laxus! I hope you said your prayers!" Mira said while cracking her fist.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me Mira? Last time we fought, you were crying a river!" Laxus chuckled.

"I was a kid back then! Now I can fight you as an equal!" She declared.

_"Great, Erza's here." _Mystogan thought while glancing back.

"You think you can look away?!" Laxus yelled after shooting a beam of lightning at his head. The hood was ripped off and a familiar patch of blue hair appeared.

"J-Jellal?" Erza was shocked when Mystogan's identity was revealed. What was he doing here?! How did he escape the tower?!

"...This isn't how I wanted this." Mystogan said while frowning. "Erza, i'm not the Jellal you know."

"Wha-?" Erza was beyond words.

"..He's getting closer." Mystogan sensed an immense magic pressure that was making itself known while it was destroying Freed's barriers around town. "I shall leave this to you two. Stop Laxus." Mystogan said to Mira and Erza as the two.

"H-hey! Where ya' going!? Mystogan!?" Mira was confused. "What the heck was with him?" Mira wondered.

"Well that's a pity. Looks like your only hope has up and chickened out." Laxus said while crossing his arms.

"Even without Mystogan, we can still take you!" Mira clenched her fist as dark energy built in it.

"Well try your best then. Lets see how much of a struggle you can put up." Laxus mused.

"Laxus! Why are you doing this?! No one will gain anything by hurting each other!" Erza argued. She was still a bit shaken from who she thought was Jellal, but she knew she had to focus on the know.

"And that's where you're wrong." Laxus smiled. "Do you have any idea what people are saying about the guild? They say things like 'Boy that guild is weak.' or, 'If Phantom could go toe to toe with them, then they clearly must not be the strongest.' It pisses me off, so i'm going to weed out anyone who is dragging us down. Then after I become the master, Fairy Tail will be the strongest guild in Fiore!" Laxus proclaimed.

"You're out of your mind! Who cares what stupid rumors you hear!? Fairy Tail is more than that! It's...it's everyone's home!" Mira proclaimed.

"Mira." Erza muttered in astonishment.

"Then show me." Laxus said while awaiting.

"Tch!" Mira clicked her tongue.

"But do you honestly think you have the luxury to be messing with me right now?" Laxus mentioned.

"Huh?!"

"Take a good look outside in the sky." Mira and Erza cautiously looked out the window and saw some weird spheres floating above the town.

"Is tha-!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Mira roared.

"The _**Thunder Palace**_." Erza realized.

"I'm sure you know right? Once those lacrima are fully charged, it'll be one hell of a firework show for town, hahaha!" Laxus laughed.

"You bastard!" Mira charged him in her Satan Soul and He caught her fist, though the ground on his side was getting destroyed.

"Heh! Quite the punch you got there! But let me show you how to do a decent one! _**"Lightning Fist!"**_ Laxus charged his hand with electricity and slammed it into her face which surprised her. She skidded back, but held her ground.

"Tch! Strong as usual." Mira said as she gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong? Done already?" Laxus chuckled while dropping his over coat.

"You wish! _**"Darkness Stream!" **_Mira held her hands out, and dark energy-like tentacles began heading towards him, destroying anything in their path. Laxus turned to lightning and dodged all of them and appeared above Mira.

_**"Lightning Orb!" **_Laxus opened his palm and a barrage of lighting spheres shot out towards Mira.

_**"Evil Spark!" **_Mira charged her hands with electricity and began punching the orbs away from her. She then shot up and extended her hand towards him. _**"Dark Lance!" **_A pole of condensed dark magic shot towards Laxus. He just barely dodged it and also soared toward Mira. His hand was close to her face which made her wide eyed.

**_"Lightning Bl-?!_** GAHH!" Laxus was about to hit her point blank with one of his strongest attacks, but a beam of blue lightning shot into his side and blew him threw a wall. Mira was surprised and turned to Erza who was in her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Careful!" Erza shouted. "Laxus has gotten stronger just like we have over the years."

"..Tch!" Mira grunted. She landed next to Erza. "Think that did some damage?"

"I don't know. We're lucky he wasn't paying attention to me."

"We still got that thunder palace problem." Mira pointed out.

"Yeah.." Erza looked back out to the sky. "...Do you think you can handle him?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to take out the thunder palace before it activates. Do you think you can handle him until i'm done?"

"Are you crazy!? You'll get hit by all those things at the same time! Even if you were in you're Lightning Empress armor, it could seriously kill you!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"..Tch." Mira didn't like the sound of this. "Ok..but you better come back in one piece!"

"If I didn't know any better, i'd say you're worried about me." Erza teased.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You and I haven't settled things yet." Mira smirked.

"Mm. Good luck!" They both said in unison. Erza headed out.

"You honestly think a little spark would faze me?" Laxus grunted.

"Nope. I am after all fighting you."

"Hmph. _**"Lightning Wheel!" **_Laxus threw his arm up and a large wheel of lightning was ripping through the ground towards Mira.

_**"Evil Explosion!" **_Mira fired off a blast at Laxus after she dodged his attack. Laxus used his lightning form to escape once again. Two sides of the building itself were blown off at the same time.

* * *

><p>"There's at least a hundred or more." Erza said as she looked around the town. "...Mm. I'll stop this." Erza declared to herself as she changed into her heavens wheel armor. She held her arms out, and multiple weapons appeared floating around her. She managed about fifty or so of them and was getting worn out from the concentration. But she pushed and more weapons appeared in the air. After a few minutes she had around three hundred of her weapons poised and ready to strike the thunder palace.<p>

"HAAAHH!" She yelled defiantly. All of the weapons shot out towards all of the lacrima floating in the air. Each weapon collided and destroyed the lacrima one by one, it was like a ring of explosions around her. But suddenly the thunder palace let loose lightning bolts toward Erza who braced her self.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as her body became enveloped in electricity. The ground around her was cratered from the continuous attack. After a moment, the lightning all dispersed and Erza was still. She then dropped to her knees, and then fell on her back. She couldn't move. The lightning had paralyzed her body and she could feel burns on her skin. She smiled weakly though. The town was safe and wasn't going to be destroyed. She was hoping that Mira was doing alright with Laxus.

"..Errk..." Erza gave it her all to just sit up. She panted heavily, trying to force herself up.

"Well, well, that was quite the bold act you have pulled off." A voice that made Erza wide eyed said. Erza whipped her head around and was shocked to see Ikaruga standing behind her with a smile.

"Y..you!" Erza was trying to get up, but she fell back to her knees.

"Greetings , Titania. Though you look more like a fallen queen then a queen of fairies." Ikaruga giggled.

"What are..you doing here?!"

"Goodness, I merely was passing through. Though a rather splendid battle has been going about town-?!" Ikaruga slightly shifted her body out of the way of a silver spear that went straight through a building. She looked casually back at Erza who was panting with her hand forward, as if she had thrown something. "Impressive. After taking all of those lightning bolts, you still can summon another weapon." Ikaruga praised her.

"Kch!" Erza cursed behind her teeth.

"Do you really wish to engage me now, of all times?"

"What do you care?! And what are you really doing here?" Erza demanded to know.

"Are you deaf? Last I checked, you had ears on your head, Titania." Ikaruga said with a not-so-amused ton. "I merely had business with a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"What?" Erza was confused. "You mean...Jellal?"

"I haven't seen that greedy little prince since the tower disappeared in a flash of light. Wonder if it really was sent to the heavens?" Ikaruga then got curious of the thought.

"Then who are you talking about?"

"The one you refer to as Natsu Dranigon." She said the name with a smile.

"Natsu?! What business do you have with him?!" Erza wanted to know now.

"What my reasons are, are none of your concern Erza. Whether it was personal or professional, what my intentions are are between me and him." Ikaruga scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Erza yelled with a tick mark.

"All I'll say is that it took place in his apartment. We learned various things from one another.~" She giggled as Erza gasped with a red face. Her head was getting filled with strange raunchy ideas of the two. It was then made up in her mind.

She was DEFINITELY an enemy.

"As a fellow member of Fairy Tail, I will not permit you to lay a hand, no, even a FINGER on Natsu!" She pointed as her head steamed.

"Hmhmhmhm, you're rather adorable when your face is sharing the same shade of red as your hair." Ikaruga had to admit, Erza was quite amusing to mess with.

"Erg..!" Erza wanted to protest, but she wasn't sure how too.

"It would appear that your colleague is in a bit of a bind with that lightning mage." Ikaruga nodded in the direction of the cathedral as Mira came blasting out of it and went right through a building.

"Mira!" Erza yelled worriedly.

"Come on you little girl! Weren't you gonna shut me up?!" Laxus bellowed as he landed on the ground. He was barely scratched.

"Errrrgh!" Mira pounded her fist on the ground in frustration. He was just to fast for her. Not to mention, his strength was on par with hers without a doubt. "Shut your frickin' mouth already!" Mira yelled. _**"Dark Cannon!" **_Mira pointed her finger towards Laxus and a ball of dark energy gathered and blasted toward Laxus. He merely sidestepped it with a grin. It blew an entire building up.

"Tch!"

"You really need to work on your aim. Who do you think is going to pay for that?" Laxus taunted. He then looked up and and gasped. His Thunder palace was gone! "Nani!?" He then turned to Erza who appeared to be injured all over. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Nice, Erza!" Mira gave her a thumbs up. "Laxus give it up! You aren't going to gain anything from this! It's just a waste of time!"

"Shut up!" Laxus roared as he let loose a lightning bolt at Mira who wasn't prepared. She yelped in pain after crashing into a building. She fell to her knees and was panting from the sudden strike. "I don't expect you to understand MY Fairy Tail!"

"It's not yours Laxus! It's everyone in the guild that makes Fairy Tail! Not our power!" Mira yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Laxus raised his hand in the air and a magic circle appeared above Mira. **_"Resounding thunder, plunge from the heavens, and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!"  
><em>**He sent a large lightning attack plummeting down on Mira. She was wide eyed as it was about to strike her.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as the attack enveloped her.

"MIRA!" Erza yelled worriedly.

"Oh my." Ikaruga said. She didn't particularly care what happened to the silver haired demon, but that looked like it hurt. Mira fell to her knees and transformed back into her human form. Part of her outfit was ripped, and she was tired from the battle. She wasn't able to move after the attack.

"D..damn...that stung." Mira winced. Laxus was not amused anymore, rather he was getting more prone to attacking his guild mates every time they opened their mouths.

"Laxus...don't you realize what is going on!? While we're fighting here, your grandfather..is dying!" Erza protested. Laxus then stopped. His facial expression was unreadable, but Erza knew that it had some sort of an impact on him.

"That's..the best news I've heard all day! HAHAHA, my chances of becoming master just went up big time!" He seemed to be emitting more magic power then before. "Alright, looks like i'll just clean you all up, and starting tomorrow, this guild is MINE!" Laxus roared.

"Damn it." Mira cursed through teeth, trying to force herself back up.

"Save it Mira, with you guys down, this make it my wi-OOf!" He then was sent flying and crashing into the cathedral by a sheathed katana blade hitting it's mark dead on. Mira and erza were surprised, but Ikaruga merely smiled. She then slipped away without anyone noticing.

"Geez, would you put a sock in it already? I'm getting a headache just listening to your ranting." Natsu was walking up with his finger in his ear, as if he was trying to unclog his ear.

"Natsu?" Erza realized.

"N-natsu?" Mira also was surprised to see him.

"I swear, never a dull moment." Natsu said as he outstretched his hand and his sword reappeared in his hand. "..Hm?" Laxus then bursted out of the cathedral while cloaked in lightning.

"NAtsuu!" He growled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I mean, you were full of so many openings I couldn't pick which one." Natsu shrugged.

"Well then take this you pink shit! _**"Lightning Stream!" **_Lakus let loose a beam of lightning at Natsu. Natsu then slashed at it with his sword. The attack vanished, but his sword was emitting sparks.

"That's ok, you can have it back." Natsu said coolly while spinning and let loose a fang composed of azure lightning. Laxus was wide eyed, and couldn't avoid it. It slammed into him and blew up in his face. He skidded back while grunting. Natsu merely twirled his sword around with the string.

"He absorbed it and reflected it back." Erza noted. _"So his sword can be used that way as well.." _

"Well, come on then." Natsu dropped his coat, and his Fairy Tail insignia was shown while he was holding up his hand.

"I'll give you a taste...of oblivion."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry<strong>_** for the long update! Been working a new job, and dealing with some friends of mine, but fear not! THE-STORIES-ARE-NOT-DEAD!**

**Read\Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	33. Fantasia

_**Chapter 33...**_

Laxus and Natsu were at a stand off. Laxus glared daggers at Natsu while Natsu just watched him with a blank expression. Natsu then made his sword disappear and crossed his arms.

"You know, I just don't get you Laxus. Why are you so obsessed with becoming the strongest guild in Fiore? You guys seem pretty good to me."

"I expected you to understand. Anyone who drags us through the mud doesn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail." Laxus stated.

"So you think they have to be strong in order to join? You think the current way the guild is sucks?" Natsu narrowed his eye. "You have no idea how lucky you guys are. At least you had people around you that you could call a family. I only ''understand'' because I never had any of that!" Natsu started yelling. "These are people you grew up with, ate with, and went on jobs with! And you have the nerve to say that they aren't good enough?!" He finished.

"Don't start talking like you know what this guild was like when you're just an outsider who recently-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!" Natsu roared, which made them all surprised. "I don't give a shit what you think about me Laxus! Think about your friends, they matter! They're your guild mates! Your family! THEY are Fairy Tail!" He pointed to Mira and Erza who were sporting stoic expressions.

"Ah, I knew it..." Laxus groaned in annoyance. "Trying to force a bargain was pointless...I should have just turned them all to dust to begin with." His magic power was starting to build up. "I'll remake it all from scratch, and only the strong will join, and my Fairy Tail will be the best on continent!" He said while his eyes were going mad with power.

_"I think he's beyond reasoning...I better take him down quick!" _Natsu thought while bracing himself.

"Laxus! It's not too late! Just calm dow-"

"Shut your mouth little girl.." Laxus said under his breath as he smiled maniacally. "I have had it with all your righteous talk of family and bonds..so i'm gonna show you how much stronger I am without them. THIS IS HOW STRONG I TRULY AM! THIS POWER IS MY IDENTITY!" He roared as a pillar of lightning rose from him. "I hope you're ready to die Natsu! Let me show you just how strong I am when I don't have all of these pissants weighing me down!" He shot towards him in his lightning form. Natsu just sported a stoic expression. Laxus was about to land a direct punch in his face. An electrical explosion enveloped the area around Natsu and Laxus.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled in worry.

"So.."

"Huh?!"

"Eh?"

Hm!?" Laxus, Mira and Erza were surprised that Natsu was still standing as he effortlessly was blocking Laxus's fist with his hand.

"If this is what you call power..then allow me to show you what the strength of family is." Natsu said while delivering a sharp punch to Laxus'e abdomen sending him away. Laxus slid back while gritting his teeth. "I think you got a ways to go before you start talking down to me." Natsu in a cold tone.

"GRRRR! _**"Lightning Orb!" **_Laxus shouted while firing off multiple balls of lightning.

"..." Natsu simply raised his hand and a wall of flames got in between him and the attack. The orbs exploded inside the flames, clearing them out.

"Don't get cocky!" Laxus appeared right behind Natsu attempting to punch him, but Natsu turned and blocked. Laxus then grabbed him by the arm. "You think i'll let you run away!" He began punching Natsu in the face rapidly. Natsu then tightened his grip on Laxus's arm which surprised him.

"Who said I was running? I got you right where I want you." Natsu just finished charging his fist with flames. _**"Blue Tempest: Azure Dragon's Destruction Fist!" **_He slammed his fist into Laxus's chest and a large explosion sent Laxus back into the cathedral with a loud crash.

"He's overpowering Laxus. Before, he could barely tie with him." Mira said in astonishment.

"I only need to see it once." Natsu said before walking towards the cathedral. He walked inside and looked around. He saw the impact from where Laxus landed from his attack, but Laxus wasn't there. He narrowed his eye, then shifted his body out of the way of a punch. Laxus appeared next to him and started exchanging blow after blow with Natsu. Natsu slid back, and Laxus appeared above him.

_**"RAGING BOLT!" **_He threw a large bolt of lightning down on Natsu. Natsu jumped out of the way, but Laxus was already on him. Laxus kicked him and sent him through a wall. Outside the cathedral.

"Errrgh..diversion from a direct attack huh? This guy knows how to fight..." Natsu said while standing up.

"Your mine-OOhff!" Laxus roared after appearing behind him.

"ERRAH!" But Natsu revolved forward and delivered a kick to his face while sending him back into the cathedral. Laxus rolled across the ground while grunting. Natsu slowly stood up and stretched. "..But still, I only need to see it once. " He said after walking towards Laxus. He stopped about ten meters away from him. Erza and Mira were watching the two and were surprised that Natsu was keeping pace with Laxus yet again.

"I said it before, but you're abnormally strong for a lightning mage. That last one should have knocked you out." Natsu crossed his arms.

"Heh...I guess it's pointless to keep it a secret any long...I'll show you something good." Laxus said while his canines suddenly got longer. His body began bulking up as well. His shirt was gone, and suddenly a magic circle appeared with a dragon on it. Natsu was surprised.

_**"Lightning Dragon's...ROOOAR!"**_ A large beam of magic shot out his mouth and was heading straight for Natsu.

"Oh boy.." Natsu suddenly said. Another explosion of lightning rang out from inside. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was no where to be found.

"Heh! Turned to dust already?" Laxus mused.

"Natsu...?" Mira and Erza were wide eyed.

"Now that HE'S out of the way..."

"KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BALL, BUDDY!" Natsu shouted as he jumped from the ceiling and was ready to deliver a flaming kick. Laxus barely blocked it in time with his forearms.

"Don't you know how to die!?" He shouted in annoyance. He brushed Natsu off him and fired off blasts of lightning at Natsu. Natsu shot forward while dodging the lightning. He was in Laxus's face before he knew it, and delivered a flaming upper cut to his body. _**"Azure Dragon's Skyward Driver!" **_Natsu declared after a spiral of flames shot Laxus into the air and through the ceiling. Natsu just remained still while keeping an eye on the ceiling.

_"Where is he?.." _He wondered.

"DIE!" Laxus shouted after throwing a massive lightning bolt down from the ceiling.

_**"Azure Dragon's Roar!" **_Natsu inhaled and breathed out a large torrent of flames from his mouth. The attacks clashed blowing both slayers away from each other. As the smoke cleared, Natsu panted a little, but Laxus was still looking in good condition as he smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Laxus chuckled.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mira shook her head. "After all those hits, he's still standing?!"

"Laxus! Just stop! There's no point in continuing this!"

"SHUT UP!" Laxus roared while shooting a lightning bolt towards Erza. Her eyes widened. She rolled out of the way just barely, but Laxus had thrown another lightning bolt at her again.

"Shit!" Natsu immediately summoned his sword and threw it between them , and the lightning got nullified from touching the sword. "Oi, asshole! You're fighting me-!..Hm?" Natsu took a closer look at Laxus and he saw a light shining from Laxus's hand. The magic power coming from him was enormous.

"The hell..?" Natsu looked at the spell in confusion.

"Fairy Law?!" Levy called out.

"Levy? Gajeel?" Natsu noticed that the two, along with an injured Freed was making their appearance.

"One of the great Fairy Magics..Fairy Law. It kills anyone or thing the caster views as an enemy." Freed explained. "Laxus. Please, it's not too late. just stop this. Your grandfather needs you at his side."

"Silence! I don't need anyone! I'll change this weak guild into a strong one after I've eradicated every single one of these weaklings!"

"You don't mean that!" Freed pleaded.

"HAHAHAHA! Say goodbye Pinky! I'll turn you and your bitch girlfriend into dust, and spread your remains throughout town!" Laxus said as a large Fairy Tail symbol appeared.

"...Freed right?" Natsu suddenly asked. "Will anyone die if that is cast?"

"Only who he views as an enemy, but right now, I don't know!" Freed was starting to sweat coldly.

"..I see.." Natsu said while his hair covered eye.

"LAXUS, DON'T DO IT!" Erza and Mira begged him.

_**"Fairy Law Invo-" **_Laxus was interrupted by a sudden fist knocking him right off his feet and right into the ground as Natsu cratered around the area he punched him. Everyone was surprised. The spell vanished and dissipated in a flash. Natsu then picked Laxus up[ by his hair and then charged his fist with blue energy.

"I don't give shit what you do to me." Natsu punched him right in the face. "I don't care what say about me." He punched him even harder. "I don't even care if I have to die because of you." Natsu then delivered another hard punch and Laxus skipped across the ground and landed on his feet while gritting teeth. "But if you're intent on hurting my friends.." Natsu then punched with a vein appearing on his head. He sported dark look that would scare the hell out of the average person as his eye glowed red. "..Then I will stop you, even if it means putting you down." He cracked his knuckle.

"What the hell...are you?" Laxus wiped blood from his mouth.

"Just a wandering mage." Natsu answered coldly. "COME ON! LETS TEST YOUR LIMITS!" Natsu flared up in blue flames and shot towards Laxus. Laxus and Natsu collided with each of their own powers, and broke through the roof and were flying, while in the distance it looked like blue flames collided with streams of lightning.

"JUST DIE!" Laxus landed a a punch on Natsu.

"I'LL STOP YOU LAXUS!" Natsu got him with a kick to the face. The two landed back down on solid ground with a crash and charged each other.

**_"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" _**

_**"Azure Dragon's Burning Knuckle!" **_Natsu and Laxus's large elemental fists collided and there was a power struggle enveloping the area in destruction.

"These two's power..beyond real." Gajeel noted while shielding Levy from the pressure.

"I've never seen Laxus this powerful before." Erza noted while she shielded her face from the destruction.

"They're evenly matched!" Mira noted while protecting them with a dark barrier.

"NATSUUU!"

"LAXUUUS!" The two bellowed as the power struggle got more destructive. An explosion blew them away from each other. Laxus and Natsu slid away from each other, then Laxus held a hand up and suddenly summoned a trident of lightning. **_"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" _**He threw it at Natsu and it shot at Natsu with a speed that he wasn't ready for.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelped in pain while his body surged in pain. Laxus smirked from finally landing a devastating blow to his opponent.

"NO, NATSU!" Levy shouted in worry.

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed. It looked like he was gonna have to step in. It was calm, and Natsu dropped to his knee. He was panting while lightning sparked around him.

"What's wrong? You run of steam? I thought you were gonna stop me." Laxus chuckled. He was a bit bruised, but not terribly. Natsu panted a little more before slowly standing up. He gritted his teeth while growling in pain. His body was getting tired, he didn't expect Laxus to be this strong. Plus it was getting harder to land punches on him as the fight went on. If he was gonna finish this, it was gonna have to be soon.

"(Pant)..." His hair was in his face and he felt like he was gonna fall back. He started to lean back but the thought of losing his new found friends caused him to plant his foot behind him, preventing him from falling.

"He's still standing.." Levy noted.

"Oi, Salamander! Get this guy already! Do you want your friends to be killed!?" Gajeel shouted to him.

"Oh shut up.." Natsu said which made him make a sound of surprise. "I'm giving it my all here, and your comments are making me angry.." Natsu suddenly said in a cold manner. _"Just hit after hit ain't gonna cut it..I gotta step up the power...__Yeah..Two-handed__ should do the trick._"Natsu made up his mind.

"Laxus..you got one last shot to give up." Natsu threatened.

"Is that a threat? You can barely even stand! What can you possibly do in your current state?!" Laxus said while preparing another lightning spell.

"Oh you'd be very impressed. And if the circumstances were different...VERY dead." Natsu said while narrowing his eyes at him.

"You're gonna kill me? HAHAHA! You are unbelievable! After all your talk about being guild mates, I guess you wouldn't think twice about killing your own would you!?" Laxus smiled. "I guess you and I are alike after all."

"Don't insult me. I'm not the one who turned my back on his friends. I'm finishing this now." Natsu said as he tiredly got into a fighting stance.

"Haha! LETS FINISH THIS THEN! DIEEEE!" Laxus shot toward Natsu with a fist of lightning. Natsu's arm lit on fire, and he spun around to deliver an explosive elbow strike to Laxus's face. _**"Azure Dragon's Hack Jaw!" **_Natsu then ignited his fist.

_**"Fist!" **_He landed another strike to his face.

_**"Claw!" **_

_**"Exploding Wings!**_

_**"Spiraling Talon"**_

_**"Hammer Thrust!"**_

_**"Scorching Javelin!"**_

_**"Raging Inferno!"**_

_**"Skyward Driver!"**_

_**"ROOOOAAAR!"**_

Natsu landed blow after blow as flames danced around him from the constant onslaught of attacks, before blowing him straight into the air.

"That magic will crush a dragon's insides, shatter it's scales, and strike down it's very soul." Levy stated as they all watched him in awe.

"Secret dragon killing spells." Freed said with wide eyes.

"He's going for the finish..." Erza said with astonishment.

"Is he gonna stop..?" Mira wondered. Natsu had knocked Laxus straight in the air with his last attack. He summoned his sword and held the handle by both hands in front of him. He waited for Laxus to be lined up with his sword before holding it behind his back. _**"AZURE FANG!" **_He swiped down with all his might and a large shock wave that could rival the size of his _**Shimmering Cleaver**_ was let loose from the edge of his blade and jetted straight at Laxus.

"EEErrrrrAAAAGGHHHHHH!" He tried to hold it back, but it exploded with a blue fiery explosion. Laxus snarled before finally passing out from the pain in mid-air. Levy and everyone except Gajeel were shocked. He beat him.

"Laxus...lost." Freed slowly said. Laxus landed and twitched on the roof of the cathedral. He was unconscious. Natsu's sword disappeared and he dropped to his knees and panted while bowing his head tiredly. He felt faint.

"Damn...(pant)..that was..annoying." Natsu panted. He then smiled. _"But...he's good." _He thought before standing up. He looked over to Laxus and then turned to everyone on the ground and gave a nod...just before falling back and passing out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some time later...<strong>_

"Zzz...Zzzz.." Natsu snored while laying down in a bed. He then partially opened his eye and blinked a little. He was staring at a ceiling that reminded him of the Fairy Tail medica...oh.

"...This is starting to become a habit." Natsu deadpanned. "Am I not training enough?" Natsu wondered. "No, he was really strong." he shook his head. He quickly sat up and decided that he laid down long enough, he headed for the door. He was in a few bandages around his arms including his lower abdomen. But the worst of it was not bothering hi-

"CHERRRY HAIRRRR~!" Flare came bursting through the door like a red missile, knocking Natsu back onto the bed with a loud thud against the head board.

"Fuuuuu..." Natsu groaned, feeling his soul slipping out of his mouth.

"I'm so happy you're awake! I thought you might have been terribly hurt!" She whined.

"I wasn't..." Natsu uttered while rubbing the back of his head. "What happened to everyone else?" Natsu asked.

"After you fought Blondie, everyone started to get ready for the parade for tonight."

"Seriously? Laxus's little rampage across the town didn't put a crimp in tonight's event?" Natsu asked surprised. "These guys just don't know when to quit." He shook his head.

"How long was I out?"

"Um..I think a few hours. The parade starts in two more hours." Flare assumed.

"That long huh?" Natsu then stood up and away from flare. He then closed his eye and put his hands together. A light bluish light emanated from his body, along with a comforting warmth.

"Natsu?" Flare asked to see if he was okay. He didn't respond.

"...(exhale)...Okay." Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just using my**_ Heavens Fire. _**My internal injuries will heal a lot faster now." Natsu explained.

"Doesn't..that hurt?"

"It used to. Now my body is accustomed to it. Well lets go see everyone." He said with a smile.

"Hai!" She smiled. He opened the door and walked out with Flare behind him. When he opened it he happened upon the rest of them preparing for the parade. Laki and Cana were the first to notice him coming out and happily went over to greet him.

"Ah, look who's outta bed." Cana smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Laki asked.

"I'm fine. Just passed out from exhaustion." Natsu said while winding his arm to stretch.

"Glad you're up! You feel like joining the parade?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, I feel like I stuck my finger in a magic outlet." Natsu said with a laugh and smile.

"Natsu!?"

"You're awake!" Natsu looked and everyone around the guild was greeting him happily.

"I can't believe you actually took down Laxus. I thought for sure we were going to be zapped like bugs." Macao said with some relief in his voice.

"You're so strong you might actually get picked for the S-class promotion!" Nab stated.

_"S-class...promotion?" _Natsu wondered.

"Oi, it's Laxus!"

"HUh!?" They all turned to see Laxus bandaged up and heading through the crowd.

"..." He was silent as he came up to Natsu. Natsu looked at him with a blank look as the tension thickened in the room leaving everyone silent.

"..."

"..."

"That...was a good match." Natsu said before lowering his head and walking off. He gave Laxus a pat on his arm with the back of his hand in acknowledgement. "But next time.." He said before leaving. "..Lets not put our friends on the line."

"...Hmph." Laxus merely scoffed and headed straight for the stairs to Makarov's office.

"Oi,oi! We just gonna let him do what he wants?!" One of them protested.

"Don't dawdle around! We have a parade to prepare for!" Erza shouted to them all. She looked at Laxus before he went up the stairs and smiled.

_"In the end...I guess you wanted to be defeated...right, Laxus?" _She smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fantasia Parade...<strong>_

It was truly a night to be remembered. So many magics were shown off along with various dancing and tricks preformed by the mages of Fairy Tail. Natsu was sitting on the roof of a building, watching the parade from afar. In the end he wasn't feeling up to going in the parade. But he was going to show everyone the biggest firework he could muster. He looked down and saw Laxus with a travel sack and looking at the parade. Laxus seemed to like the parade as much as everyone else for he just stood there and smiled.

"Feeling good?" Natsu called down. Laxus looked up and made a sound of surprise.

"Better than you, pinky." Laxus scoffed with humor in his voice.

"Heh, cheeky bastard." Natsu smiled. It was silent for a few moments before Natsu spoke up.

"So what did the old man say?"

"I think you know." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"Yeah?.." Natsu said with a half smile.

"It couldn't be helped. After what I did to everyone."

"..Heh!" Natsu smirked and chuckled.

"What?" Laxus asked curiously.

"Well if ya' came to see everyone before you left...you clearly care about them."

"..."

"That's why I think that in the end, that Fairy Law spell wouldn't have killed any of them."

"..?!" Laxus was wide eyed.

"In your mind everyone seemed to be your enemy, but I guess you still are a big softy on the inside." Natsu smirked.

"Hmph, think what you like." He said. "I don't think any of them want to see me anymore."

"You sure about that?" Natsu said while pointing out to the parade.

"Hm?"

"LAXUS!" Makarov called out to his grandson. He then made a sign with his hand that the rest of the members copied. Laxus felt his voice tremble, and he felt tears escaping from his scarred visage.

"..You morons..(sob).."

"..." Natsu smiled. "Nice to know you got a family still here."

"...See ya." Laxus said before leaving.

"Oh, Laxus." Natsu said before he left. "I'll keep Fairy Tail's 'strongest' seat warm for ya'." Laxus smiled at his words. "However..."

"Hm?"

"You're gonna have to beat me next time!" Natsu turned his head with the eye patch showing. He smirked at him before Laxus sighed and began leaving.

"Idiot. I ain't coming back."

"We'll see.." Natsu said while looking out at the parade.

"..See ya."

"Yeah..take care." Natsu then stood up and decided he kept everyone waiting long enough. He held a hand up and inhaled some flames and spit them through a magic circle he created in the air. It shot up with great force, then suddenly it exploded. Raining down glittery flames that felt somewhat rejuvenating to everyone.

"I wonder if I should use Heavens fire for a large scale restoration..?...Nah...I'm going to enjoy this little bit of peace for the rest of the night." He said while listening to the cheers of everyone. He shifted his eye towards a hooded figure in the crowd and narrowed his eye. The figure immediately began walking away when Natsu saw them. They made their way out of the crowd and was heading down an empty street.

"Hey." Natsu caught up to the person and stopped. "Why the disguise? It's not like anyone would recognize you."

"I-I, don't know what you mean.." The voice sounded like a girl.

"Really?" Natsu said while crossing his arms. "...Well, enjoy the festival." The person gasped in surprise. They then grunted and began walking away. "Peaceful days like these.." Natsu began to say. "Probably the last chance to enjoy them before things get hectic again."

"Wait..." The girl said.

".." Natsu was making a blank look while looking away from the person.

"Will you really not..reconsider joining my guild?" She asked.

"I thought I told you Ultear." Natsu turned with a smile and a shrug. "I do what I want."

"...Very well. Prepare yourself. It won't be long..before we make our move...and when we do..I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Guess i'll see you in the eye of the storm then." Natsu said with a narrowed look.

"Goodbye..Natsu." She said.

"Remember what I said.." Natsu said before she left. "I promise to be there when you need me the most."

"..Idiot." She said before disappearing into a magic circle.

"(Sigh), I wish you would just leave that guild." Natsu sighed in annoyance. "Okay, eavesdropper, depending on how much you heard will determine how hard i'm gonna.." Natsu turned to another figure hiding in the shadows of an alley. "..Oh, it's you."

"That's rude." A woman said who was barely visible. "You got some balls talkin' up my daughter like that buster."

"Not my fault she doesn't have any friends." Natsu shrugged as he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Hmph. Well thanks for being one for her."

"Yeah yeah.." Natsu said while putting his arms behind his head. "Is it really such a great idea to keep playing dead? She is in desperate need of a parent."

"..I don't wanna show myself to her yet. From what you've told me, doesn't sound like I am the parent of the year." She said with a sigh and frown.

"Well, you do what you want." Natsu said before walking off.

"I owe you my life, kid." She sounded thankful.

"Just try not to kill yourself again. You were lucky I found your body still intact inside that ice." Natsu sounded a bit annoyed. "But, just make sure you don't waste this chance. Hell, you got another shot at your life, might as well make it a good one." Natsu said before leaving.

"Hmhmhm, whatever dragon kid. Don't worry. I'm gonna make things right this time." She said, and vanished.

_"...Never a dull moment.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Works been killing me! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	34. The Childhood Friend

**_Chapter 34..._**

Everyone was kicking back and relaxing in the guild. It had been a few days since the events with Laxus and Fairy Tail. As expected, Makarov had excommunicated his grandson, but made sure he left on a happy note. Now we find everything back to normal. Natsu was sitting at a table reading a letter he received that morning. He was sitting back and just sighed and looked up.

"..Guess it's about that time..." He said to himself.

"Here you are." Lisanna came over and handed him food.

"Thanks." Natsu then dug in.

"Looks like you're feeling better." She said with a smile.

"Oh he only got a couple shots in." Natsu waved it off as nothing.

"Quite surprising. You've been making quite the splash ever since you joined." She giggled.

"I'm not trying to stand out or anything, but I have to admit, I do feel different every time."

"How so?"

"Well..." Natsu stopped, sat back and stared at the ceiling. "I feel like I'm lacking in something."

"Lacking?" She was confused.

"Hmm. Hard to describe it. Venigon told me that every fight brings a new experience to learn from. I guess in Laxus's case, Its just a reminder of how embracing power alone can hurt your friends...or something like that." He wondered.

"I don't think Laxus was intending on hurting his friends. He just wanted what was best for the guild. I guess he thought only his power was necessary to change the guild." Lisanna smiled sadly.

"...Hahaha!" Natsu suddenly laughed.

"W-what?"

"You sound like my old man!" He smiled and stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast Lisanna." He thanked before leaving.

"Oh your welcome. Where are you going by the way?" She asked.

"I-" Natsu was about to explain but was interrupted by Gray coming out of nowhere.

"Natsu! Fight me right now!" He demanded. Natsu narrowed his eye at him and the tension got thick.

"..."

"..."

"Are they gonna fight now?"

"Good grief, it's too early for that." The guild mates moaned.

"..."

"..."

"Anyway as I was saying.." Natsu turned to Lisanna.

"DON'T JUST STRAIGHT UP IGNORE ME YOU ASS!" Gray pointed at him.

"Why do you want to fight? I got plans today." Natsu groaned like a little kid.

"Then I suggest you cancel them!"

"Gray, I will not hesitate to kick your ass to next Tuesday-BUT PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Natsu yelled in annoyance.

"Eh-shit!" He began running.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the guild...<strong>_

Natsu and Gray were standing facing each other in a open field.

"Ready?" Gray asked.

"Lets get this over with." Natsu said yawning.

"Kay! Here I go!" Gray pounding his palm. _**"Ice Make: Freeze Lance!" **_Gray fired out a barrage of ice spears at Natsu. Natsu jumped to the side to dodge them."Got ya'! _**"Ice Make: Impact!" **_A large spiked hammer appeared above Natsu and was about to smash him.

"Oh wow." Was what he said before it came down and smashed down on him. He emerged from the smoke unscathed and was smiling. "C'mon Princess, i'm ready for the next one!" He taunted.

_**"Ice Make: Cannon Volley!" **_A row of ten ice cannons emerged from the ground and took aim at Natsu who was in the air.

"Oh?" Natsu narrowed his eye.

"Fire!" Gray yelled and a barrage of cannons fired in rapid succession.

"..." Natsu narrowed his eye and summoned his sword. He quickly slashed all of the cannon balls to pieces. They shattered around him as he hit the ground. He sheathed his sword and lowered it.

"Not done yet! _**"Ice make: Battle Ax!" **_He summoned a giant Ax and swung it down at Natsu. Natsu side stepped it and it destroyed the ground in a straight line.

_**"Ice Make: Freeze Bomb!"**_ He held his hand forward and giant round ball of ice fired at Natsu.

"Hyah!" Natsu spun his sword around to his back then quickly drew it and slashed it clean in half. "..!?" His eye widened.

"Oh shit."

_**(Explosion)**_

_**"Azure Dragon's Blast Wave!" **_He made his sword disappear and clapped his hands. A flaming blast wave canceled out the ice bomb that nearly froze him and the area around him. Suddenly multiple fists of ice came out of the ground and knocked him in the air.

"Gah!" Natsu grunted.

"Got you now! _**"Ice Make Saucer!" **_He fired off a spinning saucer of Ice that was about to hit Natsu. Natsu then suddenly grabbed onto it.

"HUH?!" Gray was shocked he just grabbed it.

"Catch!" Natsu spun it around and then threw it back like a frisbee.

_**"Ice Make: Shield!" **_He spread his arms out and a shield of ice appeared in front of him. The saucer impacted it and the shield cracked. Natsu landed on the ground and slowly stood up. The saucer and shield was shattered by Gray.

"What are those two up to?" Erza was walking by and noticed them in the midst of a fight.

"Not bad Frosty, you actually know how to use that brain after all." Natsu smirked.

"I am fighting you after all." Gray said.

"But you're going to need to do better than that." Natsu said while getting into a quick draw stance.

"Hey Erza, what are you doing?" Cana asked who also seemed to be passing by.

"Watching." She said crossing her arms.

"Don't get cocky! _**"Ice Make: Frame!" **_Suddenly a large cage fell on Natsu trapping him.

"..." He just kept his quick draw ready.

"Now that you can't move, _**"Ice Make: Impact!" **_A large spiked hammer appeared above the cage was about to smash him.

"..._**Dragon Sword Form: Vanishing Lotus Storm." **_A cyclone of slashes engulfed the area around him and the ice was shredded it millions of pieces. "And also..._**Dragon Sword Form: Piercing Silver Head!" **_He sheathed his blade and drew it again, and a spear of blue energy shot towards Gray who widened his eyes.

_**"Ice Make: Shei-!? **_GAAAH!" It broke right through and hit Gray right on the chest and sent him through a tree. Natsu lowered his sword and sighed.

"You're wide open after you cast a spell." Natsu whipped his sword and sheathed it.

"Dang, that hurt." Gray stood back up.

"Well, I think it's my turn." Natsu said now narrowing his eye. He bent forward as if he was going to jump towards Gray.

_**"Ice Make:..." **_Then began running toward him and crossed his arms. _**"..Bringer!" **_Two blades of ice appeared and he passed Natsu holding them out. They both were suddenly still. Natsu clicked his sword shut.

"..No way.." Gray's ice blades shattered and a large slash across his chest spurted out blood. He was shocked.

"Oi." Natsu called back. "What are you just standing there for?" Natsu asked. Gray suddenly made a sound of surprise and was sweating suddenly. He looked down and there was no blood!

"Wha..?...I coulda' swore I was.." Gray was confused. He could have sworn sword Natsu took a slash at his torso.

"I didn't cut you Gray." Natsu said making him turn to him. "But I could have." He smiled with a half open eye.

"Could have?..." Gray repeated.

"Ah, from your expression i'm sure you've never felt it before. That one moment right before your opponent lands a killing blow." Natsu explained. "What you thought I did was just an illusion created from fear of death." Natsu spun his sword around playfully.

"So you're saying.." Gray was slowly understanding.

"..You could have died once you were in my 'kill zone'. Remember this well Gray, never charge your opponent without a clear head." Natsu said walking past him. "Cause the moment you commit...well, anything could happen." Natsu gave him a friendly nudge. "That last trick was a good one. I might fight you seriously if you challenge me again." He chuckled.

"..." Gray put his hand to his chest and was wondering. _"...Illusion...of fear?" _He thought to himself.

"Well, I gotta train to catch. Tell gramps i'm gonna be busy for the next few days." He said walking off with his hands behind his head.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"To see a friend of mine." He said before leaving.

"...That guy." Gray said to himself.

"Gray." Erza said coming over to him.

"Huh?" Gray turned to Erza and Cana who were just standing there.

"I called you two times, why didn't you answer?"

"Uh.." Gray wasn't sure. "Sorry, I was just fighting with Natsu." He explained.

"I saw."

"Yeah, what the heck happened at the end? You look like you saw Juvia sniffing your-"

"AAAAAUUGH!" Gray quickly silenced her. "Don't remind me!"

"Pah! Well what was wrong?" Cana got free from his hand and coughed for a second.

"I don't know. I felt like...I almost died for a moment." He said looking at his hand and recalling that last second.

"Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" Erza asked curiously.

"No not that...if felt like he just killed me but didn't..."

"Killing intent then?" Erza asked.

"Huh, you felt it too?" Gray was surprised.

"To be honest I felt a little on edge the second you passed each other." She said with a serious look. "But Natsu wouldn't kill his own comrades. I think he thinks of you as a rival." She assured him.

"Well, i'd hate to have him as an enemy.." He looked to Natsu's retreating back. "..cause I don't think he was kidding."

"Don't say such things. Natsu doesn't seem like the type." She said.

"I wonder." Cana said putting a finger on her chin.

"You to Cana?" Erza turned to her.

"Well what do we really know about Natsu?" Cana asked. "He doesn't talk about his past that often, nobody knows what he likes, what he does in his spare time, and to boot, those shifty council guys seem to have it out for him." She reasoned. "I'm not saying Natsu is a bad person, he's just mysterious...its kind of a turn on to be honest." She said with smile.

"T-turn on?!" Erza blushed.

"Heheh~! You're so innocent it's hilarious." Cana walked off laughing.

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking through the middle of town towards the train station and stopped.<p>

"Mm..mmmmmgh!" He saw Flare walking down the street with a bunch of boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Oh boy." Natsu watched as she struggled with them. "Flare, hold up!" He shouted coming over to her.

"Huh? C-Cherry Hair! I haven't seen you for a few days!" She was surprised he was there.

"Been taking care of things. Here let me give you a hand." Natsu took two of the boxes and carried them along side her.

"Oh thank you." She thanked him greatly. "I'm heading to Fairy Hills."

"Oh yeah, this is the last of your things if I recall." Natsu noted.

"I'll be a bit sad that you aren't there with me, but..i'll do my best!" She assured him.

"That's nice Flare. I'm glad you're making your own choices." he smiled.

"Mm!" She smiled happily.

After about twenty or so minutes of walking they arrived at the dorm.

"I'll leave this right here. I gotta go." Natsu told Flare.

"Eh? Where are you going? A mission?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that, just visiting a friend. She's been waiting for a little while." He said smiling. "I'll see you in a couple days." He was about to leave.

"Wait!" Flare put her boxes down and gave Natsu a hug.

"Flare?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm...glad you're okay." She said with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"...Mm. So am I." He returned it and looked her in the eye. "See ya!" He said and headed for the train station.

"Have a good visit." She waved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later..<strong>_

Natsu had arrived in a town called Selion and wobbled off the train station.

"I will...beat you...one day...you cursed train." He muttered. He then made his way into town and was looking around. "Been a little while..two months maybe?"

"Hey Natsu!"

"Welcome back!"

"How ya' been?" A lot of the store vendors recognized him.

"Hey guys!" He waved. "Is Mindy here?" He asked them.

"She's at her father's guild as always." One of them told him.

"Thanks!" He said before beginning his trip up the mountain.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Hasn't changed a smidgen since I left." He noted looking at the building.<p>

"Natsu...?" He picked up someone calling out to him and turned. He was staring a tall long haired brunette with blue and green eyes and an angelic face. She wore a black dress and a vest that had gold colored trims on it. She also wore a white dress shirt with long sleeves under the vest.

"Hey Mindy." He turned around and greeted.

"...Hey." She said happily.

"Y-you look well." Natsu mentioned.

"Uh, yeah." She walked up to him and looked all over him.

"Um, something wrong?" He asked.

"Well..." She then measured them both. "..did you get shorter?"

"NO!" Natsu shouted in annoyance. "That's the first thing you point out when I get back?!"

"Eheheheh, sorry I couldn't help my self." Mindy chuckled. She then gave him a hug and smiled warmly.

"Wha-?!" Natsu was surprised.

"It really is nice you're back." She said to him.

"..Yeah." He said putting one hand behind her and hugging her back. She then noticed he had a tattoo on his arm.

"Is this..?" She wondered curiously.

"Yeaaah, I kinda got wrapped up in joining Fairy Tail." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Eh?" She made a sound of surprise.

"looong story." He scratched his head.

"Well, lets talk about it inside." She said happily walking along side him.

* * *

><p>"Rowdy as always." Natsu looked around and the place was about as lively as Fairy Tail. The room had bar and several tables for guests, and wooden furniture in every corner. There was also a second floor above the bar with a wooden railing.<p>

"Come on. Lets sit." She said pulling up a chair to a table and the two sat next to each other.

"Yeah whatever! Tell that greasy sleeze his order is gonna be anoth-NATSU! Welcome back!" The owner happily greeted.

"Hey Lyner." Natsu waved.

"I'll be with ya' in just a minut-!" He called back.

"LYNER THIS BEER TASTES LIKE HORSE PISS!"

"SHUT YER' HEAD BOBBINS! YOU DON' LIKE IT, YOU CAN HAUL YOUR ASS DOWN TO SUNDOWNER'S BAR!" Lyner argued back.

"Lyner~! Are you yelling again~!" An old lady wearing armor asked, drunk as a skunk.

"Envy! Drink your prune juice! Don't go drinking your companions wine!" He yelled back.

"Lyner, I think Everest is using the kegs for his toilet again!"

"Wha-!? EVEREST, I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME ALREADY!"

"Yeehehehe~! I'll ride this dragon to the circus and shower them in urinated-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP GET OUT YOU OLD COOT!" Lyner threw a mug and knocked out the rowdy customer. "(Sigh), Sorry Natsu, i'm going to be a while!" He rushed back to the kitchen. Natsu and Mindy sweat dropped.

"So how's things been?" Natsu asked.

"Mm, pretty steady, but we keep ourselves busy." Mindy shrugged. "What about you, how'd you get Fairy Tail to sign you on?" She was very curious.

"Oh lets see. They seemed like an interesting guild. Well, first..." He began telling her stories about how he met Lucy and the others and went on quests with them. He then told her about the war with Phantom Lord and the battle of Fairy Tail. About an hour or two passed when he concluded.

"Holy crap." Mindy was left speechless.

"I know right?" Natsu chuckled.

"So I take it then you got my letters?" She asked.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, how did you know I was in Magnolia?" He asked.

"Oh heard some of our regulars spotted you over there. Then I just sent messenger parrots there and they did all the work."

"How do they do it?" Natsu wondered

"Look who's back!" Natsu turned to the Lyner and greeted him.

"Still see you aren't out of business." He snickered.

"HAhahah! This place is going to stay open till the end of time, and you and Mindy are going to manage it together!" He slapped him on the back.

"Dad, stop it. Natsu isn't the type to manage a guild." Mindy blew him off.

"Are you kidding me?! He came up with the suggestion of turning this place into a independent guild to begin with." He noted.

"You've been getting the money I've been sending you?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! Appreciate it by the way. Been gettin' a lot more than before ever since you joined that guild." He thanked immensely.

"You know I think we'd get along just fine even without you." Mindy said.

"Well I do owe you guys for accidentally burning down the last one." Natsu pointed out.

"How many times I gotta tell ya'? It was just an accident." Lyner assured him.

"Still, I owe you guys for it." He said with a smile.

"...(Sigh), I know I've said it before, but that noble act is gonna get you in over your head one day." Lyner sighed in defeat.

"I thought I told you Lyner." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Right, ''Not noble, just crazy'', right?" He quoted with a smile.

"Right." Natsu snickered.

"Well, I gotta go, if you're staying the night, my guild is open for you 24/7. See ya later!" He waved.

"Later Lyner." Natsu said waving him off.

"...You know it really was an accident. You know that right?" Mindy asked him with a frown.

"..." Natsu was silent.

"Natsu..." She sighed in defeat.

"I beg to differ." Natsu said putting his hand on the table."Two people died in that fire." He pointed out.

"Look Natsu, i'm going to say this again and you better listen good. It wasn't your fault." Mindy said looking at him with a stern look.

"Don't feel that way." Natsu clenched and loosened his hand.

"You were a kid, and you were just scared. Remember what Venigon said?" Mindy reminded him.

"Remember it like yesterday." Natsu stated.

"Then say it." Mindy leaned on her arm while listening.

"We cannot always be held accountable for the lives of other people. If you feel regretful for it, then don't pity yourself, it would be an insult to the ones who died." He repeated as if he heard straight from his fathers mouth.

"And?" Mindy slowly nodded.

"Mmm...So live on in their place. It might not be comforting, but you will remember them. And there is nothing more important than keeping their memory alive, then acting as if they did not live at all...That guy always had a way with words. Scaly bastard." Natsu leaned back and looked at the table with a blank look.

"That's good Natsu." Mindy pulled his head toward her and rubbed his head. He was surprised by her sudden actions.

"Uh..can I-?"

"No. You don't get to move until i'm satisfied." Mindy ordered him as she rubbed his hair. "Besides, I'd be a terrible older sister if I just ignored her blundering little brother. We used to do this all the time I recall." She smiled.

"It's just that..." Natsu began blushing.

"Hm?" Mindy was confused.

"Y-your chest has gotten a bit...bigger." He pointed out.

"Eh-...Eheheh! G-g-gee, you little pervert. At least b-be grateful that I'm allowing such a thing." Her face was getting flushed with every shade of red.

"S-sorry." Natsu apologized.

"I-it's fine. It is after all you." She said while still pulling his head close to her chest. He felt like he was laying on a (dirty)pillow, when in reality it was her well developed breasts.

"A-are we done?" Natsu asked.

"F-for now." She quickly let go and turned away with an embarrassed look. _"Oh crap, did I over do it?! He's probably thinking i'm that kind of woman now!" _

_"D-damn it. She probably thinks i'm a total sleazebag now." _He cursed himself for making it weird.

"H-hey Natsu?" Mindy asked.

"What?" He asked attentively.

"D-do you wanna go like...hang out in town?" She asked him.

"Uh, sure Mindy. I'm visiting for a few days so why not?" He quickly agreed.

"O-okay. I'll go get ready." She quickly got up and dusted her self off. She then smiled at him brightly and headed to her room happily.

"That was...weird."" Natsu said to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Hills...<strong>_

Flare was in the midst of putting the finishing touches in her room.

"There we go." She smiled while looking at the position she put her lamp. "Whew, all done." She looked around the room.

"Looks nice."

"AHH!" Flare jumped from Erza appearing out of nowhere. "Wh-wh-whw-h-what are you-how did you get in here?!" Flare asked still recovering from the scare.

"Hm? Oh the door was stuck so I had to give a little more effort." She explained.

_"It was locked with a dead bolt." _Flare sweat dropped. "S-so what are you doing in here Scarlet-san?"

"I came to give you a welcome to the dorm. And to see if you settled in okay." Erza said while looking around.

"I think everything's okay. I just finished." She pointed out. Her room was pretty normal for tastes. The walls were dark red, a few shelves with a couple volumes of books she recently bought. A white bathroom, a cabinet that contained a few outfits as well as towels. The floor was wooden and there was a queen sized bed with white sheets and a red quilt she bought one day with Natsu.

"I see, your room is very nicely done." Erza smiled friendly.

"I plan on putting more in here. But I think it's fine the way it is now." Flare said while fidgeting her hands.

"Mm. If you ever want any help with design, i'm right down the hall." She pointed out.

"..."

"Flare?"

"Oh, i'm sorry. It's just...you're hair...i-i-it looks nice." She said with blushing cheeks.

"..Mhmhm. True, our hair looks very alike. " She brushed it out with her hand while chuckling warmly. "Your hair is very interesting Flare. I can't say I've come across magic quite like yours." She complimented.

"Hai. The village guardian gave it to me." She smiled sadly. "Um, also..thank you for saving me from the scary lady." She bowed.

"Hm? Oh Evergreen? Don't worry, she knows better now." She assured her. She put her hands on her shoulders. "And don't worry, i'll be sure to be there for you when you need me." She smiled warmly.

"..M-Mm!" Flare smiled warmly.

"Oi, Erza, you better not be giving Flare any dumb house decor suggestions!" Mira suddenly came in wearing short shorts and a tight purple top. He hair was in a ponytail as well with a purple ribbon holding it in place.

"They are not dumb, and I was just welcoming her." Erza hissed.

"Yeah whatever. Hey Flare." Mira ignored her and greeted Flare happily.

"S-snow hair."

"Wow, you call everyone by the color of their hair don't ya'?" Mira said surprisingly. "Just call me Mira, Mirajane."

"I..can call you by your name?" Flare asked.

"Of course. We're now living in the same dorm so there should be no formalities." Mira said while putting her arm over her shoulder.

"Okay Mira...Mir..Miraja...(murmur).." Flare tried speaking up but she mumbled while trying to say it.

"...(Sigh)..Snow-hair is fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." Flare said nervously.

"You know Flare, I was just curious, but how do you know Natsu?" She asked.

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"I'm curious as well." Erza crosed her arms.

"Um.." She didn't know where to begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selion...<strong>_

Natsu and Mindy were in the middle of town sitting on a bench in the middle of a busy street.

"Man, it feels like ages since we did something like this." Mindy smiled happily.

"Has it been that long?" Natsu wondered.

"Yeah, it has." She pointed out.

"Hmm..." Natsu tried to recall the last time he was there.

"So besides Fairy Tail, hows the search for the dragon going?" She asked him.

"No luck. That dragon is probably on the other side of Earth-Land for all I know." He sounded frustrated.

"Well...in some ways i'm happy that you haven't found him yet."

"Hm?"

"Because, if something happened to you...i'd feel a little lonely." She smiled sadly.

"...Well, don't worry. I can kill it. Why do you think I've been training non-stop?" He then re-quipped his sword to show her. "_**Dorruga**_ will cut down anything from steel to dragon scales. Venigon gave me this blade, so i'll trust in the fact that it'll cut down any dragon." He smiled.

"..Hmhmhm." She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you seem more sure of yourself than before when you were a kid." She said happily.

"..Teh." He scoffed while cracking a smile. "I have you to thank for that Mindy." He said while turning to her.

"Eh?" She wondered.

"If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be able to act as I do now." Mindy blushed a little and turned away while laughing it off a little.

"Ehehe, I don't think I deserve that much credit." She scratched the back of her head. She smiled again warmly at his praise.

"Still, i'm happy I met you instead of someone else." He looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting late.

"...Guess we should call it a day?" He figured.

"Mm. Lets head back." She got up and the two had headed back to Lyner's guild hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail...<strong>_

"And well, I guess that's when I ran into him." Flare concluded. Her, Mira, Erza, Cana, Lucy, Levy and Laki were listening attentively.

"Wow, that's really uh.." Cana was a little pink while looking away slightly.

"That..sounds like him." Mira was a little pink as well.

"..(Murmur).." Erza was a bit too much into her little smutty world of romance to even answer.

"Wow, I think she may prove to be a worthy opponent." Laki nodded.

"Natsu is a pretty nice guy." Lucy laughed sheepishly.

"Is that what you meant when he was..gentle..?" Levy asked a bit embarrassed.

"Hai." Flare nodded nonchalantly.

"Where is he by the way? I haven't seen him today." Cana asked her.

"Now that you mention it.." Lucy realized it as well.

"Um, I think he went to go see a friend." Flare recalled.

"A friend?" Erza snapped out of her little world.

"What kind of friend?" Mira asked.

"Um...a..friend?" Flare didn't understand the question.

"Uh, a girl or a guy?" Cana clarified.

"I think...he said...'she'." She couldn't quite remember, it was his business and she respected it.

"...A GIRL!?" Half of them shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you like it! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	35. Late Again

**_Chapter 35..._**

"It was nice seeing you again." Mindy said with a warm smile.

"You as well." Natsu replied matching her smile. They were at the train station at Magnolia. They were saying their goodbyes before the train left back to Mindy's hometown. They stood at the loading ramp while other passengers were loading up.

"Well good luck with your guild. Hope to see you again soon." She gave him a quick hug and began to board. Natsu stood on the platform and waved her off till the train was away. He smiled and felt satisfied. He really needed a break from the antics at Fairy Tail.

"(Sigh), Guess I should get back to work." He figured and began walking back to the guild. He then turned to a stall and saw them giving out free samples. He went over and grabbed one. He walked through town and ate it down to the tooth pick and just tossed it in a nearby alley. He brushed his hands and put them in his pockets. After a few minutes of walking he looked around Magnolia. It seemed to be normal.

..Which was weird.

_"Quiet day huh? Well, lets see how the guild's doing." _

He arrived at the large bat doors and gently opened them then walked inside. He closed it then turned and he saw all the usual members looking up at Makarov who appeared to be giving a speech.

"So i'll need at least three members each to go make deliveries to-Ah, just who I was waiting for!" Makarov noticed Natsu.

"Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"I was waiting for you to get back. We have a situation that's been going on that requires our attention." He floated down to the floor.

"What's up?" He crossed his arms.

"You remember that guild Eisenwald?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Natsu asked. Makarov than began to explain about the recent activities of a dark guild called Oracion Seis, and how that Fairy Tail along with several other guilds were banding together to take them down.

"..So let me see if I got the gist of this." Natsu shook his head from the amount of information he received. "Oracion Seis, a guild of SIX dark mages, is up to no good. And it was determined that four guilds work together to take them out?" He repeated in his own sense.

"That's about right." Makarov nodded.

"Well who went?" Natsu asked.

"Erza, Gray, and Lucy. I was going to send a forth, but Mira and her siblings haven't returned yet."

"...I see where this is going." Natsu crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were up to the challenge, boy." Makarov smiled and leaned on his staff.

"You know I would say yes either way." Natsu said walking past him, looking at a screen that appeared to be some type of rankings for dark guilds. "These the sub guilds?"

"Yep. As far as we know." Makarov came up.

"Hmm." Natsu seemed to be thinking. "Don't suppose...you know where they're meeting?" Natsu turned to him.

"Blue Pegasus's guild hall. Erza and her group left about an hour ago."

"An hour? Shoot, I better move." Natsu said quickly, walking away towards the guild doors.

"Be careful Natsu." Makarov said before he left. "There may be six of them, but their power is to not be taken lightly."

"Yeah well, neither is mine." He smirked. And with that he left.

"...Goodness. He just can't stand still for that long." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking through town and was walking toward a public stage line. When he arrived he came up to the person sitting on the coach reading a magazine.<p>

"Hey pops!" He called.

"Eh? you lookin' to head out of town sonny?" The old man asked, lowering his reading material to get a better look at the customer.

"Yeah. I'm looking to get to Blue Pegasus's guild."

"Hop on. Oh by the way it's 2,000 jewels for a round trip." He warned him.

"It's gonna be a one way." Natsu assured him.

"Very well." He waited till Natsu paid him, then they took off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours later...<em>**

Natsu had arrived at the Blue Pegasus guild entrance. He hopped off groggily then nodded at the driver. The driver took off and he stood there looking at the entrance. The driver took a short cut through the forest and he had arrived there about an hour sooner than he planned. He looked at the guild insignia and something about it just reminded him of something.

"..." He stared long and hard at the building. That symbol..he had seen it somewhere." He crossed his arms and closed his eye. _"Must be my imagination, but I swear I've seen that symbol somewhere...why does the word 'Men~' keeping popping up in my head?" _He KNEW that it sounded familiar. "..Well who cares? I better make my presence known." He figured, and proceeded toward the entrance. He went inside but no one was there. He looked around and was wondering where they all went. Their scent was in the air alright. He hummed and decided to just head back out.

_"Must have missed em'."_ He shrugged. He stepped outside and walked back to the entrance and noticed foot prints leading down a path in the forest. He looked around and figured they must have gone into the forest. He walked for a few minutes but then came upon something. It was a burly bald man who was lying on the ground grunting, as if he was fighting an internal battle. He walked up to the person and they weakly looked up.

"W-who are you? Comrade of...Angel?" He seemed to have a look of disgust.

"Uhh, no?" He bent down. "Who did this to ya'?" He asked.

"Please, there is not much time...my comrades ahead..they must be warned."

"Hmmm...You wouldn't happen to be part of that alliance of the good guys would ya'?" He asked.

"And what if I am?" He asked, unsure of this person's intentions.

"I'm with Fairy Tail. I'm the fourth member they were supposed to send." Natsu explained.

"Ah!..You're friends are ahead with the rest of the alliance...we were deceived...Urggh.."

"You okay?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm..perfectly fine...I inhaled a parfum that..weakened my body.."

"...A what?" Natsu made a look as if it were the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"Please...they went that way.." He pointed with as much effort.

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up..but someone needs to warn them." He urged.

"Got it. Careful, cueball." Natsu began running away towards the direction he pointed.

"..Please, hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can.." He struggled to stand up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"Damn...these guys are tough." Gray cursed after standing up from a beating.

"These guys are really strong. But there's only six of em!" Lucy also seemed to have taken a light beating. As a matter of fact, all of the wizards that were in the alliance appeared to be getting battered around helplessly.

"This is too easy. These slowpokes aren't even worth slowing down for." A man wearing a racing outfit said suddenly appearing in thin air.

"These weaklings are nothing. They'ed have better use as target practice." A sly, dark skinned guy with spiky brown hair, a white coat and red pants said with a smirk. A large purple snake resided close to him.

"It's our win.." A young lady with angelic features said.

"Ho ho~! It is a shame~!" A large man with squarish facial features said.

"ZzzZ..." The fifth member was gothic in appearance, but he was sleeping on a magic carpet.

"I have no use for you fools any longer." A dark skinned man with various tattoos and a wooden staff with a skull and feathers bellowed. He was about to attack, but suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's the matter Brain?" The sly man asked.

"Wendy..." He slowly said, eyeing the blue haired girl who was hiding behind a rock.

"Y-yes?" She nervously asked.

"..That's Wendy Maiden of the Sky." Brain said in surprise. The others seemed also surprised at this information.

"Maiden of the Sky?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"We need her!" Brain said and lifted his staff. A hand made of dark green energy reached out and grabbed her.

"Wendy!" Carla began chasing.

"Help me!" Wendy yelled.

"I got you!" Carla grabbed her hand, but they were both sucked right into nothingness.

"Wendy!" Several of them shouted.

"Vanish into nothingness! _**"Dark Rondo!" **_Brain fired many beams of dark green energy into the sky and they all came raining down on them.

"I got you!" Gray said grabbing Lucy protectively.

"I got you too!" Lyon who was also there said to Sherry.

"Yes, hold me in your tight embrace~!" She blushed.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Natsu shouted and swiped his arms. A screen of flames shielded everyone from the blast. The energy dissipated in the air much to Brains surprise. Natsu slid to a stop when he landed. He looked up and he had a dark narrowed look at the Oracion Seis members.

"Huh?!"

"Who's this guy!?" The man in the racing costume and the man with the sly grin which turned to a look of surprise exclaimed.

"Why am I always late to these things.." Natsu scowled.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted with a smile of relief.

"That you man?!" Gray was just as surprised.

"It's him!" Lyon was wide eyed.

"(Gasp!)" Sherry was shocked to him as well.

"Looks like we missed one." Brain clicked his tongue. "Racer, deal with him so we can get going." He ordered.

"On it." He said and vanished from his sight. He appeared next to Natsu who just blocked his kick with the back of his hand. Natsu narrowed his eye. Racer disappeared and reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye.

"It's over!" He said before delivering a dropkick.

"I wonder?" Natsu smirked and grabbed his foot.

"Hu?!-Oof!" Natsu then spun him and threw him on the ground and he skidded back towards the dark guild members. They all had shocked looks.

"Racer took a hit?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oi, what the hell man!?" The brown haired guy yelled at Racer.

"T-that was just a lucky hit." Racer grunted and wiped his mouth from the dirt.

"Think so? Why dontchya' take another crack at it and find out?" Natsu taunted.

"He got em'!" A handsome young man with brown hair praised.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he doesn't look to be our enemy." A dark skinned young man also said.

"You're gonna regret that you punk!" Racer gritted his teeth.

"The only thing I regret is not throwing you harder. Bring it road rash!" Natsu waved his arm with an amused look in his eye.

"Grr!" He disappeared and appeared behind Natsu. Natsu blocked it with his hand and another strike from the front, but it was a feint and Racer went straight for his legs. He tried to knock him off his feet, but Natsu jumped. Natsu then looked around and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_"Fast...almost too fast." _He frowned. He felt a presence behind him and he felt a sharp kick knock him back to the ground.

"Ergh!" He grunted. He than widened his eye then suddenly closed it.

"He closed his eye?" Erza who was gripping her arm in her Flight Armor noted. Natsu furrowed his brow.

"You're gonna wish you never showed yourself!" Racer appeared in front of him. He attempted to kick him again, but Natsu blocked it, shocking him. "What!?" He shouted in disbelief. He disappeared again and this time appeared from above, about to hit him, but Natsu side stepped it and he appeared behind him again. Natsu then opened his eye, but he got hit.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Racer, what are you waiting for!?" Brain demanded.

"Kch! This guy is good." Racer admitted. Natsu then looked up. It was still on both sides as the tension thickened. Natsu smirked which made everyone curious. "I see how it is." He said.

"He figured it out?" Lucy wondered.

"It's not a matter of how fast you are..." He began saying. Racer appeared on his side. He then received a kick to his gut which made Racer cough up saliva. He crashed into a tree and Natsu lowered his leg. "..its a matter of how fast I think you are." He emphasized.

"Rrrgh!" Racer hesitantly got up.

"I don't know how you're doing it, but I can feel you getting close two seconds faster than I can see you getting close." Natsu explained. "Unless you're faster than a lightning bolt, then I suggest you pick up the pace."

"..." Racer remained silent.

"Anyone else want to take a shot?" Natsu turned to Oracion Seis.

"..Wait. I think I know you." Brain raised his hand. "..A black jacket, an eye patch, pink hair..Mm!?" He then realized he was staring at someone known by reputation. "You're the wizard slayer of Black Rift, the One-eyed Dragon!" He declared. Natsu just scoffed.

"How do you know me?" He said and crossed his arms. "...Wait a minute.." Natsu thought back to that screen he saw back in Fairy Tail.

"One-eyed Dragon?" Lyon slowly repeated.

"Wizard...slayer?" Lucy sweated nervously.

_"What the hell is he talking about? Does this guy know Natsu?" _Gray thought.

"...If I recall, there was a dark guild called Tainted Sun that took orders from Oracion Seis. Guess word gets around." Natsu nodded, thinking that was the reason.

"This a bit of a pickle." Brain groaned.

"What so special about this guy?" The man standing next to the snake asked.

"He may not look it, but this wizard is a dragon slayer." Brain said which made them surprised. "He massacred half of the dominant dark guilds in Black Rift. Very few had actually escaped from the destruction he caused out there."

"But he didn't use any magic apart from that blue fire show~." The large man with a square like face noted.

"It's Dragon Slayer magic. Almost nothing remains after he is through with his opponent." Brain explained.

"You gonna keep talking about the dragon, or you gonna fight the one in front of you?" Natsu asked, losing his patience.

"..._**Dark Rondo!" **_Brain debated a few moments before launching another attack at them from the front.

"That won't work." Natsu swiped his arms in front of him and a wall of blue flames protected them again. After they disappeared, so did Oracion Seis. "Tch! They got away." Natsu cursed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around while tending to their wounds while Natsu sat cross legged on a stump.<p>

"So I think I know everyone here. This is certainly a surprise." He chuckled. "I'm surprised to see Lyon here though. Looks like you finally got your head on straight " He teased.

"Most unexpected running into you here of all places." Lyon smiled.

"Looks like I was a tad too late though." He frowned. "..Hm? Wellll~ if it isn't miss tragic romance." He eyed Sherry who gasped. "Guess you realized you got somethin' to live for." He smiled.

"O-of course! I don't need you to tell me that!" She pouted.

"Nice to see you too." Natsu said sarcastically. He then turned to a trio who was tending to each other.

"Not familiar with you guys though." Natsu said blankly.

"I'm Ren." The dark skinned man introduced himself. "You may know me as Silent Night in the Weekly." He snapped his fingers.

"Hundred Night, Hibiki. At your service." The brown haired man said posing.

"Holy night, Eve." The young blonde man also bowed.

"And together, we form Blue Pegasus's elite team, Trimens!." They all posed at once but winced from the pain.

"...Never heard of ya'." Natsu deadpanned.

"Hmph. It matters not. As long as a woman has heard about the value of our service, our spirits will not be dampened." Ren whipped his hair. "And who are you?"

"Names Natsu. Not well known, just a wandering mage." He plainly said.

"Well I've never heard of you." Ren huffed.

"Notice I used the key words 'Not well known'." Natsu sweat dropped.

"But you seem to be quite strong." Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Brain also seemed to be familiar with you." Eve noted.

"Is there something we should know?" Hibiki sported the same look as all eyes turned to Natsu.

"I'm sorry, could you be specific? That guy was saying a lot of things." Natsu just blinked.

"What did he mean by One-Eyed Dragon, and that you were a wizard slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that..." Natsu narrowed his eye. "..lets just say I pissed off a lot of dark mages down south, and they all have it out for me." He explained simply. "It's nothing you guys should concern yourself with. I'm on your side here." He assured them.

"Hmph~* It appears everyone is here~*" A short man with an ugly mug said while spinning into weird poses wearing a white suit said."They all ran away before we even fought at full power, there for we win by default~!*" He posed.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YA WEIRDO!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Look pal, we may be battered but we're not down. Here, let my pain killer parfum ease your discomfort~*" He popped open a vial and a fragrance wisped around the air.

"What a lovely scent." Sherry could feel it rejuvenating her.

"Yeah, my pain is fading away." Lucy also seemed to be enjoying the healing parfum.

"I am glad to see you all are alright." Lyon said to Jura.

"I barely made it out alive." He said sternly.

"Are you injured?" Lyon asked.

"Their power is not something to make light of. We were right to forge an alliance." Jura sighed.

"Well, they aren't here now. We should probably come up with a new plan of attack." Sherry suggested.

"I agree, but.." Ren agreed, but they all turned to Erza.

"Ngh!..." She winced in pain from the stinging sensation of a purple venom in her veins.

"Erza, are you alright?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't know." She grimaced from it spreading throughout her arm.

"Not to worry my honey~!* I know what you need...A EXTRA DOSE OF HEALING PARFUM~*" He opened another vile and it circled around Erza.

"NNghh..AAHhh!" Erza however was still in discomfort.

"W-what is this~?* My parfum has no effect~?*" Ichiya was surprised.

"That venom was pretty nasty." Sherry cringed, thinking it must have been painful.

"In that case...Lucy! I'll need your belt!" Erza quickly grabbed Lucy's belt,, shocking the blonde.

"Wha-!?" He skirt fell down and the Trimens had perverted looks but were met with a Lucy punch."Don't look~!" She wailed.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Ergh!..There." She wrapped the belt tightly around her shoulder and stabbed her sword in the ground in front of them. "CUT IT OFF!" She demanded.

"What!?" Lucy was surprised.

"Erza, are you losing it?!" Gray protested.

"It's the only way I can continue fighting. Please, make it quick!" She bit unto the belt and readied herself.

"But-!" Lucy was about to interject but Jura held his hand in front of her.

"It is her wish. We must not intervene." He said firmly.

"Very well..i'll do it." Lyon picked up the sword.

"Wait, lets talk about this!" Gray began to defend her.

"What's there to talk about? Her arm, or her life? Which is more important to you?" Lyon argued.

"This is something that will effect her for her whole life. We have to think of something else!"

"I'm doing it. It's what she wants." Lyon raised the sword and swiped down, but Gray caught it in ice which surprised them all.

"You're not cutting off her arm." He made a threatening look at Lyon.

"Hmph. Same old Gray. Spineless as ever. When are you going to learn to grow up?" He scowled.

"And your just as shifty as ever!" Gray argued back.

"Please, hurry!" Erza begged. Natsu was watching and decided he should intervene.

"That's enough Gray." Natsu told him.

"He's trying to cut off her arm! Do you realiz-!?"

"I said enough Gray." He made stoic look. "Bickering like an imbecile is not helping her in slightest, and every moment you spend whining about it she feels more pain."

"But there has to be another way!" Gray turned to Natsu.

"There is, now would you settle down? " Natsu ordered.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Move and I will show you." Natsu said pushing him aside and kneeling down. He looked at Erza's arm and slightly touched the area. "You got bit by Night Viper. Your flesh will decompose at a slow rate." He concluded.

"Please..Natsu.." She was slowly blanking out.

"Don't worry Erza." He held his hand up and light blueish fire lit up in his hand. "You're gonna be in pain, but I can stop it." He warned her. "Do you trust me?"

"..I do." She quickly nodded.

"Alright.. on 3." He then counted. "One...Two...Three." He then pressed his hand on the poison and Erza shrieked.

"GAAAHAAHAGHGAAAAAAA!" She screamed in pain as her flesh sizzled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gray demanded gripping his shoulder.

"Don't stop me right now!" Natsu shouted as he continued pressing his hand against her

"GAAAHggghGAAA..AGH...(Pant)..(Pant)..." Natsu finally finished and Erza was breathing heavily. Natsu could feel her digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this should do the trick." Natsu told her as he summoned a wrapping and wrapped it around the portion of the arm he burnt.

"He burned the poison?" Hibiki wondered.

"That was a healing spell called Heavens Fire. It burns tissue and reforms it back to it's original state." He explained.

"You know healing magic?! That's a lost practice!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Natsu frowned. Erza had passed out from the pain and Natsu was holding her so she wouldn't fall forward. "Lets take five guys. I think we should recuperate before we head out." Natsu said to them all.

"But what about Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Who?" Natsu asked as he picked up Erza.

"There was a little girl that was representing Cait Shelter, a guild that was participating in the alliance. Brain made off with her and a talking cat named Carla." Lyon explained.

"..Wait, they TOOK a little girl? What the hell for?" Natsu was confused as he laid Erza down next to a tree.

"We don't know. I remember them saying something about Maiden of the Sky, then that Brain guy looked like he saw a ghost." Gray recalled.

"Maiden of the Sky?" Natsu repeated. He then widened his eye a little. "Sky Maiden...Sky..is it possible..?" He put a hand to his chin as if he were unraveling something.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"..What was that girl's name again?" Natsu asked them.

"Wendy Marvell." Eve recalled.

"Name don't sound familiar. But it's possible..the time is about right-" Natsu was muttering to him self thinking out loud.

"Spill it Flambo, do you know who she is?" Gray asked, getting impatient.

"Well, Maiden of the Sky was actually a title that was given to female Sky Dragon Slayers." He said, and they all were wide eyed and their jaws were open.

"Huh?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"That little girl?!"

"I thought her power was unusual." Jura put a hand to his chin while deep in thought.

"Are you saying Wendy is a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to see for myself." Natsu shrugged.

"Sky Dragon...Who knows what use they have for her?" Jura shook his head. "By the way I haven't been introduced to you yet. My name is Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale." Jura introduced himself.

"Natsu Dranigon. Fairy Tail Mage and tag-along of the strange and exciting." Natsu nodded slightly.

"I thought I recognized your name. As I recall, you used to be part of the reserve Wizard Saints." He mentioned. "I myself am a Wizard Saint."

"Wizard Saint, huh? Don't think I met you yet." Natsu tilted his head.

"Most of my time is dedicated to Lamia Scale now than it was before." He explained.

"You don't say? Well nice to meet you Jura." Natsu smiled, thinking this Saint was a lot better than other Jose.

"Reserve?" Sherry asked.

"A step-in for the Wizard Saints so to speak." He clarified.

"So this guy is actually super strong?" Sherry exclaimed.

"Indeed. He is probably even better than me." Jura chuckled.

"No way!" Lyon was surprised.

"I don't know about that. I just know how to fight." Natsu shrugged.

"Hmph, very-" Jura began to say something.

"If you say noble, i'll kick your ass." Natsu joked. "I think you and I are gonna get along juuust fine Jura." He smirked.

"I look forward to working with you." Jura nodded with a smile.

"What just happened?" Lucy was unsure of the friendship that was suddenly forged that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay! I didn't want everyone to be under the impression he could one shot everyone in Oracion Seis. (Granted Angel, and Racer could.) So I need to watch this arc again to figure out how Nirvana worked, and why they were targeting Cait Shelter! <strong>

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	36. Counter Attack

_**Chapter 36...**_

"So how should we do this?" Lyon asked Jura. They all were forming a plan of how to deal with their enemy. So far they weren't off to a great start.

"Our priority is Oracion Seis's destruction, but now that they've taken Miss Wendy and Miss Carla, we'll have to figure out how to bring them back in the process." Jura stated.

"How do we find her? They could be anywhere." Lucy asked.

"Not to worry. Before they made off I tagged her before we headed out." Hibiki said as he stepped forth and a magic screen containing a map flashed on it. "She should be somewhere in the area beyond the forest." A red dot was flashing indicating where she was. "I can't get a clear signal, but that's where she was last transmitting." He explained.

"So I guess we need to divide our forces for this. We rescue Wendy, and go on the offense while we're at it." Lyon nodded in agreement.

"Someone's going to need to keep an eye on Erza as well." Sherry pointed out.

"I'll stay with her." Lucy said. "I'll keep her safe."

"I'll stay as well. I can relay battle information via telepathy. I'd be much more effective as a monitor for the battles." He said.

"I agree. Lets separate and take the fight to them." Gray was in accordance with the plan.

"..." Natsu was just sitting cross legged on the stump with his sword leaning against his shoulder. His eye was closed and he looked to be in thought.

_"..88...89...90..91..92.." _He was counting something in his head.

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked as she came over to the dragon slayer.

Natsu was still remaining motionless.

"Hey, Natsu? You awake?" Lucy asked again, snapping her finger in front of him..

"Hm?" Natsu opened his eye and looked at her.

"I guess we're going to divide forces and take offensive." She explained, just in case he didn't hear.

"I heard." Natsu said.

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked.

"...Hey Lucy could you step back about ten feet for me?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? Uh, okay." She replied confused as ever.

"Perfect. Just stay right there." Natsu said and stood up. He then drew his and slammed it down behind him and the ground was torn up and destroyed in a straight trail. A shock wave tore through everything in it's path up to about fifty feet in the forest. When the smoke clear, there was about twelve robed men and thugs lying unconscious on the ground gawking at the sudden attack. Everyone looked in his direction and were surprised to see the men in the forest.

"Enemies?" Lyon said as they walked up.

"I thought they were just following us. Guess they had other plans." Natsu said. He whipped his sword sheathed it till it clicked. "Leave Wendy to me. You guys go after the hundred other guys spread out in the forest." He said and walked toward the cliff. "Hey Hibiki, right? You picked her signal up in the mountain right?" He turned to him.

"Y-yeah. Wait, what do you mean 'hundred other guys'?" He asked as he shook his head.

"I can smell em'. I can hear them." He said , turning to the forest below the cliff. "That was just a little scouting party. The bulk of the bad guys are down there." He pointed. "I'm guessing Oracion Seis was expecting you guys and laid a trap. Pretty impressive actually." Natsu shrugged.

"How can you tell?" Eve asked, still unsure about Natsu.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer pal." Natsu turned and smirked. "This is my specialty."

"No way." Ren was baffled.

"He's serious. He's the Azure Dragon Slayer." Lucy explained with a smile.

"Another Dragon Slayer. No wonder you made wizard saint level." Jura smiled.

"But...what element is Azure?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"Mine's fire." Natsu said while lighting a blue flame in his hand. "My magic is Dragon Slayer Magic. My flames are unique. They devour magic and destroy it when they come into contact with it." He explained.

"No wonder they stopped Brain's attack." Ren figured.

"Well, I'll head to Wendy's location. Best of luck to ya." He waved.

"Wait, what if you run into-?"

"In to what?" Natsu turned to Eve with a narrowed look. "I could have fried roadrash's ass if I wanted too. Next time I see them..." He then faced forward with a glare of determination. "..I ain't gonna be as nice." He then jumped down into the forest. They all just watched for a few moments.

"...What is with that guy?" Gray shook his head in confusion.

"Lets head out as well. We'll leave Natsu Dranigon to rescue Wendy." Jura ordered.

"Alright, lets do this!"

"Yeah!" They all gathered and cheered at once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"Uhh..huh?" Wendy groggily woke up, not knowing where she was.

"Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Carla, where are we?" She asked, still unsure of her surroundings. They were in a dark cave of sorts. She got up and dusted herself up.

"I see you have awaken." Brain said who was sitting in a corner with the rest of the Oracion Seis's members.

"AHH!" Wendy jumped in surprise. Startled by the large man.

"Sky Maiden. We have need of your abilities." Brain said. He walked up to her with his wooden staff.

"My..abilities?" She asked.

"Yes. We need your help to bring back 'him'." He specified.

"Forget it! Wendy will not help a dark guild!" Carla said as she blocked his path.

"Oh I won't even need to force her. She'll WANT to help after seeing him." He snickered.

"What?" Wendy was just as confused as ever. Who was this person? And why would she lift a finger to help them?

"Oi, Brain." Racer asked. He turned to the bruised mage and he seemed to be sporting an annoyed look.

"Something wrong Racer?" Brain asked.

"Why'd we pull out? I run towards my enemies, not away from them." He questioned.

"I would have finished them on the spot, but that dark mage, Dranigon was with them." He said the name with detest.

"So what? We could have taken him down too." Cobra said, who was stroking his snake's head. He was equally as confused why they bolted all of a sudden.

"He is not to be underestimated. He shows almost next to no mercy for dark mages."

"That punk with the pink hair?" Angel asked who had crossed her arms.

"Do not let his appearance fool you. He may look young, but that kid is about Wizard Saint level." He emphasized.

"Huh? There's just no way." Cobra shook his head. "Then again, he did make Racer eat the dirt more than once." He chuckled at his guild member's loss.

"Say that again Cobra! I'll hit you so hard you won't even be able to tell how many times!" Racer threatened.

"Enough!" Brain said raising his staff.

"Teh."

"Kch!" The two looked away from each other.

"Anyway, I don't think it would be wise to attack him one-on-one."

"How do you know this guy's good? He could have just been lucky." Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, hear's what I heard what happened..." He began explaining.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forest...<em>**

"H-He's too strong!"

"I think we should retreat!

"MY ARRM!" Around twenty of random dark guild members were lying all over, badly burnt and bruised. Courtesy of the salmon haired dragon slayer. He picked em' off so fast they were dropping like flies. He was rushing through the forest, following the scent of the Oracion Seis members. He had his sword at his side, whipping anyone's ass who was in his way.

"What a bunch of wimps. Send something bigger at me already." He sighed. His eye widened and he suddenly jumped out of the way from wooden spikes that shot at him from out of nowhere. He skidded to a stop and all was calm, apart from the moaning and groaning from the unlucky bastards that met his fury.

_"...Wood Magic? I can't sense his location though." _Natsu just looked around him calmly. He would strike the next time they attacked again. He scanned the surroundings and couldn't get a feel for his opponent. He knew there was someone there, he had a slightly new scent that he didn't recognize. Well, at least apart from the foul stench the dark mages gave off. He whipped his head around and he saw a tree shoot three wooden pulls out towards him. He hopped up, dodging them as the tried to strike him. after a few moments he landed on the last one and it was once again silent. He looked everywhere again.

_"Where the hell is he!? I can't even sense where he's casting it from!" _He didn't notice it, but a dark silhouette was silently hopping through the trees. _"I'm a sittin' duck here. I got clear these trees out." _He thought. **_"Azure Dragon's Blast Wave!" _**He re-quipped his sword then focused and smashed his fists together, generating a flaming blast that erupted out of his body. In the distance it looked like a blue bubble burst in the middle of the forest, leaving a swirling cloud of smoke in the air. Natsu had landed on the ground and he had made a clearing that was big enough so that he could see where his enemy attacked from.

_"Maybe I took him out-No...He's still here." _Natsu dismissed the idea of ending the fight so easily.

Someone was there. And the fact he hadn't even had a confirmed hit on them, concerned him.

_"This opponent is good. I haven't felt this flustered since fighting Jose."_ He smiled a little. The thrill of a good fight was starting to set in. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He had to calm down. Venigon had taught him that getting caught up in the moment was all that your enemy needed to end it. He opened his eye and just waited to see what their next move was. The unknown person was just watching from the shadows of the trees. They bent down and just simply watched Natsu with interest.

_"...Interesting. Dragon Slayer Magic as well." _The person thought.

"...Nice try, but you're not invisible." Natsu suddenly spun around and punched out a fireball in the person's direction. They were surprised and jumped out of the way while the fire ball reduced the tree to ash. They laid motionless on the ground on all fours, watching Natsu. They noticed his gaze scanning in their general direction, but he didn't seem to have a bead on them yet. Still, he was getting closer. The person slowly crept back like a retreating predator from underestimated prey. Natsu cocked his head away and was listening intently. He closed his eye and just listened. He was not about to let this one get away.

_"It's faint, but I can hear them moving around me. It's like they're one with the forest or something." _He was getting side tracked and he knew it. They were a diversion, clearly. He then turned his back slowly and began heading back toward Wendy's location. As he got closer to the forest, the figure was following him slowly. They crawled through the bushes, barely making a sound.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsewhere...<em>**

"..."

"..."

"...What a load of bullshit." Racer just shook his head in disbelief.

"..Damn." Cobra whistled.

"You're making this up." Angel pinched her nose in frustration.

"It's true. That's the kind of problem we're dealing with." Brain mentioned again.

"Well if this guy is as good as you say he is, we should deal with him first." Cobra figured.

"Our focus is Nirvana. Once we have control over that, it won't matter who stands in our way. We'll be invincible." Brain said. "Beside's, I always figured at some point i'd run into him. So I took the necessary...precautions." Brain said.

"I hear you Brain. And you got balls for hirin' the "Bloody Jewel". Don't you know the rumors about that chick?" Cobra protested.

"I heard she killed her last employers. Took all their heads, and put them on display...in a slab of crystal." Angel also noted with a hint of humor.

"Her last employers tried to kill her to tie up loose ends. That backfired. As long as we pay her-"

"Speaking of which..." Cobra said, his ears perking up. "..I think she found him." He smirked. They were completely ignoring Wendy.

"What are they talking about Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know child, but we need to be careful." Carla cautioned her.

"That Natsu Dranigon...he's around here?" Wendy asked.

"From the sounds of it, he is." She said with a troubled nod.

"Do you think...he did what they were saying?" She asked her with a concerned look.

"It doesn't matter now. For now, we should worry about our current predicament." Carla said while they watched the members talk among themselves.

"Racer, go bring him. It's about time we got started." Brain ordered.

"Back in a flash." Racer said and disappeared in a burst of speed.

_"So close..just a bit more, and we will have Nirvana's power within our grasp!" _Brain thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest...<strong>_

Natsu was just walking nonchalantly through the hostile woods. He didn't seem to be particularly minding that his unknown assailant was following him. Oh yes, he knew they were following him. He decided the best way to flush them out would be to go where they'd feel most comfortable attacking. His mind was trying to anticipate where they would strike.

_"How long are they gonna keep following me? I thought since i'm close to these trees, they'd use them to their advantage...unless they know that too." _He was on edge, even if he didn't show it. That little girl was also a question mark. Sky Dragon Slayer kept repeating over and over in his mind. _"Did Grandeeny really take a student?" _He wondered. He shrugged and figured it would become clear once he found the girl. Right as he thought that, he felt a presence closing in on him. He summoned his sword and drew it at lightning speed. When he had turned his head to the person, they had a long black dagger that was close to severing his neck from his head. It was a young white skinned woman with skin tight black pants and sleeves, a green kimono that was down to her waist with black trims and a black sash tied into a knot, draping on her side. She had a purple top covering her bust and a beaded bracelet on her wrist. But her most noticeable feature was her dark green hair that was held up in a long ponytail. Her eyes however were grey, as if they had a loss of life in them.

The only thing stopping her from cutting off his head, was the same predicament. Natsu's blade was also at her neck. The two remained motionless for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was a few fleeting moments.

"..."

"..." Natsu and this girl were sporting similar looks at each other. Cold. Blank. And absolute focus. Neither of them could really do anything, one wrong move, and the other was going to lose their head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who are you?" The green haired girl asked him in monotone.

"..." Natsu just remained silent.

"You are part of the alliance, no?" She asked once again.

"Would you believe me if I said I was lost?" Natsu said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No." She answer bluntly.

"Worth a try." Natsu said tilting his head a little. "So what now?" He asked. "You gonna finish it? Daggers are lighter than swords." He pointed out.

"I would if I could." She said."But for some reason I am hesitant." She said which confused him.

"Should we start over?" Natsu offered.

"..I would accept that."

"Huh?" Natsu made a look of confusion.

"Were you not serious?" She asked.

"Well..uhh..really?" Natsu was just joking, but she was serious.

"If you want, we could decide who's faster in the next ten seconds." She said.

"No. Okay, lets do it." He quickly said. "I'll go first. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They said and lowered their weapons. They stood still and sheathed their respective weapons.

"Now why would you believe a word I said?" She said.

"Took the words out of my mouth." He replied.

"...I see." Treya said.

"Well I am glad you did. It would have been difficult, seeing as you were forming something that would block where my blade would have hit." Natsu noticed the shards of blue glass-like substance falling down her neck.

"I could also note that your blade would have gotten me first if you hadn't stopped." She also noticed as she eyed his sword.

"..."

"..." They both were silent for a moment.

"..Well this is awkward." Natsu deadpanned.

"This is most strange." She said. _"...He has one of the Dragon Arms." _

_"No wonder I couldn't sense her. She barely even has a scent from afar. But now that we're close, her smell is lot more easier to pick up." _He thought.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You first." Natsu nodded.

"You do not know who I am?" She asked, resting her hands on the pommel of her daggers.

"Nope."

"Seriously?" She seemed to be a bit baffled.

"..." Natsu narrowed his eye. "..You're clearly no pushover, so far. You know how to fight, always aiming for my blind spots. You're not attacking anyone else, and you followed me this far, which means you're targeting me specifically. Your outfit indicates that you aren't worrying about defense, but rather mobility. Unless you're very conscious about outward appearance like a loose woma-" Her look darkened for a second, making him feel a bit of a chill.

She did not like his choice of words.

"W-which you clearly aren't." He sweat dropped. "You're weapon of choice, daggers. Which means you prefer close combat. And since you asked me in a way that I 'should' know you, I assume you have a reputation or a history that even a guy like me should know. If it was a mercenary, you'd have something that emphasizes it. If it was a guild, you'd have a mark. If you were a freelance dark mage however..." He slowly propped his sword on his shoulder. "..well, there's only a handful of those guys. And they don't give their names out. But you? Not ringing any bells." He shook his head.

"I am Treya Duella." She simply said.

"...Was that so hard to say?" Natsu said with annoyance in his voice.

"You clearly did not know me. I merely gave my name." She said.

"What was the point of my speculating then if you were just going to tell me?" He asked with slight demand in his tone.

"I was waiting till you finished." She shrugged.

"...(Sigh)..you're weird." He couldn't figure this dark mage out. She went from threatening his life to giving him a roundabout way of introducing herself.

"I am Treya."

"I heard you the first time." He pinched his nose.

"Now it is your turn." She said with a blank expression.

"Natsu Dranigon. Fairy Tail Mage, and wanderer." He sighed.

"You are the one that Oracion Seis has it out for?" She put her hands on her hips. "They told me i'd be facing the One-eyed Dragon." She tilted her head in confusion.

"I can't believe that name is still floating around." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Flaming Cyclops?" She addressed him differently.

"Absolutely not." He said angrily.

"Then..." She was trying to figure out what to call him.

"...Wait.." Natsu suddenly realized something. "Your name..what was it again?" He wanted to confirm.

"Treya Duella." She repeated.

"...!" His eye widened and he was frantically searching through his pockets. "Ah where is it!?" He kept digging through his pockets hoping to find that one piece of paper that Frostbite gave him. "..AH HA!" He pulled it out and unfolded it. He looked at the five names on there and he looked at one in particular. "Holy crap." He had a look of astonishment.

"You recall who I am?" She asked, thinking her name was on what she assumed was a bounty poster.

"A-are you...by any chance a...Dragon Slayer?" He asked. Her eyes suddenly became a little more life like. It had peeked her interest.

"..I am." She replied with a nod.

"..Wait no I meant uh..Lost Dragon Slayer." He clarified. Her eyes widened at this.

"..What..did you say?" She had to hear a second time to believe it.

"A Lost Dragon Slayer." He said.

"...How do you know about Lost Dragon Slayers?" She asked.

"That guy was right..." He couldn't believe it.

"I am confused. What interest do you have in Lost Dragon Slayers?" She was sounding more interested. She was still wondering what he was talking about, but she didn't drop her guard.

"..." Natsu looked back at her and sported a blank look and looked back to the list. "Cause I'm one too." He said sternly.

"..." Her eyes were wide open and she was baffled.

"I'm the Azure Dragon Slayer. My Dragon's name was Venigon."

"I am the Crystal Dragon Slayer. My Mother's name was Ravalla." Treya also said.

"Crystal huh? Weren't you just using Wood Magic?" Natsu asked.

"My affinity for Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic is not that powerful. Mother taught me how to use the forest to my advantage." She explained.

"Hmm." Natsu appeared deep in thought.

"Forgive me if I do not take your word for it." Treya began to say. "Any Dragon Slayer could claim that title."

"No. They couldn't." Natsu said with a sound of irritation in his voice. Treya noticed it offended him and just lowered her head. "I faced off against a Lost Dragon Slayer named Callan Frostbite. He's the Blizzard Dragon Slayer." He began to explain. "He told me that there were five Lost Dragon Slayers in all. That's me, him, and you." He said as he showed the list to her. She walked over and looked at it. Sure enough, her name was there.

"This..Lost Dragon Slayer, Callan Frostbite." She began to ask. "Why does he have a list with our names on it?" She asked him.

"That's what I would like to know. He's been looking for Lost Dragon Slayers and he gave me this list. Apparently, his dragon left it with him. " He finished and crossed his arms.

"Well if what you're saying is true, there must be a hidden purpose why his dragon did that." She said taking the list and looking at it. "Mero Serene...I do not believe I've heard of that name." She said. "This last name...is that truly their name?" She asked.

"Doubt it. It's probably initials or something. So what do you think? Are we all called for some higher purpose?" He said in a mocking fashion.

"It vexes me as well. However, I still have a job to do." She said suddenly.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me, I don't wanna fight you!" Natsu rolled his eye.

"I believe you, Natsu Dranigon." She assured him.

"Then why-?!"

"It is not your words you must prove to me." She said walking several paces from him. "You say that you are a Lost Dragon Slayer. Tell me through your actions. If you can last against me, I will believe you. If you prove to be lying, I will end you." She warned him.

"Is that so?" Natsu suddenly held his sword to his side. "Well then, I guess i'll have to do my best to not disappoint." He got into a quick draw stance.

"My Dragon Arms is _**Dorraijin." **_She said as she rested her hand on her daggers that were sheathed on both her sides.

"Dragon Fangs? Interesting. Mine's _**Dorruga."**_

"Dragon Sword." She translated.

"Lets get this over with." He said, narrowing his eye. She also slowly placed her hand on her dagger handles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"Ahh good. He's here." Brain smiled. "Sky Maiden, this is who we need you to revive." He showed Wendy who was wide eyed with a look of horror and surprise.

"J-J-Jellal?" She managed to say. Indeed, it was him. He seemed to be chained to a coffin and unconscious with lacrima pumping through his veins.

"He's in a coma-like state. We've been unable to bring him back by ordinary means. But with your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, he will lead us straight to Nirvana." Brain explained.

"This is crazy!" Carla protested. "Wendy wouldn't-"

"But..." Wendy began to say which confused Carla. She wasn't seriously thinking of helping the bad guys...was she?

"He's..my friend." She frowned sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was satisfactory! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	37. Proving Your Worth

_**Chapter 37...**_

In all of Natsu's travels, he had been in situations ranging from the tedious to the horrific. It was a rather simple matter because he had a certain mindset to deal with them one at a time. But the predicament he found himself in, he didn't know what category it fell in with. He was at a stand off with a young green haired woman who was supposedly a Lost Dragon Slayer. What he had hoped that would have made it a simple understanding, was apparently interpreted as a chance to prove himself.

He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but he was going to have to deal with her quick. He had to go save Grandeeny's student before she ended up dead.

"I await your move." Treya said in a monotone like voice.

"..." Natsu just narrowed his eye. _"Crap...she doesn't have any openings. Guess i'll just have to make one." _He thought. He took a step forward and then shot towards her in a burst of speed. Their respective weapons collided with one another and sparks were spitting out of their blade lock. Treya then brushed him back and she immediately began slashing at him with both her daggers. Natsu was keeping up, but she was going faster and faster with each strike. She then interlocked his sword with her daggers then spin kicked him away. He coughed from the sudden strike to his gut and looked up at her.

"Not bad." He said and sheathed his sword. "Reaction time is probably better than mine." He said as they circled each other. "Your faster than Callan, i'll give you that."

"Praising me will not get you-!" Treya began to say, but her eyes widened when he charged her again and drew his sword at blinding speed. She attempted to block it, but he knocked one of her daggers out of her hand from his sudden attack.

"HHAAGH!" He shouted defiantly and slammed his blade down on her. A blast of wind shot around them as the force of the blow made Treya's feet sink into the ground, trying to hold off his strike.

"Teh.." She scoffed. She then attempted to back flip kick him on his chin but he barely stepped back as her foot grazed his chin. Her dagger came falling down and she caught it. Natsu sheathed his sword and held it at the ready. The two eyed each other intensely as both respective combatants were trying to figure out how to outmaneuver one another.

"..." Natsu then made his sword disappear and then got into a fighting stance.

"You honestly think you stand a chance in unarmed combat?" She asked.

"Your about to find out." He said and waited for her.

"Your funeral." She said and rushed towards him. She sliced in several directions of Natsu and they all missed. Natsu sidestepped her and suddenly grabbed her arm which surprised her. Next thing she knew, his elbow had landed an explosive blow to her chest.

_**"Azure Dragon's Hack Jaw."**_ He said cooly as she skidded away from him. He lowered his arms and watched her closely.

"..." She looked down and a part of her top was burned off. And a bruise was shown right above her cleavage. She scowled a little from getting hit. She looked up with and annoyed expression.

_"Oh? She looks pissed." _Natsu thought from the glare she gave him. She then sheathed her daggers to her sides. She then approached him while clenching her fists. She then extended a long smooth blade of crystal from her forearm and then raised it above her. It suddenly extended and expanded.

"Oh crap!" Natsu took a step back.

_**"Crystal Dragon's Sword." **_Natsu jumped back from her as she slammed it down to where he was. She destroyed the ground and then shattered the crystal sword instantly. She ran up to him and she kept striking at him. Natsu blocked and caught her fist and attempted to punch her but she caught his as well. They both gritted their teeth, trying to force the other back. Treya then suddenly kicked him in the crotch and Natsu cringed from the low blow and she took the opportunity to punch him across the face and then formed a spiked mace of crystal in her other hand. _**"Crystal Dragon's Diamond Mace." **_She declared. He was sent flying through five trees and skidded to a stop while still reeling in from the pain she inflicted on his lower half.

"Ahgghh...that really rung my bells..aagh shit." He moaned. "Huh?" He then looked up and she was right above him in the air.

_**"Crystal Dragon's Spear Crash." **_She was pointing her elbow at him and a crystal bladed arrowhead formed around her arm as she descended toward him. Natsu rolled out of the way as the entire area became engulfed in a cloud of dust. Treya stood up and looked around. He was no where to be seen.

_**"Azure Dragon's..."  
><strong>_

"..!?" She then looked up and Natsu had breathed a torrent of fire at her.

_**"..Roar!" **_He bellowed.

_**"Crystal Dragon's Mirror!" **_Treya crossed her hands and a thick screen of crystal spread out above her, shielding her. The flames collided with her screen, but something left her baffled. The crystal was MELTING from the contact of Natsu's flames. _"What!? Flames have never burned through my crystal before! How are his-?!"_ Her mind was filled with questions as a massive explosion engulfed the area once more. Natsu landed and recomposed himself. He had a narrowed look as Treya approached him from behind. He caught her wrist and shoved her back. She then attempted to kick him with a jagged crystal encased foot, but he stopped it, mere inches from connecting. He released her leg and she took a step back. She clenched her fist and attempted to punch him again but he caught it and twisted it and twirled her around to her back and just kicked her back with his foot. She looked back at him after panting.

He just stood there with a stoic expression.

_"Is he reading my moves? Impossible." _She got up and then placed her hand on the ground. A tower of crystal came out behind Natsu.

_**"Crystal Dragon's Shrapnel."**_ She said, and it exploded, sending shards in every direction. Natsu raised his hand and a wall of flames protected him from the shrapnel. It turned to liquid when it reached the wall and just dripped on the ground like rain. He turned and swiped his arm and the flames vanished. He just stared at Treya who just maintained her stoic look.

"..There was something I noticed when fighting Callan.." He began to say. "Your magics are similar, but his ice is not as susceptible to my flames as your crystal. Which means that your crystal isn't using much magic. Is this what you meant by saying your Dragon Slayer Magic isn't that strong?"

"I do not use my full power unless I am committed. I am not committed to beating you, I just wanted to see what you are capable of." She said, recomposing herself.

"And?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"It would appear that your element has a significant edge over mine. I have not come across fire magic or heat based magic that could melt through my crystal. You are the first." She rested her hands on her daggers. "Your fighting style...is somewhat strange." She said as she tilted her head.

"I mix it up. Normally I just let the other guy go first." He said.

"No, that's not what I meant." She shook her head.

"Hm?"

"Why are you holding out on magic usage? Dragon Slayer Magic is meant to be very destructive. Especially if your dragon's heritage is fire based."

"So you know about the Dragon Heritages. Well, looks like you are more than meets the eye." Natsu had to admit. "Thought I was the only one."

"Mm. The closer the element is to it's main branch, the more powerful it is." Treya nodded. "But lets not dawdle for long. I have yet to see what you are truly capable of." She said suddenly.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means I have one last test for you." She said and suddenly she became enveloped in a dome of crystal.

"Test?" Natsu repeated. His eye suddenly widened when the crystal glowed. He felt a spike in her magic and instinctively took a step back. _"...This feeling..Callan also was about to use it...is this Dragon Force as well?" _He wondered. He watched and it glowed again and this time a vibration filled the air.

_(Keep it together partner.) _A voice in his head said.

"Huh?" Natsu's eye widened. "Who's there?" He asked aloud.

_(Eyes up, her Dragon Force is almost activated.) _The voice said.

_"No, who the hell are you?!" _Natsu demanded in thought.

_(Think of me as a parting gift from Venigon.)_

"...!?" Natsu was confused as ever.

_(You can trust me you big dummy! Just listen to me!)_

_"Wait a minute...your voice is from when I fought Jose.."_ He realized.

_(You need to use your Dragon Force if you're gonna stand a chance of beating her and rescuing that little girl!)_ She pointed out.

_"Why would I need to beat her!? She's just testing me-?"_

_(She's seeing if you got the abilities that a Lost Dragon Slayer has! If you don't use Dragon Force, do you think she'll stop!?)_

_"...Good point." _Natsu thought.

_(I can give you enough power to tilt the odds in our favor, but you gotta finish it before long!) _The voice warned. Suddenly the crystal dome cracked and a wave of magic pressure crept out. Natsu grunted and braced himself. Suddenly the crystal exploded and a geyser of bluish energy burst forth from Treya. The ground around her solidified into crystal and crept forth like roots from a tree. Her eyes were now a light violet color and strange markings were present on her neck and around her head. Her hair flailed around from the surge of power. She looked up with a blank but determined look.

_"Well if you're gonna activate it, then hurry up and do it!" _Natsu mentally demanded.

_(You're gonna need to stall for time till I activate it!)_

_"What!?"_

_(Just a few minutes and i'll have this taken care of!)_

_"You are fucking useless! That's like an eternity!" _

_(Partner, she's looking at you!)_

"Huh?" Natsu perked up and Treya was waiting.

"...Well?" She said as if she was expecting something from him.

"Well what?" Natsu asked as if it were no big deal, but he was trying to keep up a front.

"Are you not going to use Dragon Force?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"..." Natsu was silent as he watched her with a blank expression, but inside his head he was sweating bullets. _"Crap, I gotta bluff before she gets wind of it...wait! I got it." _He came up with an idea. "I only activate that as a last resort. But if you need Dragon Force to take me on, you more than welcome too." He mocked.

"...Do not make light of me." She hissed.

"Huh-?Uh-oh!" He just barely blocked a punch that smacked him at jet-like speed and he was sent flying back. He crashed into tree and coughed up saliva. He dropped to his knees and panted slightly. His eye widened in surprise. _"...I think I might be in trouble. She's hitting about as hard as a Dragon's Fist!" _He stood up and looked up and Treya had vanished. He then looked up and she was above him.

_**"Crystal Dragon's Diamond Press." **_She put her hands forward and a massive crystal ball formed below her and went falling down toward Natsu.

"WHAT THE-?!" Natsu shot away in a burst of speed and narrowly escaped being crushed. It hit the ground and a large crashing sound echoed throughout the forest. He slid to a stop and Treya came down upon him. He crossed his arms to block her and when her strike hit, the ground below him cratered. He gritted his teeth. He lit his foot aflame and back flipped kicked her on her chin and she was sent flying in the air. "Whoo, finally got a hit in-Oof!" He was sure he would have at least staggered her at the most, but she immediately was already on him in mere seconds. She slammed her elbow into his stomach and then upper-cutted him to launch him in the air, then finished with a fist encased in crystal after jumping up to his level, then striking him on his chest. He crashed into the ground and he coughed up some blood. She then formed a large blade of crystal above her and swung both her arms down.

**_"Crystal Dragon's Sword!" _**She crashed her large blade into the ground on Natsu and a large dust cloud enveloped the area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

"Hm?" Brain and some members of the Oracion Seis looked out and saw the cloud from a distance. "A dragon for a dragon is it?" He smirked.

"Looks like she's whooping his ass." Cobra said as he smirked. "Hey brat, you done yet?" He looked over to Wendy and she was tearing up while using greenish magic that was healing an unconscious Jellal.

"N-no..he's been hurt badly from the lacrima, so I need some more time." She responded nervously.

"Well step on it. We don't have time to lose." Cobra urged..

"The sooner he wakes up the sooner we'll know where Nirvana is." Brain stated. "Then we'll bring this alliance-no, ALL of Fiore to it's knees." He darkly smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest...<strong>_

The dust was settling from the attack Treya had launched. She looked around slowly for her opponent. She was not convinced he was dead yet, until she saw his corpse. She then whipped around and caught his fist. The pressure from his fist was powerful enough to engulf them in another explosion. It cleared out after a moment and it was shown that Treya was holding his fist, with little effort. Natsu was sporting an irritated look.

"Tch, kudos to you. You actually know how to fight." Natsu had to admit.

"Of course. It is what I am best at." She said with a stern look.

"...Can I ask you a question?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"..What?" She asked curiously, not letting his fist go.

"How the hell do you get tangled up with a chump dark guild like Oracion Seis?" He was curious.

"It doesn't matter the client. As long as I am compensated." She said tightening her grip.

"Mercenary...young, beautiful woman..green hair like a sheen of spring grass...jewel...jewel...Wait a minute." He suddenly narrowed his eye. "I know you. You're that 'Bloody Jewel' Treya that all those wimps down south talk about. " Natsu recognized her by her reputation.

"So you do know me." Treya then attempted to pull him in, but he landed a knee strike on her abdomen which surprised her. He then upper-cutted her and then clapped his hands together.

_**"Azure Dragon's Blast Wave!" **_He clapped his hands and a flaming shock wave erupted from his body and Treya was skidding back from the explosion. She stopped and looked up.

"Not bad, but it will take more than that to beat me." She said as she encased her fist in crystal and walked slowly toward him. She then shot forward and landed a punch on his stomach and they crashed through a dirt mound, a boulder, and then a tree till they slammed into a cliff side. Debris was sent flying everywhere. Treya emerged unscathed and landed away from where Natsu was. Natsu's body was pressed into the mountain and he coughed and then spit some blood out of his mouth.

"When did you get so enthusiastic?..ehehehe..(Cough)." Natsu detached himself. _"It's been six minutes! Are you done yet!?" _Natsu mentally shouted.

_(Geesh, chill out burnout, i'm done.) _The voice said. _(But you are going to need to learn how to activate this on your own at some point.) _The voice sounded annoyed at his tone.

"...Teh." Natsu scoffed and shook his head. "..Never a dull moment." He said aloud while slowly standing back up. He felt like she broke ribs 1 through 4.

"I would suggest you activate your Dragon Force if you don't want to die. Because I tire of holding out on opponents." She suggested.

"...(Sigh), fine Treya Duella. But I can't stick around forever because I got somewhere I need to be. So i'll give you a quick taste of oblivion if that is what it takes." He said in a frustrated tone. He removed his eye patch and re-quipped it into his magic space.

"..Humor me, Natsu Dranigon." She replied while crossing her arms.

"I'll say this again, I don't want to fight you. But if that's the way it's gonna be, that's the way it's gonna be." He said as he crossed his arms over his face. Suddenly his body pulsed. It pulsed again and again and then suddenly scale like skin was encroaching over his eye and around his forehead. "HAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He then shouted defiantly and a geyser of flames erupted around him and above the trees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>_

High on the mountain side, Brain and everyone else looked out in the distance.

"Nani!?" Brain exclaimed.

"The hell?!" Cobra looked out down where they were, and the sheer amount of magic power could be felt from Natsu's and Treya's Dragon Force.

"Is that...Natsu Dranigon?" Wendy was distracted as she looked in awe of the power that was emitting from the forest.

"S-such magic power!" Carla exclaimed. Little did everyone know that Jellal had just woken up as his eye slowly opened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest...<strong>_

Treya was shielding her face from the heat he was generating. A lot of the trees his flames touched were nearly instantly incinerated. In the center of the inferno was Natsu. His other eye that his eye patch covered was shown and it glowed red with a reptilian slit. Treya was surprised but she stood her ground.

_"Incredible."_ She thought.

"...This is going to take some getting use too." Natsu flexed his hand. The power flowed throughout his body and he felt like something had been released inside him that was caged for years on end.

_(Heheh~! How do you like it partner?) _The voice sounded pleased with itself.

_"Same as I did when I smoked Jose. Like my power is finally released." _He responded in his head.

_(You think this is sick? Wait till you unlock your final power~!)_

"Huh?" Natsu said aloud.

_(Oh forget it, just focus on this girl in front of you.) _

_"You and I are going to have a long conversation when this is all over.) _Natsu warned.

_(Yeah, yeah, now go kick some ass!) _The voice egged him on. Natsu looked up at Treya and she suddenly shot towards him. He caught her fist with little effort which surprised her.

"Sorry but that's not gonna work a second time!" Natsu suddenly punched her hard in her stomach which made her cough up saliva. She was sent flying and crashing into a dirt mound. Natsu looked at his hand and furrowed his look. _"I..can see again. It's kinda strange but...so this is my Dragon Force?" _He was a bit impressed with his new power. To be honest it felt liberating. He wondered why Venigon never taught him it. If he had this power, he probably could take on the dragon that killed his father...maybe he wouldn't have to use 'that'.

Maybe he wouldn't need to die.

"Urgh!" His thoughts vanished when he looked and saw Treya get up with narrowed expression. "I admit..urk..I did not expect you to be this powerful." She said as she leaned forward.

"When are you going to call it? I proved myself by now haven't I?" He asked as he put a hand to his hip.

"You have...but.."

"But what?" He asked curiously.

"..I do not like to lose." She said as she took her kimono off and tossed it aside. "Come!" She shouted and the two dashed toward each other. They were punching and brushing each others attacks off at blinding speed, it looked like their limbs had multiplied. Natsu then spotted an opening. He punched her in the gut once, he then upper-cutted her, jumped and kneed her in the stomach, then struck her back to earth with his elbow. She was sent crashing into the ground.

_**"Crystal Dragon's Roar!" **_A blue beam shot out of the dust cloud and it hit Natsu, encasing him in crystal. But it then began melting off his body and a blast wave from his body erupted and the crystal was disintegrated. Treya jumped up towards him and drew her daggers.

Natsu re-quipped his sword and he blocked her attack. They were in a clash in mid air as they zipped around in the sky. It was like a dark blue streak was colliding with a light blue streak. They both then landed on the ground and then shot towards each other. The pressure from there blades colliding was blasting air around them and slicing trees clean in half. They were in a power struggle as they kept forcing one another back. Natsu however had a considerable edge over her though. In terms of magic power and strength, he had the better of the two.

"RRgh!" Treya gritted her teeth while her footing slowly was giving away. _"Such ferocity!...He must truly be...!" A_ctions had always spoke louder than words_, _and Natsu was very convincing with his actions. She thought maybe he was telling the truth after all.

HYAA!" Natsu then brushed her daggers aside and she stumbled back. He then jumped forward and spin kicked her in the stomach and sent her once again crashing into a pile of rubble.

"AAAGH!" Treya yelped in pain.

_**"Azure Dragon's.." **_Natsu then formed a large fireball in his hand and then punched it out at Treya. _**"...Firebomb!"**_When he cast it, it jetted toward where Treya was and it blasted her out the other end of the rubble, and then exploded in mid-air.

"AAgh!" She spit out some blood as she fell. Her Dragon Force had come undone and her clothing was nearly incinerated.

_"Oh shit! I went overboard!" _Natsu's eyes widened and then he stopped attacking and he caught her in mid air and they both landed harmlessly on the ground. She then shoved him away from her.

"Unhand me!" She barked. She winced as she gripped her back as crystal shards fell off her body.. "...How!?" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Hm?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"How...are you..so strong?" She demanded to know.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You are no older than I, yet...how did you get so strong?!" She awkwardly stood up and gripped her stomach. "Is my strength...inadequate?

"Wait a minute...what do you mean?" Natsu was confused as ever as he recomposed himself.

"...No...nothing. I've just...(cough), (cough)...never lost a fight before." She recomposed herself as she gripped her side.

"So then you believe me?" He asked for confirmation.

"I do. However, I still am under contract." She said as her eyes were still hostile.

"...Contract?" Natsu slowly said. He then widened his eye and had an idea. "...How much are they gonna pay you?" His Dragon Force suddenly came undone and his eye had turned back to it's normal greyish color.

"500,000 alive, 1,000,000 dead." She answered.

"A MILLION DEAD?! Geesh, they must really hate me." Natsu exclaimed. He then looked away from her and narrowed his eye. _"A million huh? I can top that...but then I'll be broke...AGH, SHIT! Am I never gonna be able to just kick back?! ...Ughh.." _He slowly face palmed. He then looked at her and decided. "If I gave you roughly 2,300,000, would you be willing to let me pass?" He offered.

"...You don't look like you have that kind of money." She blinked.

"I promise you. I can give you the money, but only in a couple days. If not, I will do whatever you want, charge free. Sound okay?" He offered his hand as she eyed him blankly.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" She asked.

"I can only give my word. But I promise I will, if you let me pass." He said as he awaited her response. She lowered her eyes and was debating in her mind how to proceed.

"..."

"..."

"...You said you did not want to fight me." She began to say. "Why?"

"I want to understand why we were all on that list. I only understand a fraction of what Lost Dragon Slayers are, even though I am one of them. I've only been searching for a dragon, but the thought of there being dragon slayers out there that are the same as me? I wouldn't mind taking a detour from my present goal." He simply explained.

"...In my eyes, you are a legitimate Lost Dragon Slayer. Very well Natsu Dranigon. I shall let you proceed to retrieve the little one." She sighed. "However if you are lying to me..I will make it a priority to kill every member of Fairy Tail down to the last member.." She threatened.

"Come by the guild hall in two days. I'll have it waiting for you." Natsu said, ignoring her threat. He was about to walk past her but she gripped his shoulder. "Hm?" He turned his head to her.

"Do not underestimate Oracion Seis. Especially Brain." She warned him. "He's hiding it well, but he has quite an amount of magic swelling inside of him."

"Thanks for the tip." He nodded.

"You really intend on fighting them?" She asked.

"Fighting?" He suddenly stopped. He then turned back with a furrowed look. "I think you misunderstood me. I am going to send them all straight to oblivion. Along with anyone who stands in my way." He had a slight dark look for a moment and just walked away. "See you in a couple days, Treya Duella." He waved and proceeded towards Wendy and her captors. Treya just watched his retreating back and a thought entered her mind.

_"Black jacket, a snow white scarf, and salmon colored hair..One-Eyed Dragon..huh?" _

She proceeded in the opposite direction of him fading into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	38. The Battle Continues

_**Chapter 38...**_

Natsu was dashing through the forest and was coming up on a clif side and stopped. He looked up and then began jumping from ledge to ledge till he reached the top. He then landed at the mouth of a cave and exhaled.

_"Well that was insane. I guess that list was really the names of Lost Dragon Slayers. She probably would have made minced meat outta me if I didn't use Dragon Force."_ He thought. Treya Duella was a ruthless opponent. Probably on the same level as Callan.

"...wha..?!" Natsu then looked forward and his eye widened when he shined the light of his flame. He was completely surprised by the individual that was standing over the little girl that he presumed was Wendy. He turned and his expression was about as null and void as a corpse. But Natsu instantly recognized who he was and just couldn't begin to question how the hell this was possible.

It was Jellal.

"What the hell...how are you..huh?" He then noticed him raise his hand and suddenly a beam of light blasted toward him. Natsu blocked it, but was blown out of the mouth of the cave and was plummeting toward the ground. "YOU ASSSHOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLE!" He bellowed before he hit the ground.

"Ugh..." He groaned from the impact. He, however, felt like he hit something else, and it didn't feel like solid earth.

"...please remove yourself." An emotionless Treya said as she lied flat on the ground, Natsu lying on top of her..

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" He quickly rolled off her and she sat up like a zombie. She popped her neck and rubbed the back of her head.

"I would ask why you were falling, but I have a pretty good idea." She irritably stood back up.

"Huh? Oh crap!" He instantly began jumping faster up the cliff and then landed back where he was blasted out of, and Jellal was gone. "Where did he-!?" He looked everywhere, but the only thing he saw was Wendy unconscious with a white cat next to her. _"Was it my imagination?...No, that was definitely him. Guess if me and Erza got out, he could have to." _He recalled the events at the tower of heaven. He then shook his head and procceded to go check on Wendy. He checked her pulse and then listened to her heart. _"Everything sounds in order, she's just unconscious. So this is Grandeeny's Sky Dragon Slayer, huh? She's just a kid though, heh." _He had some humor reach his face as he examined her. "Well, lets get you back to the others Wendy." He said as he picked her up and slung her over his back. He then picked the white cat up by the tail and proceeded out the cave. He hopped down the cliff and back down to where Treya was.

"Is she dead?" Treya asked curiously.

"No, looks like she was just put to sleep...which is weird." He narrowed his eye. "That guy up there, you know him?" He asked Treya.

"From what I understand, Brain had interest in having him revived. Claimed he knew the location on some contraption called Nirvana." She explained. "I was just ordered to keep the allied forces busy until they found out how to revive him." She said as she adjusted her top.

"Huh..." Natsu looked to be deep in thought. _"...what was with that look?" _Natsu recalled those last few seconds of Jellal's expression. _"I wonder if I should tell Erza...?" _He contemplated in his mind. Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. "By the why, what are you doing here?" Natsu suddenly asked Treya.

"I left something here and I came to retrieve it. Next thing I remember is being used as a cushion for your landing." She pointed out.

"Uh, right." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Please take heed where gravity takes you." She said and continued walking on.

"I'll keep that in mind." Natsu said and began heading back toward the allied forces. Treya was walking towards the mountain and came upon a stash of identical clothes she had stowed away. She began taking hers off and began getting dressed. While she slipped on her pants she was deep in thought.

_"Natsu Dranigon...what exactly is your aim? And if there are others...makes me wonder if what mother said was true about there being even more." _She just became evermore curious. She then finished and was about to leave the area but she was wondering about something else. Was he going to be able to take them all on and come out unscathed? That battle she had with him should have worn him out enough as it was. But if he became incapable of paying the amount of jewels, it would have been the dumbest blunder to let him pass only to have him go back on his words. _"..it will be somewhat annoying if he loses here. I will shadow him to make sure he does not go back on his word. " _She nodded and headed in the direction Natsu was, and decided to make sure he wasn't going to flake out on his promise.

* * *

><p>Natsu was just carrying the little dragon slayer and the white cat calmly through the forest. He kept a watchful eye around him to make sure no mages were lying in ambush, because he was still in enemy territory.<p>

"...mmmgh." Wendy slowly stirred and suddenly she woke up. She realized she was being carried through the forest. Natsu stopped and heard her and suddenly let her off his shoulder. She stumbled a little and fell on her behind clumsily. "Ow~! Eh?" She looked up and she felt a dark presence coming from Natsu as he stared at her blankly. "Eeeek!..." She felt afraid as she backed up to a tree and shook with fear.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Y-y-you're with Oracion Seis...aren't you?" She asked nervously.

"No." Natsu answered simply. "You're Wendy, aren't you?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Um, is Carla okay?" She asked, noticing the way he was holding her.

"This thing?" Natsu asked, looking at Carla curiously.

"Mmm..huh?" Suddenly Carla woke up and the world was upside down.

"Rise and shine." Natsu said as she looked up at him.

"...Unhand me this instant!" She flailed around while Natsu held her by the tail.

"It talks?" Natsu raised his eye brow. "Now I've seen everything." He dropped her on the ground and suddenly she sprouted wings and flew up right, and hovered protectively in front of Wendy. "It flies AND talks. This day just keeps getting better and better." Natsu applauded.

"Who are you, you cotton candy haired brute?!" Carla demanded.

"C-C-Carla, I don't think you should make him angry!" Wendy tried to stop her.

"You're too naive Wendy! Show some tact in the face of your enemy-" She suddenly found herself shying away from the overwhelming pressure that he was exerting, the look in his eye was that of a demon condemning his victim to eternal damnation. "Y-you stay away from Wendy!" Carla demanded, but was trembling.

"Calm down hairball, i'm not gonna hurt you or Wendy." He assured her "But that last comment might have actually stung." He exhaled to calm himself.

"I have a name, and it is Carla!" She pointed out.

"Right." Natsu furrowed his eye but then softened his look when he turned to Wendy. "I'm from Fairy Tail. My master told me that you guys could use a hand. I'm Natsu Dranigon." He introduced himself.

"Huh?" Wendy and Charle exclaimed in unison.

"Natsu...Dranigon?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, kid." He smiled.

"Y..yeah..." Wendy said as she gulped.

"Well lets move, we're sitting ducks out here." He said and the three continued their trek through the forest. The distance Carla and Wendy were following him by was measured to be about ten feet. They were still a little on edge from their rescuer, given what they overheard about him from Brain.

"Wendy?" Carla whispered.

"Hm?" She looked at Carla as they walked on.

"If this is Natsu Dranigon, we should be careful. I'm sure he's here to help us, but after what those dark wizards said...i'm not sure how to think of this."

"But, he helped us this far. He doesn't...seem like a bad person." She said looking at his back.

"But what about Jellal? He just up and attacked you like he didn't know who you were. I thought he was your friend." Carla reasoned.

"Maybe...he was just confused. Perhaps whatever happened to him, it did something to his memory. He was probably just confused because he didn't know who anyone was." She tried to defend him.

"(Sigh), Child, please try to have an open mind. People change over time, he may not even be the Jellal you knew."

"Maybe...but.." Wendy frowned.

"Your friend huh?" Natsu suddenly said and the other two gasped. "I actually fought with him a little while ago." He said as he kept his back to them. "I don't know what he was like when you met him, but he tried to do something...no, he DID do something unforgivable to a friend of mine." He recalled.

"H-he did?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah...it was pretty bad." He frowned a little.

"Why?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"...You know what?" He suddenly stopped. "I'm not sure...I thought maybe he was obsessed with becoming part of a new world with a dead wizard...but now that I think about it, the more he talked, it was as if he was just a damn puppet, dangling on someone's strings." He sighed. "I'm kinda worried what my friend will do when she finds out he's alive. She's naive, and her judgment may be clouded by any lingering, if any, attachment she has to him." He sounded concerned.

"Your friend...she must have thought of him as a precious friend to her." Wendy frowned.

"She did, from what I gathered." He said as he stared blankly.

"She...cared for him...didn't she?" Wendy had a sad expression.

"...yeah." He said, sighing once more. Even though he never actually heard her say it, he could tell that there was something between them that made her hesitate to kill him. He didn't care how powerful Jellal was, Erza had the potential to kill him, but she didn't. But then again, he didn't either. He assumed the tower would have finished him off, but he escaped. He was clueless about what he intended to do. If he was going to build another tower, he would have gathered followers of Zeref, and then begin building another tower somewhere, away from prying eyes. But Oracion Seis weren't Zeref worshipers, they just were wanting total dominance over Fiore. If anything, after what Treya told him, it sounded like he was being used. And it only confused him more when he found out that Wendy was friends with him.

What exactly did they see in this guy!?

"Natsu?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking." Natsu turned to her.

"Um, I had one more question." Wendy gripped the bottom of her dress.

"Shoot." Natsu said simply.

"When we were being held captive...the mages were..saying things about you." She looked away.

"Wendy, you don't need to-!" Carla tried to stop her.

"Hold up." Natsu silenced Carla. "Please continue." He crossed his arms.

"They said...you did...bad things."

"Oh?" Natsu seemed interested. "And what did they say?" He asked curiously.

"They say you...were a dark mage and killed a lot of people..." She seemed a bit scared now. "I just want to know...did you do those things?" She asked. Natsu just stared at her blankly. He then looked down at the ground.

"...i'll tell you when this is all over. But right now, i'll say this." He turned to her and stopped. "I had lingered in dark places longer than I should have. But i'm not the same as I once was." He said firmly. "...by the way, are you a dragon slayer by any chance?" He asked her suddenly.

"Y-yes! I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell! Nice to meet you!" She bowed immediately.

"So you are Grandeeny's student huh? So you're the one she picked." He smiled and crossed his arms.

"H-huh!? You know Grandeeny!? How do you know Grandeeny?! D-d-do Kth!..Oway~! I bit mah tongue." She was asking way to fast and recoiled from biting her tongue.

"Slow down there kid." Natsu sweat dropped.

"How do you know about Grandeeny!? Do you know where she is-?!" Wendy was then pushed out of the way by Natsu, and suddenly Natsu grabbed a hold of the person in question and slammed them into a tree. It was Racer.

"Kch!" He scowled and got back up.

"Well, well well, back for more?" Natsu smirked.

"You got lucky last time! But this time you're gonna be helpless when I knock you into next week!" He said and disappeared. Natsu then stood next to Wendy.

"Stay close to me." Natsu told her.

"He's one of the members of Oracion Seis! Racer!" Carla warned him.

"He's so fast!" Wendy exclaimed as his after images surrounded them.

"Don't move Wendy! He's definitely using a type of magic that makes him seem fast, but I think he's actually a bit slower than you'd think." Natsu informed her.

"Eh?" Wendy turned to him.

"Watch..." Natu closed his eye.

_"He closed his eye." _Wendy mentally noted.

"Stop trying to act like you got me figured out!" Racer was going for Wendy with a kick at blinding speed. Natsu then suddenly raised his hand and a flames erupted out of the ground in front of racer, blowing him back.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue. He then dashed towards him and he multiplied.

"Which one is it!?" Wendy was baffled.

"THIS ONE!" Natsu then suddenly jumped in the air, spun his body and smashed Racer into the ground with his elbow.

"Behind us!?" Wendy didn't even see him there. Natsu then kicked him hard in the stomach and made Racer crash into a tree.

"I'm thinking that I'm grasping your movements. My perception is a bit off, but I can still sense where your going to attack me when I don't use my eye." Natsu said as he recomposed himself.

"You bastard!" Racer got up and dashed towards Natsu.

_**"Ice Make: Rampart!" **_Grey suddenly shouted and a massive wall of ice got in front of Racer, making him crash into it.

"Huh? Gray?" Natsu looked through the other side of the wall.

"Looks like you found Wendy!" He smiled. "Nice job."

"Yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I just got done giving Erigor a beat down, next thing I know I see Racer on your ass." He explained.

"Erigor?...Hey , I was about to beat this guy out of commission! Step off!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"You leave this guy to me, i'll take care of him." Gray declared. "You go get Wendy to safety."

"What are you acting all noble for?! Playing hero is not ideal for this situation!"

"I can win! Besides I owe some payback for earlier." His lexpression remained firm as ever.

"...(Sigh), fine. But this better not be a repeat of what happened at the train station." Natsu sighed in annoyance.

"He won't get past me. Go!" Gray told him.

"Best of luck to ya'!" Natsu said before him and Wendy took off.

"Don't get in my way pal, or you'll be eatin' my dust!" Racer glared.

"Sorry, but i'm putting the brakes on you right here!" Gray declared and readied his Ice Make magic.

* * *

><p>"Will he be okay?!" Wendy asked Natsu worriedly.<p>

"Well it's Gray so...yeah. I think he'll be alright." Natsu smiled. "Lets just get you back to the group." Natsu told her.

"Hold it! Get him!" One of the dark mages from a group coming at them shouted.

"Outta my way!" Natsu dashed ahead and then lit his hands on fire. _**"Azure Dragon's Wing Slash!" **_He passed them all and a waving trail of fire struck them all and sent them flying.

"He's..a Dragon Slayer?!" Wendy was wide eyed.

"C'mon, all together!" Another group came at them from the rear.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted, alerting him to the new group of enemies.

"Tch!" He dashed towards them and then summoned his sword.

"Fire your magic beams!" The head of them said.

_**"Light Beam!" **_ Several of them opened up on Natsu and they were heading straight for him.

_**"Azure Lotus Slash!" **_He slashed all of the beams away from him and deflected them in other directions. He then drew his sword and then stabbed it in the ground and knelt. _**"Azure Bloom!" **_He declared and suddenly a tremor below the mages was felt. A crack in the earth was heading straight for them and suddenly azure-colored shock wave blades erupted out of the ground. The group of mages were dropping like flies as Natsu continued his assault.

"T-this guy is too strong!" One of them baffled.

_**"Azure Dragon's..." **_He lit both his hands aflame and then a large fireball engulfed him. _**"..Raging Inferno!" **_He threw his arms forth and the fireball blasted the remainder of the mages to kingdom come. He exhaled as his enemies hit the ground and were burnt. He recomposed himself and scoffed. Wendy just stared in awe at the power he displayed.

"He...beat them all. In such a short time." Carla was wide eyed.

"Whoo, that surprised me. Didn't think they were going for us." Natsu brushed his jacket off. "Lets go you two, can't dawdle here forever." Natsu turned to Wendy and Carla.

"Y-yes!" Wendy immediately complied.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Wendy showed up at the point they were supposed to meet up, they found Erza still unconscious lying against a tree, and Lucy and Hibiki standing watch.<p>

"Natsu!" Lucy happily greeted. "And you brought back Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, met some annoying flies on the way here, but I swatted every single one of em'." Natsu smirked and went to go check on Erza. He knelt down and examined her wound.

_"Well, the Night Viper's venom is gone. Must have hurt a LOT if she's out like that." _He thought.

"She's been out ever since you left. But whatever you did, it stopped the poison from spreading." Hibiki noted.

"Well that is what I was aiming for...be a day before the scar heals though." Natsu said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was still wondering if Jellal would come to a shock to her or not.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"..."

"Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu turned to the blonde.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." He said and stood up. "Just make sure she doesn't-"

_**(EXPLOSION)**_

"Huh?" Natsu and everyone turned to an explosion they heard in the distance. It was in the direction Natsu had left Gray.

"An explosion?" Hibiki said.

"The enemy?" Lucy wondered.

_"...you better be alive Gray." _Natsu thought in his mind. "So where are we at?" Natsu asked Hibiki.

"Well as far as battles go, looks like Jura is engaged with someone currentl-...Huh?" Hibiki suddenly had a surprised look.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Lyon's..gone?" He said slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean he's-?!" Natsu then turned to the spot he heard the explosion. "Oh shit. Gray is over there." He narrowed his eye.

"W-what's going on?!" Wendy asked desperately.

"Are we in danger or what?!" Carla demanded.

"Not currently...is Gray still alive? He ran into Racer down there." Natsu asked as he explained what happened.

"...yeah. Okay, but be careful." Hibiki seemed to be in the midst of a conversation.

"Hey." Natsu urged.

"Gray said he's going to go look for Lyon. Racer was beat, but tried to take Gray with him with an explosive lacrima vest, but Lyon got in the way." He explained.

"So that's what that was." Lucy and Wendy looked over toward the cloud of smoke in the distance.

_"...this is going pretty bad." _Natsu was deep in thought. _"If Racer was really taken out, then that means that only a few of em' are left. Angel won't be a problem, I have no idea what Hoteye's magic is, that Cobra dude is no where...where the hell did Brain go? Is he waiting for Jellal to find this Nirvana thing?...whatever is going down, it's all linked to Nirvana...just what the hell is it!?" _Natsu was just getting more questions than answers the more he thought about it.

"Um, Natsu?" Wendy asked as she came up to him.

"What?" He asked turning to her.

"I'm really sorry." She bowed apologetically.

"For what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Because of me...because I helped them bring Jellal back-" She seemed to be upset.

"Hold it." Natsu put a hand on her head which made her flinch a little. "You had to do what you had to do Wendy. No one's blaming you for anything. You made the right call, if you didn't, they'd have probably killed you." He explained to her. "And don't worry about us, or Jellal. We all know how to pull our own weight."

"But your friend Lyon.." Wendy wanted to protest.

"We don't know that for sure. The guy's stronger than you think. I think he'll be alright." Natsu assured her. "Lets just kick back, and rest a little. We got a long battle ahead of us." Natsu told and went to go sit on the tree stump he sat on before. As he did, Lucy came over.

"Do you really think Lyon survived?" Lucy whispered.

"This is a battlefield, Lucy. I'd be surprised if we all survive." Natsu sighed.

"Oracion Seis is a lot more powerful than I thought." Lucy frowned. "Everyone else is strong, but I feel like i'm not much help."

"Don't sweat the small stuff Luce. The fact that you want to help is enough. The only difference between you and everyone else is experience." He pointed out. "Think of this opportunity as a chance to see how a battlefield works." He tried to cheer her up.

"..yeah. You're right." Lucy smiled.

"But if you slip up, you'll die a gruesome death." Natsu said while still smiling.

_"Gr-gruesome?!" _Lucy suddenly cringed in fear.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu suddenly started laughing, noticing the change in her expression. "Oh Lucy, you're such a greenhorn." He teased.

"Still?" Lucy had lines of depression running down the back of her head.

"However.." He suddenly said. "..you get through this, and you'll no longer be a rookie." He smiled at her.

"..Mm! We'll get through this! All of us!" Lucy happily declared.

"Heh." Natsu just scoffed and smiled. "...(sniff)..(sniff).." Natsu's nose suddenly picked up a scent. His expression turned to a look of surprise.

"What is it?" Lucy noticed he tensed up.

"Gray?" His nose picked up the ice mage's scent somewhere close by.

"Gray?" Lucy repeated.

"Stay here Lucy, i'm gonna go check it out." Natsu said and began leaving in the direction of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"I sense something near by, it might be Gray. I'm gonna go check it out." Natsu explained.

"But...isn't Gray down there?" Hibiki looked in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure he is, which is why i'm going to go check it out." Natsu said and began exiting. "Keep a look out you guys."

"It might be an enemy." Carla said.

"Back in a few." Natsu said and made his exit.

* * *

><p>He walked for about five minutes and he came upon a stream in an open area. The first thing he saw was Gray lying unconscious on a wooden raft. He raised an eyebrow at this.<p>

_"...the hell?" _He sweat dropped. Sure, he was concerned for Gray's well being, but this was just weird. Why was he on a raft? It made no sense. Thescent was definitely him. And he'd be damned if he was gonna take one step closer until he figured out what was going on. "Oi, Gray! What is your ass doing on a raft?" He called out. He got no response.

"Hm, this feels like a trap." Natsu said and looked around one last time. "Ah-" He then had an idea and placed his hand on his palm. He picked up a large rock as if it were a paper weight. He then smirked at his ingeniousness. _**"Secret technique: Gray Catapult!" **_He tossed it up in the air and it slammed into the raft on the opposite end and Gray was sent flying.

"GYaaaaahhh!" He yelled in disbelief. He landed in the water with a loud splash. "The hell!?" He erupted out and scowled.

"Okay, that's taken care of." He brushed his hands as he bid the raft good riddance.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Gray yelled in disbelief.

"Well that depends." Natsu shrugged.

"Depends on what?!" He yelled angrily.

"Are you really Gray?"Natsu's expression suddenly changed to a dark one.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the wait! I just moved out two weeks ago and the internet at my new residence was shot! So I had to get it fixed! Hope this chapter will suffice for an apology! ReadReview/Rate!**

**Laters!**


End file.
